


Kill Me Softly

by PhoenixWhite1120



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst and Humor, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Rivalry, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Unrequited Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 152,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWhite1120/pseuds/PhoenixWhite1120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is a cast out vampire hunter who is forced into slavery. Kain saves him from a life of pain and torture to bring him into a world of pleasure and obedience. Can Zero survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scheming Blond Bastard and One Night Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering why this fic looks familiar, that's because it used to be posted on fanfiction.net under the same alias. I have moved from Fanfiction.net to here... after a few years-oops. As this fic is completed, I will be uploading quite regularly, I'll try and get a few chapters up a day. If anyone has ever tried to convert a Word document to this site they will all know how tiring it is to get all the spacing and the italics just right and how it is soooo time consuming.
> 
> For those of you who are new readers I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction any reviews or comments are much appreciated. You will also notice -or you may not- that this fanfiction along with another "Wolf Bite" (a twilight samxJacob) that the writing style is a bit underdeveloped compared to more recent works. Please keep in mind this fiction was actually written around 2010-2012. My writing style has changed and matured in some ways since then so basically I'm asking that you do not judge my writing in these two stories as 'weak' or 'underdeveloped' simply because I know this already. in future works though-fire away! I do genuinely like to hear feedback on my writing style either good or bad, just so I can get another person's perspective. I can't guarantee I will agree with everything you say or that it will change my writing in anyway -as I can not simply change it every time someone has a different opinion but I would like to hear your views anyway.
> 
> Anyway enough talk-
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

  
**-The Scheming Blond Bastard and One Night Of Hell-**

Zero trudged down the abandoned street. His bones ached, his head pounded, he just wanted nothing more than to get back to his apartment.  
One month, that’s how long his mission had been; one whole month of pain, of suffering, of not knowing if the monster you were hunting was hunting you instead. One month of living in what could only be described as a hell hole- and for what? The death of five level E’s and a single day to recover before being shipped off for another suicide mission.

  
Sometimes…sometimes Zero hated being a Vampire Hunter.

  
Since the day he was born, Zero had been destined for the life of a hunter. He’d followed in his parents footsteps, learned all that he could from his master, Yagari Toga, and strived to be someone better, to do something greater. All his life he had dreamed of becoming a Vampire Hunter with his twin brother Ichiru at his side. Zero had achieved this dream three years ago…just not the way he’s planned it.

  
In his dream he’d expected his parents to be alive, not murdered when he was seven by some vengeful pureblood. In his dream Ichiru would be right by his side, not betraying his own kin into unleashing that _thing_ inside their house and gallivanting off with her once she’d drunk her fill of his parent’s blood and bitten Zero; infecting him with her disease so that one day Zero would become just like _her_ and her kind.

  
Yes, he’d imagined his lifelong dream quite differently than what it had turned out to be. He never thought he’d be alone, never thought that Master Toga would abandon him after branding him with an anti-vampire charm to delay his transformation. Never thought that to the whole Hunter’s association he was to become a joke, sent out on the missions they didn’t dare send their other hunters on while praying that he would never come back.

  
Zero sighed, his breath a cloud of white mist in the cold night air. He hugged his leather jacket tighter, cursing the fact that his apartment was still two blocks away.

  
 _At least I’ll be able to sleep in a bed tonight_. Zero mused, not that he would be getting any sleep as he’s apartment practically neighbored the club city district. The wild rave music that poured from the their establishments tended to be ever-present, partygoers staying until the very early hours of the morning until the next wave of clients come in; the ones that only partied during the day because to them is was night a.k.a. Vampires.

  
It was because of this constant flow of clientel that the clubs never closed and as a result, the neighboring streets never got any sleep, including Zero.

  
Zero ducked into a corner alleyway between a brothel and a sleek looking black club, seeking a shortcut. He’d been no further than twenty meters into the ally when he had an overwhelming feeling that he was being watched. Using his Hunter senses, Zero scanned the area, trying to hone in on his observers. He sensed a vampire somewhere above him, his vampiric senses could identify him as a high ranking noble and his nose could pick up the distinct scent of cigarette smoke. The aura that surrounded him was emitting nothing but clam, even boredom.

  
Zero knew noble vampires in this district was hardly out of the ordinary, but after spending so long hunting and being hunted by vampires, Zero knew better than to let his guard down around such a being. He was so focused on the vampire and wondering whether or not it was a threat to him, that he didn’t sense the several destructive human auras that came up behind him.

  
“Well would you look who it is?” Zero spun around to face the several junior hunters.

  
“It’s the half-cast returning home after a long mission” The second drawled.

  
“Pity he managed to come back at all- how many suicide missions do you have to go on until you to realize that the association doesn’t want you to come back?” A third mocked.

The association wanting him dead wasn’t anything new, Zero had figured it out years ago, he knew they hated them, he knew they wanted him to leave and never come back. But how could he leave? Being a Hunter was all he knew, he couldn’t abandon his parents legacy just because things got a little tough. If anything, having the association always pushing him to his limits was helping him become one of the top hunters in the world. As for these thugs, they were nothing new either, he could easily take them on. Knowing this he easily changed his defensive position into a casual stance while still keeping his senses on alert.

  
“Well I don’t know, how long until you realize your mummy doesn’t want you to come back?”

Zero knew it was a bad insult and a low blow; he could do better insults than that. But right now he was tired and after spending a month away Zero wanted nothing more than to have a decent meal and a decent night’s sleep before he had to go out into another hell hole.

  
The gang’s reaction was instant. Their fisted hands now clenched knives, bats and a thick chain-

  
 _Really? People actually use that?_ Zero wondered, smirking.  
“You’re going to pay for that one half-cast” the third snapped. Zero chuckled darkly, ignoring the derogatory insult given only to level D vampires.

  
“Oh? I highly doubt that” The weapon’s they were holding would never touch him, let alone cause enough damage to seriously hurt him, they had to be first year hunters; no brains but enough ego to match a pureblood’s.

  
“Really?” The gang laughed. Zero’s smile grew wider, they honestly thought they were going to get him.

  
 _Amateurs_.

  
Zero waited for them to make the first move, he didn’t have to wait long. As Zero predicted they charged in all at once. Zero’s body instantly snapped into a defensive mode and turned to face his first attacker. It was the teenager armed with the chain. Zero noticed instantly that the boy was the largest and the heaviest of them there. The chain he had clutched in his hand was had wrapped it tightly around his arm, unable to be removed and Zero’s greatest vantage point. Using what little vampiric speed he had, Zero lunged forward, ripping the chain from the boy’s hand and using it to pull the boy forwards; face first into the cement, with enough force to knock the boy out unconscious.

  
Zero’s next attacker had a knife as did the others, he ducked the first attack and dodged the next. With a few well-placed kicks, he had another two thugs hunching over in pain, their weapons clattering to the ground. Zero stepped past them to face the four remaining thugs, a wide smirk plastered on his face. He was probably going to get punished for attacking the apprentice hunters, but right now he couldn’t care less. Zero was enjoying himself so much, was so convinced that the boys couldn’t touch him that he let his normally snap-tight defense slip. One of the knife-holders, who been beaten to the ground was now back up and approaching Zero from behind, this time armed with a stolen weapon from the association; A hunter knife, one that could easily take Zero down with just a few good nicks.

  
“Hey half-cast” Zero spun around and suddenly felt something slice across his front. It cut him deep. The burning sensation that followed ripped across his chest. His eyes became unfocused, everything dimmed. Suddenly he fell forwards, his breath knocked from his lungs. It was only when Zero felt two pairs of arms forcing him to his knees and yanking his head back did Zero realized he’d been kicked in the gut and that he was now well and truly screwed. His vision momentarily came back into focus as he fought for consciousness, a hunting knife was held before him awaiting his inspection. The blade glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

  
“You’re going to get it now bitch.” The boy spat in Zero’s face, the thugs roared in laughter. The knife was raised extravagantly, ready to strike, and then suddenly-

  
“Hey kid”

  
The first year before him was suddenly lifted off the ground by a single hand that held the boy’s wrist with an iron grip.

  
“This is none of your business vampire!” a thug yelled, his grip loosening on Zero as he cringed away from the black aura the vampire noble was emitting. Zero blinked, trying to focus as he tried to glimpse at his savior. It was no use, the vampire held the boy directly in front of him, blocking his face from Zero’s view.

  
“Oh? My mistake, I could swear that there was a vampire involved and I am of course a vampire so that would mean that it affects me-no?”

  
“Piss off you leech!”

  
The smooth, casual voice was now thick with malice. A cry of pain sliced the night air, followed by the breaking of bones.

The hunter blade dropped to the ground and the boy was suddenly flung into the ally way wall, finally revealing Zero’s rescuer. Zero felt his jaw drop in surprise. He knew vampires were unnaturally beautiful-the sane ones at least- Zero hadn’t seen a noble vampire up-close in years and quite frankly; their reputation didn’t disappoint.

  
Standing before him was Adonis himself; blond hair, lightly tanned skin, muscled, tall, well dressed and emitting a presence that clearly warned ‘don’t fuck with me’, Zero found himself holding his breath.

  
The noble’s sculptured face was carved into a frown, his eyes black with anger and lingering with a hint of boredom. At his age and in this district, a gang fight was probably nothing out of the ordinary for him.

  
“Leave.”

  
The thugs dropped Zero roughly and without waiting for their unconscious friend they raced away, tripping over themselves as they did. The noble crouched down in front of Zero, his surprisingly warm hands brushed lightly upon Zero’s wound.

  
“You’re bleeding quite badly.” Zero was conscious enough to realize the vampire’s eyes now glowed red in bloodlust.

  
“Get the fuck away from me!” Zero tried to stand up, only to trip over his own feet. Zero’s back slammed against the pavement.

  
“I’m trying to help you” The noble regarded Zero with a frown.

  
“I don’t need your help!” Zero scrambled to his feet, clutching his wound as blood poured rapidly from it. He felt lightheaded.

  
“Oh, my mistake.” The vampire’s voice was cold, hollow. “Just make sure you hurry home, the streets aren’t safe for you at night.”

  
Zero was conscious enough to snort.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Slave dealers are always on the lookout for stray level D’s, it would be a shame if they got to you after I went to the trouble of saving your life.” The man’s voice was like a constant, bored monotone. Zero wanted nothing more than to escape it.

  
Zero growled, turning away from the vampire and continuing in on his journey, his arms wrapped around his chest, as if trying to hold his wound together, or to reduce the bleeding at the very least. The noble vampire watched him go.

  
“Hm” Kain grunted unappreciatively. He gazed at the thick trail of blood the hunter had left. Maybe the boy had been too hurt to realize the stupidity of his actions.

Level D blood on the sidewalk was like a golden invitation to slave dealers. The boy might as well have screamed ‘I’m injured, I’m weak, I’m alone come and get me boys- just follow the river of blood’ because that’s what his blood trail was; a slavery sentence in crimson ink.

  
 _Whatever_. Kain thought drawing a last breath from his cigarette butt before flicking it away. He couldn’t be bothered with arrogant troublemakers, even if he did go to the trouble of saving them.. He turned and leapt easily back to the balcony outside the club. He opened the door and re-entered the club.

  
“Master Kain, you have visitors.”

Jarred, the assistant manager of the club ‘ _Nightshade’_ , announced, indicating across the balcony area to the V.I.P. lounge where three attractive vampires waited. Kain recognized them easily. The first was a beautiful woman with ash-blond hair and gray eyes, like most vampires, her skin was pale and flawless like marble. She wore an expression of constant irritation that Kain knew all too well from their years at The Cross Academy. The other two visitors were male, one with honey-blond hair, brilliant green eyes and an expression of glee. His lover beside him had dark brown-red, hair and startling blue eyes that drooped with boredom. Kain sighed, he figured they’d be showing up at his newest establishment sooner or later.

  
“Thank you Jarred- oh and someone’s made a mess out in the side ally, could you see to it. There’s quite a bit of blood.” The brunette bowed solemnly.

  
“Of course Master Kain.” Kain gave a nod of approval before making his way along the balcony that overlooked the crazed dance floor to the V.I.P. lounges. The three nobles stood up to greet him.

  
“Ruka, you look lovely as ever.” A faint blush graced her cheeks.

  
“Flattery will get you nowhere Kain” she quipped, but her blush lingered.

  
“Takuma, Shiki- I didn’t think I would see you for another month or so- did the honeymoon run short?”

  
“Blame your cousin.” Senri drawled, his bored voice now coated in irritation and distaste. Kain groaned.

  
“What did he do now?” He indicated for the group to sit just a server with four glasses of blood wine arrived.

  
“He claimed he was suffering a violent sickness” Takuma joined, his gleeful mood dampened slightly. “And that everyone was too busy to visit him”

  
“Ah” Kain sighed. Adiou was always one to play on one’s good will, especially Takuma’s.

  
“We cut our honeymoon short to check up on him only to find him in a peak of health.” Senri finished.

  
“Apparently he’s been quite lonely without Kaname-sama” Ruka intervened referring to the fact that Kaname Kuran, prince of the vampiric world and their most trusted master and friend had departed for America a few months ago along with his personal bodyguard Serian meanwhile Aidou had been forced to stay in Japan.

  
“And now he’s taking it out on us” Shiki grumbled. Takuma entwined his fingers with his bond mate comfortingly, apparently this was a sore subject for the young model.

  
“You can’t blame him really” Takuma supported. “You know what Aidou’s like when there’s nothing or more correctly no one to keep him occupied. He’s probably very lonely without Kaname-sama, Ruka ignoring him-”

  
“-Don’t put this on me!”

  
“-Us on our honeymoon and you opening your new club, which must I say looks fabulous.” Takuma waved his free hand at their black surroundings and crimson chairs, lit only by the hypnotizing lights of the dance floor below them. Ruka and Shiki nodded in agreement.

  
“You really do have a taste for the nightlife”

  
“I do what I can.” Kain brushed the comment away lightly and returned to the original conversation, he hated being the center of attention that role was left to vampires like Kaname, Aidou and Takuma- not him.

“So did my cousin have a purpose for tearing you away from your getaway, apart from aiding in his loneliness?”

  
“Unfortunately so” Shiki growled.

  
“He’s invited us to go to the annual slave auction at La Mouir.” Takuma intervened. “And by us, I mean all of us”

  
“He can’t be serious”

  
“Is he ever?” Ruka sneered taking a generous sip of her bloodwine.

  
“I think we should go” Kain noticed that Takuma’s eyes now shone with determination.

  
“And how did you come to this ridiculous conclusion?” Ruka beat Kain to the punch.

  
“I think we should encourage Aidou to get a pet”

  
“Why-?”

  
“Because if he has someone else to occupy his time, then maybe he can finally leave all of us alone. Also so that we can plan a second honeymoon” Shiki visually brightened at this idea. The group paused considering the plan.

  
“I still don’t see why I should go.” Ruka broke the thoughtful silence.

  
“Or I.”

  
“Because you’re his cousin, his closest relative and your opinion still holds its sway”

  
“I highly doubt that.”

  
“Believe it and as for you Ruka, I think you deserve a pet too.”

  
“What would I want a pet when I already have slaves?”

  
“A pet is different from a slave and you know it, they will assist you with your…other needs”

  
“And you’re implying that I have needs?”

  
“Well after Kaname married Cross’s daughter you’ve done nothing but horde away in your manor, avoiding all contact.”

  
“I do not horde away!” Ruka snapped.

  
“Yes you do, tell me Ruka dear- whatever do you get up to?” Senri mocked in the same bored tone.

  
“How dare you” Ruka hissed venomously, her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

  
“Takuma’s just implying that some company would help pass the time” Kain quickly intervened, the conversation had taken a strange turn and he did not want to find out where it led to. “Who says pets are only for sex? Pets are trained for pleasure, and even though that title suggests pleasure might only come in a physical form they also come in the mental form such a friend, someone you can wholly trust without fear of betrayal, someone who can make you happy.” Kain paused. He thought it was the longest speech he’d ever made.

  
Takuma applauded loudly, breaking the sudden silence that had followed Kain’s monologue.

  
“Bravo, Kain I never knew you had such a soft spot for pets”

  
“I don’t.”

  
“I’m surprised you don’t have one yourself”

  
“That’s because I don’t need one”

  
“Come now Kain, you know you’re only lying to yourself- I mean look around you. You’re a business tycoon who is rolling in wealth and a sting of highly successful nightclubs and bars, you’re practically famous in the vampiric world for throwing a good party and your assistant tells me that you hardly stop working.”

  
“Well Peter would say that, he’s more a mother than an assistant”

  
“Oh no Kain” Ruka suddenly intervened a mischievous smile creeping across her face. “I think Takuma’s right, you’ve got all this stress just building up you need something or more specifically _someone_ to help release all that tension.” Kain’s eyes narrowed.

  
“What are you up to?”

  
“Nothing, just a little payback, if I have to endure this torture than you must do likewise”

  
“I hardly think that’s fair”

  
“Oh no, Ruka’s right” Takuma’s smile was now wider than ever, it was beginning to seriously piss Kain off. “You should both get pets”

  
“But I don’t need one” Kain hissed.

  
“Neither do I” Ruka retorted.

Kain sighed, he knew that wasn’t true, Ruka was going to crack if she didn’t find some sort of escape from all her anguish and heartbreak in loosing Kaname. The cracks were already starting to show, Kain could see the dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her strained composed mask which hid her pain.

  
“Fine” he sighed loudly in defeat. “If you buy a pet then I will”

  
“Excellent!” Takuma beamed, “Now we might have time to have a second honeymoon!” Kain rolled his eyes.

  
 _Scheming blond bastard_.

 

* * *

 

 

Zero stumbled blindly into his apartment, without bothering to turn on a light, let alone close his apartment door. He had lost a lot of blood- too much blood. If he didn’t stop the bleeding soon he was going to die.

  
 _Stupid fucking kids_. 

Zero ripped his first aid kit out from beneath his bed and practically tore it open as he searched for the necessary equipment needed to bandage his wound. If it had been any other blade, Zero would have healed long ago. But this had been a hunter blade, specifically designed to disable a vampire’s ability to heal. Zero wondered if he should count himself as lucky that the noble vampire had come along when he did, if he hadn’t, Zero would’ve been dead.

  
But then again… was that such a bad thing?

  
Zero shook his head, angrily dispelling the dark thoughts that had plagued him for three years now. Other than killing vampires, Zero had no other reason to live- he’d had a life time goal and he’d achieved that, he’d lived up to parents reputations of being the deadliest Hunter alive with anti-vampire weapon. He’d appeased his parent’s memory- so what else was there to live for?

  
Zero bandaged his front through crimson eyes. Zero was disgusted with himself, he was so starved of blood that he now hungered for his own.

  
 _Pathetic_.

  
Zero finished bandaging the wound and lay back against the side of his bed. He was panting heavily and his eyes fought for consciousness. Zero waited for the anti-vampire charm to wear off so that his wound could heal. Dimly he realized that he should probably close the apartment door. Whatever, he was too far gone now. Zero let his eyes drop and welcomed the darkness that soon enveloped him.

 

* * *

  


Zero awoke to the sound of crude laughter hovering just above his ear.

  
“’Ello precious, you left of a nice little invitation to your apartment.”

Zero snapped instantly awake. The wound on his chest had healed and his door still remained wide open and now five men stood over him. Zero tried to stand up, to lunge forward and attack. A set of hands and the prick of a needle shoved deep into his arm prevented him from doing so.

“Hush now, you’ll be back asleep soon and when you wake you’re going to find us a nice buyer for you sweet hide.” Zero could feel the effects of the needle’s drug already, he drooped slowly back to the ground.

“That’s it” the crude voice cooed. “Go right on back to sleep. – you know when I first found your blood trail I thought we were going to find you dead, but no- I found a pretty little hunter instead.”

  
“Thanks for the weapon boy” Zero watched in horror as one of the slave hunters before him twirled his anti-vampire weapon; a sword. It had been Zero’s graduation present, to acknowledge him as a fully-fledged hunter.

  
“NO!” Zero tried to lunge forward but the hands held him fast.

  
“Hush now my sweet, we wouldn’t want you to lose all that energy your new master will have better uses for it than us.” Zero watched, frozen in terror as the slave hunters mocked an laughed at him. He could’ve stopped them, he could’ve broke free if it wasn’t for the dammed drug that was spreading like wildfire in his system. Zero closed his eyes, shutting out the scene before him.

  
 _Please God, don’t let me wake up._

  
If only he listened.

 

* * *

 

Kain strolled through the entrance doors of La Mouir Auction house. He’d never stepped foot in the building before, but now he saw why people claimed it was the best to go to. The auction house was clearly designed for the upper-class citizens with red and gold curtains, marble floors and a dozen extravagant chandeliers hanging decoratively from the ceiling. Despite its obvious glamor, the auction house was rather simple in design with a single grand room filled with round tables ranging in all sizes facing towards a large stage at the end of the room. The tables were covered in red tablecloths and flickering candle and the chairs seated around them were numbered and had an electronic bidding device beside it. Waiters scurried around the room serving seated guests and directing others to their tables. Within moments of arriving one of the waiters had spotted him and quickly offered his assistance.

  
“I’ve booked a table for Souren, Shiki and Ichijou?”

  
“Ah of course Master Akatsuki, right this way, I do believe your guests are waiting for you.”

The waiter quickly showed Kain to his table which just so happened to be three rows from the stage. Obviously Takuma when booking their table wanted Ruka, Aidou and himself to have the best seats in the house.

  
“Kain, good to see you made it.” Kain shot Takuma a look of distaste when the blond indicated to his seat.

  
“I didn’t really have a choice did I?” he growled.

  
“Oh cousin you worry too much, Takuma told me all about you and Ruka’s agreement” Kain shifted his gaze to Aidou who sat across the table smiling devilishly. “It’s strange though, I never picked you to have _other needs_ ” he sneered, winking.

  
“I don’t, I’m only doing this for Ruka” Kain stated firmly.

  
“Oh, that’s so mean your little pet’s going to go to waste.” Aidou teased. Kain sighed, now he remembered why he’d been avoiding his cousin in the first place.  
“It’s starting” Takuma quickly intervened, seeing Kain’s weakening resolve. Sure enough the light dimmed and faded into black while the lights brightened on stage. An announcer stood at the podium a microphone clasped in his hands.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here. Tonight we have a quite a special line-up which shall be delivered in the following categories; adults, teens and young adolescents. Each category will be presented in mixed genders and will fall under two parties; trained and untrained. Now, without further a due let’s begin shall we?” the crowd applauded politely and soon pets were dragged on stage.

  
Kain found himself staring, wide-eyed in shock. He knew that pets were sold here, he knew that pets were mainly used for physical gratification and yet, it had never occurred to him that when the slaves were brought out, they would be butt-naked and forced to have their most private areas exposed. One after one the slaves were pulled out on steel chains and forced to spread their legs, bend over, stretch and finally look out into the audience while the announcer listed off their attributes and haggled a price. Once a price was settled the pet was then led off stage and a waiter collected their bidder to escort them to a private backroom where the pets were then handed over to their new masters.  
The adult pets were few and their category was dealt with quickly. As soon as the announcer informed the crowd that the next category would be teenagers the crowd cheered and applauded loudly, for it was well known that the teenage category was the most popular of all.

  
The pets were dragged out and displayed in the same fashion that the adult pets had been; on a leash an maneuvered into more appealing positions.  
“See anything you like Aidou?” Ruka taunted.

  
“I don’t know Ruka, what about you?” Aidou shot back sneakily, his eyes never leaving the stage. A twinge of surprise flitted through Kain’s features, he hadn’t expected his cousin to be enjoying the auction this much and yet the troubled blond hadn’t spoken out of line once, or glanced away from the stage. He was really taken with what was going on. Kain shared his look of surprise with Takuma’s hopeful one before he too returned his gaze to the stage.

  
“That one! I want that one!” Aidou cheered like a spoiled child just as a short, brown-haired girl was pulled on stage. 

Kain frowned, Akatsuki thought Aidou would’ve been attracted to someone more…-well just someone more. This girl was no older than sixteen and her features were plain, her brunette hair was a dusty brown and her eyes the color of mud, her features were small and she was just so… helpless. She placidly waited for her captors to finish displaying her. Aidou was practically leaping out of his seat as he bid rapidly on the small device attached to his chair and then-

  
“YES!”

  
“Aidou sit down people are staring”

  
“Like that’s anything new” Shiki muttered boringly just as a waiter arrived.

  
“Master Hanabusa, allow me to escort you to your purchase”

  
“I’ll call you tomorrow” Aidou waved in farewell.

  
“Don’t call me!” Ruka snapped.

  
“Bye bye!”

  
“Obnoxious prick”

  
“Ruka, please remember the reason while we came- Aidou now has something to keep him occupied so he shouldn’t be bothering us for much longer”

“Yeah but for how long?” Kain sighed.

The slaves continued to roll out. Kain found himself growing more impatient with every slave that was sold and Ruka hadn’t bided. What if she never did? What if she waited until the last slave and then Kain would have to purchase an innocent? Kain frowned at the thought, he knew some people took on young slaves but he was not one of them and he did not want people staring at him with a mere child as he pet. He was _soo_ not that kind of person.

  
A soft clicking attracted Kain’s attention. There, without announcing it to the others at the table, Ruka had started bidding. Kain once more returned his gaze to the stage to look upon a slightly older teenage girl in around seventeen or eighteen years old. She had bored blue eyes, much like Senri’s with ice-blond hair tied up in two girlish pig tails.

She had quite a nice figure and an aura much like Ruka’s.

  
 _Ah_ Kain thought. _She’s finally found a friend._ The girl was taken off stage and a waiter arrived at the table.

  
“You still have to keep your side of the bargain Kain” She murmured softly before being escorted off to one the back rooms.

  
“Yeah right” Kain sighed once she’d gone.

  
“Kain what are you doing?” Takuma questioned as Kain rose.

  
“We did what we set out to do; get Ruka and Aidou a pet”

  
“Yes but you had a bargain”

  
“That was only to get Ruka to agree and you know it”

  
“A deals a deal” Senri murmured, still watching the stage. “I would keep watching, who knows you might find someone you like”

  
“Unlikely” Kain grumbled, settling back into his seat.

  
Kain watched the slaves with disinterest, maybe he could see the auction through to the end without bidding and then claim that no one there suited his tastes and that he would pick a pet on the next auction-except he would never show up.

  
Takuma and Senri waited patiently at the table for their friend. Although he was grateful for the company in his normally lonely solitude, he couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward by having them there, watching for Kain’s type- whatever that was.

  
The announcer finished with the trained teenage pets and moved onto the untrained and Kain repressed a bored sigh. The untrained pets were always a bit more feisty, that was if they hadn’t been too juiced up with the auction house drugs. They spaced out on stage or fought their captors, extracting appreciative sounds from the crowd. It was sick really, Kain thought as he watched the audience drool over the pets.

  
As predicted, the untrained pets were sold quickly. Kain watched pet after pet showed like a prized dog. Until he was almost falling asleep with boredom until finally someone caught his eye; a boy no older than seventeen was literally dragged on stage, he was so juiced up he couldn’t even stand without assistance. His hair was an alluring silver and his eyes the color of lilacs. His skin was beautifully even and pale and his muscled figure drew all eyes to him. But lastly, marking his neck was an extravagant tattoo, specifically used only by skilled hunters to repress a vampire’s transformation.

  
 _No way_. 

Kain froze in momentary shock before he realized that almost every vampire around him was bidding for the youth. Without a moments haste Kain was suddenly bidding. He couldn’t stop himself. It was the youth he had saved not a day ago, he knew he should’ve followed the boy after leaving such a great trail of blood, he knew it and yet he’d tossed the thought aside. And now over five hundred bidders were all trying to stake claim over the boy. Kain knew of the boys snarky nature and he knew all too well what the other bidders would do to break the boy. He couldn’t let that happen he just couldn’t.

  
The bidding price rose and rose until suddenly the boy was taken away, signaling the end of the bidding war. Kain found himself frozen in shock again. He’d lost.  
A waiter appeared at his side.  
“Master Akatsuki, please allow me to escort you to one of our backrooms.” Kain stared blankly at the waiter before him.

  
“Kain, you’ve brought the boy” Takuma cheered gleefully. “Well off you go then!” Kain rose from his seat still in a state of disbelief and followed the waiter out through a side door.

  
 _Damm brat better thank me for this_.


	2. Loneliness and Purchases of All Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for language, rape, sexual harassment, torture, boyxboy, seductive lemons, supernatural themes and the pure awesomeness that is Vampire Knight.

**-Loneliness and Purchases of All Kinds-**

72 HOURS EARLIER…

Kain sat alone at his desk, staring at the page that would conclude the mounds of paperwork that covered his private study. Satisfied with the page’s contents, the noble signed his name and filed it away.

He clasped the crystal glass containing blood wine gratefully and sighed, sinking back into the expensive leather chair. He was finished, finally. Kain took a generous sip of his drink reveling in the moment. The night sky had long morphed into day and Kain’s sterling silver watch clearly stated that it was now 1pm. Kain waited a few more moments, his body tired enough to sleep yet his mind continued to whirl at an erratic pace. Quieting his mind, or more so turning his thoughts away from work, had always been a problem. In situations like this sorting through his friend’s dilemmas was the only thing that tore his mind from his strenuous workload- that an alcohol.

It was a sad routine, work, help friends, work, friends again, make social appearances and then maybe-if there wasn’t more work to do- sleep. The hollow ache that had once been forgotten by the mounds of paperwork was now present again. Kain was one of the most famous people of the nightlife underground owning a dozen top-class clubs and bars, a small string of grand hotels and was the most-wanted party planner of both the vampiric and the human worlds-he was _the_ nightlife tycoon seemingly loved by all and yet…

He never felt so alone in his life.

His customers only wanted the glitz, the glamour, the money he possessed and his friends only wanted him to be there when they needed their latest life-crisis solved or –in Ruka’s case- a date to the latest ball, dinner or event and then –when it was over, become the solemn ‘Nightlife King’ as so many had put it.

He didn’t have a personal life- not one that was really his anyway- it was always about his friends- not that he minded this fact, he loved his friends he really did and he could see why they sent him away; he was a silent, brooding mess who could only see things logical despite his business choice and title. Some people were attracted to that though- Kain had had numerous outing with those who shared the same interests and fascinations as he and yet… they always left or he broke it off himself. Being a business Tycoon and a lover just didn’t mix and he could never find enough time to keep his lovers satisfied. No, he was better off by himself- he had to be.

A soft knock at Kain’s door lulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in Peter.” Kain frowned. He’d thought his assistant had gone to bed hours ago. Kain’s frown deepened when he saw what his personal assistant was carrying; another mound out work. “Please tell me that’s the last of it” Kain sighed and then drained his glass.

‘Let’s hope so Master Kain.” Although the vampire was in his late hundreds, he looked only four years older than Kain, looking at about twenty-nine. Peter placed the mound in front of his master and noticed Kain’s empty glass.

“Shall I send for another drink sir?” Kain let out another exhausted sigh.

“Yeah, looks like I’m going to need it”

 

* * *

 

PRESENT TIME…

Zero was dragged down the never-ending corridor of backrooms as he zoned in and out of consciousness. His elbows ached from having multiple anesthetics forced through his veins in the effort to sedate him. As a result, he could no longer work his any of his muscles and limbs-let alone feel them. He could feel nothing now, only pain.

His arms were bruised, red raw from the brutal grip of his handlers. Dried blood from healed wounds chafed against the cuffs around his wrists and the plush red carpet he was now dragged upon burned the tops of his feet.

His captors paused outside a door, kicking it open with one foot before hauling him into a room. They let him stay that way; keeled over in a defeated slouch with his head hanging so low, Zero was sure that if he leaned forward, just a few inches more, he could rest his head on the carpet. He was so tired yet he knew he had to stay awake, he had to find a way to escape. He would be dammed to let anyone make him their slave- no not slave… _pet._

Zero dimly heard the sounds of two people approaching, one quickened gate and the other slow and calm.

His buyer’s.

Zero would’ve growled if he could remember how to work his mouth and tongue.

“Master Akatsuki, this is the one.” The door was opened again to admit the two strangers. Expensive, black leather shoes walked past him and before turning to face his hunched figure.

“Lift his head.” At the command, Zero’s handlers gripped his hair and yanked his head back. The overhead lights burned his eyes. Blinking, Zero made out a tall figure watching him with a hard stare- one he knew all too well.

_You!_

Zero’s eyes widened in shock, in anger. He tried to find his limbs again, tried to will his body to move. He only succeeded in a little shake as he moved his body which was now dead weight from side to side.

“You have a wonderful taste Master Akatsuki, if it is not to bold for me to say so. Silver hair, intriguing purple eyes, nice figure, soft skin-”

“Which your handlers have manage to bruise” The noble cut the waiter off coldly. “And you’ve cut him with his restraints.”

“My deepest apologies Master Akatsuki, but he injured himself in his struggles. He’s quite savage in a rage, we had to dose him with a mild sedative.” Kain scoffed at the word mild, the boy could barely lift his head, let alone kneel, without the assistance of his captors. The teen before him was defiantly the hunter from the night before; he was now 100% certain. Those eyes, those intricate mauve eyes had been as hard as steel, now they were soft with pain, exhaustion, frustration and the tiniest hint of anger which, Kain noted, was directed at him. A small smirk touched the corner of his lips.

_What was the boy going to do when he realized he was to be the pet of the thing he hated most?_

“Probably wise,” Kain allowed. The waiter bowed again, accepting the acknowledgement. “How long until it wears off?”

“A few days at most, Master Akatsuki, but if you are concerned about his….performance, I’m sure the sedative will not prevent him from completing certain _duties_.”

Zero felt bile rising in his throat. He knew what pets were, he knew what they were for.

Pets were like personal assistants in the sense that they ‘assisted’ their master in every way a normal personal assistant could not. They were bed warmers, they were high-ranking slaves, they were their master’s play thing in which their owner could do anything he wanted to do to them without being punished or sued.

And it was what Zero was to become.

“Good to hear. Have him taken to my limo around the back” The waiter nodded and clapped his hands briskly. The handlers dragged Zero out of the room and back down the never-ending corridor until he was led into another room. This one happened to be a back door which led straight out to a large car park. Trying to fight the foggy slumber his body wanted to sink into, Zero looked up. All around him slaves were being hauled into expensive, vampire-owned cars and limos. Zero wasn’t surprised by this, he knew that wealthy vampires such as high-ranking nobles and purebloods were the only ones to purchase pets. What did surprise him was just how many pets were being sold. He had no idea there was so many, each one doomed to a life of slavery, each one just like him; Level D.

“Put him on the back seat.”

Zero’s shackles were removed and he was placed onto the back seat, his handlers more careful now that the buyer was present. Once Zero was lying on the back leather seat, Kain reached in to grab a sleek briefcase. The waiter checked its contents quickly, but thoroughly.

“La Mouir is grateful for your patronage, Master Akatsuki, We hope to have dealings with you in the future and that everything is to your satisfaction.” Kain gave a single nod before sliding into the back of the limo. Kain’s driver shut the door firmly before returning to the driver’s seat.

“Where to Master Kain?”

“Home, Dorian- I’d like to sleep for a few more hours before I have to leave for _Midnight Crimson.”_ Kain drawled, referring to yet another one of his clubs.

“Of course sir.”

 

* * *

 

Kain exited his limo hours later, mentally drained from the night’s events. Although he knew making appearances at his establishments was expected and was necessary to make sure everything was in working order he grew more tired of it as each day passed. The night sky was fading into the early morning hours and he wanted nothing more than to sleep off the large amount of blood wine he’d consumed in the attempt to make the night go quicker. It seemed the more time went on, the more the hollow ache in his chest deepened demanding his attention. He was becoming increasingly sick of the fake, plastered smiles those around him gave while their vulture-like eyes examined his pockets and wondered how they could use Kain for their own purpose. Kain shook his head angrily, he was just so sick of being used.

“Master Kain, you’ve returned” Alfred, Kain’s senior butler opened the manor’s front doors to greet his master. “Was your outing productive?” he asked closing the doors before following Kain up the grand staircase which to the second floor.

“As much as could be expected,”

“Midnight Crimson’s popularity has decreased slightly this month sir,” Alfred informed lightly, it was his job to pass on the information Kain’s assistant, Peter, gave out. Alfred trailed behind Kain as he made his way down the hall and to the master bedroom. Kain paused at the door.

“Don’t worry about it Alfred we haven’t lost customers, they have just turned to Nightshade’s grand opening instead. We will regain the customers and many more in the future as always.” Alfred nodded at his master’s confidence, knowing the words he spoke were true.

“Of course sir- I’ll have Mabel send up your supper?”

“Thank you Alfred” The butler gave a slight bow. Kain turned to leave.

“What of the boy?” Kain paused again, his hand on the door, momentarily confused of who the butler was referring to.

“The boy-?”

“The pet, sir” realization dawned in Kain’s eyes. How could he have forgotten about his latest addition to his manor?

“Has he awakened?”

“Not yet sir, his condition remains the same.”

“Please tell me if it changes, would you watch over him for now?”

“Of course Master Kain”

“Thank you Alfred, again.” The butler bowed modestly accepting his lord’s gratitude. Kain watched his oldest servant and loyal friend depart back down the hall and the grand staircase. For a moment longer Kain paused at his door. Suddenly, spurred by the knowledge that he had a new guest to attend to, he turned and entered the room adjacent to his.

The room was smaller than his own, although it still measured quite vast in size. The main room was also the bedroom. On the far wall opposite to the door was a master bed, big enough to fit four people, decorated in white silken sheets and dark silver covers made in matching material lay over them. Beside the bed were two stands, made of black metal legs and glass counters. Modern shaped lights adorned them.

A large bookcase made from chocolate wood leaned against the right wall, a desk and comfortable work chair beside it. To the left wall there was a grand wardrobe, carved from the same dark wood as the bookcase and beside it was a single door leading to adjoining bathroom.

Despite the lavish surroundings, Kain was only focused on the figure that occupied the bed. Kain approached cautiously, as if fearing he would wake the sleeping figure but knowing that it was an impossibility as the drugs in the boy’s system was still heavily in effect.

The far wall, the wall that the bed rested against, had four windows etched into the white stone. Two lay on either side of the bed stretching from the roof to the floor easily. The moonlight poured through these windows, lighting up the room, yet still keeping the bed in shadow. Kain stepped into the shade and paused beside the top of the bed, gazing down upon his latest purchase.

The hunter slept peacefully, his pale face wiped clean of all emotion except peace. Kain knew Alfred had seen to the boy the moment they arrived home after the auction. He’d washed the boy of all the dirt and scum and fed the boy blood through a needle while he slumbered to heal the scars that had tarnished his skin and finally, the butler had dressed the boy in full, silk pajamas that matched the silver of the beds covers. The contrast of the dark silver matched with the boy’s pale skin and light silver hair presented an innocently beautiful image, like that of sleeping angel.

Noticing the boy’s assortment of ear piercings that matched the hunter’s attitude- or what Kain had seen so far- brought a small smirk to the noble’s lips. Before he realized what he was doing, Kain sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to brush back the boy’s hair. Kain’s eyes softened as he gazed upon the hunter’s face. He’d only seen the boy with one kind of expression so far; a permanent frown. Somehow it was that expression that he liked and yet seeing the peace upon the boy’s face now stirred something more than just like.

The boy was handsome yes, a jewel in anyone’s crown, yet Kain felt his brows knit together in confusion. Why had he brought the boy? Apart from the fact that he had a deal with Ruka? The answer was simple; Kain had wished to save him from the other buyers the only hard bit was why. Why had he felt the need to save the boy? Was it because of the other night? Maybe. Was it because of the boy’s appearance? Possibly. Was it because Kain was lonely? Because he’d always been alone?

Kain knew the answer to that one.

The boy was probably the only one who wouldn’t look to Kain’s pockets or to see what he could gain from Kain’s position or friendship. Whatever the boy said or did, it would be by his own free will without any ulterior motive.

_That’s a bit of a lie isn’t it?_ Kain thought. Yes the boy would have no ulterior motive, but he was still going to be acting against his free will. He was Kain’s pet now, not a friend- he was no better than a servant attending to his needs. The boy would hardly react kindly to this, least of all want to provide any sort or companionship to his master- unless…unless Kain ordered him to.

No. he was not that kind of person, behaving in such a way would push the boy away more. Yes… he would be patient, he would be kind and hopefully in the near future he would be able to have at least one person he could call a true friend….or something else.

_Wait- do I want that?_ Kain shook his head as more troubling thoughts began to plague his mind, did he want the boy to be more than just a friend? Did he want the boy to fulfill other _certain_ duties? The hunter was certainly attractive and vampires were never fussed over gender pairings only the love or pleasure that came from them…

_Did he want to be_ that _kind of owner to the boy?_

“Master Kain, would you like you dinner here or in your room?” Alfred’s voice, jolted Kain from his thoughts. He leapt up from the bed and faced the butler guiltily due to his thoughts. Kain swore he could’ve seen his old friend smirk and Kain wondered if he looked more like a child who’d been caught out by his parents.

“In my room I think would be best” Kain cleared his throat and regained his composure. The butler’s smirk still remained.

“As you wish master Kain.”

* * *

 

 

“ _100,000? Is he handsome? Is he naughty?”_ Kain rolled his eyes as he listened to his cousin’s mocking tone that came though his blackberry.

“What makes you assume it’s a he?”

“ _I called Takuma before, he already let it spill- have you yet?”_

“Aidou!”

“ _I’ll take that as a no-”_

_“_ He’s still knocked out”

“ _Still?- ooo he must be a wild one. Kain you’re going to have so much fun!”_

“Keep your perverted opinions to yourself Aidou” Kain growled softly in warning.

“ _Impossible”_ Aidou’s dramatic sigh echoed through the phone.

“Then do not include me in them” Aidou sighed again, this time in boredom.

“ _You take things too seriously cousin”_

“And you don’t take them seriously enough”

“ _Meh, everyone already knows you’re the responsible one- how can I compete with that?”_

“You can try”

“ _Whatever, I’m tired of this_ ” Now it was Kain’s turn to sigh, Aidou never could hold a conversation long.

“How’s your investment?”

“ _Yori-chan_?” Kain frowned at Aidou’s definite change in attitude. He could practically feel the younger blonde’s excitement.

“Who?”

“ _Her name’s Sayori Wakaba_ ” Aidou’s tone became irritant at Kain’s questioning tone.

“And is she to your expectations?”

“ _Of course…she’s-well she’s…yes, she is to my expectations.”_ Kain’s frown deepened. Aidou sounded most unlike himself. His voice had taken on a much softer tone, that of uncertainty and a certain gentleness.

“Aidou? Are you feeling okay?”

“ _O-of course, enough about me- what’s your little purchase called?”_ Now this was defiantly not like the usual Aidou, since when did he turn the attention to someone other than himself? Kain decided to let it pass-for now.

“I-I well…-hold on I got it here” Kain shuffled through his desk drawers looking for the file that contained all the boy’s personal information.

“ _You mean you don’t know?_ ”

“There was no need to know his name yet, he hasn’t even woken up”

“ _Well what did you put on his collar?”_

“Collar?”

“ _You haven’t ordered a collar yet? Kain what were you thinking? What if he runs away? What if someone stole him?”_

“Like I said, he hasn’t even woken up- let alone left the house”

“ _Have you even planned to get him a collar?”_

“I thought I should wait until the boy wakes.”

“The Boy?’ _Kain really”_ Kain growled. He was getting scolded by Aidou of all people.

“His name’s Zero Kiryuu” Kain read the file name out loud.

“ _So what’s his story? Is he just some abandoned slave?”_

“He’s a hunter”

“ _Really? Kain you’ve struck gold”_

“Hardly.” Kain lied. He knew he’d gained something priceless, who else could say they had a pet with silver hair, lilac eyes and a toned body fit and ready to kill.

_Zero…_ Kain wondered. He might find it quite beneficial having the boy around.

“- _Kain! Are you even listening to me?”_

“I’m sorry- what?”

“ _Whatever I’m going”_

“Aidou wait-” The echoing dial tone beeped his cousin’s reply. Kain frowned again.

_That’s not like him._ Kain remembered Aidou’s tone before he hung up; he’d sounded hurt, seriously hurt. Kain hadn’t heard Aidou speak in such a way since they were kids.

Kain’s phone rang again the ID announcing the caller as Ruka.

“Ruka, I wasn’t expecting your call”

_“I had to check if you actually went through with your part of the bargain”_ Her posh voice mocked playfully.

“You really don’t trust me?” Kain taunted back, without a trace of humor.

“ _Stop playing Kain, did you or didn’t you buy a pet?”_ Ruka’s suddenly became stern, irritated at Kain’s response.

“A deal’s a deal isn’t it?”

“ _Is that a yes?”_

“You really think I would go against my word?” Ruka sighed. Normally she would’ve stood up to Kain’s taunts, today she had no care for it, she wasn’t herself today.

“ _No Kain…I’m just…”_ Kain could hear the insecurity in her tone.

“Yes I brought a pet” Kain said gently.

“ _And?”_

“He’s still knocked out”

“Still _knocked out?”_

“He was in the untrained section, they gave him a pretty strong sedative. Apparently he won’t wake up for a couple of days.”

“ _Have you brought a collar for him yet_?”

“No”

“ _Kain!”_

“I don’t need a lecture Ruka, Aidou’s already given me one”

“ _So he called you too?”_

“He said he was going to- did he seem a bit-”

“ _Different_?” Ruka offered.

“Especially about his new pet”

“ _Do you think he’s dissatisfied with her?”_

“No…it’s something else”

“ _Whatever it’s Aidou, he’s probably just in one of his moods.”_ Kain sighed.

“You’re probably right”

“ _And you’re being evasive”_ Kain pushed a hand through his blonde hair, something he only did when he was nervous or irritated. At the moment he was both.

“Hardly.”

“ _I’m picking you up right now, don’t keep me waiting.”_

“Ruka-” for a second time that day someone hung up on him, a trend Kain hoped would not continue.

“Women” He grumbled, rising from his office chair and draining his blood wine. He progressed into the bathroom to a mirror to check his appearance. He was wearing a black collared shirt with thin white pinstripes and dark grey jeans. He tousled his hair lightly and turned away from the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He gave the expensive cologne a quick spray and then left his room, ready to meet Ruka.

He’s barely made it outside his room before he found himself being tempted, yet again, by the door adjacent to him. Kain debated for a moment, his decision made when Alfred came down the hall.

“Kain Miss Ruka’s limo is outside- should I let them in?”

“No need Alfred, I’m going out. I need to place an order for Zero’s collar.” Seeing Alfred’s confusion, Kain realized he hadn’t even informed the butler of his pet’s name. “The boy, his names Zero, Zero Kiryuu- will you look over him for me while I’m out?”

“As always Master Kain”

“Thankyou” Kain departed down the stairs, not willing to keep Ruka waiting, she’d always had a problem with patience. Ruka’s driver opened the door for Kain and he slipped inside. He was surprised to find that Ruka was not alone, her pet sat next to her. Her ice-blue eyes obediently watching the floor. At first Kain hadn’t recognized her for she was now wearing a short designer dress. The blue of the dress matched her eyes making her stand out quite beautifully. If she didn’t have the obvious posture of a pet, Kain may have mistaken her for a noble vampire. He wouldn’t have even recognized her as the pet Ruka brought yesterday if it hadn’t been for the pigtails she still wore.

“Hello Ruka, quite a transformation on your purchase.” Ruka looked over the girl affectionately.

“Yes I think so” She murmured quietly. She adverted her gaze. “Kain this is Rima Touya, Rima this is my good friend Kain.” The pet known as Rima gave bow of her head in Kain’s direction. She did not meet his eyes nor did she speak, she was a model example of how a pet should behave.

“You did well Ruka” The ash blonde gave a small nod.

“What about you Kain? I don’t know much about him”

“He’s name’s Zero Kiryuu, as you know he’s not trained and, at the moment, heavily sedated… he’s also a hunter” Ruka’s eyes widened in shock.

“A hunter?”

“Well used to be hunter, he was caught by slave dealers when he was weak”

“You seem to be quite familiar with his history”

“I met him before”

“Really?”

“I saved him from a group of hunters a few nights ago, unfortunately he was wounded and left before I could stop the bleeding. The dealers found him after that.”

“Why would hunters attack their own?”

“He may be a hunter but he’s a vampire too, clearly the other hunters don’t like this combination”

“Of course they wouldn’t, neither do vampires- Kain don’t you think you’re being a bit risky? A hunter in your own house?”

“He’s a pet”

“He’s untrained”

“The slave dealers would have taken his weapons Ruka”

“What about charms?”

“He won’t hurt me”

“You honestly believe that?”

“He owes me his life.” Ruka frowned, still dissatisfied.

“I’ll be his master soon anyway, the collar will prevent him from attacking me”

“A blood bond would work better” Now it was Kain’s turn to frown. Blood bonds were sacred among upper-class vampires. A bond was usually only formed after marriage or between master and pet if the master thought the pet was important to them and wanted to know where their pet was at all times- that was with nobles that is. A pureblood’s blood bond was something quite different; their bond could only be formed after marriage and they only made one. If they’re blood mate died then they would not bond with another and, like all blood bond recipients, if their mate died they would be consumed with grief.

“Are you suggesting I tie myself to him?”

“He wouldn’t be able to harm you then”

“A collar would suffice”

“Kain” Ruka warned.

“I’ll do it if I think it deems necessary” Ruka continued to frown. Kain ignored her. For a moment there was silence. Ruka finally sighed in defeat.

“Fine, it’s your own throat- just don’t say I didn’t warn you”

“Now, Ruka I would never say that.” Kain mocked playfully. Ruka huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

When Ruka had said that she was picking him up, Kain knew they were going shopping for a collar, what he didn’t know was that a shopping Ruka was like hell on heels. She dragged Kain into almost every store picking out clothes not only for herself and Kain but for their pets as well. It was practical, but Kain thought 10 hours of shopping was going a bit far.

The last store they arrived at was the jewelers. They took their time there, admiring their works and puzzling as to what would suit the pets. The whole shopping district they were in was completely vampire owned and run and as such the stores were open at all hours into the night.

In the end Ruka picked out a delicate collar which seemed to border the lines of collar and necklace. Although it was silver and thin, the vampire charms cast upon the collar made it unbreakable. A collar could not be removed once it was fastened, unless the master spoke the release charm and Rima’s collar was no different. The silver was twisted and, like all collars, sat firmly around their neck looking much like a choker necklace. An electric blue sapphire, hung from the front of the necklace, its back had a coat of metal with Ruka’s name and information engraved upon it. Kain had to admit Ruka had picked well.

Kain had to have Zero’s collar specially made due to the extra hunter charms that needed to be placed upon it. Kain designed the collar himself, styling it in a way that would suit both Zero’s snarky personality and Kain’s reputation as a ‘Nightlife King’. Satisfied with the design, Kain informed the jeweler that Alfred would be picking the collar up tomorrow before returning home in Ruka’s limo. Alfred met him at the door.

“Master Kain we have a problem”

“What is it Alfred?”

“It’s Mr Kiryuu sir, he’s sick” Kain felt a sudden chill run up his spin.

“What?”

“It’s the sedative-apparently it was much stronger than what we were led to believe.”They headed for the stairs immediately.

“How bad is it?”

“I called the doctor, he’s with him now” When Kain reached the bedroom door, Alfred stopped him.

“Kain, the sedative was a poison” Kain felt his heart drop.

“How bad?” Kain repeated. Alfred’s face was grave. “Alfred” Kain warned.

“The doctor doesn’t know if he’s going to make it”

Kain’s heart stopped.


	3. Awaiting, Awakening and Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Akatsuki felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs.

_No._

Akatsuki absorbed the blow. Alfred watched his master’s reaction to the news with surprise. He knew Kain fancied the boy-why else would one buy a pet? But this went deeper somehow, but _why_? The boy had barely been here forty-eight hours and hadn’t woken since. So what had the boy done to spark such a response in Master Kain? What had he done to break the cold, brooding exterior that had always been associated with Kain, what had he done to ignite such unknown affection?

“Master Kain?” The noble vampire swallowed and regained his composure. Ignoring the butler, Akatsuki strode past Alfred and pushed open the bedroom doors. His eyes fell immediately to the bed.

Zero lay much like he was before, only now he was much paler and a sheen of ice-cold sweat layered his clammy skin. The doctor stood at the hunter’s side, injecting a long thing needle into the boy’s arm.

“Master Kain” The doctor greeted the noble with a firm nod.

“How is he?”

“Hard to say. I’m giving him an antidote to the sedative he was given” the doctor informed, removing the needle from Zero’s arm. Akatsuki didn’t miss the graveness in his tone.

“But?-”

“The antidote to the sedative is also a poison”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“To destroy the harmful substance that is in the boy’s body, we have to combat it with an equally harmful substance so that they both will destroy each other”

“So Zero will be fine?” Alfred frowned at the sudden fond use of the pet’s name, up until now it had always been ‘the boy’ or ‘pet’. He also frowned at the sudden softness in the noble’s tone. The doctor continued without notice.

“There is a chance that one poison will win and will continue to cause damage”

“And if that happens?” the doctor shook his head morbidly.

“The sedative has already weakened the boy’s defenses, if the infection continues he will not make it.” Akatsuki gaze flicked to Zero’s helpless figure. The doctor began to pack away his equipment.

“How long until we will know?”

“Twenty-four hours. I’ve done all that I can here, try to keep him comfortable and maintain his body temperature. I’ll be back tomorrow.” The doctor approached Akatsuki and gave a final nod.

“Thank you” The noble dismissed the doctor, leaving Alfred to show him the door. Akatsuki approached Zero cautiously and silently sat down on the edge of the bed. Akatsuki looked down at the one person who could’ve saved him from his loneliness and the pain that came with it.

With tentive fingers, Akatsuki brushed back a silver lock of hair, sorrow etched upon his proud features. It was true that he sorrowed more for the thought of being alone than the boy’s life that hung by a single thread. He was only close to the pet because of what the boy’s presence promised; companionship, hope and the ability to chase away the hollow aches that hounded the noble night and day.

 _A waste._ Akatsuki felt his eyes glaze over. _A complete and utter waste of his time and his money._ The noble gave the pet a last look filled with longing at what he had lost- or was about to lose- and abruptly turned away from Zero’s dying figure. Alfred met him at the bedroom door.

“Master Kain-?”

“See that the boy is cared to, I have to arrange a meeting with Peter to discuss _Nightshade’s_ rapid growth” The noble commanded, now in complete business mode, as he opened the adjacent hallway doors to his bedroom. “Notify me of any changes.” Alfred found himself blinking in shock as he witnessed the complete and utter change in his master’s behavior. Gone was the strange, gentle and compassionate resolve and now back in its rightful place was the cold, detached state that Akatsuki was most famous for.

“Oh and Alfred?” Alfred watched his master turn back for a moment.

“Yes sir”

“Fetch me a Blood wine please”

* * *

 

 

Akatsuki glared at the completed paperwork before him. He’d truly achieved more ground than he’d originally planned to within the fifteen hours or so that he had worked. He had not slept all day for he knew slumber would not come. The reason Akatsuki looked upon the paperwork with such hatred was the fact that he was now faced with nothing to do. He had nothing to occupy his time or more so his thoughts.

The hollow rift inside of him shuddered, announcing its presence. Akatsuki practically dived for the phone, determine not to let the pain at Zero’s awaited end- at the end of whatever chance he had of being happy- consume him. Akatsuki dialed the first number that came to mind.

“ _Kain?”_ Takuma’s sleep-filled voice answered.

“Morning”

“ _Do you realize what time it is? It’s not even sundown.”_ Kain heard Senri’s tired groan in the background as the model awakened with his lover.

“Apologies Takuma, I hadn’t noticed.” Takuma let out a tired sigh.

“ _You pulled another all-nighter didn’t you?”_

“Just working out the kinks”

“ _Kain, this is your business we’re talking about here- there are no kinks.”_ Kain chuckled darkly. Yes, of course there was no problems, Akatsuki worked day and night to make sure of this in the attempt to make his works run smoothly.

-And to avoid the thoughts that came when he had no more work to do _._ Kain mused silently.

_“So did you call for a reason?”_

“Do I need one?”

“ _At six in the afternoon you do”_ Akatsuki chuckled again. Takuma finally woke up enough to hear the edge to his friend’s tone. The forced laughter was a dead giveaway something was up.

“ _Is everything alright Akatsuki?”_ The blonde asked, taking on a softer tone.

“Of course- should there be something wrong?”

“ _I don’t know, you called me”_

“Of course, I’m sorry. It’s early and you need your sleep. Rest well Ichijou.” Akatsuki hung up quickly before the blonde could suspect anything.

 _Well that was a royal disaster._ Kain refilled his glass with yet another glass of blood wine. After asking for continued refills long after Alfred had been to sleep, the butler had ended up giving him the bottle.

And now it was empty.

Along with three other bottles Akatsuki had discovered in the cellar.

Kain lit a fresh cigarette, took a heady drag and then a generous sip of his drink before relaxing back into the leather chair. He held the cool glass to his temple, trying to soothe a migraine that was steadily worsening. Akatsuki waited a few more hours…

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in” Akatsuki groaned. Alfred entered carrying a silver tray containing a pot of coffee and his master’s breakfast. He set it down upon the desk.

“Good morning Master Kain, I see you were thirsty last night” Alfred looked eyed the empty glass bottles distastefully.

“Alfred how many times do I have to tell you it’s _Akatsukiii_ ” Kain held the last note to emphasize his point, but instead sounding like he was drunk- in a way he was.

“I see” Alfred nodded. Suddenly lifting off the top of the coffee pot and adding three more tablespoons of the dark substance into the already blackened mix.

“Could you get me some aspirin- my head hurts”

“Of course sir” Alfred left shaking his head in a disapproving manner. Akatsuki scowled at the movement.

“Whatever” He grumbled, finally putting down his glass and putting out the last of his cigarette. Kain poured himself a large cup of strong, black coffee. Alfred returned, placing two white pills on the tray. He then moved to the other side of the desk to collect the empty bottles.

“If I may be so bold, I think you’re on the way of becoming an alcoholic…-sir”

“That is too bold” Akatsuki growled, quickly swallowing the pills and a much needed sip of coffee.

“Apologies.” Alfred turned to leave. He paused. “I almost forgot, I collected this from the jewelers” The butler retrieved a large jewelry box from his coat pocket. He opened the black velvet case and set it upon the desk.

Akatsuki turned to look upon it with sad eyes, he knew what it was; Zero’s collar. The item was exactly what Akatsuki had ordered; sleek, black leather, with small diamonds cut in half spheres added on to act as rounded studs. Hanging down from the front a small, diamond-shaped amethyst in a very dark shade sat. The stone matched Zero’s violet eyes perfectly with the back covered in metal, engraved with Zero’s name and Kain’s details. Upon the actual collar itself was a number of charms, that would guarantee Akatsuki and Zero’s safety as well as keep track of the boy’s whereabouts.

“You might as well give it away now” Akatsuki sighed, his eyes suddenly too moist.

“You speak as if the boy is already dead” Alfred commented.

“Isn’t he?”

“No sir, his condition remains much the same.”

“That means he’s not getting better-”

“He’s not getting any worse either”

“He’ll probably be dead within the next four hours” Akatsuki mused irritably.

“There’s still nine hours left”

“Does that make any difference?” Alfred let out a tired sigh.

“Not to you sir, you have already assumed his death as the inevitable outcome.”

“I’m only being realistic”

“Perhaps it’s more the case of getting one’s hopes up for nothing?” Akatsuki ran a hand through his hair impatiently.

“Your point Alfred?” The butler shook his head.

“No point sir.” The elderly butler placed the collar directly infront of the noble. “Perhaps you are looking at the situation the wrong way?”

“Alfred, it’s early and I’m hungover- just get to the point please”

“Again apologies, I merely mean to say that if you see the boy’s death as the only outcome then who is to say any different.”

“You’re not making any sense Alfred” Akatsuki let out a sound caught between a groan of exhaustion and a growl of frustration.

“Of course, perhaps I should leave?”

“That would be the wisest option.”

Kain watched the butler go, guilt gnawing at his insides. Alfred was only trying to help in his own riddle-like way. Now if Akatsuki could only figure out what the hell the old man was on about he might be able to gain some insight into the situation.

Maybe if he focused hard enough on deciphering Alfred’s message, he might be able to forget Zero and the only chance Kain had at happiness.

 _Zero…_ Akatsuki ran another hand through his hair. What had the old man meant? How was he looking at the situation the wrong way? How could there be any way of looking at the situation differently? Zero was going to die from sickness and there was nothing Akatsuki could do to stop it. Akatsuki would be forced to watch as his one dream, his one hope of not being alone was destroyed. Sure he could go out and get another pet but what was to say that that pet wouldn’t get sick too? What was to there to say that Akatsuki wouldn’t feel and connect the same way about them as he did about Zero?

No he couldn’t just go and pick out another pet. Any other noble would, what were pets anyway if not a slave? They were easily brought and easily replaced. But not for Akatsuki, he had let himself hope, indulge in the fantasy that he could find companionship, could find happiness in one such as Zero. If Zero died then his hope would die with it. He would not put his heart out on the line again. It was just a waste, a waste of his time and his money to indulge in such fantasies.

Kain drained his coffee cup and refilled it promptly, unable to even look at the food before him let alone touch it. He felt sick -and it wasn’t from his hangover.

Alfred’s words haunted him, turning over and over in Akatsuki’s mind. The only other way to look at Zero’s situation was to believe that the hunter would live the only question was how.

What was the point of even believing in such nonsense? Zero was going to die and that was that. Akatsuki was going to go on and live life just as he’d always had; alone. The hollow ache in Kain’s chest shuddered, the pain was enough to take his breath away. Yes he had survived this long- thanks to the assistance of work and alcohol. The question was how much longer could he survive with this crippling desperation? How long until he looked for friendship, for comfort in the wrong places? At least if he had a friendship with a pet, _his_ pet he would be able to control the situation, to make sure that he still reined in control.

Akatsuki rose from his desk, forgetting his coffee and all other thoughts that had plagued his mind. He snatched Zero’s collar out from jewelry box and stormed out of his room, ripping open his bedroom doors and those of the neighboring bedroom. Thankful to find Zero’s room empty, aside from the hunter himself, Kain strode forward until he was standing beside the boy’s face.

Akatsuki watched the pale face covered in a layer of sweat, watched the boy’s face constrict in obvious pain; pain that he could heal. Making up his mind, Kain dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed. He ripped open his shirt and pushed back the collar on his right side. Then, with more care, Akatsuki leaned down to gently gather the boy in his arms to bent his head down low enough to place a single, soft kiss on the side of Zero’s neck.

“I’m sorry” Kain whispered.

For a moment longer Akatsuki paused, feeling the weight of what he was about to do. Then, before he could change his mind, Akatsuki sliced the right side of his neck with his index finger and pressed Zero’s lips to the wound before it could heal. Kain closed his eyes and waited for the hunter’s reaction.

Akatsuki found himself becoming hyper aware of Zero’s cool, trembling breath against his overheated skin, the smooth silk material of the mattress beneath him and the sound of the bedside clock as the seconds ticked by. Goosebumps began to rise on Kain’s skin until suddenly, he felt himself shiver.

Kain had never been bitten by anyone before; he’d never given _anyone_ that privilege. The act of allowing one vampire to take from another was classified as a somewhat sexual act and although Akatsuki, The Nightlife King, was by no means a virgin and he had certainly given his fair share of bites, he had never allowed anyone to take from him and now, in this moment, he felt a wave of nerves flooding his system.

Akatsuki cursed inwardly at his childishness. He was a grown vampire, not some callow boy. The seconds continued to tick by as Akatsuki waited for the scent of his blood to shock Zero out of his unconscious state.

The boy’s soft gasp was all that alerted Akatsuki to the boy’s consciousness before a pair of needle-sharp fangs bit down into the soft flesh of Kain’s neck. Akatsuki gasped as the sudden pain, only to moan moments later as the bite and the actual taking of Kain’s blood turned more to pleasure.

Akatsuki found himself tightening his hold on the hunter’s figure, his hand tangled in the boy’s silver hair. He held Zero to him, stroking the boy’s hair to encourage him to continue. Kain could feel the fangs in his neck and how the boy locked his lips around the wound, lapping up the blood droplets with his tongue. The combination was incredible against the noble’s skin and he found himself stifling another moan.

Zero drank deeply, gulping down the precious blood that would save him. Akatsuki Kain was not a pureblood, however he was still a high-ranking noble- possibly as high as Kaname’s cousin Shiki- and with that status came power. Kain’s blood brimmed with it. Already the boy could feel his health returning. He continued to lap up the blood offered to him until he was no longer drinking to save his life or to restore his health, but simply to taste the sweet nectar.

As Zero came more into consciousness and out of his haze of uncontrollable bloodlust, he began to notice other things about his victim. The smell of cigarette smoke was over-powering, yet not unbearable. His old master, Toga, smelled much the same. It was a comforting smell to Zero, it reminded him of happier times. Zero could also recognize the potent smell of alcohol and beneath that the smell of expensive aftershave.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_ Zero wondered. Then, as if a trigger had been pulled, a swarm of memories hit him; the gang, his wound, the vampire, the slave dealers, the auction…his purchase.

Zero ripped his fangs from Akatsuki’s neck, tearing flesh and producing a groan of pain from the noble.

“You!” Zero leapt from the bed, almost tripping as he did. His head was spinning and he was beginning to feel nauseous. Akatsuki retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the excess blood, the wound already healed.

“A thankyou would suffice” Kain murmured softly. Zero backed up slightly, placing a bit more space between them. For a moment they stood like that. Zero relaxed slightly, acting more indifferently than scared at the moment.

“Thankyou” Zero muttered quietly. Kain smirked at the boy’s obedience.

“My pleasure” The hunter cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So where are we?”

“In my manor- well my city manor at least.”

“You’re manor?”

“I’m a noble vampire Zero”

“Oh…” Zero shuffled awkwardly.

“Can’t you sense ranking?” Kain frowned.

“Should I?” Zero miffed.

“Maybe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” There was another pause. Zero scratched the back of his head.

“Look I better get going, the association is probably wondering where the hell I got to” Kain raised an eyebrow. Did the boy not know that Akatsuki had brought him?

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I mean thanks for like saving me and all at the auction house and everything- but I really do have to go.” Akatsuki rose from the bed. Zero visibly tensed.

“Zero, I don’t think you understand the situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“I brought you”

“Yeah I know, I appreciate you doing that for me…- if this is about money I can pay you back-”

“Zero” The hunter froze at the noble’s softened tone. His eyes suddenly feel to the object that lay clenched in Kain’s hand.

A collar.

Zero’s defenses went up, adrenaline pounded in his veins. Akatsuki’s eyes narrowed.

_Ah so he didn’t know._

“I brought you” Kain repeated, his eyes locked upon the hunter. For a moment Zero stood frozen in shock. “You’re mine.” Akatsuki added, watching the reality of the situation sink in.

“Like hell I am” Zero croaked, his throat was suddenly dry. His lungs constricted in a tight and painful coil. Taking to only option left available to him, Zero turned and suddenly bolted for the door.

He should have known he would never make it, even with what little vampiric abilities he had. He’d barely taken a full step before Zero found himself pinned up against the wall, Akatsuki at his back, his hands twisting the hunter’s arm.

“You’re forgetting something” Zero flinched as the sound of the lock clicked around his neck, the leather collar was like ice against his skin.

“You bastard” Zero hissed. Akatsuki gripped Zero’s arm tighter.

“Keep talking like that and I might have to punish you.” Kain hissed back, his lips at Zero’s ear. Zero flinched again, trying to escape his voice. “I’m not cruel Zero, I won’t punish without cause.” Zero snorted.

“Now why don’t I believe you?” For a moment longer the noble held him pinned, then suddenly Kain stepped back. Zero immediately swung around, his fist at the ready. Akatsuki’s hand caught it in mid-swing. Zero glared at the amber eyes that watched him, honing in on him like he was prey. Zero felt his hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“You will learn that I can be kind, generous- that this _arrangement_ can work to both our advantages.”

“I don’t want to be apart of any _arrangement,_ especially one involving you.” A dark grin turned up a single corner of Akatsuki’s lip, allowing the hunter a glimpse at the set of perfect, white teeth. A single word flitted through Zero’s mind.

_Shark._

“My dear Zero, you don’t have a choice.” Zero watched Kain’s smile twitch and not for the first time in his life, he wished looks could kill because by the way he was looking at Akatsuki, the noble would’ve died and burned in hell a thousand times over by now.

“Now I understand that you’re still weary from the medication, so I’m going to let this little incident slip by without any punishment.” Zero suddenly felt the vampire grip tighten around his fist. The hunter heard his knuckles crack under the pressure. “However-” Kain’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “If you ever address me in that manner again or try and attack me… there will be consequences. Understand?” Akatsuki held the boy a moment longer before releasing Zero’s fist. “Now I suggest you rest. If you need anything, Alfred will be there to assist you.” Kain gave the boy a final glance before heading for the door. “I’m going out, I’ll be back for a late dinner- I expect you present” Akatsuki called over his shoulder, the commanding tone clearly present. With that, he shut the bedroom door and left.

Zero glared at the door.

Who the hell did this bastard think he was? – ordering Zero around like some slave…

No, not a slave.

A pet.

Zero clenched his fists. If this vamp seriously thought Zero was just going to roll over and play ‘obedient slave’ then he had another thing coming. Zero a pet?

Like hell he was.


	4. Let the Battle Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Zero stared out of one of the four towering windows that made up his bedroom, glaring down at his would-be master. Zero watched as the noble climbed into the back of a limo to drive away with clenched fists. He had to get out of here.

The hunter knew the task was easier said than done. He couldn’t just run away, not like this. He, like everyone else who wasn’t human or apart of the hunter’s association, knew the seriousness of a pet’s ownership. If Zero was caught wearing a collar, he would be taken right back to his master. If he hid, the vampire would find him with a simple click of a button as most collars carried trackers in them. The only way Zero could escape was to unlock the collar via a charm or the actual code or to break it open by force.

Zero quickly dismissed the idea of unlocking the collar with the code because in all likelihood, the collar would be voice activated therefore even if Zero somehow managed to find the code it wouldn’t unlock the collar unless the noble- whoever the hell he was- spoke it.

Zero realized that this only left two options; break the collar by force or via a charm.

Choosing the latter, Zero pressed the tips of his fingertips to the leather collar. Whispering words of an ancient language, Zero chose the strongest hunter charm used specifically for unlocking and opening all items. The hunter couldn’t remember how many times he’s used the charm previously, knowing it was better than any skeleton key he’d ever heard of.

The hunter had barely spoken the last word of the charm when white-hot pain flooded his body. Zero collapsed to the floor, his body locked up, paralysed in agony as his mouth gaped in a silent scream. He felt as if he was being shocked, electrocuted by the collar. The torture lasted a full five seconds before it relented. Zero remained still, his thoughts of it being a shock from the collar had been correct. His skin burned with the after-shock and his body convulsed in painful shudders. When they finally ceased and his burn skin healed with the aid of his vampiric healing ability. Zero rose from the floor into a sitting position, his mind processing enough thought to know that he wasn’t strong enough to stand.

How could the charm fail? The spell had never let him down before- why now? When he needed it the most.

Zero thought about his next move carefully. Charms were clearly out-of-the-question so that probably meant that any attempt to break to collar would also be futile. Zero paused.

He needed help.

He could try calling someone to help him-but who would he call? The association?- they’d probably laugh and celebrate the knowledge that the pesky half-breed was out of their hair. Master Toga?- Zero hadn’t heard from him in over a decade and didn’t even know how to reach the hunter anyhow. Who else?- no one, that’s who.

Zero had always ‘gone it alone’, nobody else wanted to join him anyway. Ever since _that_ night all those years ago, no one wanted to know Zero; Toga had left, his friends had abandoned him, the association hated him, vampires hunted him and everybody else just ignored him.

Zero suddenly felt weak. Cold, clammy sweat began to cover his trembling body.

Zero had always been knocked down, had always found himself in no-hope situations yet, somehow, he’d been able to pull though alive and virtually unscathed. Even with the death of his parents in that one night of hell all those years ago, Zero had come out alive. But this, this was different. He was trapped and for the first time in his life, Zero couldn’t find a way out. He couldn’t break the collar and he couldn’t unlock it. Come to think of it, Zero had never heard of a pet escaping their master and their title.

_Oh God- did that mean…_

Zero couldn’t escape, he was going to be a pet _forever._ He was going to be some vampire’s plaything until the noble tired of him and even then he wouldn’t be free. Zero pulled his knees to his chest and clutched them tightly, restraining the sudden urge to rock back and forth in the attempt to calm himself. The whole situation was too much like _that night_ all those years ago. Zero had found himself at the mercy of a vampire, one who held all the cards. Despite his pleads, his cries of pain, the vampire had slaughtered his family, had kidnapped his brother. In one night Zero had lost everything and ever since that day Zero had trained to become stronger, to become wiser so that he would never, _ever_ find himself in a situation where he would be at the mercy of another vampire.

Zero felt a hot tear roll down his cheek.

All these years…all his training had been for nothing.

“Can I help you with anything sir?” Zero spun around and shot to his feet. An elderly man dressed in a black suit and a pair of white gloves stood in the doorway.

“W-who are you?” Zero wiped away the single tear that stained his cheeks.

“I am Master Kain’s butler- I have been for many years. You may call me Alfred”

“Master who?” The butler paused, shock flitting across his features.

“Master Akatsuki Kain?- the owner of this house…you’re master” Zero flinched at the word. Alfred’s eyes softened.

“Perhaps we are in need of a late breakfast? You’ve been asleep for quite some time now, I think it will do you some good to get outside and to have a decent meal.”

“Well I-”

“The wardrobe is already stocked, I took the liberty while you were sleeping to get our sizes.” Alfred cut across. “Meet me downstairs when you’re ready and I’ll show you out to the garden.”

“I…okay” Zero agreed hoarsely, his throat was still tight. The butler gave a single nod before leaving the room. For a moment Zero stood still, confused as to what he should do. Realizing he didn’t have anything else to do and that he was indeed hungry, Zero walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled open the doors.

Alfred hadn’t been joking, the wardrobe was more than stocked- it was packed full. From what he could see, The butler had chosen a range of semi-formal clothes, including a number of dress pants, shirts, shoes and ties. There was even a tuxedo and a number of business suits, all of which, were tagged with designer labels. The only clothes that came close to casual was the assorted pairs of jeans and singlets. Zero decided on a pair of Armani jeans, a white singlet, sneakers and a black dress shirt. He pushed the long sleeves up to his elbows and left the front of the shirt unbuttoned.

Zero left his bedroom and found himself in a long hall way. He followed the hallway along until he came to a grand staircase. Alfred was waiting for him at the bottom, a silver tray in his hands.

“Sir your breakfast is ready, shall I show you to the garden now? It might be good to get some fresh air” Zero nodded shyly.

“Okay” The butler lead the way out through a back door. The back of the manor was decorated in a lavish Japanese garden with a large Koi pond taking the central focus of the garden. Alfred lead him over a miniature stone bridge to a private grotto where a table and two chairs sat, overlooking the pond.

Alfred set the tray down.

“Sit, please” Zero sat down obediently and Alfred took the remaining chair after lifting the over off the plate to reveal a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. Zero inspected it curiously.

“It’s not poisoned” Alfred mocked warmly. Zero felt a faint blush of embarrassment cross his cheeks.

“Sorry, I don’t usually get to eat proper meals when I’m out on missions.”

“Missions?”

“I’m a hunter” Alfred raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“That must make things difficult” the butler murmured quietly. Zero nodded. There was a pause. Zero cleared his throat awkwardly.

“What about you? You’re not a vampire” Alfred chuckled.

“Indeed I’m not.” It was true, the man was no vampire and he wore no sign of ownership.

“So why are you here?- did they buy you too?” the butler nodded.

“I was brought as pet, many years ago for Akatsuki’s father; Master Jun Kain. I was a few years younger than you when I was pulled off the streets and sold off in the slave house.”

“But what about your collar?”

“It fell off.”

“ _Fell off?”_ Zero echoed, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes- when a master dies, the pet collar unlocks automatically.” Zero’s eyes widened in shock. “You didn’t know?” the hunter shook his head. “A pet’s collar is bound to their master so when their master dies that bond is broken and so the collar will unlock.”

“So a pet can be free?” Zero asked sitting up in interest.

“Not quite, all pets are registered. It’s only when the master cancels that registration that the pet is no longer a classed as a pet.”

“And if the registration isn’t cancelled?”

“Then the pet’s ownership goes directly to the inheritant of the master’s property”

“So you went to Akatsuki?”

“Yes.”

“But he didn’t make you wear another collar?” Alfred chuckled.

“No, he didn’t want me as a pet or a slave. He cancelled my registration and set me free.”

“So why are you still here?” Alfred sighed.

“Because I couldn’t leave. I have so many memories with this family and the Kain’s have always been good to me.” Zero almost chocked on his bacon.

“What?”

“I grew up with Akatsuki and I had been Jun’s pet for over thirty years when he died. I couldn’t leave. This was my home”

“So you stayed?”

“Yes, Akatsuki tried to make me a permanent guest in his house but I refused. I had been a pet for so long, I didn’t know how to go back to my old life. I eventually persuaded Akatsuki to hire me as his butler.” Zero frowned in confusion. Why would anyone choose servitude over freedom? Alfred smiled warmly. “I know it doesn’t any sense to you, but it is what it is. I’m happy here and I wouldn’t see myself anywhere else.” Zero shook his head still confused, but the butler didn’t make any further comment. When Zero was finished with his breakfast Alfred recovered the plate and picked up the tray.

“You are free to explore the manor and to come and go as you please, however, please let me know when you are leaving, where you are going and what time you can be expected back so that I may inform Master Kain. If you are required by Akatsuki, the communication device in your collar will activate.”

“Riigght..”

 _Communication device?_ Zero never knew collars were so hi-tech.

“Dinner will be served at nine in the dinning room. If you can’t find it, just wait in your room and I’ll get you. If you need anything before then please feel free to ask Mabel, the house cook, or either myself to fetch you something. Oh and if you need anything at all, please feel free to contact me. My room is the last door to the right of the staircase.”

“Thankyou Alfred” Zero meant his words. Without realizing it, the butler had giving him a piece of priceless information.

“No problem sir.” The butler left and Zero turned to gazing out at the Koi pond, watching the large coloured fish glide peacefully through the water, his thoughts turning.

 _How could I have given up so easily_? Zero wondered, disgusted with himself. He had allowed his fear of the past, of the situation to cloud his mind. There was always a way out for him and in this case all he had to do was exactly what he’d trained his whole life to do;

Once Kain was dead and his collar removed, Zero would be able to flee and go into hiding before anyone could notice him on the register. He would probably have to move to the other side of the country where no one would recognize him. He couldn’t stay with the association, Zero knew. He sighed. It was a loss on his part, he pretty much lived for the association and their work, but he could still kill vampires nevertheless.

Zero felt adrenaline trickle into his veins, he could almost taste his freedom.

Zero pushed away his original helplessness, pushed aside his fear of the past. He had to kill Akatsuki Kain, the only question was how? He didn’t have his anti-vampire weapon and what charms he knew weren’t strong enough to defeat a high-ranking noble especially when he wore a collar that would probably zap him the moment he actually used a charm.

Zero sighed in frustration. He had the perfect opportunity but no way to see it through. Knowing that he couldn’t rush the matter, Zero realised that although he had a chance to be free- or free enough to make a decent escape- he was still trapped as a Kain’s pet for the time being but that didn’t mean he had to roll over and play dead. Zero clenched his fists in determination and anger. He wasn’t going to make it any easier for his captor. He was not going to bow down to his master’s wishes and let the vampire do whatever the hell he wanted- he still had his pride after all.

Zero felt his anger rise up, he used it to fuel his thoughts.

There was no way he was going to play the victim.

* * *

 

 

“… _I’m terribly sorry Master Kain I had no idea that such measures were being used on the boy-”_

“I don’t want excuses, I just want to make sure it never happens again otherwise you’ll be receiving more than one phone call.”

“ _Of course Master Kain, I apologise for-”_ Akatsuki hung up. With a sigh he rubbed his temples, why did people have to grovel so much?

“Was that the Slave house owner?” Kain looked up into a pair of brilliant green eyes, illuminated by the flickering lights of Kain’s club _Blackout._

“Takuma” Akatsuki greeted, standing up to shake the blonde’s hand. “And you’ve brought Senri and Ruka with you.” Kain greeted the other nobles with a courteous nod. They all took a seat in the private booth.

“Nothing too serious I hope?” Takuma continued, clearly he was still concerned about Kain’s random phone call to him at six in the afternoon.

“The slave house gave a lethal dose of sedative to Zero”

“Kain that’s terrible” Ruka exclaimed, though her voice still carried her normal bored tones. “Is he better now?”

“I ended up having to revive him with my blood.” The three nobles shared surprised glances. Takuma cleared his throat.

“Well it’s good to hear that Zero is well, what about you Kain?” Akatsuki didn’t miss the definite concern in his gaze.

“Fine, probably getting less sleep than usual but otherwise fine.” Kain waited for some snide comment about his lack of sleep being caused by Zero’s ownership from his cousin only to realise the troublemaker was not present.

“Where’s Aidou?”

“He seems to have taken a page out of your book and kept to himself” Senri drawled.

“Really?”

“Yes, ever since he got that pet- I can’t say that I’m complaining though” the model’s eyes lit up suggestively at his partner.

“Senri and I have planned our second honeymoon” Takuma announced proudly. Ruka rolled her eyes, all this lovey-dovey stuff was driving her up the wall.

“Where are you going this time?” She asked, clearly bored. The lovers ignored her tone.

“Tahiti, apparently it’s quite beautiful this time of year” Takuma beamed.

“Well the best of luck to you, hopefully you’re trip won’t be cut short- how long are you leaving for?”

“Just a few weeks, I have to get back to work soon” Shiki grumbled.

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough honeymoon talk for one night- who wants to dance?” Ruka asked draining her glass and rising to her feet. Shiki looked at Takuma in a silent question. Takuma responded in a nod.

“I’ll join you Ruka” Senri kissed his lover on the cheek before rising and escorting the ash blonde to the dance floor.

“So” Takuma began. “What’s really going on” Akatsuki sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Akatsuki” Takuma warned. “Since when have you accepted a bite- especially from someone you’ve barely known for three days?” Kain paused and looked out to the dancefloor, his eyes transfixed by the movement of the dancers.

“I didn’t want to lose him.” Now it was Takuma’s turn to pause.

“You want to elaborate on that?” Akatsuki sighed loudly.

“Not really.” Takuma waited. “I can’t describe it. When I knew Zero was going to die I just… I couldn’t let him go. I thought I was going to lose something very dear to me if I did.” Kain admitted. Choosing his words carefully so that the conversation stayed away from the fact that he was lonely. Nobody knew about his feelings, although Kain was pretty sure Takuma had guessed them by now as well as Alfred and Peter, but they never brought it up and Akatsuki wanted it to stay that way.

“So this ‘ _Zero’_ is important to you?”

“You could say that.” Takuma smiled warmly.

“It’s not unusual,” Kain glanced at the blonde. “Feeling for a pet I mean” Takuma clarified.

“I know, I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“It is strange, but not unheard of” the noble reassured. “I mean look at Ruka” Kain’ gaze immediately shifted to the ash-blonde moving on the dance floor, catching eyes from all across the room.

“Excuse me?”

“Ruka and her pet Rima.” Akatsuki gave Takuma a blank look. “They have feelings for each other?”

“They what?” Takuma grinned.

“Well Ruka brought Rima for more of a friend than a pet yes? Well now it seems Ruka’s got deeper feelings for her pet than she lets on”

“And she told you this?”

“Of course not, it’s blatantly obvious when they’re together, the way she looks at Rima, adjusts the girl’s hair, the touches that last a little longer than necessary-”

“Takuma, anyone would think you’re a stalker.” Kain mocked.

“I only say what I see, and Ruka acts exactly the same way as I acted with Senri when we were at Cross Academy” Kain gave a small smile. Shiki and Takuma had been friends for years and Takuma had been crushing on the young model for just as long, it took forever for them to finally realise that they both had the same feelings for each other.

“So what? Ruka’s got googoo eyes for her pet”

“Apparently so.” Akatsuki frowned. The situation was nothing out of the ordinary, masters fell for their pets all the time and vice-versa, they still carried on with their duties as a noble and normally married other nobles too. The only strange thing about the situation was that it was Ruka; the same Ruka who had spent the last hundred years or so in love with a certain Pureblood and the very same Ruka who had been suffering ever since that certain Pureblood married his sister Yuki.

“Does this mean that she’s over Kaname?”

“I don’t think so, she’s simply got something, or more correctly _someone_ else to occupy her thoughts.”

“Good for her.”

“What about you Kain? Are you feeling any better having a special guest in your house?”

“I’m not sure yet, I haven’t spent enough time with him yet to decide.”

“So why are you out here instead of at home?”

“I actually should be heading home right now”

“Oh?” Kain drained the remains of his glass.

“I have a dinner date” Takuma beamed.

“Call me- just not at six in the morning”

“Will do.” Akatsuki passed the dance floor to the exit, giving a small wave to Ruka and Shiki who were still out on the dance floor. His limo pulled up just as Kain walked outside.

“Where to Master Kain?”

“Home Dorian”

“Right away sir.” Akatsuki settled into the backseat. After his talk with Takuma, he felt anxious to get back home to Zero. After their little encounter this morning the hunter was no doubt fuming over it and Kain would be the focus of his wrath. If the boy acted out on that rage, however, Akatsuki might just have to punish him.

The noble grinned.

Now that didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

 

* * *

 

Zero was already glaring before Akatsuki had entered the room. The bastard was late. Despite Alfred’s comments that it was a miracle for Kain to even think about coming home at this hour –which was considered ‘early’ in Akasuki’s book via his job- Zero was still well and truly pissed at the noble for not only buying his as a pet, but for being late on the first occasion where Zero’s presence had been demanded.

Zero let out a bored sigh, his stomach growling like a wild animal. Since when did people have dinner this late?

 _Stuck up nobles that’s who_ Zero mused.

When Alfred finally admitted Akatsuki into the dinning room, it was fifteen minutes past the scheduled time. Without a word of apology to Alfred or Zero, the noble sat down at the opposite end of the mahogany table. An amused smirk on his lips at Zero look of irritation.

“How was your day Zero? I hope Alfred showed you around” Akatsuki asked politely. Zero could’ve groaned in frustration. He detested small talk.

“I am more than capable of seeing myself around” Zero quipped just as Alfred served their meals. Zero instantly dug in, eager to silence the rumbling beast knowing all food from Mabel’s kitchen was cooked to perfection.

“I never doubted your capability Zero” Akatsuki replied smirking like a shark while his voice remained in a soft, polite tone which could be described seductive like velvet.

 _Like a lion before it pounces on the lamb_ Zero thought irritably, stabbing at his food. Then inwardly curing himself when he realised he had just referred to himself as a lamb.

Seeing that Zero was not going to comment on his response, Kain continued.

“My day was quite boring, thank you for asking”

“You’re late.”

“You were worried?”

“No, I just didn’t know if I should be pulling out the streamers when I turned on the news to see that some noble bastard had been run over.” The whole room was silent. Alfred stood in the corner, not daring to breathe. Akatsuki raised a single eyebrow in questioning. Zero realised he probably put too much into his last comment.

Zero finally turned to the noble, still glaring.

“Now, can we stop this small-talking shit?” Alfred decided that now would be the best time to collect their empty plates and leave the room to fetch the dessert.

Kain leaned his elbows on the table, lightly clasped his hands together and propped them under his chin.

“You certainly do have a wicked tongue, surely it could be put to better use?”

Zero felt a flush of embarrassment when Kain’s eyes narrowed in a way that told Zero just how he was imagining what ‘better use’ was.

“That colour on your skin is quite lovely, Zero” Akatsuki purred.

 _I wonder what he’ll look like after I’m done with him._ Kain thought sinfully as images of Zero hot and breathless beneath him flittered though his mind.

Zero’s flush deepened to a darker shade of red.

“Pervert.” Zero muttered quietly.

“Idiot.” Akatsuki shot back.

“Bastard.”

“Pet.”

“Scum.”

“Now was that really appropriate?”

“You’re the vampire, you tell me” Zero knew he was being childish, they both were, but somehow he didn’t feel quite on edge when they argued like this.

“E’ tu?”

“Shut up” the noble restrained his smirk.

“You have an issue with being a vampire?”

“I’m a Hunter, hating vampires kinda comes with the job description.” Alfred re-entered the room and served up the dessert.

“What about hating yourself?”

Zero suddenly didn’t fell all that hungry anymore. He picked up his spoon anyhow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered. Akatsuki let out a small sigh.

“I know self-pity when I see it”

“What do you want? An applause?”

“You’re avoiding the question”

“What question?”

“Why do you hate vampires?”

“I already told you- I’m a hunter”

“Not all hunters hate vampires Zero”

“Yeah, well all the one’s I’ve met have.” Which was pretty much everyone at the association, just look at the way they had treated him.

“Zero” Kain warned.

“My parents were murdered by a vampire.” Zero summed up quietly, leaving out the fact that his twin brother had led the bitch straight too them, stood back at watched while his family was brutalised before his eyes and then left with the monster.

“They were hunters too?”

“Yeah... it was a pureblood.” Which meant his parent’s never received any justice. After all, who in their right mind would go after a pureblood?

“I’m sorry” Akatsuki murmured, his voice much softer and the smirk wiped from his face.

“Yeah… whatever.” Zero forced a mouthful of dessert past his lips. It tasted like ash in his mouth.

“Was he the one who turned you?”

“Yeah, _she_ did and she didn’t turn me- she bit me, so now at any moment I could sink to level E.” There was a pause.

“The slave house failed to mention that bit of information.”

“I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience to you.” Zero snapped, pushing away his leftovers and standing to leave.

_Screw this._

Akatsuki was at his side in an instant, gripping his arm and holding him back.

“You’re not an ‘inconvenience to me’ as you so lightly put it.” Kain tone was soft, yet firm. “Secondly you don’t have to worry about becoming a level E- my blood is pure enough to prevent the transformation if it is given on a regular basis.”

“That’s such a relief” Zero spoke sarcastically through gritted teeth and turned to leave again. Kain held him still.

“I’m sorry about your parents, truly I am.” Zero looked into his soft amber eyes, which held the same pain as Zero’s. The hunter remembered that the noble had also lost a father.

 _Well at least they weren’t murdered._ Zero sulked.

“Yeah…right- can I go now?” the noble’s eyes hardened instantly, clearly he didn’t like having his feelings dismissed so easily.

“Not yet, I think it’s time we put an end to that tiresome glare you’ve been giving me all night.” Zero noticed in the corner of his eye that Alfred had decided to quickly leave the room. His eyes flicked back to Kain.

“Wha-”

Kain’s mouth on Zero’s cut off Zero’s questioning response. For a split-second, Zero’s brain was unable to process thought. When he recovered, Zero raised his arms to shove against the noble’s chest, but older vampire was much stronger and unable to moved. Before Zero could even try to stop him, Kain had managed to capture the back of Zero’s head in one hand, his fingers weaving into the satiny silver hair that graced Zero’s head while his other arm wrapped round Zero’s waist firmly securing the hunter to him.

Zero struggled harder, but the more he tried to break free, the more impossible Akatsuki’s embrace became. A mountain would’ve been easier to move than this man of vampiric status. Zero’s heart pounded harder when the noble came nearer, Kain’s thighs crowding the hunter’s and his mouth moving teasingly against his lips, seeking any response. Akatsuki held the hunter tight, so close that Zero couldn’t even bring his knee up and despite Zero’s continued struggles, the vampire held him with mortifying ease.

Realising resistance was futile and that the sooner Zero stopped fighting to sooner it would be over and done with, the hunter froze, staying as stiff as a board, unresponsive to any and all touches including the nimble fingers that were now massaging his scalp roughly in passion. Zero kept his eyes wide open refusing to yield.

It was only when Zero calmed his struggles did he realise that he felt more irritated than fearful, outrage more than terror for the man wasn’t harming him in anyway. The arms that held him captive were firm, but not constricting. He held Zero close, but not violently so. And his lips at Zero’s mouth were taunting, coxing a response from the hunter rather than forcing him to surrender.

At this knowledge, Zero relaxed. Although he was still tense he made enough of a change that Akatsuki raised his head.

“That’s right Zero, just relax.” Zero growled at the noble’s tone.

“You fucking bas-” Zero realized his mistake the moment Akatsuki’s soft tongue broke past Zero’s now open lips. It delved in, searching for something- God knows what. Zero growled, unable to show any other sort of distaste. Kain moaned softly around his growl. The hunter snarled at Kain’s response and bit down one the soft flesh invading his mouth.

The noble hissed angrily in protest and began to pull away when suddenly, Zero was now the one pulling the vampire closer. Bloodlust invaded Zero’s senses as thin, droplets of blood began to leak from the noble’s tongue. Savagely Zero sucked the tongue deep into his mouth, savouring the nectar that fell from it, his own tongue brushing against Akatsuki’s in the attempt to gather more.

Zero’s vision was swimming in red so when Kain’s moan filled his ears, he growled back in response, frustrated at the rapidly healing wound. He continued to suck angrily on the soft flesh, demanding more of the now closed wound and even considering biting it again just to get more of the sweet nectar when reality hit him like a steel wall.

Zero ripped away from Kain, the noble however still held him in his grasp. Amused and lustful amber eyes met horrified and confused amethyst ones.

“Why Zero if you wanted a drink, all you had to do was ask.”


	5. Lay Down The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

****

Zero yanked away from the vampire’s grip, this time the noble let him go. Without a single glance back Zero bolted for the door, Akatsuki’s amused chuckled echoing in his ears as he ran. Zero didn’t stop running until he was back up the stairs and locked in his room.

He’d kissed a vampire.

He kissed a motherfucking vampire!

A _male_ vampire!

Zero crumpled helplessly to the ground, cold shivers raking his body. Vampires never cared for gender, love was love, to vampires it knew no gender, race, position or culture that’s why Zero hadn’t been surprised when Kain had decided to purchase him -a male- as a pet.

But with a single kiss, the whole situation had crashed down around him like a series of bombshells going off, one after the other making things unbearably clear.

He was a pet.

A vampire’s pet.

Yes he already knew this and somewhere in the back of his mind Zero also knew that the position meant that he had a duty to his… _master._ Of course Zero knew what pets were for, of course he knew that the same things would be expected of him as a pet- but maybe because of his situation or because of the fact that he was a hunter and the fact Kain had brought him to save him not to use for pleasure- but up until this this moment it hadn’t really occurred to him that he would actually have to do those _things_ \- to actually please his so-called master.

Zero shook his head trying to dispel his traitorous thoughts as his predicament fully sunk in. He was Akatsuki Kain’s pet, brought and paid for. That meant that Kain was entitled to claim his _property_ in any way he saw fit and after tonight Zero had come to realize just how the noble planned to do so.

Zero found himself racing to the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet bowl as his last meal hurled out of his stomach. The hunter gripped the porcelain bowel with white knuckles. His sides constricting painfully as Zero continued to gag even when there was nothing left to bring up. Finally Zero managed to hit the flush button before collapsing onto the floor, the cool tiles soothing his overheated skin. Although the retching had stopped, Zero still felt nauseas. The room spun horribly, a layer of sweat covered his body and the cool tiles beneath him suddenly felt more chilling than cool, the hunter could practically feel the heat being drained from his body.

This was just the beginning, Zero knew it. Soon, the noble was going to be asking things of the hunter, things that Zero would refuse to give. But what did that matter anyway? Vampires like Kain did whatever they wanted, when they wanted, to who they wanted whether it was consented or not.

Violent shudders raked Zero’s body.

He couldn’t let this happen, he had to find a way to kill Kain.

And he had to do it fast.

 

* * *

 

Akatsuki Kain slept extremely well. The best he’d had in a long time.

For once, his worry-full thoughts and the pain of his loneliness did not cloud his mind. He slept as soon as his head hit the pillow and woke up right on time and for once in a long, long time, the hollow ache in his chest was filled with something else, a sudden warmth.

And it was not caused by cigarettes or alcohol.

“Good evening Master Akatsuki.” The butler greeted placing a silver tray on Kain’s desk surprised to find that his master had more color to his cheeks and the bags under his eyes less pronounced.

“Good evening to you Alfred.” the butler raised an eyebrow at the overly enthusiastic greeting.

“You seem to be in a good mood sir,” the noble smiled.

“That I am, is it not the perfect night to be so?”

“Sir, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm.”

“So foul and fair day I have not seen.”

“Macbeth sir?”

“Yes, very good.” The butler found himself momentarily paralyzed by the noble’s over-ecstatic mood. He’d never seen Kain like this, even when the noble was a kid. He watched Akatsuki devour the plate of food before him as if he was half-starved and found a frown crease his forehead. Kain never ate breakfast, well not enough of it to call it a meal. A nibble here a bite there and many cups of coffee, that was Kain’s breakfast up until now.

“Sir are you feeling okay?” The noble glanced up from his meal.

“I’ve never been better, why do you ask?” Alfred cleared his throat.

“I don’t mean to be rude sir, but you seem…a little _different_ tonight.” Alfred chose his words carefully.

“You’re right I am _different_. I feel fresh…-new”

“Fresh and new sir?”

“I’m happy Alfred”

“I’m glad to see sir”

“Stop worrying”

“It’s my job to sir”

“I’m fine Alfred” Kain stated firmly.

“Of course Master Akasuki.” The butler gave a small bow and departed, realizing he was no longer needed. Kain finished his breakfast along with two cups of strong black coffee before finally rising from his seat.

 _I think it’s time to check on Zero_ Akatsuki thought, a small smirk gracing the corner of his mouth. He had no doubt in his mind that he’s remarkably good mood was entirely because of Zero and the enchanting kiss he had managed to snatch.

The noble raised his fingers to his lips at the memory. He could still feel Zero taunt lips pressed against his own, his jaw clenched in shock and anger. For a while, the hunter had struggled- to fight him off- but he’d succumbed in good time; Kain could still taste the hunter on his tongue.

Akatsuki rapped lightly on Zero’s door, not wanting to break into the hunter’s room without permission. Kain had hoped that the bedroom would become like a sanctuary to Zero, a safe place where he could truly be alone if he wished it, just as Kain’s room was to him.

The door flung open a few moments later. Akatsuki was met with a set of violet eyes, burning in anger and hate.

“What do you want?” He snapped. Akatsuki tried to conceal his amused smirk at the hunter’s reaction to him, aroused by the fire he saw in the purple orbs.

“Zero, there’s no need to be unpleasant.” Kain taunted, he could practically hear the hunter grinding his teeth together.

“What do you want?” he spat out again. Akatsuki shifted on the spot, lightly flexing his muscles, irritated with the boy’s tone. Instantly the hunter tensed.

 _Preparing for an attack or out of fear?_ Kain hadn’t planned to scare the boy, or hurt him for that matter, but the tone in which the boy addressed him was seriously out of line; pets should be disciplined, should marvel at the master, not lash out every time one drew near. Akatsuki thought he’d been very lenient to the hunter, he’d let the boy get away with addressing him in vulgar tones and cursing words, he’d even let the boy glare at him whenever he entered the room –all without punishment.

Perhaps he was being a bit too lenient, even if he didn’t want to hurt the boy, the line had to be drawn somewhere. Perhaps a _lesson_ was in order…

Kain’s lower region tightened at the thought.

“Do I need a reason?”

“Yes.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Go to hell.” For a moment they held each other’s gaze in a staring contest neither one wanting to back down. Eventually Kain sighed, seeing an alternative attack plan.

“Fine, I come with the memory of your… _exotic_ kiss, and seek nothing more than to have a very thorough replay.” Akatsuki admitted truthfully. Kain watched as the hunter took in all the information. For a moment Zero stood speechless. Akatsuki could’ve sworn he saw the blood drain from the boy’s cheeks.

“Fuck off” The hunter croaked dryly, his body had locked up in terror and his heart raced in his chest. Akatsuki’s eyes narrowed at the foul word.

_Careful Zero, don’t push me._

“Now, Now” Kain managed to torment the hunter lightly despite the swelling anger at the boy’s disrespect raged within, “No need for that language-” He took a quick step forward, gripping Zero’s shirt before the hunter could make his escape. He pulled the hunter to him and felt the boy shudder.

“No need to be nervous” Akatsuki murmured, his eyes locked on the hunter’s lips. “You did this quite well before-” Just as Kain dropped his mouth to meet Zero’s, a closed fist suddenly connected with the left side of his face. Pain exploded from the attack, dulling Akatsuki’s senses and momentarily fogging his brain. He felt the hunter try to flee Kain’s iron grip.

Akatsuki recovered in a heartbeat, his rage finally breaking free.

_The boy had hit him!_

Even if the boy wasn’t Kain’s pet such an act could not go unpunished, the fact that Zero clearly _was_ his pet made the situation even worse. Akatsuki gripped the boy’s shirt with clawed hands and flung the hunter back against the hallway wall. Zero snarled in anger and cried out when his back slammed against the plaster. His were suddenly pinned above his head and his eyes were met with amber eyes which now glowed with a strange dark fire.

“Now Zero, was that really necessary?” Zero struggled against the vampire’s grip, resulting in Kain using his own body to press him harder into the wall. Zero growled in frustration as he felt every line of Akatsuki’s body pressed against his, crowding him once again. His growl became more pronounced when he realized that although the noble held both his hands captive with one hand, Zero still unable to break free.

Kain used his free hand to grip Zero’s chin and force it up.

“You bastard.” Kain’s eyes narrowed.

“I believe we’ve already discussed the correct way to address me.” He managed to grate out, his voice a seductive purr. Zero knew that all vampires had weird vocal cords, when they were really angry or seriously pissed off their voice became low and husky, sounding as if they were trying to seduce someone instead of trying not to rip their heads off.

Zero swallowed nervously, he was in for in now.

“Asshole.” Zero winced as the grip on his hands tightened in vice. He swore he could almost hear his own bones being breaking.

“First you attack your master and then you continue to insult him, how rude” Kain smirked seeing the pain and fear in the boy’s eyes, despite the hunter’s attempts to keep it hidden.

“I think it’s time you had your first lesson in manners.” The noble’s cruel grin imprinted into Zero mind making his heart race wildly in his chest. Adrenaline pounded in his veins and his breath stuttered.

“Now Zero.” Akatsuki purred dangerously. “I am your master and you shall address me as such.” Fear gripped the boy, he knew he couldn’t run but succumbing to the vampires demands was also an impossibility.

“Well Zero? I’m waiting”

“Go to hell.” Akatsuki’s eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight. His free hand released Zero chin, settling on his neck.

“You will address me as your master Zero, whether you like it or not.” Zero became aware of the hand that had been resting around his neck was now beginning to move again, this time lower, trailing dangerously across his chest, his stomach and lower to the band of his pajamas. Zero suddenly realized what the noble was about to do.

“You bas-”

“Address me properly Zero, or your punishment will get worse.”

“Bite me” Zero snapped. Akatsuki grinned darkly and leaned in to whisper at Zero’s ear.

“Careful now” He suddenly bit down on Zero’s ear lobe in a sharp nip. The hunter jerked back in shock and fear, a strange feeling coiling in his gut.

“Steady” Akatsuki taunted, soothing the lobe with a gently lick of his tongue. The hand resting on the waistband of Zero’s pants delved in. He felt the hunter freeze. Pulling back, Kain stared deep into the boy’s fearful eyes that still burned with hate.

“Now” Akatsuki murmured softly. “Address me properly”

“You’re sick” The hunter hissed. It only added to the noble’s evil grin.

“I know.”

Zero gasped out as the noble suddenly gripped him with his free hand. When he realized the noble was gauging his reaction, Zero fought back the rising waves of fear and nausea and contorted his face in a mask of pure hatred and loathing. Zero couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let himself be so weak- so pathetic, he had to get out of there.

Zero continued to struggle, his growls of protest becoming more and more pronounced until he sounded more like a wild beast than a trained vampire hunter.

“Address me.” Kain’s velvety tone did not stutter or show any signs of the fact that Zero was thrashing away in his embrace with all his might.

“Fuck off.”

The noble’s grip tightened around the hunter, to the point of pain. Zero held his expression. Amused at Zero’s continued defiance, the noble began to move his hand, teasingly massaging the soft, warm flesh in his palm. Zero’s breath hitched. Every fiber in his body was locked up and taunt. His eyes continued to glare at the vampire’s, despite the horrifying fact that his own body was beginning to respond to the unwanted touches.

Kain felt Zero’s flesh become harder with each tentive stroke. A light blush spread over the hunter’s cheeks and yet he still fought to continue his hateful glare.

“Address me” Kain whispered the soft and deadly command.

“G-go to hell” Akatsuki heard the stutter. He wondered how far the boy would go to fight him…- for how long?

Kain increased the speed of his hand, always keeping a firm grip on the hard bar of flesh and always watching for the hunter’s reactions. For a while the hunter continued to hold the expression of utter hatred, fear lingering just beneath the surface and then with one sharp tug, the hunter’s defense slipped away. Color flooded the boy’s cheeks and his indigo eyes fluttered closed, his breaths coming out in short breathless pants.

“Address me Zero” Kain coxed, lowering his face so close to the hunter’s that their lips almost touched. The hunter’s eyes opened weakly as Kain’s strokes became more efficient and precise with the aid of the sticky liquid that wept from his tip.

“Y-you’re…y-you’re a b-bastard” He stuttered, continuing to fight for his pride. Akatsuki grinned. Originally he hadn’t wanted to hurt the boy, just teach him were the hunter’s place really belonged. The only way to do this was to force the boy to acknowledge him as his master and although Kain wanted the boy to surrender, he was glad the hunter hadn’t given in so easily. Seeing Zero so hot and flustered was beginning to have its own effect on the noble vampire.

Kain increased the speed yet again, twisting and squeezing the hunter into submission. A soft whimper escaped the hunter’s lips and then the silver-haired pet was bucking into Kain’s waiting hands, purple eyes closed once more. Zero’s heart pounded in his chest, he felt dizzy and wonderful at the same time; disgusted, angry and yet so devastatingly good. Surely he had never felt this good when he had relived himself in the past?

He was approaching his release fast. The way the noble was working him was sending him withering, bucking and even…dare he say _whining_ with complete abandon. A low moan escaped him and his breath stuttered, his thrusts into Kain’s waiting hand became uneven and unpredictable. He was close, so close-

Kain gripped the boy’s base firmly. He pushed his body forward to pin the boy into a position where the boy was completely unable to move. The hunter cried out in protest, his eyes snapping open. His was met with blazing amber eyes.

“Address me Zero.”

For half a moment, Zero was confused and then the pain set in, the urgency, the need for release. He tried to buck forward, but could find none of the friction he now craved.

“Wha-”

“Address me” Kain growled, his tone threatening. Zero shook his head, his vision swimming before his eyes. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore; he couldn’t think, there was only the need to release.

“Zero” Kain snapped. Akatsuki gave a sharp, warning tug, preventing the hunter from forming coherent thought and reasoning on the situation. “Now Zero” He commanded. The hunter withered against him, droplets of sweat and frustration formed at his brow.

“Zero!”

“M…” Kain watched as the flushed pink lips stumbled around the word. “ _Mas…master_.” Akatsuki roared inwardly at his victory a satisfied smirk graced his lips.

“Master what?” Conflicted violet eyes watched his.

“ _P-please_ …” Zero whispered, so soft Kain had to learn forward to catch it, the hunter’s eyes had darkened at the word, the blazing defiance disappearing from the murky depths.

“Very good Zero.” Kain softened his grip and resumed his assault on Zero’s hard flesh. The hunter groaned, sinking back into the rhythm. His body was moaning, thrusting, asking for more and yet his mind was trying to scream a warning at him through the haze of his pleasure. Unable to think or find the need to care about his conscious, Zero raced forward seeking out the release his body craved. He didn’t take long. His gasping breaths and increased moans alerted the noble to the hunter’s undoing. But right before Zero could take his last leap Kain released the boy completely.

The boy cried out in protest but Akatsuki stepped back to watch the hunter crumble to floor, his legs no longer able to keep him steady. The hunter looked up, his eyes demanding an explanation.

“Completion is a reward Zero- do you really think I would allow you such a thing after you struck me?” Bewildered Zero watched as the noble suddenly leaned down to capture his chin. He pressed his lips firmly to Zero’s before pulling away.

“I think that’s enough of lessons for one day.” The noble turned heel and began to walk away.

“W-where are you going?” Zero called after him.

“To work, I’ll be back for dinner though.” Akatsuki called over his shoulder, giving a small wave and exiting down the stairs. Zero stared blindly after him. His sexual frustration and emotional hurt paralyzing him for moments more. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The skin where Kain had touched him burned and the bile rising in Zero’s throat felt like acid.

He’d just whored himself off to a vampire.

Zero put his head in his hands.

_Oh God- what have I done?_

 

* * *

 

Zero spent the rest of his day locked in his room, refusing any and all meals offered to him by Alfred. The hunter had devoted most of his day to bathing, filling the lavish tub with scorching hot water and scrubbing brushes. Pathetically he’d tried to cleanse himself, vigorously washing his skin with soap and product until the first layers of skin actually tore. For the rest of the day Zero stayed near the toilet, dry retching every time he thought of that morning and how, with a few simple touches, he’d been at the mercy of a vampire- something he vowed never to do.

He was weak, pathetic…disgusting like filth.

How could he have let that happen? How could he have allowed himself to be used like that? How in fucking hell did he end up calling Kain his ‘ _master’_ and even begging the noble to continue his administrations with a single ‘please’? What happened to reason? What happened to common-sense?

Zero buried his head in his hands, wanting to cry but unable to do so.

He’d tossed and turned yesterday, unable to sleep due to his racing heartbeat and turning mind. Instead of slumber, Zero had alternated between anxiety attacks of what the days ahead would bring and outbursts of rage swearing that he would rip Kain’s heart from his chest and force the noble to eat it before he died. Tonight would be no better and he would receive no sleep when the sun finally rose.

He was terrified, plain and simple.

How could he kill a vampire when he had nothing to kill it with? He had to wait for the right opportunity, Zero knew that, but how could he defend himself in the days that lay ahead as he waited for that opportunity to arise? How was he going to survive this torment? How was he going to cope _after_?

Zero crouched back over the toilet as another violent shudder convulsed his body. He felt as if his insides where being ripped out. The memories from _that_ night all those years ago plagued his mind. He was at the mercy of a vampire, the knowledge of this was pure torture and Zero thought he would surely die from the pain that gripped his heart, churned in his belly and clawed at his mind.

When the convulsions had stopped. Zero slid back into his kneeling position, his forehead rested on the tiles. He could not let that bastard see what he was doing, he could not let Akatsuki win.

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door.

“Sir? Master Kain has just returned, dinner will be served shorty- your presence in requested.” Zero felt like ripping open the door and telling Alfred that _Master Kain_ and dinner could go to hell, but he knew he couldn’t. If he wanted to act like the noble wasn’t affecting him, like his insides weren’t being shredded to pieces with the agony of his silent torture, Zero knew he would have to make an appearance and he had to do it without a hint of fear.

Zero took a few deep, controlling breaths. Mustering the last of his will, Zero forced back his fear, the pain, the sorrow, the torture and helplessness and shakily rose to his feet.

“I’ll be down in a moment.” Zero’s voice sounded hollow, even to him.

“Very good sir.”

The hunter waited until Alfred had left the room before Zero finally exited the bathroom. He changed quickly, concentrating on every movement so that no other thoughts could slip through. Once he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt, Zero left his room and headed downstairs to the dining area.

Akatsuki was already waiting for him.

“You’re late” the noble commented.

“As were you yesterday” Zero quipped, settling himself in his chair as a plate of food was set down before him. There was a pause. When Kain realized that the hunter wasn’t going to meet his gaze his amused smirk returned. Clearly the events from earlier that night were still on Zero’s mind, just as it was on Akatsuki’s.

“What did you do tonight?” Kain asked politely.

“I stayed in.”

“Oh? No trouble making then?” Zero finally lifted his gaze to the noble to shoot him a distasteful glare. Silence enveloped the table for a few more moments.

“And you?” Zero finally bit out, he guessed that as long as he kept up the small talk, no matter how painful it was, he would be able to keep the conversation aloft and impersonal thereby avoiding any initiation of unwanted contact.

Akatsuki smirked, realizing Zero’s intention.

_Very well, he would play along… for now._

“I spent my day visiting a few of my hotels, inspections and whatnot. Quite boring really?”

“If it bores you so much then why do you do it?” Zero surprised both of them with his comment. “I-I mean…- last night you went to your clubs and said you were bored. So if it bores you so much then why do it?” Zero spluttered out, hoping not to trigger the noble’s anger. Instead, he received the opposite. Akatsuki smiled softly, genuinely happy that Zero had paid attention to what he said not only tonight, but last night as well. As well as the fact that Zero seemed internationally _not_ trying to anger the noble a very pet-like quality.

_Had Zero really learned his place?_

The noble seriously doubted that, it was going to take a lot more than the previous event to subdue the hunter.

“Well” Akatsuki said thoughtfully, keeping with the conversation. “I _couldn’t_ see myself doing anything else.” Zero nodded, he felt the same way about being a Vampire hunter- that’s if he was still classified as one now that he was a _pet_ as well.

“But isn’t there something else you could do that makes you happy?” Kain’s eyes softened.

“Worried about my emotional status Zero?” The hunter blushed.

“No! I was just saying-”

“I know”

“Then why-?”

“Because that color really dose suit you.” The noble teased. Zero felt himself go an even deeper shade of red. He thought he was supposed to keep this impersonal- how had the noble twisted the conversation to make sure it _did_ get personal?

Zero refused to comment after that and Akatsuki seemed content to settle with silence after scoring the upper hand, pleased that the hunter hadn’t tried to fight or curse the older vampire in anyway. However the hunter did finish his meal and excused himself rather too quickly.

“What’s the rush?”

Akatsuki was suddenly infront of Zero, blocking his escape. Zero felt his blood run cold.

“I’m tired” He got out, somehow managing to retain his emotionless expression.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kain asked stepping right before him. The noble raised a hand. Before Zero could stop himself he’d jerked back, flinching away from the vampire and his touch.

“Zero?” Akatsuki’s surprised gaze met fearful mauve ones. The hunter struggled to regain his composure, but Kain had seen the slip, he’d seen the pure terror that lay behind them. For a moment Kain found himself paralyzed in shock. less then twenty-four hours ago, the hunter had been fighting him every step of the way, he’d been disrespectful, angry, rude and completely unafraid. Less than twelve hours ago, the hunter had been ready to strike out against the noble because of a light taunting and now, now the fearless hunter was suddenly cowering away from him like Kain was some sort of monster. Which was the furthest thing form Akatsuki’s intention, yes he wanted respect from the boy, yes he’d been harsh to Zero earlier- but that hardly made him a monster right?

However, the horror he’d witnessed in the boy’s eyes told a completely different story.

Had he taken things too far, too soon?

Perhaps the hunter wasn’t as strong as he appeared to be- perhaps his earlier punishment _was_ too harsh for his emotional status.

Akatsuki flinched inwardly, suddenly realizing the seriousness of what he’d done. He’d brought Zero to comfort his loneliness, to find friendship and counsel in- but Zero wasn’t just some ordinary pet. Zero was an untrained pet- one who’d been orphaned after his parents were viciously killed by some pureblood, he was also a hunter, which meant that his new position as a vampire’s slave was probably his worst nightmare and Kain had only made it that much worse by tormenting the boy into lashing out and then, as punishment, ripping away the boys pride.

_Oh God-What have I done?_

“Zero-” The hunter didn’t stop to listen. Seeing his chance to escape the hunter had skitted past Kain and fled the dining area, probably fleeing back to his room. Akatsuki made to follow him when Alfred’s voice suddenly stopped him.

“Sir, Master Kuran is on the phone for you?”

Akatsuki continued to stare after the boy.

“Master Akatsuki?” Kain was pulled from his thoughts.

“Yes… thankyou Alfred, I’ll take it in my office.” Akatsuki cleared his throat lightly and made for the stairs choosing to accept the phone call over the realization of how monstrous he’s become.

“Kaname, I heard a rumor your plane was arriving today” Akatsuki answered the phone as he sat down in his leather chair, forcing a light-hearted tone.

“ _Kain- it’s good to hear from you, I tried your cell but I couldn’t seem to get though.”_ The soft, kindly voice of Akatsuki’s high-school comrade and trusted leader flowed gently though the phone.

“Oh, I turned it off for dinner- apologies”

“ _Dinner? Isn’t it a bit early for_ you _to be back home?”_

“Hasn’t the others filled you in?” Akatsuki asked dryly.

“ _Oh yes, your latest addition- how are things?”_ Akatsuki sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Confusing” the pureblood’s soft chuckle filled Kain’s ears.

“ _Pets are like that, so I’m told- listen the others and I were going to meet up at one of your clubs tomorrow night- why don’t you bring him along?”_

“I don’t know Kaname, he’s not exactly… trained”

“ _Surely he can behave himself for one night? I would love to meet the one who’s captured your interest- don’t worry if he’s ill-mannered, I’m sure everyone knows he’s undisciplined and will not doubt your capability though his actions.”_

“Thank you Kaname” Akatsuki murmured, touched by the praise.

“ _Nonsense, bring him tomorrow night I know Ruka and Aidou are bringing theirs”_

“Very well, which club are we meeting up at?”

“ _You’re latest masterpiece of course- Nightshade is it?”_

“That’s the one”

“ _Then it’s settled, we can all catch up then”_

“Of course” Akatsuki hung up the phone and let out an exhausted sigh. He couldn’t refuse Kaname- he was a pureblood for God’s sake! But how could he take Zero out to meet a horde of vampires- and expect him to behave- in his current emotional state and belief that all vampires were monstrous bastards- a belief, which, had been fueled by Akatsuki’s own thoughtless actions.

Akatsuki sighed again, reaching into his desk drawer to retrieve a small com-link directed straight to Zero’s collar.

“Zero, meet me in my study…now.”

There was no reply from the other end. Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. He was not looking forward to the up-and-coming conversation.

It took five whole minutes to walk across the hall and into the Kain’s private study where the noble was waiting, lounging on a regal, crimson sofa. Akatsuki didn’t miss how stiffly the hunter walked as a result of how rigidly his muscles were locked up.

The hunter glared at him as he entered.

“What do you want?” Akatsuki motioned for Zero to take a seat on the lounge opposite to him.

“We’re going out late tomorrow night and probably staying into the morning.” Zero frowned, but made no response. Akatsuki continued. “I’m meeting a group of close friends at my new nightclub; _Nightshade._ They are all noble vampires.” Akatsuki gaged the boy’s reaction. If it was possible to hunter had tensed even more. Kain idly wondered if such a position was painful.

“The others will be bringing their newly brought pets as well, Kaname Kuran has not seen them yet as he’s been away in America.” Zero eyes widened.

_Kuran? The royal pureblood clan?_

“Kaname is an old friend of mine, though he is the prince of the vampiric world, as such I need you to be on your best behavior.” Zero couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t faced a pureblood, let alone seen one since his parent’s death. He avoided them at all costs.

“I’ll protect you” Akatsuki murmured softly, seeing Zero’s expression.

“I don’t need your protection” Zero snapped, finally speaking. Akatsuki continued as if he hadn’t, choosing to ignore the rude tones.

“Believe me, Kaname is nothing like the pureblood that attacked your family-”

“He’s a fucking vampire isn’t he?” Zero was now standing, his voice raised. “Why should I believe you anyway?”

“Zero, Kaname was the one who invented blood tablets-”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Everyone knew that, vampire and hunter alike, it was reason vampires lived peacefully in society today.

An awkward silence settled over the room. Zero continued to stand, his heart pounding wildly in his chest and his breath coming out in short gasp as he tried to control his sudden rage. He was sick of this emotional roller coaster, he’d been on it for half a week now and he’d had enough.

“Zero, I need you to listen to me- when we’re out in public you _must_ follow my instructions” Zero scowled at the noble. “You have to stay beside me at all times unless I tell you to go elsewhere, you will do nothing other than sit beside me unless I tell you otherwise- that includes eating and drinking.”

“Go to-”

“Do not glare at the other vampires and don’t speak unless you are spoken to and if you must respond to a question, be polite at _all_ times.”

“I’ll behave if _they_ do” Zero snapped. He didn’t like being ordered around or talked to as if he were a child.

“You _will_ do _exactly_ as I tell you to.” Akatsuki stated firmly. He rose from his seat and took a small step towards Zero. “I’d rather not punish you in public” Kain murmured softly. Zero flinched away from him. Akatsuki caught him before he had time to run away. Gently cupping the hunter’s face in his hands.

“Do you know why you were punished earlier?” Zero tried to scowl, tried to run away, but he was caught. Kain held him there with his hands and his hypnotic gaze, his soft words brushing against his skin. Akatsuki took another half step forward so that only centimeters separated them. Zero felt a cold shiver past through him. When the hunter didn’t respond, Akatsuki sighed.

“You hit me and you repeatedly addressed me in an inappropriate way. These things can’t happen again, especially in public, and especially to other vampires.” Zero forced himself to remember how Akatsuki had hurt him, had shamed him and used that to fuel enough anger to give a threatening scowl.

“I’m not some _slave_ , you can’t just use me anytime you feel like it.”Akatsuki’s eyes hardened at the boy’s tone, but he forced himself to remain calm. Getting irritated or angry would not make the situation any better.

“No” Kain agreed. “But you _are_ a pet, _my pet_ , and I won’t tolerate that behavior therefore punishment is required.”

“Then maybe you should say something before you start dealing out penalties” Zero snapped.

“I thought I already did”

“No, you pinned me against a wall and hissed it in my ear!” Zero felt his face heat up at the memory.

“You tried to attack me”

“You had just brought me? How did you think I felt? You had not right!”

“If I hadn’t brought you than you would be shacked up with some old pervert” Akatsuki snapped back, his anger finally getting the better of him.

“How is than any different from where I am now?” That brought Akatsuki up short.

“You would rather be elsewhere?”

“I would rather being anywhere but here!” Zero ripped Kain’s hands away from his face. Zero’s outburst had distracted Akatsuki enough to loosen his grip. The hunter stormed out of the private study. Leaving the stunned noble to staring after him.

_Tomorrow was going to be a long night._


	6. Reunion of Unpleasantries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Fire, burning. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. There was only pain. Zero viewed the world through red, a silent scream bellowing from his lungs. His sides heaved; every muscle in his body clenched to the point of pain. His gums bled, a pair of needle sharp fangs tearing through the soft flesh. His stomach churned, Zero could literally feel the acidic bile bubbling in his gut, threatening to be released.

_So much pain._

Zero felt as if his body was about to explode. He needed to stay strong.

 _It will pass, it will pass, it will- please let it pass, please,_ please-

Zero’s mind chanted like a constant mantra. Fear rocked his body as he fought to keep what little sanity he had left. He couldn’t sink to a level E, not now, not yet-

The bloodlust lasted fifteen minutes: three minutes longer than his last attack.

_They’re getting worse…_

Zero gasped for breath, savoring what little time he had before the next attack. His sides trembled violently in aftershock. He continued to gasp, catching his breath and preparing for the next attack. He didn’t have to wait long.

Red blurred Zero’s vision once again, his silent screams echoing through the darkened room.

 

* * *

 

 

Akatsuki returned to his city manor earlier than expected, an action promoted by the burning sensation on the side of his neck; right where Zero had bitten him. The direct result of a vampire being bitten by another was that they would be able to sense the other’s emotions when they were at their strongest; because Akatsuki did not share a blood bond with Zero, his bite wound wasn’t susceptible to the hunter’s other emotions such as happiness, peacefulness and sadness, only anger and pain.

And right now the hunter was both.

Zero had been angry for quite some time now and Akatsuki’s wound throbbed constantly as a result, however this time the wound pulsed with another emotion, or rather, another feeling and that was pain, which meant Zero was in trouble.

 _His_ Zero needed him.

“Master Akatsuki, we didn’t expect you until later-”

“Where’s Zero?” Akatsuki cut off Alfred sharply.

“I believe he’s in his room- if something wrong?” Akatsuki didn’t pause to explain. A moment later he was at Zero’s door, his vampiric speed aiding his rushed footsteps.

He pounded on the door.

“Zero?”

No response.

Not waiting another second. Akatsuki burst through the doors and was taken aback by the sight before him; Zero on the floor, locked up in obvious pain, blood lust ravaging his body and his senses.

“Zero!” Akatsuki raced to the hunter’s aid, ripping his own collar back as he did. Kain pulled the hunter’s rigid figure into his arms and pressed the boy’s fangs to his neck. Needing no form of encouragement, Zero’s fangs latched down on the old bite wound and greedily gulped down the sweet, red liquid, his clawed hands gripping the noble. The hand fisted in Akatsuki’s hair and yanked at the strands, angling the noble’s neck further to the side for better access.

Kain groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The hunter’s fangs, piercing his flesh was excruciating, but the act of been taken from was pure, sweet torture.

Akatsuki clung to the hunter, his vision flooded by his own bloodlust. Zero’s pale neck lay before him in blissful temptation, practically begging for the noble to sample. Kain licked his lips, his head bowing down to brush the soft skin with trembling lips.

He could see every single vein, laid out like a living, breathing map. He could see the main artery; see the blood pulsing through the vein. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as a result of the hunter taking too much, too fast. Surely just one bite couldn’t hurt? Zero was his wasn’t he? His body, his mind- all his to do what he wished with. Surely the hunter wouldn’t deny him this?

Akatsuki pressed his lips to the boy’s neck in an open-mouthed kiss. Instantly the hunter locked up, pausing in his feeding. Kain frowned as he felt the hunter’s sudden fear -not anxiety- fear, real full-blown panic.

 _He was bitten by the pureblood that killed his parents_ Kain reminded himself. Surely the hunter couldn’t relate him to that hateful monster- right? The shudder that ran up the hunter’s spine gave Akatsuki his answer. Zero sat unbearably still, his blood lust the only thing keeping the hunter from ripping away from Kain’s open wound and fleeing.

Akatsuki sighed inwardly. He wanted to bite Zero, he wanted to taste the hunter’s life force- did Zero know how surreal taking and giving at the same time? How beautiful a blood-bond could truly be? –of course Akatsuki didn’t speak from personal experience, but he’d heard that nothing else compared to it. Nothing compared to the pure ecstasy that came with the oldest form of vampiric love; nothing, nothing at all.

But Akatsuki knew that things with the hunter weren’t exactly stable and that he could slip up at any moment, causing permanent damage. He had to show the hunter that not all vampires were the same, that he was neither a mindless level E or an arrogant pureblood taking whatever he wanted. He wanted Zero to trust him, to confide in him.

Akatsuki placed a soft, chaste kiss on the hunter’s neck before pulling away and pressing his face into Zero’s silvery hair.

“You must think I’m some sort of sadist, letting you get to this level of bloodlust.” Kain murmured, breathing in the hunter’s heady scent. “It seems I’ve completely neglected to arrange a feeding schedule. Forgive me”

There was a moment’s pause, in which, Zero realized that Akatsuki wasn’t going to remove his face from Zero’s hair and that he certainly wasn’t going to bite him. The hunter relaxed slightly, just enough to unlock his clamped muscles and resumed drinking, this time taking slower, savoring the taste rather than scoffing it down. Akatsuki took this as a sign to say his apology was accepted and continued.

“I’ll arrange my schedule so you will be able to feed twice a day”

Zero stopped suddenly. He licked the wounds closed with a single swipe of his tongue, causing Akatsuki to stifle a low moan.

“I don’t need that much”

“You will have that much.”

“But-”

“Zero, I will not have you starving.”

“I’m not”

“Zero” Akatsuki tightened his grip around the hunter. “Stop it, this isn’t up for discussion.”

The noble’s commanding tone normally would’ve triggered Zero’s anger, but after gouging himself, Zero felt a tad drowsy; tired from his struggles against bloodlust and calmed by the soothing effect that came associated with Akatsuki’s blood.

He let the command go, unchallenged.

“T-thankyou” Zero murmured, breaking the silence between them, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Kain smiled lightly and continued to stoke the hunter’s silky hair.

“For what?”

“For w-well… you know…”

“Anytime Zero… anything.”

They sat sitting in silence, Akatsuki quite content to remain breathing in the hunter’s scent while he waited for the room to stop spinning. Zero was forced to continue to hold onto the noble in what he realized to be a most proactive position, a light shade of pink gracing his cheeks as Akatsuki continued to stoke his hair in a manner that was soothing and almost…lovingly.

* * *

 

When Kain eventually announced that they should be getting ready, Zero was appalled to realize that he’d actually began to doze off and even more disgusted with himself when he found himself half-missing the feeling of being encased in the noble’s arms and feeling oddly cold when the noble left to get ready himself.

 _It’s just physical contact._ Zero thought, scolding inwardly. He hadn’t had any form of human contact since he was a child- apart from the association’s harsh beatings _._ _It’s just physical contact._ Zero repeated, growling as he wrenched open his wardrobe and pulled out the clothes needed for that night’s event.

_Nothing more._

Akatsuki on the other hand hummed out-of-characterly while he dressed, a dreamy expression on his face. He was feeling quite light-headed and a strange warmth filled his body, lingering after he had held the hunter close.

Akatsuki paused, a smile quirking his lips. _After Zero had_ let _him hold the hunter close._

Without complaint.

_Maybe something good came out of the punishment after all?_

Akatsuki knew that things between him and the hunter were far from fixed, but they were making steady progress and Kain was intent on giving the hunter no reason _not_ to stop that process.

Zero was waiting for the noble downstairs. When Akatsuki saw him, he found his breath hitched slightly. The hunter was dressed in yet another black collared shirt, the black a marvelous contrast to his silvery locks and studded collar. He wore the shirt out, overlapping the grey-blue jeans that hugged his figure in all the right places. To top off the look and Zero’s personality, Akatsuki was amused to see a silver chain hanging from his waist, clinking lightly when he walked.

“What?” Zero demanded, shifting anxiously under the noble’s gaze which had darkened with lust.

_Oh God do I really have to take him out? Can’t we just stay here?-…preferably in bed._

Akatsuki realized with sudden dissatisfaction that he would be looking at Zero _all-night_ , how the hell was he supposed to concentrate? How the hell was he going to stop himself from jumping the poor boy?

Akatsuki shook his head lightly.

“Nothing Zero, you look fabulous.” _Concentrate._ Kain scolded silently, he was acting like young schoolboy with his first crush. Zero snorted at the comment. Akatsuki joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Master Akatsuki, your limo is waiting.” Alfred announced, making an appearance.

“Thank you- shall we?” Akatsuki put out his arm to guide the hunter forward in a polite manner. Instantly the hunter flinched away from the touch, hate seeping into his gaze and tingling Kain’s bite. They both paused.

Akatsuki sighed. Clearly some things weren’t progressing as quickly as the noble had thought.

“I’m not going to hurt you Zero.” Akatsuki murmured softly, as if he were soothing a wild animal.

“Whatever.” Zero scowled, moving further away from the noble. There was a pause..

“Zero, I mentioned earlier that you must stay beside me at all times, the reasons behind this act is because I want you where I can keep you safe _and_ because as a pet, you are expected to be within your master’s reach.” Zero frowned, not quite understanding. Akatsuki hesitated when he realized he would have to explain the situation. “Zero, it will be…. expected that I treat you as a pet… that I must _touch_ you as if you were clearly the object of my desires and… well… ripe for the taking.”

Zero felt bile rise up in his throat.

“Go to hell.” Zero snapped.

“Zero, I won’t attack you” Akatsuki took a small step away from the hunter, hands raised in surrender, showing the hunter he meant no harm.

“Everyone knows I’m not as _affectionate_ as some vampires-” Zero winced. He knew to which vampires Kain was referring to. The hunter had seen them out in public before; groping and pawing at their pets, demanding sexual acts that should be left behind closed doors- _not_ in the middle of a club.

“A simple guiding hand on the back, an arm draped across the shoulder or waist and a light hand on the knee is all that is required to pass suspicion, at the very worst I will have to kiss you on the cheek or otherwise.”

“You really think I’m going to let you do that?” Zero snapped, unconvinced. Akatsuki sighed again.

“Zero you’re not making this any easier.”

“Oh I’m _so_ sorry.” The hunter rolled his eyes sarcastically. The two glared at each other for a moment.

“Zero, I’m telling you these things so that you will know what to expect- isn’t that what you wanted- me telling you the rules before I’m forced into the position where I have to punish you?”

“No one’s forcing you to do anything”

“Yes, they are- Zero, the vampire society has social rules, behavior that is expected”-

“Well don’t drag me into it!”

“You are already involved! Whether you like it or not you _are_ a vampire and you _are_ my pet and that position demands _certain_ requirements.” Akatsuki’s voice had risen way above his usual bored tone, far from the point of yelling but no less in its effect.

They stood frozen, staring at each other for a long time. Zero shooting death-stares and Akatsuki’s eyes insisting that the hunter understand.

“I hate you.” Zero finally hissed. Realizing he wasn’t going to win, no matter how hard he tried. As much as he hated the idea of Akatsuki handling him in such a manner, he refused to be punished in front of other vampires, _pureblood_ vampires, for it was then that he had to be at his strongest.

Kain sighed.

“I know Zero- now come, we’re late.”

 

* * *

 

Zero watched the nightlife district behind the tinted windows of Akatsuki’s limo, refusing to even glance at the noble. Before, when he came home from his hunter missions, he would always have to pass through this district to get to his apartment. Zero knew the area well, but never entered any of the buildings. It was a thoroughfare to him, nothing more, and as a result he’d never felt like he was caught up in the whole nightlife scene. But now, things were different. He was a pet, sold directly from this district and he was now under the ownership of the _Nightlife King_ who owned over half the buildings in the area.

This was Kain’s playground, no doubt about that.

The limo pulled up at a sleek nightclub colored in nothing but black, red and a hint of silver.

 _How original._ Zero mused as their doors were opened by the driver. Akatsuki was the first to climb out; he held his hand out waiting for Zero.

The hunter frowned at the noble’s outstretched hand from the confines of the limo, Akatsuki’s warning look told him only one thing.

Zero controlled his expression, falling back to his usual frown and took the hand. Akatsuki helped him out of the car and led him up the red carpet that led past the mobbing crowds and to the front doors. A few camera flashes went off at the sight of Zero. The hunter groaned silently at the knowledge that he was going to be on the cover of tomorrow’s magazines- after all how many pets did the most eligible bachelor in the city have? At that thought, Zero felt sick to his gut. He didn’t want to know.

Akatsuki proceeded into the club, passing the monstrous bounces who nodded respectfully as he past. Akatsuki was right, he didn’t need to make a show of displaying Zero to the public, they just _knew._ A guiding hand here, a few possessive stares there and within minutes the entire club _knew_ that Zero belonged to Akatsuki, whether they knew about pets or not.

“Master Kain, your friends are seated in the V.I.P area.” The assistant manager announced, bowing lightly to the noble.

“Have they been attended to?”

“Of course.”

“Have they been waiting long?”

“No more than five minutes, my lord”

“Good.”

Akatsuki led Zero away from the man and made a beeline for the staircase that would lead them up to the V.I.P area on the balcony.

“Do you make a habit of ensuring that people lick your shoes?” Zero snorted snidely when they were out of earshot. Akatsuki glanced back at him, his face locked in the same bored expression he’d worn since they arrived at the club. Zero realized now that it was his game-face.

“No, they just know where their place is.” Akatsuki replied quickly with a hint of undertones. Zero glared.

They walked up the staircase and crossed the balcony. Zero spotted the V.I.P’s without knowing where it was, it was just obvious.

A group of seven waited for them. Apart from the two human girls, they were all high-ranking nobles especially the one sitting in the center of the lounge. Although Zero could not sense the rankings of vampires he could feel the man’s aura and it clearly said: Pureblood.

“Kain, there you are.” The group rose with the brunette pureblood, nodding in welcome of their friend.

“Kaname, it is good to see you well” Akatsuki placed his hand over his heart and gave a respectful bow.

“Come, sit.” Following the pureblood’s request, Akatsuki took the nearest seat and indicated for Zero to sit with him.

“How was your trip Kaname?” Kain asked politely.

“Productive” Kaname replied thoughtfully.

“Tell us Kaname, is America really as wonderful as they say?” the green-eyed blonde asked, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“They’re culture is quite…. _different_ our own, but yes, it is wonderful.”

“Glad to be home though? I heard Yuki was quite distraught” A soft smile touched to corner of the pureblood’s mouth at the mention of his beloved wife.

“Yes, she was. Unfortunately she was unable to make it tonight as she was feeling-under-the-weather. Kain, she sends her apologies.”

“Apologies are not required, it’s just a club.” Akatsuki shrugged lightly. Takuma scoffed.

“Yeah, one that has topped international ranking.” Aidou, who had been strangely quite decided to speak.

“What else would anyone expect from the great _Nightlife King_?” Akatsuki frowned at his cousin’s tone, although it was not noticeable to the others, Kain picked up a sneering undertone.

“What indeed?” Shiki echoed drawled, raising his glass in a light toast.

“You’ve really outdone yourself Kain” Kaname praised gently which was as good as three cheers from the pureblood.

“Thank you Kaname” Akatsuki took the compliment modestly.

“And that’s not all what is new I see.” Kaname flicked his red-wine eyes to the silver-haired hunter beside his old friend. “I see the rumors are true, he’s really quite stunning.” Zero flinched inwardly as he suddenly felt the eyes of the group upon him, including that of the obedient pets beside Ruka and Aidou.

Akatsuki lightly draped his arm across the back of Zero’s chair.

“Everyone this is Zero, my pet.”

“He really is beautiful cousin” Aidou exclaimed his tones still mixing with that of jealousy and sarcasm.

“And quite entertaining too,” Kaname added. “I don’t think he’s stopped glaring at me all night.” The group froze, such an act was punishable. Zero felt his throat go dry, yet he refused to cower, he intensified his glare.

“Good God, it got worse” Kaname joked. Zero’s eyes narrowed. “Kain, where an earth did you get such a creature?” Zero’s fists clenched in anger, then suddenly Kain’s arm was around him, pulling Zero into the noble’s embrace protectively.

“I actually prefer his attitude, I find it quite…amusing.” Kain chose his words carefully, allowing the nobles to believe that he really did have control over the hunter and the only reason why Zero showed such defiance was because Akatsuki wanted him to.

“His attitude is quite refreshing isn’t it?” Takuma piped up, dissolving the last of the tension in the air. “So Kaname, what did you do in America, tell us, from start to finish…”

 

* * *

 

The group of nobles stayed at the club until the sun had risen high in the sky before they all decided to leave. Aidou left first, claiming he had enough party-life for one night, his voice still jealous and angry. Akatsuki let him go asking for his cousin to call him. Kaname, Senri and Takuma were next. While they were saying their goodbyes to the pureblood and Seiran by the door, Akatsuki noticed Ruka staring longingly after the brunette, her pet standing confused beside her. Obviously the pet, Rima, he thought her name was, wanted to help her master but was unsure if it was appropriate. Akatsuki decided to put her out of her misery.

“Ruka” The ash blonde barely heard him.

“W-what?” she finally turned to him, questionably. Akatsuki glanced between Kaname and her making his unspoken question clear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Ruka sniffed, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Ruka” Kain sighed. “I thought you were over this, I thought you were over _him_ ”

“I am” Ruka stood ramrod straight, her muscles locked. Akatsuki was suddenly reminded of Zero when he was afraid or upset.

“Lying is a very unbecoming trait Ruka.”

“Twice Kain- I haven’t seen him in three months and all he could do was glance at me twice.” A small tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. She hastily wiped it away. “I’ve thought about him everyday since he left, he’s in my dreams, in my thoughts- I can’t get him out of my head and then when I heard he was finally back I was so…so _happy_ and all he does is say hello and glance at me twice.” She was trembling now, unwanted tears rolling down her cheeks. Akatsuki gently guided her into his embrace. Ruka gripped him fiercely. Kain could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

“He’s married Ruka, what did you expect? He loves you, but he’s not _in love_ with you”

“Why not?!” Ruka sobbed angrily. Akatsuki sighed.

This was going to take a while.

“Zero, go back to the limo. I will be there as soon as I can.” Akatsuki ordered over his shoulder. The hunter scowled at the command, but let it go. Now was not the time for arguments.

Zero turned quickly and began to leave, eager to escape the club and its inhabitants. Zero suddenly paused. Shiki and Takuma were by the door, saying goodbye to Seiran and Kaname- the pureblood, the same beast as what had killed his family.

A low growl burned low in Zero’s throat. Purebloods were menace, they killed families, destroyed lives- how long until this so-called vegetarian vamp turned bad? How long until he tried to hurt someone just like that _woman_ had done to him all those years ago? Zero found himself picking up a silver butter knife that had been resting on the bar counter near the door it had been nestled with all the other cutlery that had been left out in the midst of being cleaned.

Zero gripped the knife tightly in his palm, his mind in a trance of what he was about to do.

Purebloods were evil, he would be doing the world a favor by killing him. Flashes of _that_ night began to flood Zero’s mind. His mother, father, all at the mercy of a pureblood. He might be a pet, but he was a hunter first and foremost.

And Zero knew what he’d been trained to do.

If Zero had been in his right mind, he would’ve realized that trying to take down a pureblood with a miniscule butter-knife was pure suicide. But Zero wasn’t in his right mind, all he could see was his family’s faces flashing before his eyes as _that woman_ ripped their family apart.

_Purebloods are nothing but scum._

Zero’s feet began to walk forward on their own accord, his eyes blazed in anger. Everyone in the club seemed to melt away, Zero sense honing in on the pureblood only, his rage flared to new heights.

The pureblood was too preoccupied with Takuma and Senri to notice the silver-haired pet marching towards him, his bodyguard; Seiran, didn’t bother to look for threat in him, he was a pet after all- nothing more.

Zero closed the distance between them with his determined strides, adrenaline pounding in his veins, the knife at the ready.

“Do you have a death wish or something?”

Warm hands closed around Zero’s wrist. Clenching the bone until the knife fell to the floor. Violent eyes recognized the Adonis blonde in front of him.

Akatsuki glared at him through amber eyes, lit up with anger and some other emotion Zero failed to recognize.

Zero’s gaze flicked back to the pureblood who had now left with the two other nobles.

_He got away._

“Zero!” Kain snapped harshly, demanding the hunter’s attention. Zero sighed angrily.

“What?” Zero snarled. Akatsuki’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Limo, _now._ ”

Ataksuki gripped the hunter’s arm painfully and all but dragged the hunter into the waiting limo. As soon as the door shut behind them Zero ripped his arm from the noble’s grip.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kain demanded, his voice low and sensual.

He was seriously pissed off.

“I could ask the same thing? You practically dragged me out by my hair!”

“You tried to stab a pureblood with a butter-knife!”

“And?”

“Zero!”

“He killed my family!” Zero bellowed. A stunned silence fell over the both of them.

“I thought it was a female vampire who killed your parents?” Akatsuki prompted.

“They’re all the same!” Kain sighed, he suddenly felt drawn. Of course Zero wouldn’t see the difference between the pureblood who killed his family and the one that was trying to make peace between the vampiric and human societies. Zero was a hunter, one who’d witnessed a tragic event when he was a child. He couldn’t see the vampires by their actions only their position; they were both vampires and, in the Hunter’s book, that was as good as any to kill them. Hadn’t he already mistaken Akatsuki for the pureblood who bit Zero only hours ago?

Akatsuki watched the hunter with sad eyes, knowing they would need to talk about this at home.

They remained silent for the rest of the ride home. Alfred greeted them at the door before they departed up the stairs.

“Zero come with me.” Akatsuki commanded gently. The hunter felt his legs turn to lead. He was in for it now. He’d threatened a pureblood, that was more than enough reason for punishment. Zero’s insides turned to ice, he wanted to run, to flee but where could he go? The noble would only follow him. He was going to be punished and there was no way out of it.

Zero followed Akatsuki through the noble’s bedroom, he’d only seen it once before when he’d been summoned to the noble’s private study, he allowed himself now to take it all in.

Plush grey carpet covered the floor decorated in crimson rugs. Curtains, the color of blood, lined every window and black furniture dominated the room. To Zero’s left a magnificent four poster bed with ink black sheets and a matching coverlet sat pressed up against the wall. One his right, a set of sleek black leather lounges lay arranged in a casual setting, a crystal topped coffee table lay between them covered in assorted magazines and club designs.

Akatsuki indicated for Zero to sit down, while the noble disappeared into his private study. Zero wondered idly if the noble was selecting his weapon of choice for Zero’s punishment. When Akatsuki returned, Zero was surprised to see that he was carrying a bottle of expensive blood wine and two glasses. His confusion grew when the noble poured them both a glass, handed one to the hunter and relaxed onto the same lounge as Zero. The hunter regaurded the red substance carefully. Was there some sort of drug in there? One that would cause unbelievable pain?

As if he’d read the hunter’s thoughts, Akatsuki took a generous sip from his own glass, indicating that Zero should do the same. The hunter obliged, surprised to find that the strong liquor mixed with blood proved to be an exquisite combination of taste. For a moment they sipped their drinks silently. Zero still sat rigidly, waiting for the noble’s punishment.

“You did very well tonight Zero” Akatsuki murmured softly, the last of his blank game-face disappearing, revealing softer undertones. Zero almost thought he saw sorrow in his seated figure.

“I mean it” the noble shifted his position to face the hunter. “Despite a few slip-ups you did very well.” Zero frowned, unsure if the praise was going to turn into a list of all the things he did do wrong.

“I was going to kill Kuran”

“You were going to _try_ ” Akatsuki corrected gently. “Did you really think you could harm a fully grown pureblood who was accompanied by his personal bodyguard and two other nobles?”

“That’s just it, I wasn’t really thinking at the time…”

“Go on” Akatsuki prompted when Zero broke off. Zero looked down to his hands that were clasping the glass tightly in his hands. The blood wine was stronger than he’d first anticipated and he’s been drinking it quite fast in his anxiety. He felt slightly light-headed and unable to dwell on emotions for long.

“All I could see was my parents. All I could see was … _her._ ”

“It must have been awful” Zero felt his hands shake as he remembered that awful night all those years ago. He snorted, pretending that he wasn’t affected by the topic of conversation when really he could feel himself cracking up on the inside. He never talked about his parents to anyone… because no one had ever asked. No one had wanted to comfort him, instead they had looked down on him because he hadn’t protected his family even though Zero had tried his hardest, and they cursed him because he was no longer human. Instead of comforting him, they had cast Zero out, it was a miracle that Zero had even made it to a fully-fledge hunter in his current state.

“My father was murdered.” Akatsuki announced quietly, distracting the hunter from his thoughts.

“What?” Akatsuki didn’t meet his gaze, he stared at the portrait of his family on the wall. Zero turned his gaze to the painting. There were three figures; two parents and one child. The first was a beautiful woman with bronzed hair, a soft face and amber eyes that matched Kain’s perfectly. She was dressed elegantly and stood lovingly next to a proud male with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and an amused smirk, his left hand was placed on his son’s shoulder. Zero frowned. Surely the boy was not Akatsuki? Kain was cold, firm and arrogant. The boy in portrait however was beaming happily, his face practically glowing with joy. No dark circles lingered under his eyes nor were they hollow or empty, instead they shone with mischievous and excitement. Zero glanced back at Akatsuki and felt sick to his stomach.

The noble was nothing but a shadow of his childhood self. He was sickly pale, his eyes dull almost lifeless. His blonde hair was darkened and his mouth was fixed in a straight line. Evidence of late nights decorated the skin around his eyes and the smell of cigarettes that Zero always associated with the noble was suddenly thick in the air.

Suddenly the _Nightlife King,_ Zero’s Adonis, looked more like an old man; tired and worn.

“I was sixteen when it happened.” Akatsuki spoke in a trance as he remembered the point where he had found himself forced into the life of an adult far too soon. “He didn’t come down to breakfast, I thought he was just sleeping in- but he was late for lunch too. When I finally went looking for him he had been dead for twelve hours.” Atasuki paused, sighing. “There was no suspects” Akatsuki finally continued. “No hints, no clues, nothing. My father didn’t have any major enemies, someone had just killed him and walked away. We never found the killer.”

“I’m sorry” Zero murmured. Akatsuki turned away from the painting, looking to Zero once again.

“It was a lifetime ago, what’s passed is past. My point is that I know what it’s like to see the monster from your past in the face of others because for years… I felt the same way…as if everyone around me were my father’s killer.”

“How did you get over it?”

“Things pass in time, but I don’t think I will ever stop second-guessing one’s trust.” Zero thought about this for a moment. “So-” Akatsuki announced breaking the awkward silence, before it stretched too long. “When I say you did very well at controlling your anger when you were surrounded by vampires, believe me.” Zero nodded carefully, feeling oddly grateful Akatsuki had decided to share this personal part of information about his past.

“So… a-a-are you going to… punish me?” The surprise on Akatsuki’s face was genuine.

“Punish you?” Kain slid across the lounge and pulled the hunter into his arms, ignoring the hunter’s flinch and the rock-solid rigid position he locked up into. “You’ve done nothing wrong- well apart from trying to harm a pureblood but I managed to get to you in time so no harm is done.” Zero’s frown deepened. “Just try to control yourself more next time” Akatsuki chuckled softly, stoking the hunter’s silky soft hair in a way that was becoming a routine. Zero allowed the noble to hold him. Yes Akatsuki was invading his personal space and although Zero wasn’t exactly jumping for joy about it, the noble wasn’t hurting or threatening him in anyway. Zero found himself actually relaxing into the embrace that was very familiar to earlier. He reasoned that if Kain hadn’t hurt him then he wasn’t about to do it now.

Akatsuki continued to hold the hunter not minding in the least that Zero’s hands remained at his sides, unmoving, simply stroking the hunter’s hair and breathing in the hunter’s scent.

The action was so soothing, so comforting that after half an hour, Zero felt his head drooping into the crook of Akatsuki’s neck. His mind turning to mush from the strong liquor of the blood wine, the soft caresses of the noble and the fact that it was almost noon, clearly past his bedtime. Zero’s mouth automatically drifted to Akatsuki’s bite wound, his lips brushing against the sensitive area.

Akatsuki hissed softly. A vampire’s bite wound was extremely sensitive, it was where all nerve endings were kept and as a result, caused extreme amount of pleasure or pain when it was activated.

“You can drink if you want Zero.” The hunter shook his head.

“I’m fine” The hunter’s drowsy tone quirked the corner of Akatsuki’s lips. He slightly pulled away from the hunter so he could cup the boy’s chin. Deep amethyst eyes met his own.

“You should go to bed, it’s been a long night.”

“ ‘kay” Zero mumbled, waking himself up. He rose from the seat, only to have the noble hold him back.

“Wha-?” Akatsuki pressed his lips to Zero’s in a soft, chaste kiss. Before the hunter could react, it was over. Zero glared at the smiling noble.

“Goodnight Zero.”


	7. A Gilded Prison is Still a Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Zero tossed fitfully in his bed. His thoughts turned in his mind, tormenting him disturbing facts.

He’d hugged a vampire.

He’d _kissed_ a vampire.

He took another’s blood willingly.

He’d _fallen asleep_ in a vampire’s arms.

He’d found comfort in a vampire’s embrace.

AND

He’d obeyed the wishes and commands of a vampire…like a pet.

Without argument.

Zero pulled the blankets tightly around him as an icy shiver crept up his spine only to throw them off seconds later when he found himself suddenly too hot for his liking. Zero growled and raised his hands to his face, gripping his hair and tugging violently at the silver strands, trying to distract himself with the sudden pain.

_What have I done!_

Zero groaned. He’d been asking himself the same questions all week; _What have I done? How did I let this happen? Why do I_ continue _to let it happen?_

He was a hunter for God’s sake! He was a warrior trained to extinguish and destroy all vampires in sight. He was a killer! And yet here he was living in a vampire’s lair; a _high-ranking_ noble’s lair- just one rank below a pureblood, the scum he hated most- and yet he was still here, answering to the leech’s every beck and call.

He pathetic. He didn’t even deserve to call himself a hunter anymore. It had just been so easy to fall in step behind the noble, so easy to accept praise instead of punishment. He was weak. So what if he was shamed by the noble’s touch, so what if feared pain- HE WAS A HUNTER! When things got tough, they didn’t back down, they never backed down. They stuck to their beliefs, to what they’d been taught: _never_ trust a vampire, _never_ become their prey and _never_ stop hunting them.

Zero was pretty sure he’d broken every one of those rules- he’d even trusted the noble, or more so trusted the fact that Kain would keep him safe from other vampires, as he’d already proven last night. Zero knew he was truly and utterly pathetic. If he had any chance of salvaging what little pride he had left, Zero knew he would have to fight back at every opportune moment and damm the consequences to hell. He would survive it. He always did.

A soft knock at the door broke through Zero’s tormenting thoughts. For a split second Zero froze, thinking it was Kain, only to relax when he realized it was human presence outside the door.

“Er..Come in?” They aged butler entered carrying a silver tray lined with food and a pot of coffee.

“Breakfast sir?”

“H-how did you know I was awake?” The hunter asked confused. Alfred put the tray down on Zero’s bedside table and began to lift to covers off the food, filling the room in mouth-watering aromas.

“Well, I know when Akatsuki usually wakes and has his breakfast, so when I was delivering his meal I couldn’t help but hear the frustrated and intriguing noises coming from your room and I guessed you were awake and in need of some assistance.” Zero blinked stupidly at the butler’s detailed explanation. Maybe in the future he should just simply understand that the butler was very, very good at his job.

“Er… well thanks”

“No trouble sir.”

“Zero”

“Pardon sir?”

“It’s just Zero- sir sounds weird and… stiff, I’m not your master.”

“Alas no, but you are _one_ of my masters and is therefore higher in rank and as a result, to me you are ‘sir’.”

“Can’t you just call me Zero? I really hate being addressed like that.” The butler mulled over this for a moment.

“If you are distressed by my choice of words I do apologies, I will address you as Zero in the future.” Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks”

“-But only in private.” Zero frowned at the butler, surprise to find an amused grin on his face.

“You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?”

“Quite thoroughly si- Zero.”

The hunter scowled.

“Was there anything else?”

“No Alfred you can go.” The butler gave a small nod and departed the room.

Zero had just finished his meal when there was another soft knock at the door. Thinking it was Alfred collecting his plate, Zero responded immediately and continued to relax in the more-than-comfortable bed.

“Evening Zero.” Zero shot up when he heard the noble’s voice. Disgusted that he’d managed to miss sensing the other vampire- had he really become that slack? Zero pulled the blankets up and held them tightly to him. His figure rigidly still once again. Akatsuki gave a small smirk at the hunter’s reaction and then let out soft disappointed sigh when he realized, that despite everything, Zero was still fearful of him.

“I’m leaving for work soon.” Zero remained silent, Kain tried to gauge the hunter’s reaction only to find none. “You should feed now.” The noble approached the hunter in smooth, slow steps as to not intimidate the boy. Zero clenched the blankets around him nervously. His throat felt suddenly dry.

“I-I don’t need it.” He croaked trying to control his hoarse tone. He couldn’t take from the noble now- not when he’d just come to a resolve that he would fight his position as a pet and any and all orders the noble gave.

“You didn’t feed last night, Zero.” Akatsuki reminded him.

“I don’t need it” Zero repeated this time more confidently. Kain sat down on the bed. The Hunter resisted the urge to flinch. Akatsuki stared at Zero, trying to decipher why the hunter was suddenly so distant to him. Kain thought they had made real progress last night. Clearly his efforts had gone down the drain.

“Zero why are you fighting me about this? I’m doing this for your own health.”

“I said I don’t need blood. I’m used to drinking every fortnight.” Akatsuki frowned.

“You’ve been starving yourself?”

“I don’t need it.” Akatsuki gave a small important sigh.

“I don’t have time for this.” The noble pulled back the collar of his shirt and quickly extended a nail.

“What are you-” Akatsuki sliced his skin over the bite mark, all the while holding Zero’s gaze.

“Drink Zero.” Kain ordered firmly. Zero’s eyes flared red, his fangs bared. His mind screamed at him. _Stop! What are you doing? Don’t!_ He couldn’t let the noble win again. Zero tried to look away from the bleeding wound, but his lust-filled eyes refused to budge. Dammit, he was supposed to stop taking orders, to take back control on the situation and yet his whole body screamed for this, to drink, to obey this one command.

Akatsuki watched the hunter with a small frown. Kain had to admit, he was surprised that the hunter hadn’t taken from him yet. When the hunter continued to stare at the wound, but make no move to act upon his bloodlust, Akatsuki’s frown deepened. He felt the wound at his neck heal and purposely cut it back open again, this time larger. Blood began to trickle down his neck.

“Drink.”

“No.” Zero clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the noble. “I don’t need it.” He grated out through clenched teeth.

“I don’t _care_ , I’m ordering you to drink it.” Akatsuki purred dangerously, his patience running thin.

“No.”

Akatsuki growled in distaste. Did the hunter think this was easy? Baring his neck to another in such an open matter like some common prostitute? What did the hunter want him to do- beg?

Angry and hurt by Zero’s rejection, Akatsuki gripped the back of Zero’s head and forced the hunter face down upon his neck.

“Drink, now.” Akatsuki’s voice was low, seductive and full of danger. If the hunter refused him again…-

“No-”

“Zero!” Akatsuki gripped Zero’s hair tighter and pressed his lips into the wound. There was a moment’s hesitation as Zero tried to fight the bloodlust, before his fangs finally sunk in. Akatsuki groaned. Tilting his head to the side in pleasure while his hands continued to hold Zero to him. He couldn’t understand why the hunter would refuse him, would refuse this; the very basics of vampire instinct. Kain knew Zero hated vampires, including himself, he also knew that Zero had been bitten by a vampire and as a result went into a state of terror anytime Akatsuki hovered too close to his neck- but to refuse to eat…

Clearly the hunter hated himself more than the noble thought.

Zero quickly finished, not needing much after receiving a full feed yesterday, Akatsuki wasn’t even lightheaded. Zero licked the wounds closed and pulled back shyly a red tinge to his cheeks in embarrassment, shame, anger and the natural feeling of being flushed after the intake of blood.

Zero pushed the hand stroking his hair away forcefully, but gently. Akatsuki sighed.

“Why do you have to make things so difficult sometimes?” The hunter scowled. Kain held his gaze in a silent staring contest until Zero finally looked away. “What are you going to do tonight?” Akatsuki asked making conversation, unwilling to leave the hunter on such a bad note.

“Nothing.” Zero grunted.

“Nothing?”

“What else is there to do?” Akatsuki frowned.

“This manor has a vast library, a monstrous indoor pool and a gym that would put athlete trainers to shame- surely you can find something to do.” The noble mocked lightly. Zero shrugged. Akatsuki was suddenly reminded of a stubborn teenager. “Or why not going out? This manor isn’t a prison Zero, you are free to come and go.”

“As long as I’m here every time you call me.” Zero growled. “A gilded prison is still a prison.”

“So I take that as you don’t want to go out?” Akatsuki concluded, ignoring how Zero’s referred to his manor as a prison seemed to struck a nerve. He had intended this manor to be home, for both him and the hunter.

Zero shook his head. He would rather stay here, going steadily mad in his cage then go out as a pet and risk being seen by members of the hunter’s association. An awkward silence hung between them.

“Then come out with me.” The hunter’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Come out with me- to Blackout”

“Why?”

“Well obviously you don’t want to stay here nor leave the manor so… come with me.” Zero sighed, what other choice did he have?

“Won’t I be interrupting your business?”

“Hardly, all the paperwork is done here. When I go out, my only task is to sit around, drink, smoke and possibly interrogate the managers if there’s a problem that needs settling.”

“Sounds fun” Zero’s tone clearly stated otherwise. Akatsuki gave a small smile.

“Get dressed, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

“I didn’t say I was going.” Zero growled. The noble rose from the bed and ruffled the hunter’s hair lightly, laughing at the scowl on the hunter’s face. He turned and began to leave.

“I’m ordering you to.” He called over his shoulder and left the room, pleased that he could now look forward to a full day of Zero’s company. Maybe their extended time together would close the sudden distance Zero had placed between them overnight-day-whatever one chose to call it.

The hunter took his time in dressing as a silent act of disobedience. Zero knew it was a childish, knew his small deed of defiance was hardly worth the noble’s notice, but the hunter wasn’t focusing on that right now, all he could think was how rudely the noble had treated him. First forcing him to feed and then to accompany him to Blackout.

Zero pulled on his jeans roughly, his anger flaring. Who’d he think he was? Ordering Zero around like some sort of lapdog, sure he was Zero’s ‘ _master’_ but it didn’t mean that the noble had to be an arse about it.

_Stupid leeches, they’re all the same._

Zero came down the main staircase half an hour later. Kain leaned against a wall, a displeased expression on his face.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Zero drawled sarcastically. Akatsuki managed a small smile.

“Not at all.”

“Good.”

“Shall we?”

They climbed into Akatsuki’s limo and headed to the other side of town. As it turned out, Blackout was a smaller night-club than Nightshade, but just as popular. Hundreds gathered outside the doors and even more lined up waiting to get in. Inside every surface was black with silver trim and the dance floor was clearly the center of attention. Rave lights swirled and flickered, acting as the only lights in the whole club, giving it an element of mystery and sex appeal. Booths lined the walls of the clubs, each one taken up by more than one individual. Akatsuki and Zero were lead away to the V.I.P booth on the far wall that gave them a clear view of the dance floor but blocked off the sight of the bar.

As soon as they were seated, crystal wine glasses were filled and a fresh packet of cigarettes were placed before the noble. When Akatsuki drew one from the pack, the manager himself was there to light it.

“Good evening Master Kain, so good to see you again.”

“How is business?”

“Good, good, very good” The manager was nodding and sweating profusely Zero suddenly felt sorry for the poor man. “We had a little incident earlier this week with two drug dealers but nothing major”

“Was any product lost?”

“A s-small amount, but nothing that cannot be replaced.” The manager twisted his hands nervously, it almost looked painful for him to announce this news to the noble. Akatsuki pondered this new information for a moment and tortured the manager a little longer by taking a very slow, deliberate drag of his cigarette before finally speaking.

“Is the situation resolved now?”

“Yes Master Kain”

“Good. Anything else?” the manager literally let out a sigh of relif.

“No Master Kain.”

“You may go now.”

“Of course.” The manager scuttled away as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. Zero watched him go.

“What did you mean by product?” Zero turned back to the noble, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

“The kind that is illegal.” Akatsuki admitted in a bored tone, sipping his blood wine.

“You promote drugs.”

“I _provide_ them, or more so, the clubs do.”

“Are you serious?” Zero’s eyes widened. “You’re a drug dealer?” Somehow the hunter had always thought vampire were above drugs as they didn’t affect them in anyway neither did non-vampiric alcohol.

“They bring in customers Zero.” Akatsuki stated simply. When he realized the hunter was still staring at him with an incredulous look he sighed. “All clubs have drugs Zero, it’s a fact of life. This whole sales industry is based on supply and demand. When people realized there is product here, _clean_ product, there is a rush to buy and therefore an increase in customers. Therefore we achieve our goal of receiving more customers and making a profit.”

“But it’s drugs!” Zero scowled. He had never cared for drugs, never saw the use in them. They wasted lives as far as he was concerned.

“It’s business.” Akatsuki corrected lightly. His eyes continued to scan the crowd, unaffected by the conversation. Zero shook his head.

“You don’t even care about what happens to the people who takes that crap do you?”

“Not really no.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Maybe.” Zero cleanched his fists in anger and rose from his seat,

“I need a drink.”

“There’s one here.”

“Away from you” Zero corrected.

“Stay inside the club” Akatsuki commanded just as the hunter turned away from him. The hunter paused.

“What?”

“Stay in the club, I don’t want you to get lost.”

“Bite me.”

“That’s an order Zero.” The hunter scowled and stalked off, away from the noble, unable to stand looking at his arrogant face a moment longer.

Zero weaved his way through the crowd to the bar, a task that turned out to be quite challenging as ever minute or so the rave lights all shut off for five seconds before turning back on again.

 _I guess that’s why they call it Blackout._ Zero mused as he settled into one of the barstools. He knew that this was the only place in the club that was directly out of the noble’s eyesight. The hunter took comfort in this fact. He couldn’t believe the noble’s arrogance. Some poor kid was probably overdosing right now off the shit he brought from one of Akatsuki’s club’s and the noble didn’t give a damm, his only concerns were only of the profit to be made.

“Name your poison” The female bartender asked appearing infront of him.

“Surprise me, just make sure it’s strong.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.” She dashed off, throwing a suggestive wink his way. When she returned, it was with a clear glass and four different layers of color in it.

“Thanks.”

“Take it easy beautiful.” And then she was gone. Zero eyed the drink suspiciously before taking a cautious sip. He could tell instantly that it wasn’t non-vampiric alcohol, the girl obviously knew her stuff- then again the club was run by a vampire.

Zero took another sip, appreciating the sweet fruity flavor and then another. The drink was certainly the best he’d tried in a long time, not that he drank much. After just a few quick sips, Zero began to feel the effects of the alcohol. His tongue had gone numb and his head was lighter, slightly fuzzy.

“You’re a pet, aren’t you?” Zero snapped around to see a boy around thirteen years of age at his side. Zero froze. Although the boy had shaggy brown hair, he was an exact replica of his twin brother Ichiru from all those years ago.

“Hello?” the boy waved his hand infront of Zero’s now zoning eyes.

“S-sorry- what?”

“You’re a pet.” The statement caught Zero off guard.

“You know?” He asked dumbly. Humans who didn’t know about vampires didn’t know about pets either.

“Of course, I was one.” The boy sat down in the stool next to Zero, he was so short that his legs didn’t even reach halfway down the chair.

“You were?” Zero frowned, trying to look past the gap in the boy’s shirt for a collar, without being too obvious.

“I don’t have one.” The boy stated proudly catching the hunter out. Zero blushed slightly, blaming it on the alcohol.

“Did your master die?”

“No, I broke the collar.”

“You broke it?” Zero repeated.

“Well, more like Katashi did.”

“Kata-who?”

“Katashi, he frees slaves- mainly pets.” Zero paused. Absorbing all this.

“Wait, you’re saying he just broke your collar?”

“Yep.”

“How?”

“He has a workshop not far from here, I don’t really know how he did it, but it came right off- I didn’t feel a thing.”

“But what about the collar’s tracking device?”

“Disabled it.” Zero paused again. Shock still with the new information. “I’m Kiyoshi by the way.” Zero took the boy’s extended hand and shook it.

“Zero.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Another pause. Zero frowned.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but how did you get in here?” the brunette tilted his head to the side confused. “I mean, aren’t you a bit too…young to get in here?”

“I snuck in, there’s a secret way out the back.”

“You snuck in?” Zero echoed.

“Well, yeah- how else would I smuggle pets out of here?”

“You smuggle pets?” Zero wondered if he was beginning to sound a bit like a parrot, repeating everything the boy said.

“Yes, this club attracts all kinds of vampires who nearly all have pets. I try to get the pets alone and then take them to Katashi so they can be freed, all before their owners know they’re missing.” A small silence fell over them as both of them considered the seriousness of this information.

“Do you want to be free Zero?”

Zero’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Do you want to be free? I could disable the tracker in your collar right now, then when the lights go out, I can sneak you out the back and take you to Katashi. He’s remove your collar and you’ll be free.” Zero licked his lips in sudden anticipation. His heart thudded in his chest, adrenaline pounded in his ears. It would be that easy, hadn’t he been looking for a way to escape. He was so desperate to get away from Akatsuki- from any vampire.

“But I have no money.”

“It doesn’t cost anything silly.” Kiyoshi laughed.

“Can you really do it?”

“Only if you want me to.” Zero didn’t need to even think about his answer.

“Yes, take me now.” Kiyoshi’s eyes suddenly hardened in determination. Wordlessly, he pulled a small metal device from his pocket and pressed it against Zero’s collar. There was electrical sound and a faint whiff of smoke.

The lights blacked out.

“Come on.” Kiyoshi was suddenly gripping Zero arm and yanking him through the darkness. Zero’s surroundings blurred as his mind began to race. He was getting out, he was going to be free, everything would be back to normal.

The sounds of the sounds of the club suddenly dimmed as Kiyoshi lead them out through a back door and then through another. The cool, night air washed icily over Zero’s skin, he realized he’d been sweating with anxiety.

“This way” Kiyoshi led him away from the club and through a maze of back ally ways, running as he did. “We have to keep moving.” Kiyoshi explained, taking Zero left, then right, then right again until the hunter was well and truly lost.

“In here.” Kiyoshi opened the door to a broken down looking shack. It had boarded up windows and masses of tangled weeds decorating it. Zero followed the boy in without question, his heart hammering from the run and his mouth dry.

Inside, the shack was very small with a few personal touches. There was a thick carpet in the living room and the worn couches had blankets covering them, a fridge waited in the kitchen and a nearby sink was piled high with fresh dishes.

Kiyoshi grabbed two glassed of water and set them down on a dining table.

“We’ll have to wait until Katashi gets here, I don’t know how long he’ll be.” Zero nodded, greedily gulping down the water handed to him.

“Is he out much?”

“Sometimes, he works somewhere across town so he isn’t here too often.”

“When did he start freeing-….” Zero groaned suddenly. His head was spinning and his vision had begun to blur.

“What is it?” Kiyoshi’s voice sounded very far away.

“I…I don’t feel so good” Zero leaned into his hand and then dropped his head down to the table, it felt so heavy.

“I think you might have drank too much at the club.”

“No, t-th…that was…-first drink…” Zero suddenly froze, the glass before his suddenly more clear and the white sediment that lay on the bottom of his drained glass. He shot up, knocking the chair back over and stumbling backwards like a drunkard, trying to keep his balance.

“Wha-…what have you done?”

“I’m sorry Zero.” The boy’s voice was soft. Zero looked up to meet his sad expression. Zero realised the boy was much too skinny for his age, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were so black, empty and full of defeat, that for a split second, Zero felt like saying. ‘it’s okay, I understand.’ Kiyoshi wasn’t a pet, or a slave he was something much worse, sent to do his master’s work.

The shack door opened just as Zero collapsed to the floor. Darkness beginning to cloud his vision.

“Kiyo, what have we got here?” the cruel, commanding voice told the hunter all too well who this man was. It was Katashi and he was by no means a slave freer.

“It’s Zero- the one you wanted for Ryuu, the one you liked.” Kiyoshi shrank back as the Katashi’s blurred figure came into view. From what little Zero could make out. He was tall, dark haired and at least in his twenties, around Zero’s age.

Katashi pulled Kiyoshi into his arms. Roughly stroking the boy’s hair.

“That’s my little Kiyo, such a good little bitch.” Zero thought he heard the thirteen-year-old whimper, but he was falling too fast. The last thing he saw was a pair of evil jade eyes.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you, little bitch.”


	8. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for language, UNDERAGE rape, sexual harassment, torture, boyxboy, seductive lemons, supernatural themes and the pure awesomeness that is Vampire Knight.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING!:
> 
> This chapter and the following chapter contain highly distressing scenes including underage rape and torture. If you are uncomfortable about reading such things or find the topic highly disturbing please skip the following chapters with this warning up the top. If you are affected by these themes please DO NOT READ! Although these scenes aren't as graphical as I could have made it and the fact that I have made the scenes wuite tame considering, I do not want people to become traumatized or upset by the context of these chapters nor do I want this story to be flagged because people refuse to read warnings. 
> 
> If you do choose to read ahead, no flames on the themes. I am by all means happy to have comments correcting things about my writing or things I can improve on ect but I don't want abusive reviews on the detail or context of scenes. THERE IS TORTURE AND RAPE IN HERE PEOPLE! So don't flag me about that.
> 
> Okay just making sure everyone's got the picture.

**EXTRA WARNING!: This chapter and the following chapter contain highly distressing scenes including underage rape and torture. If you are uncomfortable about reading such things or find the topic highly disturbing please skip the following chapters with this warning up the top. If you are affected by these themes please DO NOT READ! Although these scenes aren't as graphical as I could have made it and the fact that I have made the scenes wuite tame considering, I do not want people to become traumatized or upset by the context of these chapters nor do I want this story to be flagged because people refuse to read warnings. If you do choose to read ahead, no flames on the themes. I am by all means happy to have comments correcting things about my writing or things I can improve on ect but I don't want abusive reviews on the detail or context of scenes. THERE IS TORTURE AND RAPE IN HERE PEOPLE! So don't flag me about that. Okay just making sure everyone's got the picture.**

 

**-Hopeless-**

_Darkness..._

His body hung, a dead weight in the tangle of chains that held him captive. His mind felt oddly detached from his physical being, he tried to move, tried to open his eyes and yet his body refused to obey.

His mind was no better, he couldn't process things beyond a simple one-worded response, the rest getting lost in the thick fog clouding his mind.

_Darkness..._

Muted voices were beginning to break through. They were more like sounds than anything else, he was unable to process what they meant. Groans, grunting, growls and a pained whine came from beyond the wall of solid darkness that shielded him from the world outside.

_Darkness..._

Zero didn't know how long he'd been zoning in and out of consciousness. Aching, gnawing pain burned through his body, spreading from one limb to the other. Searching past the hurt, Zero looked for the source. Cold wrist-irons held him to the floor. Zero realized that the aching burn he was feeling was a direct result of these; they where anti-vampire cuffs.

This knowledge roused unwanted thoughts to Zero's mind.

His first thought was that whoever put these on him knew about vampires, knew about their strength and so Zero knew he would not be simple able to overpower his captors and escape. His next thoughts were of how his captors actually possessed such items. Anti-vampire weapons were strictly prohibited to all except those of the Hunter's association. If his captors had these in their arsenal, at least one of them was a hunter or was strong enough to overpower one. Hence, the whole overpowering and escaping plan would be indeed futile.

Putting everything on the whole, Zero realized he was truly and utterly screwed.

Fending off the newfound waves of panic, Zero did what he'd been trained to do in any unsure situation.

Think.

Zero focused on the wrist irons. They clamped tightly around his wrists and he could tell they were directly connected to whatever surface Zero was laying on. The hunter guessed it to be the floor because it was incredibly hard and cold, most likely cement. Zero also realized he was laying collapsed on his right side, putting his wrists in a very unnatural position.

Zero would've tried to asses his position even further, but the drug's effects were beginning to leave his system and the soft, muted noises coming from beyond were suddenly all around him blaring in full force.

Heavy breathing followed by low grunts and satisfied moans echoed around him. Wood creaked in time with the grunts, clearly indicating that someone was having sex on a bed.

Then he heard the pained cry of a child.

" _Katashi..-"_

"That's right, say my name. Do you like what he's doing to you? Hmm little bitch, do you like his thick cock in your arse?" The crude words were only answered by a terrified whimper. "You do don't you? You love it, making such beautiful sounds- I promised I'd let you cum this time didn't I? You've been such a good little bitch."

Zero felt bile rose in his throat and anger surge. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to see the scene that was playing out right before him. But there was no way in hell he could ignore someone else's pain. Zero forced his heavy eyelids open. When his vision cleared, he found himself unable to move.

And it wasn't because of the drugs.

His first assumption that someone had been having sex on a bed was completely incorrect. A small boy, whom Zero instantly recognized as Kiyoshi was naked, not _on_ the bed, but rater pushed up _against_ the large wood frame at the foot of the bed. And the burley male thug pounding into him was not having sex _with_ him; he was _raping_ the thirteen-year old. But worst yet, Katashi, the brains behind the whole operation was the one on the bed. Laying back with his arms folded behind his head, a cruel smirk upon his face.

He was watching the whole thing.

" _Katashi..-"_ Kiryoshi begged, pleading for the older male to stop the thug, but unable to voice his full wish in fear of being punished.

"I know." The tall, male watched with malicious jade green eyes. "I know you want to cum, I'll let you- go on show me." For a fleeting moment, Kiyoshi allowed his terrified gaze meet Katashi's unyielding one, before the light of emotion disappeared from their already blackened depths. He unclenched a pale, bone-thin hand from the wood frame and wrapped it around himself, proclaiming his submission.

"That's it, such a good little bitch. Come now, don't look away from me." Kiyoshi shuddered and met the raven-haired devil's eyes. The monstrous thug behind the boy thrust deeper into him, bending Kiyoshi further over the frame in pained lurches.

Zero wanted to close his eyes. To scream. But his body refused to obey. He felt tears running down his cheeks. Why would anyone do this? Why were _they_ doing this?

Soon Hibiki's grunts were louder, turning into extended groans as the tiny boy beneath him cried out as he sought his own release. There was a final groan which echoed all around the concreted room, followed tearful moan before the two figures slumped against the wood frame.

A single applause filled the room.

"Bravo, the pair of you just spectacular." Katashi laughed, sitting forward to clap in earnest. Hibiki extracted himself, producing a small whimper of pain from the exhausted figure below him, and stepped aside to pull on his clothes. "Really, I should call for an encore." For a moment, Kiyoshi gathered the strength to raise his head in fear at the mention of something Katashi was cruel enough to do.

"But, I won't." Kiyoshi crumpled to the cold, cement floor in relief. He stayed there, shuddering out hesitant breaths while Katashi rose smoothly from the bed. "We have a guest present after all." Katakshi finally turned his evil green eyes upon Zero's collapsed figure. Zero tried to rise in protest, but with his cuffs, the most he could manage was moving into a kneeling position and a vicious growl, vampire venom bubbling in his mouth.

"Look who decided to wake up" Katashi taunted. "And it couldn't of been at a better time." Instead of stopping before the hunter. Katashi walced over to Zero's side and ran a seductive hand over his spine. Zero jolted back and growled in anger.

"Get the fuck -" A fist collided with the bottom of his jaw, ripping his head up.

"Now, now- no need for such words. Not by you at least." Zero swayed dangerously, the combination of a perfect hit and the remains of the drug still in Zero's system caused his vision to swim and darkness to edge his vision.

"You really are quite stunning" Katashi continued, running his hands all over the hunter's body, exploring his guest. "And so very desirable." His captor's hands ventured lower as Katashi moved to a crouched position. "But of course you know that- don't you?" Zero's consciousness snapped back into place when a tight fist suddenly gripped him..hard.

"Fuck off-" another blow. This time right across his cheek and this time dealt by the rapist thug. Zero had to really fight for consciousness this time. It was only his fear of what they would do to him if he was unconscious that keep him awake.

"No swearing you fucking bitch." Zero would've laughed at the irony of the man's words if he wasn't in such blinding pain.

"Here's the deal." Katashi rose to his full height and stood before the hunter. "Our boss, Ryuu is coming to pay us a little visit and you are his... welcoming gift. When he gets here we want you to be on your best behaviour-"

"Go to hell" Zero snapped, spraying them with the vampire venom that had been bubbling in his mouth. Katashi wiped the liquid from his face, a look of disgust clearly evident, before it was replaced with a cruel and heartless smirk. The heel of his shoe slammed down on Zero's wrist. The hunter cried out as his bones were forced to bend against the painful position.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I have my work cut out for me." Katashi's foot pressed harder onto Zero's wrist as he let out a quiet sigh of impatience. Zero bit his lip to hold back another cry of pain as his bones were slowly crushed. Cursing his weakness and damming the anti-vampire cuffs that did this to him, draining him of all his strength and power.

"Oh well, looks like we have some obedience lessons in order." Zero glared angrily back at Katashi, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He felt like his wrist was going to snap at any moment. The raven-haired boy just stared black with cruel jaded eyes. His hand suddenly went to the zipper on the front of his pants. For a moment, Zero's brain couldn't process what he was doing until Katashi had freed himself, yanked Zero up by the ears and brought his mouth to the swollen tip of his cock.

Zero met the jade eyes once again. Trying to ignore the roaring in his ears. His captor grinned back at him, reminding Zero of a shark.

"Well? Get to it- school is in session."

"Fuck you-" There was a sudden crack as Katashi's heel finally pushed the bones too far. Zero cried out in agony. Before he could finish, two pieces of cold metal were hooked on the insides of his mouth. They held his mouth open and no matter how hard Zero bit down, they refused to clothes. Hibiki tied the crude instrument off at the back of Zero's head and gave a proud thumbs up.

"She's all set boss."

"Excellent." Strong, ruthless hands gripped Zero's head ceasing his struggles and holding him steady while Katashi unmercifully thrust his engorged, purpling flesh into Zero's black cavern.

The swollen tip struck the back of Zero's throat. The hunter's eyes watered, his throat seized up as it tried to clear his throat of the blockage. Zero realized dimly that he was gagging. The obtuse shape withdrew slightly, giving the hunter a chance to breathe, before it was rammed back in, again and again. Zero's face was lifted so that his eyes met the cruel green ones. Katashi wanted to watch his victim, that much was obvious.

Zero felt the heat on his cheeks, the gripping hands that yanked at his silver hair, he could feel the protruding object in his mouth, thrusting in and out, choking him, making him gag. Zero could feel the anger, the hate, the shame all burning deep within his gut. In fact, Zero could feel so much, feel and know everything that was going on at that particular moment and yet, he was dead to it.

Somewhere, somehow, Zero's mind had dislodged from his body. It pondered the situation as if it wasn't happening directly to him, it couldn't be happening to him anyway- he was Zero Kiryuu wasn't he? He was one of the best vampire hunters in the world, he was an ex-human, the strongest type of human alive, he was even Akatsuki Kain's pet. So this, _this_ could not be happening to him. Zero's mind latched onto the false truth.

This was not happening. There was no plausible, logical, believable way that _this_ could be happening to _him._ To someone else maybe but not...him.

Zero didn't feel the hot liquid squirt into his mouth, didn't see Katashi move away and Hibiki take his place.

Zero couldn't feel anything anymore. His mind was shutdown, gone. There was no way this was happening to him and therefore it could not be happening. Zero closed his eyes.

_There is just no way..._

Katashi had witnessed the moment when Zero's eyes had glazed over, a dead look passing over the hunter's features. He'd witnessed it so many times with his other captives; the hunter was now passing through the stage where his mind had shutdown in the attempt to protect its host from the outside world. It was the body's own subconscious defense mechanism, an annoyance, but easily snapped out of-

If you knew which strings to pull.

Katashi was by no means a fool and he was exceptionally observant. He knew within the first few seconds of seeing the boy, that this silver-haired pet was a hunter- or used to be. He knew it from the tattoo on his neck and the muscles that lined his lithe figure. He was a hunter, which probably meant he hated vampires, which was understandable since he was an ex-human and probably unwillingly bitten.

Katashi also knew Zero to be a caring person, he knew the moment Zero had become conscious from the drugs and he knew the only reason why the hunter opened his eyes was because he'd heard another in pain- in this case Kiyoshi.

Katashi gazed over his shoulder, looking to the crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. Still butt-naked and too sore to move. The tiny figure watched helplessly as the hunter was thrust into. Kiyoshi's pained eyes became frightened when he realized Katashi had been watching him. Katashi smiled. Snapping the hunter out of his lock down was going to be easy. All he needed was to tug at the hunter's heart strings.

"Kiyoshi, come here my little bitch."

The boy whimpered. Scrambled to his feet and hesitantly walked to Katashi's side.

"Yes master?" Kiyoshi's voice was tiny, an intriguing sound to Katashi's ears. He raised a pale hand and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You want to help the hunter don't you?" Kiyoshi shook his head defiantly.

"N-no master, n-never."

"Oh but I see it in your eyes, you want to help the hunter, to ease his suffering-"

"No m-master! I would n-never disobey you!" Katashi stroked the boy's hair soothingly.

"Did you know he was a gift for Ryuu?"

"Yes m-master, you told me y-yourself."

"Are you aware of Ryuu's tastes?" Kiyoshi shook his head. "They're quite simple really; beautiful, young and... _virgin._ " Kiyoshi frowned slightly.

"Master?"

"Yes, it's quite true. Ryuu likes them untouched so he can take them himself- so he can _break_ them, himself. So if you're worried for the hunter's safety, there is no need. Hibiki and I will not penetrate him in anyway and therefore the hunter will be in no real pain- well until Ryuu gets here at least."

"Master?"

"Could you imagine? Having _no_ experience at all in the art of sex and then have it _forced_ onto you over and _over_ again until you literally fell apart?" Katashi watched as his taunting hit home. The brunette was trembling violently, his eyes glued to the hunter. "You can't can you? I mean how could you? I was gentle to you wasn't I? I broke you in, slowly, made sure I didn't break you- didn't I?" Kiyoshi shuddered.

"Yes m-master you did."

"I'm nothing like Ryuu am I?"

"No master."

"Good." Katashi pulled the boy into his embrace, his hands lingering Kiyoshi's thin body, extracting shivers as they went. Kiyoshi remained silent in his confusion. Katashi was always playing games with him, coxing him into doing things he wasn't aware of until Katashi punished him for doing it. Katashi was always doing that. He _loved_ doing that. Kiyoshi continued to frown.

_What is he up to this time?_

Katashi could tell the boy was thinking too much and quickly sought and end to it by palming the boy's length. He felt the boy shudder and his breaths become uneven as he stroked all the right areas. Katashi dropped his face to the boy's neck and nipped at the soft skin there, provoking a more violent shudder.

"Kiyoshi, I need you to cry out in pain- I need you to be _in_ pain."

"M-master?"

"Stand against the wall."

"M-mas-?"

"Now." The boy was shaking from head to toe as he stepped away from Katashi and stood facing the wall.

"Turn around." Kiyoshi did as commanded, watching as Katashi freed himself once again from the confines of his jeans and stood right before the young teenager. He let his pants fall to his knees.

"Spread." Katashi leaned down and hooked his hands under Kiyoshi's separated knees. He stood. Kiyoshi let out a startled cry as he found himself lifted off the ground. His back was now pressed up against the cold cemented wall while his legs remained hooked at the knee by Katashi's hands, spreading them even further apart and pointing his rear out in an appealing position. Katashi obviously thought it was appealing too because in a matter of seconds he'd positioned himself at Kiyoshi entrance. He thrust in wholly and fully without pause. Kiyoshi cried out in pain.

"That's it, let me hear your voice."

"Kata-" Kiyoshi's voice was lost as the older boy began to thrust manically into him, aiming from a different spot every time, ensuring that Kiyoshi was never relaxed, or comfortable. Katashi wanted the boy screaming at all times and he took care to make sure he did just that.

Zero's whole body felt like lead. He was numb to everything. Like Katashi's release, Zero did not acknowledge Hibiki's end. He _was_ aware however, of a piercing, pained cry that was beginning to break though his subconscious. Like an electric shock, it zapped him, shook him up until he was flinching at the sound. Slowly, very slowly, Zero began to become in-touch with his surroundings again. He could feel the chill of the cement, the bitter putrid taste that lingered in his mouth. He could even feel his broken wrist, fighting to heal against the anti-vampire cuffs.

This couldn't be happening to him...but it was.

Zero's vision began to clear and the first thing he saw was Katashi, ramming Kiyoshi up against the wall. The angle, the position, the way in which Kiyoshi was position was only meant for one thing; Pain.

And the dusty brunette was indeed in pain. The evidence was clear; tears streamed down the face that looked so much like Ichiru's, desperate cries and pleas were screamed to the heavens and finally the trickle of blood that lingered, dripped to the floor.

"Stop!" Zero's voice was like sandpaper; rough and coarse from the strain, but Katashi heard it.

_Finally._

He forced his pounding thrusts to a slower pace, letting out a low grunt as he forced his movements to finally cease.

"What do you want?" he demanded carelessly over his shoulder.

"Stop. I want you to stop." Zero fought to keep his voice firm and strong, to be confident despite the whole situation.

_That's it. Any moment now..._

"Stop?" Katashi shifted his position so he could look at Zero fully, Kiyoshi whimpered at the sudden movement. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Y-you can have me... Do whatever you want j-just leave him alone."

 _Genius... pure genius._ Katashi smirked as praised himself and his planning. He let go of the boy in his arms. The boy let out a pained, startled cry as he was tossed carelessly aside. Zero watched as his captor stepped out of his pants and shoes and strolled proudly over to him. His throbbing, cum-slicked cock bouncing lightly with every step. Once again it was positioned at Zero's mouth. The hunter met Katashi's cold green eyes. His heart raced, his stomach flipped, his veins pulsed with adrenaline.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Katashi brushed himself against Zero's lips. "But this time, you have to do _all_ the work."


	9. Break Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for language, rape, sexual harassment, torture, boyxboy, seductive lemons, supernatural themes and the pure awesomeness that is Vampire Knight.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING!:
> 
> This chapter contains highly distressing scenes including rape and torture. If you are uncomfortable about reading such things or find the topic highly disturbing please skip the following chapters with this warning up the top. If you are affected by these themes please DO NOT READ! Although these scenes aren't as graphical as I could have made it and the fact that I have made the scenes wuite tame considering, I do not want people to become traumatized or upset by the context of these chapters nor do I want this story to be flagged because people refuse to read warnings. 
> 
> If you do choose to read ahead, no flames on the themes. I am by all means happy to have comments correcting things about my writing or things I can improve on ect but I don't want abusive reviews on the detail or context of scenes. THERE IS TORTURE AND RAPE IN HERE PEOPLE! So don't flag me about that.
> 
> Okay just making sure everyone's got the picture.

 

**_EXTRA WARNING!:_ **

**_This chapter contains highly distressing scenes including rape and torture. If you are uncomfortable about reading such things or find the topic highly disturbing please skip the following chapters with this warning up the top. If you are affected by these themes please DO NOT READ! Although these scenes aren't as graphical as I could have made it and the fact that I have made the scenes quite tame considering, I do not want people to become traumatized or upset by the context of these chapters nor do I want this story to be flagged because people refuse to read warnings._ **

**_If you do choose to read ahead, no flames on the themes. I am by all means happy to have comments correcting things about my writing or things I can improve on ect but I don't want abusive reviews on the detail or context of scenes. THERE IS TORTURE AND RAPE IN HERE PEOPLE! So don't flag me about that._ **

**_Okay just making sure everyone's got the picture._ **

 

**-Break Me Down-**

Zero stared at the fat, weeping tip that bumped meaningfully against Zero's bottom lip. The white substance that collected on the end, smeared against his lip distastefully.

_I can't do this._

"Well?" Katashi nudged himself against Zero, demanding attention. "I'm waiting." In truth, Katashi was barely reigning in his frustration. Only seconds ago he had been mindlessly fucking his bitch into the wall and now he was standing there, his cock begging for any sort of friction.

Zero couldn't move. He was frozen, like an animal caught in headlights. All he could see was the throbbing veins, engorged in purpling flesh, see the glistening mushroom head, the slit that weeped sluggishly and then, further up the shaft to the base there was just masses of sweat-soaked black hair.

_There's no way that he can expect me to...t-to put that in my mouth...willingly._

Katashi let out a sigh of impatience. He stepped away from the hunter.

"If you're going to take all day, I'll just have to have my fun with someone else- Kiyoshi, get here you fucking whore"

Zero flinched at the barked command, then winced at the broken whimper from the other side of the room.

"No!"

_I can't do this..._

"What? We had a deal; I leave him alone and I transfer my attention to you- and you're breaking the deal.

"I'm not."

_I really can't do this._

Zero looked to the rejected teen in the corner, his darkened eyes disbelieving that a complete stranger would do this for him, would even care for him at all.

Zero closed his eyes.

_I can't do this...but I have to- for him._

"I'm not." Zero repeated firmly, his tone confident yet his insides cringed. He lifted his unbroken hand, the chains clinked gently as it's prisoner raised his hand to grip Katashi, guiding him back to his mouth.

_For Kiyoshi, I have to do this for him, to save him...even if it's just for a little while._

Katashi watched with an amused expression as the hunter gripped him with a trembling hand, bringing him back to his gaping mouth and slowly, very slowly allowed him to pass through his lips.

"That's it, take it all in." Katashi threaded his fingers through the Hunter's hair. "Hollow out you cheeks." His voice was deep and darkly seductive as he instructed the ex-human. This was the hunter's first time at any sexual contact with a male, Katashi knew that within an instant, he was surprised the boy's master hadn't previously educated him.

"Nice and tight-" he sucked in a deep breathe as the sensations worked up his sensitive flesh. His fingers tugged at the boy's silver hair in a silent demand for more.

Zero fought with all his might to force himself to allow the vile object to slip past his lips and not gag. He felt bile churning in his gut, rising in his throat and yet his still obeyed the commands of his captor. Zero closed his eyes, determined to block out everything else except the task at hand. He realized with a sickening prospect, that if he made this as pleasurable as possible for Katashi the older male would find completion sooner and henceforth end the whole ordeal a lot faster than if he were to resist. Although Zero hated-loathed the idea of actually submitting to the prick, he didn't know how much longer his mind could stay alert and calculating before it broke down completely. Zero knew he had to be strong for Kiyoshi, what he didn't know was how long he could be strong for.

Katashi guided his as if he would do a blind man voicing his every demand and pleasure, Zero forced himself to carry each one out and to do it well. Within a matter of minutes, Katashi was once again thrusting mindlessly into the hunter's mouth, hitting the back of Zero's throat making the hunter fight not to gag. Katashi's hands that lay entangled in Zero's hair no longer tugged at the strands, instead he ripped and pulled causing Zero's eyes to water.

"Look at me." Katashi grunted as he neared his completion. Zero slowly opened his eyes and met the jade eyes. Somehow, looking into this man's eyes made the situation a whole lot worse. Maybe that was because when his eyes were closed Zero could just shut the other male out when, but when they were open it made the situation all too real.

"Don't you dare spit." that was Katashi's last command before he finally came. Zero fought to stay with the uneven thrusts and fought even harder to quickly swallow the hot liquid that spurted out. Unfortunately there was just too much and Zero found it leaking from the corners of his mouth. When Katashi finally removed himself from Zero's mouth and saw this he backhanded the hunter.

"I meant all of it bitch" Zero glared back at the older male and received another blow for it. "Next time keep your lips tight." Zero resisted the urge to rub his now bruising cheek. Inside, Zero's mind spun wildly confused. A moment ago Katashi was all praises and instructions, now he was back to being vulgar and viciously cruel. Zero couldn't keep up with his captor's emotions, nor could he stand the nausea that plagued his body. When Zero thought about what he has just done, he wanted to heave, to rinse his mouth out with bleach, to rip his own fucking tongue out. He felt the edges of his sanity shudder and Zero pushed the thoughts away, focused on something else. At the moment it was Katashi's back and how, at the moment, he very much wanted to drive a knife though it.

"Hibiki it's you're turn again."

Zero's eyes widened.

"That wasn't the deal" He growled. Katashi turned back to look at the hunter his twisted, amused expression clearly evident. The hunter was just so entertaining.

"The deal was that I could do whatever I wanted to you as long as I stop hurting Kiyoshi. There was no part in the deal that Hibiki couldn't join in the fun or...enjoy Kiyoshi." There was a pause as Katashi's words sunk in.

"You bastard! You fucking-" Zero's voice was wiped out when a fist, armed with the force of a fucking hammer collided with the side of his face. Zero heard something crack.

"Careful Zero, otherwise he really will break your jaw." Katashi chuckled before laying back on the bed. Zero stared through his double vision to see that although Hibiki hadn't broken his jaw, he'd sure come close to it. A spurt of blood lay on the ground before him and amongst the blood lay four white teeth. Zero hissed loudly in pain as his gums bled and his swelling jaw tried, unsuccessfully to heal despite the anti-vampire cuffs.

Large hands, suddenly pawed Zero's head like a soft-ball and directed it to the prominent bulge in the thug's pants.

_Not again..._

Despite Katashi's cruelty and twisted demeanor, the thinner male seemed quite gentle compared to the brute force of Hibiki. The bulky male didn't need Zero to stimulate him in anyway, the monstrous human was quite happy to do the work himself, manipulating the hunter in anyway he desired. He pounded the hunter's bleeding mouth, uncaring of the fresh wounds, uncaring of the gurgling that erupted deep from Zero's throat as he tried to breath, as he fought the unavoidable gagging as Hibiki plunged deeper and harder with every thrust. Zero realized he was choking on his own blood.

Thankfully, Hibiki's completion was easily met and although Zero tried to keep his lips tight, Hibiki was impossible to swallow. The remains dripped to the ground.

"Bitch." Hibiki snarled, seeing the remains. In one swift motion, he had withdrew himself gripped the back of the hunter's head and slammed it down to the cemented ground.

"Fucking take it all." Zero couldn't see anymore, the pain, the terror... it was too much. His face was pressed harder into the cement. Zero heard his jaw cracking and with his vision swimming, he flicked his tongue out to lick the rest of remains off the floor. When Hibiki was satisfied the hunter had swallowed every last drop he ripped the hunter's head back up by the hair. With a strangle yelp, Zero found the thug right beside his face.

"Don't fucking let it happen again." he spat on the hunter's face before releasing him and stalking off. Zero watched him from the ground, the corners of his vision surrounded by darkness.

"I told you to keep your lips tight." The dark figure's mocking was the last thing Zero heard before the darkness claimed him once again.

Zero woke to the rattling of chains. The jangling sound blared in his ears and forced him to wake. The first thing Zero saw was dusty brown hair and scrawny, paled hands working the cuffs that held Zero prisoner.

"Kiyoshi...?" Zero slurred, his speech lost in the haze of his unconsciousness.

"Ssh, they'll hear you."

"What are you doing?" Zero was becoming more awake by the second, he realized Kiyoshi was trying to free him, but the cuffs kept shocking him. The boy wasn't deterred by such things and had been working on the chains for a good hour, Zero noticed with a sickening realization, that the child's hands were red raw from the burns that the shock left.

"Kiyoshi stop! You're hurting yourself"

"SSHH!" Kiyoshi hissed snapping a hand over Zero's mouth and looking to the two figures that slumbered on the bed. "You're wake them." Zero gave a small nod. Kiyoshi removed his hand and continued his work, jumping at the shocks but never releasing a single cry of pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero murmured softly. Kiyoshi blushed, yet did not raise his head.

"You saved me...well you tried to...no one's ever stood up for me like you did." There was silent pause of understanding.

"Kiyoshi, you can't break these cuffs, they're anti-vampire weapons, they are voice activated only."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of optimism." The younger shot back. There was another pause.

"Kiyoshi...how did you get here?... _why_ did you come here?" Kiyoshi momentarily paused in his work, a strange expression crossing his face. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Kiyoshi returned to his work.

"My mother was very sick and we didn't have a lot of money... mum got worse and soon we didn't have enough money to buy the right medication..." Kiyoshi voice was a thin, fragile whisper, his eyes glazed over.

"Go on." Zero prompted when the boy had been silent too long.

"S-so one day, dad said he was taking me and my younger brother out to the city as a treat...he sold us to the first bidder and left."

"He _sold_ you? Your own father _sold_ you?" Kiyoshi nodded.

"He needed the money for mum."

"But what about your brother?"

"He's dead- or at least I hope he is." Zero frowned at this. "He was sold to a cheap brothel." Kiyoshi explained. "I would rather him dead than have to face that everyday."

"And you?"

"I was lucky, Katashi took me away from that whore house and brought me here."

"You call this lucky?" Zero's eyebrows shot up.

"Katashi is good to me, he was...gentle."

"He sat back and watched why Hibiki raped you!" The boy's both froze when they realized how loud Zero's voice had gone. They held their breaths when Katashi stirred from his slumber. When he continued sleeping they let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kiyoshi demanded softly, his eyes hard and angry. "This is my home, Katashi, he's the closest thing I have to family-"

"This is not a _home_ Kiyoshi! This is a prison and Katashi- he's a fucking pedophile, and so his pet hulk!" Zero met the boy's eyes desperately. "Come away with me."

"What?"

"If you can get me free come away with me-"

"And go where?"

"I have an apartment and a rich...owner, he's not so cruel that he would abandon you." Kiyoshi paused in his work, a glint of hope suddenly lighting his lifeless eyes. Then it was gone.

"I...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Zero, I'm not like you- I've been a slave since I was seven...I don't know how to live by myself, I don't know how to act normal."

"I'll teach you" Kiyoshi shook his head.

"I can't. I'll help you- I promise...but I can't leave. This is my home."

"Damn straight it is."

The two boys shot up at the cruel twisted voice. With horrified eyes they saw Katashi, wide awake, still lounging on the bed.

"Well, well well- we have a traitor in out midst." Katashi rose from the bed, Hibiki grunted into consciousness beside him. The dark-haired man stopped at Kiyoshi's trembling side.

"K-Ka-Katashi...I-"

"Silence!" in one fluid movement, Katashi backhanded the teenager. Kiyoshi sprawled back against the cold cement. Katashi advanced on him. "I fed you, I clothed you, I protected you, I gave you a place to stay, I saved you from that shit pile- I fucking _raised_ you and _this_ is how you repay me?" Katashi was seething. He hissed out each word, spraying Kiyoshi as the youngster scrambled back.

"You fucking bitch!" Katashi threw a well aimed kick. Kiyoshi was thrown back, he cried out in pain, curling to his side and clenching his stomach.

"K-Katashi...I'm s-sorry"

"Sorry!" Katashi yanked the boy up by the hair and punched him straight in the jaw. "You were going to fucking leave!"

"N-no-no I-" Katashi landed another punch. Zero heard a loud crack and then suddenly, Kiyoshi was bleeding from the mouth, teeth missing and sobbing desperately.

"You were going to run away- run away after I fucking cared for you for all these years and you're running off with _him!_ You whore!" Katashi backhanded him again before letting him drop to the floor. Of course Katashi knew the boy wasn't going to leave, he'd heard the whole conversation between the two. He even knew that the only reason why Kiyoshi had tried to save the hunter was because Katashi himself was the one who had put the idea in the boy's head. He loved it when Kiyoshi was like this; broken, bleeding and begging just for him and his forgiveness.

And there was only one type of forgiveness Katashi was willing to accept.

With violent hands, Katashi ripped off Kiyoshi's shirt, tearing it at the seams. Next he yanked off the pants and stood back to admire his pleading, naked bitch. Bleeding profusely and scared enough to literally wet himself, but he wouldn't...he feared the punishment if he did even more.

Katashi yanked his own shirt off, popping the buttons before unzipping his jeans.

"You!" He snapped around to face Zero. "You will watch this and better yet...you're going to _enjoy_ it." Zero found himself trembling at the cruel twisted expression on Katashi's face, almost jumping out of his skin when Hibiki was suddenly behind him, reaching to Zero's naked front and gripping him in closed fist.

Katashi advanced on Kiyoshi's bleeding figure, freeing himself from the confines of his jeans.

"Stop!" Zero's growl turned into a cry when the hand around him gripped him tighter. Katashi ignored him, fisting his hand in Kiyoshi's hair and dragged the child towards the old wooden, dining table set for two. Kiyoshi screamed out loud as he was hauled up onto the table by his hair. He truly felt as if it had been ripped from the strands.

"We had a deal!" Zero roared watching as Kiyoshi's head slammed down on the wooden table that rested against the wall.

"Deal's off" Katashi snapped over his shoulder angling the boy so Kiyoshi's head was locked between the cement wall and the table, face down. Katashi smirked as the position placed the youngster's hips right on the edge of the table. "Can you see Zero? Do you have have a good view" Zero watched Kiyoshi with wide eyes, petrified for the boy's safety and yet, unable to do anything.

"Hibiki?"

"He's got prime view, Katashi" Hibiki's rumbling, gruff voice was just above Zero's ear. Zero felt his whole body shudder when Hibiki knelt behind the hunter, pressing his front flush against Zero's kneeling position, an firm arm wrapped around Zero's front, preventing the hunter from escaping his body contact and holding him firmly to the thug. The other hand, much to Zero's horror, released him and replaced the painful grip with firm massaging. The hunter's breath hitched as the hand rubbed and teased him, brushing directly against him. Zero felt himself beginning to harden in response.

_So good..._

Zero flinched away from his thoughts.

"Stop it!" he snarled, venom seeping into his mouth.

"Ssh, you'll enjoy it- I promise." Hibiki growled huskily into the hunter's ear. Biting viciously at the skin there. Zero shook his head trying to shake the thug away, but the teeth bit down harder until he drew blood.

"This doesn't have to hurt" Hibiki purred, or as close to a seductive pure as the gruff being could manage. His hand became slightly more forceful, hitting every spot he knew that would pleasure the hunter. Zero's body responded unwillingly and soon he was rock-hard and struggling to maintain his normal breaths. Zero felt his eyelids flutter as his eyes rolled backwards as Hibiki continued to lavish his tender flesh. "...Not one bit."

" _Stop..."_ Zero's voice was like a whimper and cursed inwardly at how feeble he sounded, he tried to pushed the hand away with his unbroken side. His efforts were useless, the thugs arms were at least twice the size of his and he batted them away as easily as he would do a fly.

"Come on, spread for me." Hibiki wedged his hand between the hunter's thighs and used his fingers to spread them just wide enough so that he could grip the hunter fully. "That's it." A single groan slipped past Zero's unwilling lips before he could stop it, his head lolled backwards to rest more fully upon Hibiki's shoulder.

"That's it."

"Y-y-you...bas..tard..." Zero breathed disjointedly. His cheeks flaming red and all the blood in his body pooling to his groin.

"Watch" Hibiki grunted, tilting the boy's chin with the hand of the arm that wrapped around the hunter. "You're not allowed to look away." Zero blinked dazedly, his mind felt as if it was filled with a thick smog, similar to that of the sedative. His mind was a blur, his thoughts hushed and all the while he found that he couldn't fight back. Why though? Why did his whole body feel like jelly? Why did it shiver and tremble under the filthy hands of his captor?

_Why?_

"Watch" Hibiki pressed, amused by the hunter's reactions, he knew it was a side affect of the sedative, but he had no idea it could be this amusing. "You're going to miss the show."

.. _show...?_

something clicking in his mind, a single name burst through the haze of his mind:

_Kiyoshi._

Zero's eyes snapped open. Katashi turned Kiyoshi's face towards the hunter, one hand holding the head there while the other gripped the boy's hip. Katashi rubbed his tip against Kiyoshi's abused hole, letting out an impatient sigh.

"I thought I raised you better than this Kiyoshi, I thought I taught you to respect your elders-" his words were cut off by a pleading moan. Zero realized that the boy's jaw had indeed snapped when Katashi had punched him and as a result he couldn't voice his apologies an plead his innocence. Katashi seemed to have heard it though because his eyes flashed in anger as he suddenly gripped the boy's hair and ripped Kiyoshi's head back before slamming it back down on the table. Blood spurted from Kiyoshi's mouth.

"Lies!" Katashi snarled, his soothing manner disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Stop!" Zero roared as Katashi took another swing at the boy. The hunter lurched forward as if meaning to somehow escape his chains and save the boy, but Hibiki held him firm, the hand that had once been pointing his chin now gripped Zero's throat, limiting his air supply.

Katashi rammed himself into the fragile body beneath him, forcing the boy to take him all in one single, deep thrust. Kiyoshi let out a inhumane sound, enough to send Zero's blood cold. The boy sounded as if he were choking, moaning, crying out and begging for forgiveness all in one breath.

"Kiyoshi!" Zero's strangled cry was lost in the tightening of the hand around his throat.

"Hush-enjoy it...look at his face...so beautiful..." Hibiki was turned on, Zero could feel the threatening steel rod at his back and the tormenting hand grip him harder, stroking the hunter with tight, urgent movements.

Katashi pulled slowly out of the youth.

"You're a traitorous whore you know that." He snapped his hips forward once again in a single deep thrust, rocking the table and causing it to creak in protest. Kiyoshi let out another gurgling cry.

"I fed you. I clothed you. I fucking saved you. And you do this." Katashi snapped forward with each of his words; going deeper, harder and faster with each thrust. "You fucking deserve this." And then he was thrusting faster and faster until he had reached and uncontrollable pace. He thrust into the boy, hard and fast. He aimed for no target, only to cause the boy pain. Katashi forced one of Kiyoshi's legs up to the table strainning the boy even further.

Zero watched in horror, his ampathyst eyes locking with Kiyoshi's pained, helpless ones and all the while Katashi thrust madly into him and Hibiki urged the hunter further into a state of release.

"You like it don't you- watching" Zero would've glared at the thug but found with Hibiki's hand clasped around his throat, that he was in no position to do so.

" _I hate you_ " Zero growled, fighting to keep his breathless voice angry as Hibiki's hand brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"You do" Hibiki mocked. "You're body certainly dose." Zero felt his face flush in shame as he realised the truth. He had fought for Kiyoshi, had sacrificed his pride for the abused youth and yet here he was, watching the boy being raped with a massive hard on and getting jacked off by some thug.

He was sick.

"You wish it was you don't you? Thrusting into that tight little whore...-can you feel him? Can you imagine thrusting into him, hearing his little moans of terror." Zero growled in response but for some reason his body betrayed his thoughts, thrusting into Hibiki's waiting hand as that upmost peak came into view.

"You want him- you want _all_ of him and you want this punishment, because you think you deserve it, because you're just like us-" Zero cried out hoarsely as Hibiki loosened his fist, allowing Zero's restrained release to suddenly break through. Zero pratically screamed, Katashi's grunts of appreciation joining him. Hibiki continued to stroke the hunter in his arms until Zero was conscious enough to rip the hand away from his throat and his shaft.

"Get away from me!" Zero roared. His voice however came out sounding more like a pained cry than a enraged growl.

Hibiki released him and rose from his position laughing like mad. Zero keeled over. His heart racing, moisture prickling his eyes and his throat bruised and sore.

_What had he done?_

Zero heard every last bit of Kiyoshi's punishment. He heard Kiyoshi's unearthly cries as a lighter was pressed to every tender patch of skin. He witnessed each bloodly slash of the flick-knife Katashi kept in his pocket as it ravaged the sickly pale skin of the youth before it was removed and used on the boy's inside.

Zero no longer cared for his pride, he scream and begged Katashi to stop. Promising his captors whatever they wanted as long as Kiyoshi was kept safe, as long as they stopped their punishment.

Instead of listening to him. They mocked him, laughed at him, taunted the hunter's anguish until Zero could take no more. When Katashi was finally sated, he was replaced by Hibiki and despite Zero thousands of pleads and prayers to the heveans, the torture continued.

* * *

"Kiyoshi...?" Zero called out to the bloodied heap before him. "Kiyoshi, you have to wake up." no response. "Kiyoshi _please!_ " The heap made no sign that it'd heard him, nor did it show any sign of consciousness. Zero pulled at his chains, fighting to get closer to the youth. The shocks eventually subduing him. Zero lay as close as he could to the heap, fighting his bloodlust as he lay in the crimson pool that leaked stedily from Kiyoshi's body. Zero's whole world was centered on the sound of laboured breathing and the soft thump of the boy's failing heart.

"Kiyoshi..." Zero's voice was no more than a whisper as he lie there, shivering from the cold, coated in blood and his own shameful release.

 _Maybe this is Kiyoshi's chance to escape._ Zero thought silently as tears began to roll down his face. _Maybe Kiyoshi will finally be free of here...just not the way I'd hoped..._

Zero wondered fleeting why Katashi hadn't attending to Kiyoshi's wounds. Wasn't Kiyoshi surpossed to be his slave? His property?...his pet.

At the mention of pets, Zero's thoughts were soon brought to Akatsuki Kain and his city mannor, the ancient wonder of the building, the friendly smiles of the staff and Akatsuki's amused smirk. Was the noble looking for him now? Did Kain even realise he was gone...did he even care?

_Why would he?_

Ever since Akastsuki had first purchased him, Zero knew he'd been nothing but trouble; swearing constantly, attacking the noble whenever he could, fighting Kain for every tooth and nail. He's embarrased the noble in public, glaring at the pureblood Kaname Kuran, later trying to put Akatsuki's own life in jepody in the foolish act of trying to stab the same pureblood with a butterknife.

Zero's tears felt hot against his cheek. What had the noble done? He'd given the hunter his blood, no easy feat for someone so _royal,_ He'd fed Zero right from his own kitchen, given the hunter his own room, a chance not to be around the noble and countless hours of what little freetime the noble had away from work. The only punishment he'd recived from Kain was not unreasonable, it had even been pleasurable at one point. Zero blushed faintly at that memory. And for what? Zero's rudeness, his anger and his hate, the last time he'd seen Kain they'd been fighting, an act triggered by the hunter himsef. Zero suddenly felt sick to his gut.

Why _would_ the noble save him?

Why would the noble even come looking for him?

* * *

Kiyoshi didn't survive. Zero knew the moment the boy's heart had stopped, knew the moment the ragged breath ended with a gurgled choke. Zero didn't cry when he knew that the boy was surely dead. He did not protest when Hibiki removed the cold, limp body from the room, under the watchful eye of Katashi. He did not even snap when Katashi had sighed extravagantly and taunted.

"That's the thing about whores, they get old quick."

When Hibiki returned, he was changed. Not one bloodstain lay in sight. He carried a hose with him. Without speaking his intention he turned it on washing the bloodied floor and washing Zero as best as he could without touching him.

"Don't make him too clean, Ryuu like blood. He would want the bitch stained a bit." Zero made no sign he had heard the foul word. It didn't matter anymore. What the future held for him didn't matter anymore... nothing did.

Zero had been captured because of his spitefulness of his owner and his own ignorance to one day escape him. Kiyoshi had died because of Zero's failure to stop the boy from trying to free him. He knew the boy wouldn't break him free and yet he's let the poor boy go on, burning himself with the shocks of the cuffs, while the hunter had just sat back and watched. Zero had also prevented himself from finding any sort of escape or rescue thanks to the damming attitude he had clearly shown the one and only person...-vampire- that could have saved him.

He was utterly and truly screwed.

And Zero knew he completely deserved it.

Zero woke to the bright candlelight beside the bed.

_Bed?_

His whole body felt heavy...almost like lead.

_I know this feeling._

A blurred memory of Katashi placing a stained white cloth over his mouth lingered at the front of Zero's mind. As Zero continued to wake from his drugged slumber he began to realised that the concreted room he'd been kept in for the last...God knows how long was no longer bathed in light, but rather the soft flickering candlelight caused by the red and white sticks that littered the bedside tables on either side of the double bed and the floor around it. Zero frowned. Wasn't this the kind of setting someone made for a romantic occasion? -aside from the fact that the bed was in a cemented room and that Zero was still very much chained, only this time to the head board.

"Feeling a bit groggy are we?" The sensual, silken voice of a stranger drew Zero's attention to the shadows.

"W-who are you?" Zero swallowed quickly. His gut had begun to churn uncomfortably and he had a bad feeling in his stomach. His hunter senses where buzzing like crazy.

"Ryuu...and you must be my little _gift."_ The man stepped into the candlelight. Zero felt his body tense. Ryuu was beautiful, evil, but beautiful none the less. His chestnut hair, highlighted with gold was long enough to reach the centre of his back, it was tied elegantly back in a loose ponytail. His strangely familiar jade green eyes watched him like a hawk with a evil smirk that reminded him too much of another.

"You're Katashi's brother?"

"Very good." Ryuu purred. "Did he tell you?" Zero shook his head. "How very clever of you." Ryuu approached the bed with slow, flowing steps. He stopped beside Zero and sunk lightly down onto the bed. His hand raised up suddenly and began to draw lazy circles on Zero's stomach, making it grow taunt in apprehension. Something about this man just wasn't right.

The fingers lightly worked their way around Zero's stomach and up Zero's chest to his arms before circling his collarbone, instantly putting the hunter on edge. He wasn't used to this, he didn't know what was going on.

"How did you get here?"

"I...I was t-tricked." Zero stuttered lightly, the hands that explored him so casually distracting him from his words.

"Really?" Ryuu's fingers were now circling his breastbone and soon moved to brush lightly over the hardening pink nubs that decorated Zero's upper body. "A trained hunter like you tricked into a trap, like a little mouse?" Zero frowned. Who the hell was this guy? "And you're a pet too." Ryuu's eyes glittered in amusement. "How fascinating." Zero didn't like the man's tone, it sounded like it was mocking him but at the same time trying to be soothing and friendly. Along with the strange touches he was giving, Ryuu was down-right disturbing.

"And how did that little...incident happen? Another trick?"

"No" Zero growled. A faint blush covering his cheeks as his pride was once again insulted and as a result of the exploring fingers that seemed to be quite comfortable teasing his...his...well his nipples. What was even more embarrassing was that Zero's body was beginning to react to the movements. The hands causing cold shivers to run up and down Zero's spine.

"A mistake then?"

"I was wounded, the slave-dealers followed me back to my apartment...-"

"You couldn't stop them?" Ryuu prompted. He had now moved more fully over the bed and was almost laying on the soft covers. His cool breath against Zero's chilled skin made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"N-no" Zero stuttered again. The combination of the cold fingers and cold breath tormenting his skin was now more disturbing than ever.

"Really? A strong, powerful hunter such as yourself, who is _also_ and ex-human could not defeat a few measly slave dealers?" Zero's eyes flashed with anger.

"I was wounded."

"Of course."

"Stop doing that?"

"Doing...?"

"That!" Zeo pulled away from Ryuu. "Stop touching me!" Ryuu's eyes suddenly darkened with lust.

"Never Zero" He said the words like a vow. "I will never stop touching you..." in one fluid movement Ryuu suddenly swooped down like and hawk spotting its prey and bit down on Zero's tender nub. Zero gasped loudly at the strange contact. The older male released the pink flesh for a moment before closing his lips around the delicate flesh and suckling happily. Zero yanked at his chains, his breath coming out in frightened gasps. Not again. How many more times did they have to do _this_ to him. How much more of him did they have to take?

" _Stop..."_ Zero whimpered. He struggled feebly in his restraints, the sedative still heavy in his system. Cold fingers ventured downward and dipped between the hunter's legs. "What are you- ST-!' Zero cried out as he found himself cracked open by brutal fingers without preparation. His body clenched, trying to force the unwanted object away. His stomach rolled, bile rose once again in his throat and Zero's breath was begging to edge towards hyperventilating. Up until this moment, everything Zero had been exposed to in his capturing had been external, this, this was different. He was being intruded in a way like no other and it hurt, not just physically, but mentally. Zero felt his very soul being ripped at the seams.

Ryuu raised his head, witnessing the pain he saw in the violet eyes and smiled before forcing his mouth over Zero's, his free hand holding the hunter to him. Zero tried to pull away, struggling for breath, when he was granted air he gasped for it and Ryuu took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Zero chocked at the sudden intrusion, Ryuu thrust his tongue into him to match the speed of his finger and before the hunter was ready, Ryuu added a second finger. Zero's cry and whimper that followed.

Zero felt as if he was drowning. The tongue in his mouth stopped his hair and he couldn't figure out the mechanics to make himself breathe through his nose. His whole body was being assaulted with emotions and he had no idea how to handle them along with his own physical reactions.

_Please stop...please...just stop..._

Zero closed his eyes willing the scene away, willing himself to disappear. He could almost break down the wall between reality and the world he desperately wanted to break into, to escape what he was facing now...

Sudden shouts from above drew the hunter's attention, as did it Ryuu's. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What now?-" the door to the cemented room suddenly blasted off its hinges in a explosion of fire. "What the-?"

The thick black smoke cleared as three people stormed though the wall. Zero glanced over and felt his whole body freeze when he saw the man leading the team of black suits. There was just no way, no plausible reason why he would be there.

" _Akatsuki_?"


	10. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

 

**5 Days Ago...**

Akatsuki stared after the hunter and let out a tired sigh. Why did the boy have to be so difficult? It seemed every time they talked they were fighting over something; being late, drinking blood, going out, drugs-was Zero really that blind in not knowing that most club owners sold their own drugs to increase customer ratings? Was he really that innocent?

Akatsuki scanned the crowd looking for the silver-haired beauty that he'd lost in the rave lights...nothing. Kain stiffened. There was no way that the hunter would disobey a direct order and leave the club...- Akatsuki shifted in his seat, sliding along the booth, just enough to see the whole floor. His gaze instantly fell on the hunter. A small smirk touched the corner of his lips.

Zero was sitting at the only place in the entire club where he wouldn't be in the noble's direct line of sight and he was drinking what appeared to be the strongest drink on the menu.

 _Careful Zero._ Akatsuki murmured to himself, sliding back to his original position in the booth. _Too much of that and you won't remember your own name..._

Kain took another sip of his blood wine, savoring the smooth texture and the intriguing warmth it brought to his senses, a small smile coming to his lips. Maybe having an intoxicated Zero wasn't a bad thing. Akatsuki could do sooo many things to him and the hunter wouldn't even remember...

- _Well not for a few days at least_ -

At the thought, images of a flushed, beautifully naked Zero lay stretched out before him. The hunter's eyes were half-lidded with sleep and lust, his cheeks lightly flushed and his smooth pale skin trembling as Akatsuki explored every inch of it...

Akatsuki blinked the image away, the increasingly aware of how such thoughts had begun to affect him. Akatsuki finished off the last of his cigarette and retrieved another one, trying to use the nicotine to calm his nerves and his growing need.

Akatsuki scanned the dance floor, trying to look indifferent as he waited for the hunter to return. This time he would not chase after the hunter as he had before, this time he would wait until the hunter returned and admitted that he had been out of line...then maybe he would see to Zero's punishment.

Akatsuki's small smile returned. _Yes, a little bit of discipline for such rude behavior is necessary._

Akatsuki waited, smoking the last of his cigarettes and four more glasses of blood wine in the process.

Akatsuki finished off another few rounds of blood wine before glancing at his watch. It was almost time to head home. Maybe he should just punish the hunter for making him wait....

Akatasuki eventually slid beck to the edge of the booth to look out where Zero's seat at the bar.

It was empty.

Akatsuki froze. His eyes scanned each barstool looking for the silver-haired hunter.

Akatsuki rose in his seat, his eyes now madly searching the club. He hadn't seen Zero leave, he hadn't seen Zero leave that seat at all-

Zero was gone.

Akatsuki's heart skipped a beat and began to drum faster. Kain strode over to the bar where he had last saw Zero a woman behind the counter spotted him.

“Master Kain, may I help you?”

“Where's Zero?”

“Excuse me?”

“The silver-haired boy- he was here a few hours ago.” Akatsuki growled daring her to not to remember him. She did though, he saw the recognition in her eyes.

“He left four hours ago.”

“What?”

“He was with a little boy, brunette fellow, they headed for the back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Without another word, Akatsuki stormed out to the back of the club, passing through the back rooms and ignoring the staff that tried to assist him. Akatsuki was able to pick up the hunter's scent in a matter of seconds. Zero had defiantly been here and the bar tender had been right... Zero hadn't been alone.

Akatsuki was picking up the smell of a stranger, a youth, but a filthy one at that. The boy's body oder lingered like a bad smell as if the boy hadn't washed in weeks.

_Why would Zero follow him?_

Akatsuki suddenly found what he was looking for; back doors. He passed through quickly and found himself outside of the club. The cool morning air was like a cold bucket of water being tipped over his head after being in the heat of the club. Akatsuki looked around, trying to determine which way the hunter went. This was easier said than done, in the six or so hours he had been at the club, it had rained...heavily.

The rain was a tracker's worst nightmare, it washed away scents and covered up foot prints. Akatsuki followed his gut, turning left down the back ally way, only to stop a few moments later. Behind _Blackout_ there was a maze of alley ways, all of which Zero could have traveled. It left too many options open. Even if Akatsuki did search every ally way in sight and every nook and cranny, there was no way he'd be able to find where Zero's company had taken him and into which establishment- that was if the hunter hadn't exited in a car...or left town completely.

Wherever Zero was, he certainly didn't want to be found. Kain closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The Hunter must have been planning this from the moment Akatsuki purchased him; get out as soon as he could, escape when he could.

Zero had run away.

Akatsuki straightened and dug into his coat pocket to find a small metal device. More than anything he was hurt by the hunter's actions. He'd thought he'd been kind to the hunter, had treated him well...apart from a few incidents but they were defiantly excusable as they were part of the pet's training, Akatsuki had even told him about his family- about his father. He'd never told anyone apart from Aidou about _that_ day _,_ about how his great and noble father who he adored so much was dead for twelve hours before anyone went looking for him. Kain had allowed the hunter into his life, into a place he hadn't allowed anyone else. Worse yet, he had begun to let the hunter into his heart, to fill up the dark and lonely holes with his presence. But despite all this...the hunter had left him.

Akatsuki gripped the tracking device in his hands. This was a betrayal that could not go unpunished and when Akatsuki found the hunter he was going to make it one lesson the boy never forgot.

Kain pressed down on the button and watched the in-built map for the location of the hunter whereabouts. A moment passed...

Akatsuki frowned and punched the button again and received the same reading; a complete and utter blank. Akatsuki gripped the metal device until it crumbled in his grasp.

How had the hunter planned this? How had the hunter known which person would have the rare, not to mention, expensive device needed to disable a top of the range tracking device on a personalized collar? Hadn't the bartender said that Zero's companion was a mere boy? How could someone like that have this device, how-

Akatsuki suddenly froze, an icy shiver creeping up his spine.

There was really only one kind of person who kept these rare devices, ones who needed to use it for they're everyday trade and it wasn't a hunter;

_Snatchers_

Snatches were much like kidnappers except instead of stealing ordinary people, they stole pets. Pets were usually broken and tame, much too obedient to struggle with their new captors or whoever the snatches resold them to. Zero certainly hadn't been unwillingly snatched, but rather lured in by the young boy. The thief had probably promised the hunter his freedom saying he could remove the collar and disable the hunter's tracking device so Zero would never be bound to another again.

Akatsuki swore softly, quickly becoming aware of the fact that his bite mark was artificially silent, as if it had been muted, telling the noble that at this moment the hunter was probably drugged. Akatsuki fisted his hands silently. His body shook in anger. Nobody stole from him, nobody took what he had already claimed, Zero was his, his _pet,_ and he'd be dammed if he'd let anyone else touch him.

Within split seconds Akatsuki had his cellphone in hand and was barking orders. Zero was his, he had to get him back. He just _had_ to.

> * * *
> 
>  

Kain sat at his desk, rubbing his throbbing temples. For days now there had been an ongoing search for the silver-haired hunter and his captors, yet they still came up with nothing. Akatsuki poured himself yet another drink and gulped it down before lighting another cigarette.

“You're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that.” Peter, Akatsuki's personal assistant commented from where he sat; perched on the edge of the study's lounge, mounds of paperwork and information laid out before him spread across the coffee table. Kain snorted softly.

“Vampires may not be able to die from excessive smoking or drinking, but they can certainly make themselves sick.”  Peter continued. Akatsuki sighed.

“You're point?”

“You drink too much, eat too little and you smoke worse then a chimney” Akatsuki lifted his head  to shoot his assistant a demeaning scowl. Peter was the only one, among his entire staff, that clearly stated his opinion about Kain without fear of punishment. It was one of the reasons Akatsuki hired him in the first place.

“Mothering again?” He taunted lightly. Now it was Peter's turn to sigh. Akatsuki always referred to him as a mother or mothering, it was a nickname gained from how Peter handled Akatsuki's trademark behavior; scolding the noble as if he were a child and forcing Kain to see error in his ways.

“We will find him.” Peter murmured softly, knowing the noble was greatly troubled by the situation, the tell-tale signs of just how much the noble was smoking and drinking was adequate proof of that.

“I know.”

“So stop worrying”

“I'm not.” Peter gave another scowl. Akatsuki heaved another sigh. “They _stole_ him from me-”

“Is that what this is really about? A bit of vampire possessiveness?” Akatsuki's brows knitted together in confusion. “Aren't you worried about Zero at all?”

“Of course, if they laid a hand on him-”

“So it is vampire possessiveness.” Peter sighed. “Your more worried about his captors than Zero.”

“And your point is?” Peter stared at Akatsuki's blank expression with exasperation. He released another loud sigh and turned back to his work.

“Nothing Kain, forget I said anything.” Akatsuki frowned at Peter. Although Peter had served him for years, he was still a human and still had problems understanding vampire culture.

“He's not my lover Peter, or even my friend, he is a pet- _my_ pet and someone took him. It's like stealing someone's wallet or someone else's belongings.”

“So he's a _thing_  to you?”

“He's a pet.”

There was a pause. Kain's voice had been firm, final and yet Peter still didn't understand.

“Dose he mean anything to you?” He asked softly.

“Dose it matter?” Peter shook his head sighing.

“Guess not.”

The pair lapsed back into silence for a few more moments.

“I don't know what he means to me.” Akatsuki murmured softly, his eyes staring at the documents before him unseeing. Peter paused for a moment, partially stunned by Kain's reaction.

 _The business tycoon of the century-_ the _Nightlife King- unsure about something? God what is the world coming to?_

“We'll get him back Kain.” Peter repeated, offering the only words he knew to be comforting. Akatsuki sighed.

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Akatsuki sat staring out the tinted black window of his limo, remembering the conversation he'd had with his personal assistant five days ago. Just as Peter had predicted, they did find Zero or more correctly, Zero's captor's meeting place and hopefully a new lead to where Zero was located. Akatuski took another calming sip of his blood wine, he hadn't stopped drinking the stuff since Zero had left his side. It was his own silent coping method, that and smoking, though the noble didn't think his black suited thugs would appreciate the smell in the enclosed environment.

 

Gossip. It was the thing that Akatsuki hated most and yet, it was gossip that had lead Kain to the Snatcher's whereabouts. A whisper of a new, silver-haired beauty there, a hushed conversation of the Snatcher's leader there and in one swift interrogation, Akatsuki had found out that the boy who had taken Zero was actually a snatcher's slave and that Zero was supposed to be a gift for the Snatcher's older brother Ryuu, a rich human who had trained for some time as a hunter. Ryuu had left the association though, he disapproved of their philosophy in killing and hating vampires. Ryuu found that he loved vampires, or more correctly, loved breaking them before killing them.

Akatsuki's felt himself grip his glass tighter and had to force himself not to break it. If Zero was in Ryuu's clutches now, who knew what kind of hell the hunter was experiencing.

The limo pulled up at an abandoned-looking shack. The black suits piled out of the car, Akatsuki followed only to be pulled up by the hesitant hand.

“Master Kain it would be safer for you to wait here.”

“You doubt my capabilities?”

“O-of n-not-”

“Good.” Akatsuki cut the man's rambling short. “Shall we?” One by one the  black suits plowed through the decayed front door. Within moments of entering the vacant house the professionally trained team had discovered the trapdoor leading to the lower levels of the house. They'd barely made it halfway down the steps before gunshots rang out all around them. Apart from the obvious deafening sound the vampires were unaffected and continued their siege. The stairs lead them down to a living quarters of sorts where more snatchers dwelled, hording away from the outside world. Akatsuki knew the man he was after.

“Where's Katashi?” He demanded, naming the owner of the small boy that had kidnapped Zero. The snatcher's clearly knew about vampires and obviously knew that they were about to die in a most inhumane way if they remained tight-lipped. They gave up Katashi's location in a heartbeat.

Akatsuki barged in Katashi's 'room' and had him pinned against the wall within seconds of entering.

“W-what do you want?” the dark haired man spluttered furiously. Kain glared. _This? This was Zero's captor?_ The man was in his twenties and had some physical appeal, but he was weak. No muscle, no strength just a whole heap of attitude.

“Where is he?” Kain hissed dangerously, his eyes black in utter hatred.

“Who?” Akatsuki's grip on the man's throat tightened in a silent threat.

“Where's Ryuu?”

“D-downstairs he's with the b-boy.” Akatsuki felt his heart skip a beat. Ryuu was already here, already with someone- was it Zero? Was it someone else? Akatsuki paused. Part of him wished desperately that it was Zero downstairs so that he could finally rescue the hunter, however if it was Zero and Ryuu was with him, who knew what state Zero would be in now.

“He's downstairs” Kain barked flinging Katashi into the arms of a black suit. “I'll deal with you later.” He hissed over his shoulder before rushing to the next floor down. Akatsuki could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins. He was close, so close.

Suddenly as they neared the bottom of the stair, Kain caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

“Zero.”

Without waiting for the door to even be opened Akatsuki hurled a fire bomb at the door, allowing some of his nervous tension to break free. He strode though the melted hole in the door, fighting to see beyond the remaining smoke. His senses honed in on the occupants of the room.

Zero was defiantly here and he was alive.

So was his captor.

“ _Akatsuki...?”_

Kain literally felt his heart stop. Zero lay naked, covered head to toe in bruises and unhealed cuts. He lay upon a double bed, chained to the headboard by anti-vampire cuffs.

His eyes were empty.

A snarl formed at Kain's lips before he could even try to stop it. Utter rage and hatred pulsed out of him in deep murderous waves.

“Ryuu.” He growled venomously as blood lust clouded his vision. Akatsuki felt his men shift nervously beside him, sensitive to the dark pulsating waves that erupted from him. Akatsuki marched forward towards the vile filth that sat up on the bed a hand still fixed between the hunter's legs. Noticing this, Akatsuki's rage grew. He could literally see red.

_Someone had touched Zero, Someone had hurt Zero!_

Akatsuki wasn't sure when he'd allowed his vampiric side to fully take over, but when he realised it had he was lunging across the room. Clawed hands locked around Ryuu's throat and flung him against the back wall.

“ _You”_ Akatsuki hissed. Bewildered eyes met his own. “What do to him?”

“W-wh...-” Ryuu choked out as the hand that grip his throat tightened.

“My _pet,_ what did you do to him?” Akatsuki fangs throbbed painfully. He wanted this man, he wanted to watch, wanted to feel Ryuu's life slip away.

“Y-y-your..-” The expression on Ryuu's face was that of pure terror. Touching a vampire's pet was illegal, but touching a noble ranking pet or higher was forbidden and Ryuu knew it.

“I-I-I-I...-” Akatsuki snarled loudly, his lips curling in distaste at the sound of Ryuu's voice. A powerful man they had called Ryuu, A brave one, a fearful one. Akatsuki snorted, the man didn't know the meaning of the word. Though Akatsuki was all too happy to educate him on the term.

Kain wrenched Ryuu's head to the side, ignoring the screams of protest. In a single movement he had plunged his fangs into the neck bared before him. He bit down and ripped at the skin. A bloodcurdling cry came from his victim and Akatsuki drank it in with sick pleasure.

_No one, absolutely no one fucked with him or his belongings._

Kain spat the foul chink of flesh to the ground and returned to the wound. He gouged down, biting again and again, tearing and flesh and bone with his teeth and claws, determined to keep Ryuu alive for as long as possible. Akatsuki drank deep, savoring the blood of his opponent until he finally felt Ryuu's heart beat one last time.

Akatsuki dropped released the body instantly and watched as it dropped, dead weight, to the floor.

 _Zero_.

Akatsuki wiped his mouth on his sleeve and raced over to the terrified hunter. With a well-placed aim, Akatsuki blasted the chains away before pulling the hunter into his arms. The pale, trembling body felt so tiny in his arms as Kain gripped him.

“Zero, it's me.” Kain felt the bone-thin fingers grasp his shirt in a death-grip.

“ _Akatsuki...?”_

“That's right- I'm here”

“ _Akatsuki...?”_ Kain gripped the boy tighter, fear creeping once again into his heart. The boy in his arms was Zero, he smelled like Zero, had the same hair as Zero, same pale skin as Zero and yet this was _not_ Zero. The real Zero would never address him in such a needy, scared tone that sounded so much like a frightened child, the real Zero would never call him by his name and cling to him so desperately without biting him first, the _real_ Zero would never, ever allow himself to be this vulnerable in front of another- in front of him.

“It's okay Zero, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” Akatsuki felt the hunter bury himself deeper into the Noble's arms as if he were trying to hide from the world and disappear into the vampire himself.

Zero clung to the noble and pressed closer to the beautiful warmth that was completely different to the cold, forcing hands of his captors.

_You came...you came for me...for me._

“Of course I did Zero.” Zero only realized he had spoken the words out loud when the noble answered him. He felt warm fingers gently raise his chin so that he now looked into soft amber eyes. “Did you really think I would let you get away so easily?” Zero felt a tear slid softly down his cheek.

Someone had come for him, had come to save him...no one else.

Zero buried his head back into Akatsuki's shirt to hid his tears. Up until this moment nobody had ever cared whether he lived or died. He was an ex-human, an outcast of the human world and filth in the eyes of the vampiric world... and yet...Akatsuki had come for him.

Akatsuki pulled back for a moment, taking off his bloodstained suit jacket and wrapping it around the hunter.

“Come on Zero, let's go home.” Strong arms slipped under his knees and wrapped around his shoulders as the hunter suddenly found himself lifted off the bed and carried back out the concreted room.

Zero ducked his head into Kain's neck, unable to face the curious stares of the black suits or the hated glares of the other snatchers. Zero just closed his eyes and breathed in the noble's familiar scent. It didn't take long before the horror of the past week faded to nothingness as waves of blood lust overtook Zero's senses.

Acting on instinct, Zero's fingers began to wrap around Kain's neck unconsciously pulling the noble closer as a soft, needy moan erupted from his throat.

“I know Zero, wait until we're inside the limo.” Akasuki murmured softly bowing his head slightly to whisper in the hunter's ear. Akatsuki thanked the black suits for their work and gave specific orders as to what should be done with the snatcher before climbing into his own private limo.

“Home Dorian, now.”

“Right away sir.” Kain pressed the button for the black, soundproofed screen to slid up. Akatsuki unbuttoned the top of his shirt and quickly pushed it aside.

“Now Zero.” The hunter didn't need further encouragement. In a split second he had his lips locked around his original bite mark area and drinking in deep, gratifying gulps. Kain held him there, still cradling the hunter in his arms and over his lap. Akatsuki stroked the hunter's silver hair softly. “Take all you need Zero.” The hunter moaned in gratitude and dug his fangs deeper, encouraging a gasp from the noble beneath him.

Zero drank as much as he dared without harming Akatsuki and although his body begged and pleaded for more, Zero forced himself to stop. He'd survived on much less, in much harsher environments, at least he was safe in this one.

Zero licked the wound closed, leaving not one drop of blood before he tucked his head back down to drift peacefully. He was always like this after drinking, happy, hazy, content. This time he felt more safe than ever.

_Someone had come for him, someone actually cared whether he lived or died._

Zero cuddled closer to the warmth. His mind focusing on the softness of Akatsuki's shirt, the texture of the leather seats, Akatsuki's expensive cologne and his natural scent underneath of cigarettes and blood wine. He listened to the soft purr of the car and the gentle rhythm of Akatsuki's breath. Zero focused wholeheartedly, using all of his senses of what was happening in that moment to prevent himself from remembering, from thinking about anything at all.

The truth was, Zero felt more scared and more vulnerable than he had ever been. What he felt in this moment was very similar to what he had felt as a child when his parents were murdered before his eyes. Zero felt as if a part of him, a large part of him, a piece of his very soul, had been ripped out and snatched away from him. What very little he had left of himself had been abused, torn at the seams and instead of dying, he'd been forced to go on living with it. The hollow, aching pit in his gut was raw and vast filled with every moment every memory he'd had in that hell hole. Yet instead of facing it, the hunter buried under the layers and layers of what he now clung to for support; Akatsuki's smell, the sound of Akatsuki's breathing, the feel of Akatsuki's warm body encasing him and Akatsuki's sworn promise that he would never let anyone hurt Zero ever again....

Zero was so vulnerable, so terrified of what would happen if he were left to his thoughts, that he was willing to do anything as to kept those memories from the forefront of his mind...including cuddling up to the very vampire he'd plotted to kill for purchasing him as a slave and forcing him into a state of semi-submission.

Zero didn't even want to think about how pathetic he was at that moment.


	11. The Pain

Zero was shivering. His teeth chattered, his heart pounding. The water around him was like ice.

Zero sat unseeingly in the bath, he couldn't remember how long he'd been there, but he knew it had been quite a while as the hot steaming water had turned cold some time ago.

His skin was red raw, it had not healed from his own vicious self cleaning hours ago. Or least it felt like hours, Zero couldn't place time anymore. Normally his skin would've healed by now, but after being exposed to the anti-vampire cuffs for so long, the effects still lingered in his blood, slowing his healing process.

Zero shivered again, this time not from the cold, as he glanced down at the bruised red rings around his wrists.

_They did this to me... they..._

Zero gripped his head in his hands roughly. His fingers curling around the silky silver strands in a death grip as if he planned to yank the stands out.

_Don't think about that. Don't think about them._

Yet his mind kept conjuring up images, memories, of his past week. Katashi breaking his wrist, Hibiki whispering cruel words in his ear as he stroked Zero into oblivion and Kiyoshi... _Kiyoshi._

White hot tears leaked out of Zero's clenched eyes and rolled in waves down his cheek. He couldn't save Kiyoshi. He'd done... _those_ things for nothing. He'd lost his pride for nothing. For all his actions and decisions hadn't saved the orphan boy who looked so much like his own twin brother.

Needing to distract himself from his thoughts, Zero picked up the scrubbing brush once again and began to scour at his redding skin with such force that it was more like self-inflicted punishment than actual bathing.

_Dirty...I'm dirty because of them..._

"Zero..?" Akatsuki's voice came beyond the door.

_Has he been waiting for me all this time?_

"Zero are you decent? May I come in?" The voice was at the door now. The hunter frowned at the noble's choice of words.

 _Decent? I've just got back from whoring myself off to my captors? How could I ever be decent again?_ Zero returned to his scrubbing. When Akatsuki received no reply he opened the door.

"Zero?" Akatsuki's head slipped around the door. He took in the sight before him."Zero!" Akatsuki rushed to the hunter's side. His hands wrapping around the scrubbing brush that Zero had elected as his own self-punishing device.

"What are you doing?" Akatsuki demanded, his tone very much unlike his norm. It was soft, edgy and panicked. Zero couldn't blame him, the hunter knew he looked like a mess; seated in freezing water, colored by the blood from his wounds, his lower region covered only by Akatsuki's bloodstained jacket and scrubbing mechanically like a man possessed.

Zero turned to Akatsuki with hollow eyes.

"Cleaning." He stated simply.

The noble regarded him for a moment. Horror, rage, frustration and sadness were all evident in his gaze, before he finally composed himself.

"Not in that water." Zero recognized the switch in the noble's tone from the soft panicked one to his partially bored but all seriousness business one.

Using quick, determined movements, Akatsuki rolled up the sleeves to his shirt, strode over to the bathtub and pulled the plug. Zero watched blankly as the bloodied water left the basin. Kain replaced the plug afterwards and proceeded to refill the bath tub with steaming hot water, checking the temperature every few moments as to make sure that the water never grew too hot or cold.

With gentle, yet forcing hands, Akatsuki took his jacket off the hunter and chucked it into the wash basket. Zero now sat naked in the bath, his arms consciously wrapped around himself although the Noble was keeping his eyes quite clear of Zero's lower region. Kneeling beside the bath, Akatsuki picked up a bottle of shower gel, squeezed a small amount into his palm and then, much to Zero's surprise, began to massage the liquid into Zero's back.

As soon as Akatsuki touched his skin, however, the hunter flinched away violently. His subconscious suddenly all to aware of the likeness of the situation of him being naked and touched by another.

"It's me Zero. I'm not going to hurt you." Zero paused for a moment, cursing the stupidity of his actions. "Do you want me to stop?" Zero clung onto the sound of Akatsuki's voice, the warmth of his hands.

Slowly, Zero shook his head.

Akatsuki took it as a confirmation to continue and returned to the task at hand. As Akatsuki continued to work his hands in soothing motions up and along the hunter's back, Zero found himself turning away from his darkened memories and focusing more on Akatsuki's touch and the relaxing effect it was having on him. But too soon the hunter felt a light blush grace his cheeks as he realized that he was completely nude in font of the noble. His consciousness was quickly silenced, after all he was a pet, brought and paid for and this _was_ his 'master', it was expected that a pet should be viewed naked. Besides, it wasn't like the hunter hadn't been seen by others already.

Zero winced at that thought. Akatsuki paused in his ministrations.

"Did I hurt you?" Zero shook his head silently. The noble paused for a moment longer before he continued. "Do your wounds still hurt?"

 _Which ones?_ The hunter thought a psychotic moment of sarcasm passing through him suddenly.

"Is your broken wrist has healed right? Akatsuki prompted when the hunter remained silent for too long. Zero's only reply was a quite nod. Unsatisfied with the answer yet deciding not to push it, Akatsuki finished washing Zero's back and moved to the hunter's arms in the attempt to investigate the break himself.

Akatsuki took his time in examining both arms and wrists, checking the movement and the flexibility. His fingers traced the cuff link wounds around the hunter's wrists delicately. Before switching to trace the hunter's jaw that was still swollen, despite his recent intake of blood.

Zero unconsciously leaned into the touch, the warmth that was so much unlike his captors soothing him more than anything else.

"I'm sorry" Akatsuki murmured softly. His eyes suddenly dark with an unknown emotion. Kain tipped Zero's chin upwards so the hunter was forced to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry." Akatsuki repeated. "I was supposed to protect you." Zero shook his head.

"I'm fine" The hunter rasped, his throat tired as he had not used it since Akatsuki had saved him.

"You're not." Akatsuki sighed. "And it's my fault. I swear to you, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Zero felt his eyes glaze over and he ducked his head to hide just how much those words to meant to him.

_He said it again._

Although Zero could still feel the noble's gaze upon him, Zero refused to look up and after a moment, Akatsuki returned to cleaning the hunter before rinsing him off with a clean, damp washcloth.

"I'll get you some something to wear." Akatsuki rose from the side of the bath tub. As soon as he had left the room Zero found himself being dragged back into the haze of vicious memories that Akatsuki's presence kept at bay. Zero shuddered visibly as he felt cold hands running across his skin, stroking him, dipping between his legs and destroying what little innocence he had left.

"Zero?"

Zero flinched as he was jerked from his memories. A warm hand cupped his face gently, the thumb wiped away the single tear that trailed down the hunter's cheek.

_When had he started crying?_

"Come on, get dressed." Akatsuki placed Zero's bed clothes on the sink counter. "I'll be just outside." Zero nodded, waiting for the door to close before emptying the bath and rising from the quickly disappearing water. After drying himself with one of the plush towels, Zero pulled the silken garments on, grateful to be finally clothed after going so long without.

Knowing the noble was waiting for him, Zero opened the door and slipped out of the bathroom where Akatsuki was waiting in his bedroom.

"Feel any better?" Zero nodded and headed for his bed. The events of the past week were finally catching up on him and he felt exhausted. Akatsuki's helped him settle and pulled the covers over Zero.

"Zero?" The hunter blinked sleepily in question. "You should feed before you sleep, it will help with your wounds." Zero could only blink in response his energy was evaporating before his eyes- just how many hours had he slept lately?

Realizing Zero's weakness, Akatsuki sat on the corner of the bed and pushed back his collar, before leaning down so that his neck was pressed right against the hunter's mouth. Zero drank without hesitation, taking deep and heady gulps before drifting off to sleep. Akatsuki cleaned his wound with a cloth realizing the ex-human must have been beat if he couldn't even finish drinking, let alone close the wound.

Akatsuki brushed a silver lock out of the boy's face.

"Sweet dreams Zero."

Akatsuki gave the hunter one last look before returning to his own room. Instead of heading for his bed, Akatsuki returned to his private study, knowing he wouldn't find any comfort in slumber tonight. Akatsuki poured himself a fresh glass of blood wine and light another cigarette- what was another day without sleep anyway?

Akatsuki settled into his chair and took a grateful sip of blood wine, trying to replace the images of Zero's pain with the effects of alcohol. Kain rubbed his temples as a headache threatened. He'd waited hours for the hunter to finish in the bath, he hadn't even thought of checking on the hunter until it hit the two hour mark only to find the boy sitting in bloody water which had turned cold long ago. Akatsuki sighed gravely.- When he purchased Zero over two weeks ago, hadn't he done so with the full intention of caring for the boy's well-being? So far that promise had ended with him partially molesting the hunter, allowing the boy to be kidnapped, tortured and then left to freeze in a bathtub.

Some carer he was.

But that wasn't entirely true either, he wasn't Zero's carer, his lover, his friend- no, he was Zero's master and Zero was his pet. Hadn't he said the same thing to Peter a few days ago?

Akatsuki took a deep drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out in a heavy sigh.

Why did the term 'Master' and 'Pet' irritate him so much lately? He wanted to posses the Hunter, to claim him fully as his own, he wanted the hunter's to fill the painful, empty holes in his life when there was no more work to do, to be something... _someone_ he could come home to- but did he really need a pet for that? Akatsuki already had a whole battalion of people who he could quite happily order around- did he really want another one? And if he ordered Zero around, manipulated him into saying and doing things for his own amusement- how was he any better then the snatchers that had taken Zero and tortured him?

Akatsuki groaned in frustration, putting aside his eighth glass of blood wine and putting out the last of God only knows how many cigarettes, his thoughts had taken him through quite a few packets and now an uneasy churning of nicotine and smoke sat like a stone in his gut. Kain folded his arms and rested his head on his desk. Why did things have to be so complicated sometimes?

He needed some advice.

Kain picked up the phone and dialed without needing to look at the keypad.

" _Hellooo?"_ Takuma's sunshine voice, despite the hour, did nothing for Akatsuki's mood. Akatsuki opened his mouth to tell him the reasoning of his call and he found himself at a blank.- ' _hey Takuma I'm just calling because I think I'am a sadist bastard who likes to make promises I can't keep and am doubting my ability to make sensible decisions- Help me'_ \- now somehow Kain just couldn't see that one working.

" _I have caller ID Kain, I know it's you._ " Akatsuki sighed.

"I'm sorry Takuma, I don't know why I called...good-day." Akatsuki hung up the phone quickly and returned to resting his head on the desk.

The phone rang.

" _It's Zero isn't it?"_ Akatsuki sighed inwardly, of course the blond wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"How'd you know?"

" _With you it's easy."_

"Oh." Akatauki didn't even want to know how the blond came to this conclusion.

" _So what happened."_ Akatsuki paused.

"I almost lost him."

" _Again?"_ Kain winced. Did Takuma have be so blunt?

"Snatches got him, I only just got him back today."

" _Snatches? Kain, I'm so sorry- how is Zero now?"_

"I don't...I really don't know. Sometimes I see him drifting off and I don't know how to reach him, he flinches at my touch and he just shuts down or cries when I leave him even for a second."

" _Oh no Zero."_

"Listen Takuma...I know that his captors tortured him...in _every_ aspect of the word physical and I think there's some metal abuse there too."

" _Where is Zero now?"_

"Asleep?"

" _Is he okay?"_

"Huh?"

" _Is he having nightmares?"_ Akatsuki felt himself slap his own forehead in a moment of stupidity.

 _Why didn't I think of that?_ Akatsuki rushed to check on the hunter, only to find the boy slumbering a a deep, dreamless sleep.

"He's fine."

" _Keep and eye on him Akatsuki and I mean a_ close _eye. He's probably feeling more vulnerable then ever and he's going to need to have someone there."_

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? He hardly says anything anymore."

" _Let him talk in his own time, all you need to do now is let him know that you're there and you won't let them get to him again. Where are the snatches now?"_

"Dead, mostly. The other two are strung up in my warehouse."

" _Kain."_ Takuma warned.

"They _are_ going to pay Takuma, you expect me just to let them get away with hurting Zero?"

" _You? Never. Just make sure Zero doesn't find this out"_

"What?"

" _Don't let Zero know they're still alive, he's better off believing that they're dead."_

"But wouldn't he prefer to know that they're getting what they deserve."

" _Zero's not like you Kain, and he's just been through a traumatic experience, the last thing he wants to do is be reminded of that. Believe me, he wants this whole experience to be over and to move on."_

"I suppose."

" _Now I can't stop you from taking it out on the snatchers, but just make sure you deal with them quickly, the longer you dwell on this, so will Zero."_

"Anything else?"

" _Well Zero's in a fragile state of mind at the moment and he could go two ways; the first is that he_ _shuts down. If he dose this he's going to refuse food, blood and anything else that involves living._ _He'll probably find some dark enclosed space and hide in it, like a library or a bedroom. He's going to be tired all the time and the communication lines won't be open."_

"And if that happens?"

" _Force him to eat, but only small amounts- that goes for blood to. Get him up and about- including going outside. If he wants to sleep let him, but only for reasonable hours and try to get him eating chocolate or exercising."_

"Chocolate?"

" _It has an ingredient or something that triggers endorphines which makes people happy- forget what it's called- and exercise dose that to. Speaking of which, Kain you should get out there with him."_

"Why me?"

" _Because your just as bad as a depressed person when you're in your moods."_

"Rightttt..." Akatsuki cleared his throat quickly. "Anything else I should know about?" Akatsuki quickly changed the subject, he did not want to discuss him mental state with anyone thank you very much.

" _Yes, if Zero doesn't start acting like this he'll probably react to this whole experience in the second way I mentioned earlier."_

"Which is?"

" _He'll appear more happier, or well in Zero's case more like his old self, but in an exaggerated form. He may eat too much or become way too active, making sure he always keeps busy in order to distract himself from thinking about his ordeal."_

"And if that happens?"

" _Confront him. The whole happiness and everything is a cover up for how he's really feeling. You have to confront him,_ make _him talk about what is happened. He's probably going to have a breakdown- yes Kain that_ dose _mean you have to comfort him and then you both have to work together in talking about it, resolving the situation and moving on."_

"Are you serious?" this was sounding more and more like a chick flick.

" _I mean it Kain, m_ _ake sure he knows you're there for him._ When _he dose turn to you he's going to need you for all his support and confidence. You will literally have his heart in your hands."_

"How do you even know he's even going to turn to me?"

" _Who else dose he have to turn to?"_

"Well..." Akatsuki frowned, there had to be someone from the Hunter's association that Zero was friends with, but then again didn't they hate vampires? Zero was probably cast out from them and even if he wasn't he would be now that he was a pet. And even then, this wasn't really something Zero could talk about with his work collegues.

" _See?"_

"Yeah alright." Akatsuki let out a tired sigh. "Anything else you want to lecture me about?" Akatsuki mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, reaching for the blood wine bottle as he did. The sudden overload of information had made him feel like another drink...or six.

" _I think you've had enough for one night."_

"Damn straight. _"_

" _Take care Kain."_

"Likewise." Akatsuki hung up the phone and -for what seemed like the hundreth time that night- sighed. The phone call with Takuma had achived nothing- zip, zilch, zero. He'd originally called to sort out his feelings towards the hunter, wondering why he was feeling so goddamn guilty about how he'd treated the boy; _his_ pet, when it was perferctly normal for his race to do so. In the attempt to advert a personal heart-to heart with Takuma- or anyone for that matter- Kain had ended up following Takuma's lead and talking about Zero and his current state of mind.

_Zero, Zero, Zero...-was everything about that friggen hunter nowadays?_

From the moment Akatsuki had purchased the boy, all he could think about was Zero this, Zero that. Zero needs to be saved, Zero needs to be punished, Zero's been kidnapped, Zero needs help- _Zero, Zero, Zero!_ Akatsuki slammed down his glass, sloshing the remains of the dark liquid in the crystal glass. God could he get a fucking moment to himself anymore?

Did he even want to?

Akatsuki groaned as his the migrane that had threatened before, finally reared it's ugly head. Akatsuki pulled open his desk drawer and popped six white pills, swallowing them down with the last of his wine and finishing it off by lighting another cigerette and taking a heady breath. God he had to get out of this habit. He knew he drank quite a bit and smoked too much when he was stressed, but all he seemed to do now was drink, smoke and worry about that god-freaking hunter.

The boy was turning out to be more trouble than he was worth; 'be the boy's shoulder to cry on'- honestly, when had he signed up for that role? He was Zero _Master_ Goddamnit, not some friggen baby sitter. And...and Zero- he was supposed to be a pet, his _job_ was to _take care_ of his master not the other way around.

Sometime during his interal rant, Kain had risen from his seat, unable to stay still any longer. Nervous rage rolled off of him, emitted from the very pores on his skin.

The truth, Akatsuki realised with a hint of irony, was that since his mother died all those years ago, and his father's murder not long after, Akatsuki had stopped caring about anyone or really anything. Sure he had friends; he had Takuma and Shiki, Ruka and Aidou, Yuki and Kaname, Alfred and Peter, Hell, even his driver, Dorian, were all close to him... and yet with them he had never felt more alone in his life. They were simply part of the facade he put up; _The Nightlife King_ and all that, they fitted the M.O.: rich night club tycoon being BFF's with a horde of aristocat nobles and a pureblood vampire, making a huge foot in the door to fame and fortune. He had hundreds of followers, of workers, of employees all following him around like a bad smell and yet.. up until two weeks ago he'd felt as aged and hollow as a decayed tree; no life in him at all. The only energy he had was to his work, to being there for Ruka, to sorting out his cousin, to being Takuma's other friend and Kaname's loyal subject. He had put his whole life towards being _The Night Life King,_ he lived and breathed the title. And when he didn't have that task before him, when all the paperwork was done and there were no friend's drama deliema in the way, when he had nothing about his job to occupy his mind... he was a hollow shell once again.

The truth was that beneath this facade he put up he was just some random vamp with no family, no life other than work, no meaning except to keep up the role he played so well and of course, no one to care for...until now.

Zero had come into his life, shaken him up, rocked him to the core. He'd got under his skin and turned Akatsuki's world upside down. Akatsuki had brought the hunter, without knowing him, souly because he'd had the spontanous instict to protect the hunter- to care for him. He'd cared for his friends all these years right? How was taking care of one measly little hunter going to be any different? Oh how wrong he'd been. Akatsuki had never met anyone who he clashed with as much as this twenty-somthing year old hunter: a mere child in vampire years. Maybe that was what had shocked him the most; someone actually disagreed with him- on Kain had tried to comfort Ruka's pining heart for Kaname, or when he'd amused his cousin in order to calm him, or listened to Takuma's longing for the man he adored but unsure how to express it- they'd all turned to him for advice, welcomed his imput and followed his advice.

Not Zero.

No, instead the hunter had fought him tooth and nail about everything, about anything; drinking scheduals, behaviour in public, behaviour towards himself, business- absolutely everything. He'd shaken Akatsuki up, had made him feel emotions he'd never had to feel up until this point, made him care about things that he hadn't had to care for in the past. Akatsuki realised that now, when he wasn't doing his job as a nightclub owner/bar owner/hotel owner/friend/boss/councellor, he no longer had hollow moments of pain, of aching lonliness. Instead he was thinking of Zero. In fact recently, all he'd been thinking about was Zero and his well-being, much more even than his own job. The hutner was like his new...job almost- more like a new obsession. Every thought was followed by something to do with the hunter: _'I wonder why Zero dosn't like drinking.' 'It must be hard hating what he is' 'Why can't the boy just listen to me?' 'I wonder if I can get Zero to kiss me again like that' 'Should I punish him for saying that?' 'God Zero looks so good tonight?' 'Why can't I bite Zero?' 'I have to get Zero back!' 'Zero's hurt?' 'Zero's taking a long time in the bath.' 'Zero's more trouble than he's worth.'...-_ God Damnit! How had the hunter have changed him so much in such a short amount of time? How had he forced him to think, forced him to care?

Akatsuki rubbed his pounding temples.

Zero didn't realise it, and probably no one apart from Takuma had suspected it, but in just over a fortnight, Zero had become the most important thing in Kain's life. He cared and thought about the hunter more than he did his facade that he'd worked so hard to build, to fit. His night life career could go up in flames, his employees could leave him, his friends could hate him, but Akatsuki knew with mixed emotions, that his first thoughts, whatever they were, would be to Zero.

Akatsuki sighed.

He was so well and truly fucked.

A distant cry, muffled by the walls inbetween, pulled Akatsuki from his thoughts. He paused. There. Again. Another cry of distress.

_Zero._

Before Akatsuki had even thought to move, he was racing forward, ripping open the doors to his study and the double doors that seperated his and the hunter's rooms. Kain paused in the doorway. Zero lay tossing in his bed, his arms failing, as if he were trying to fight off the invisible enemy in his dreams. Tears rolled down his cheeks and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Akatsuki raced to his side and pressed a hand to brush back his face in the attempt to coax the hunter out of his nightmares.

"Zero, it's okay, you're safe. I'm here, they can't hurt you anymore- I won't let _anyone_ hurt you anymore." At the sound of Akatsuki's voice, the hunter began to still. Frightened violet eyes snapped open.

"Wha-?" for a second, there was a moment of shocked and confused silance.

" _Oh God..."_ Zero put his head in his hands, his face distorted in pain and sorrow.

"Zero, it's okay." Akatsuki instinctivly pulled the boy into his arms, craddling him and holding his weeping face to his chest. "They can't hurt you anymore Zero, you're safe now."

Zero found himself unable to contain the gut-wreanching sob that ripped from his chest. He was safe, they couldn't hurt him anymore. So why couldn't he stop Goddamn crying? Hot tears rolled down his face and shudders raked his body. He was trembling all over from the dark chill that had crept up his spine and his heart was pounding in his chest. Yes he was safe, yes it was just a dream...-a memory and yes, it was all over now.

So why the Hell was he still Goddamn crying?

Zero clung to the farmilar warmth and scent of Akatsuki, allowing his prescense to chase away his fears. Akatsuki held the him gently, rubbing his back, stroking his hair and mumuring comforting words until he'd soothed the hunter's original panic. When his fears had been settled, Zero felt a farmiliar flush of shame and embarrassment colour his cheeks.

He was cuddling up to a vampire- no, clinging onto him for dear life.

And at that moment he couldn't seem to find the strenght to let him go.

Akatsuki laid down on the bed, never releasing the hunter as he did. He continued to stroke the boy's soft, silvery hair.

"Are you okay?"

If the hunter had any more energy, he would have snorted. Instead he lightly nodded his head.

"You should go back to sleep Zero." He felt the boy tense. "Do you want me to stay here?" Akatsuki asked tentively, trying to remember what his mum used to do when he'd had nightmares as a kid.

The hunter nodded again and gripped Akatsuki's shirt tighter in a silent response.

"Sleep now Zero."

Akatsuki found himself awake long after the hunter had drifted back to sleep, his thoughts turning wildly in his head. He wasn't used to sleeping in a bed other than his own, let alone sharing a bed and yet, he felt strangely comfortable.

_I could almost get used to this._

Akatsuki's thoughts brought him back to his original mental discovery and he let out a sigh of dread. What the hell was he going to do now?

Beside him, Zero suddenly began to whimper. He fought Akatsuki's embrace.

" _Please...don't...don't hurt him."_

_Here we go again._


	12. To Know One's Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Zero's eyes snapped open. Fear of not knowing where he was turning his whole body rigid with fear. After a few moments, Zero realized the silk sheets wrapped around him where not the rough fabric of Katashi's bed and the warmth that filled him was nothing like the cold, cement cell he had been a prisoner of. Zero let out a sigh of relief, allowing all his muscles to relax and his eyes slowly droop as he sought sleep once again, despite the fact that it was clearly midnight as the per the darkness of his room.

“Feeling better?” Zero's eyes shot open, instinctively lurching away from presence that he, up until this moment, had not been aware of. It was coming from beside him. Warm arms gently held him, stopping Zero from fleeing the confines of the bed.

“It's okay Zero, it's me, you're safe.” Panicked violet eyes met soft, brown ones. So much unlike the cold calculating gaze he usually held.

“Kain?” The noble nodded noting how, although there was relief in the hunter's eyes, the boy seemed quite happy to stay where he was; with space between them, so much unlike before when the slumbering hunter had snuggled into his side, or clung to him in the horrific throws of a nightmare.

The noble waited. Seeing if the hunter would make any move to speak or to move back to his original position.

Zero did neither. The hunter stayed where he was, unsure of what to say or how to act around the vampire he'd sworn to kill yet still sought comfort in his embrace. Zero kept his eyes down, finding the silken bed covers easier to face then the eyes of the noble.

“How do you feel?” The hunter gave small shrug. Akatsuki resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. Here he was worried sick about the hunter, even going as far as sleeping in the same bed as the boy to fight off his nightmares, the least the hunter could do was give him a decent answer.

“Do you feel any better?” Akatsuki pressed impatiently. The hunter nodded. “Are you hungry?” Zero began to fiddle with the silken covers, torn between breaking free of the comforting arms that held him and avoid all awkward conversations and the urge to curl deeper into the embrace and drift back to sleep. Either way he didn't want to talk anymore, he didn't want to face the noble at all and yet, he knew the moment Kain left his side, the more likely he was of reliving past memories.

Face his vampiric owner or face unwanted memories.

Zero didn't know which one was worse.

“An answer is normally required when one asks a question Zero.” The hunter shrugged again. “A proper one please.” Akatsuki warned lightly, his usual coldness creeping back into his tone.

“I...I d-don't know.” Zero murmured, his voice no greater than a whisper. The frailness of the hunter's tone softened the Noble's irritation. Akatsuki reached over and pressed a button on Zero's bedside table. Akatsuki had just settle back into his original position when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in Alfred.” The aged butler entered bowing lightly, if he found it strange that Akatsuki was actually in bed, _in Zero's bed,_ sharing with the hunter himself, he made no sign of it. He kept his tone even and his face expressionless.

“You called Master Akatsuki?”

“I think it's time for breakfast.”

“Of course sir, I shall have Mabel prepare something now.”

“Thank you Alfred.” The butler gave another small bow and departed. Zero remained still, half laying, half sitting as he perched just within Akatsuki's embrace. He kept his eyes to the silken covers, ignoring the noble as he watched his every action.

“Do you have anything you wish to do today?” The hunter shook his head softly. He didn't feel like anything, he didn't feel like moving from the bed at all- except perhaps to escape Kain.

Akatsuki held back a resigned sigh at Zero's silent tone.

“Perhaps you will be more talkative after you drink.” Kain said, voicing his thoughts as he pushed is collar aside and cuddled the hunter closer to him. Zero shank away from him.

“I-I don't need it.”

“Zero you need to heal.” The hunter shook his head.

“I don't need it.” This time Akatsuki did let out his sigh of frustration.

“Zero can we not argue about this please and do as your told, I don't want to punish you...-Zero?” The hunter flinched at Kain's words, cringing away from the noble and his embrace, fear flashing behind his eyes. Akatsuki regretted his choice of words instantly.

“I didn't mean it like that-”

“I know.”

“Zero you know I would never hurt you like _they_ did.”

“Do I?” The hunter's lifeless tone struck a nerve. How did the hunter know if Akatsuki was as cruel as the snatchers had been? Hadn't the noble punished the hunter before? How was the hunter to know if Akatsuki was any different to the snatchers?

Akatsuki sighed softly.

“Zero I made you a promise.” That got the hunter's attention. Zero finally lifted his gaze from the silk covers. “I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again. I keep the promises I make Zero, know that. I _will_ protect you, even if that means protecting you from myself.” Akatsuki's determined gaze never left the hunter's. Zero suddenly found his eyes had too much moisture in them and he had to look away.

_He cared enough to save me...and now he cares enough to protect me._

All through Zero's childhood, he'd heard the same things; promises of undying love and sworn promises to protect and stand by him. These promises had come from the people he loved most; his mother, father, brother, friends and of course Master Toga...and yet, as soon as Zero had been bitten, even before he began to change all those promises had turned to ash. His brother had abandoned him, his Master had done the same, his friends had cast him out and although Zero's parents were dead, Zero knew they would hate him too just for being what he was.

How come out of the hundreds, thousands of people Zero had met in his life- only one cared for his fate? That these promises of safety and protection, came from the thing he hated most, from the very man he hated most.

It didn't make any sense.

“Zero...” Akatsuki tried again, wrapping his arms tighter around the hunter, pulling the boy further into his embrace. This time Zero let himself be pulled closer, to be guided to the pale neck. Zero bit down, for once taking care for just how hard he bit, and took slow deep gulps, savoring the sweetness of the noble's blood, the smooth texture of it and even... the noble's emotions.

Relief, hope and some other unfamiliar emotions swirled within the crimson nectar. It was if, in that moment, the hunter was actually connected to Kain himself, gaining a small peek into the noble's mind.

Zero finished quickly, not needing much after drinking so much the day before, and licked the wound clean. He would have moved away from the noble, except once again, Akatsuki held him to him stroking his hair and rubbing soothing circles into his back with the other hand. Zero sighed. He knew the noble liked to do this during and after every feeding session and somehow, the familiarity off it was soothing to the hunter. Zero sighed and gave into the touch, resting his head in the crook of Kain's neck as there was no other place to lay it.

“You know petting me like this really makes me feel like a pet.” Zero grumbled, granting the noble a few minutes of peaceful silence before voicing his protests. Akatsuki let out a low, throaty chuckle, releasing the hunter as he did, but made no further response to Zero's comment.

A soft knock at the door promising the coming of food distracted the hunter. Now that he was fully awake and feeling much more alive from his recent intake of blood, the thought of food was suddenly very appealing and the hunter's stomach grumbled in anticipation.

“Come in Alfred.”

The aged butler entered pushing a serving trolley and with much practiced grace, carried two silver trays of food and placed them before the noble and then the hunter, removing the covers as he did.

“Thankyou Alfred.”

“T-thanks”

“Will there be anything else today Master Kain?”

“Alfred” Kain warned.

“Apologies, Master _Akatsuki.”_

“That will be all for now.”

“Of course.” The butler gave another low bow and departed from the room once again.

“What was that about?” Zero puzzled watching the butler go.

“Alfred is very old fashioned, when he was made a pet he was trained as such.” Akatsuki picked up his knife and fork and took a small bite out of his meal. He chewed thoughtfully. “...My father was also one for formality, he often praised Alfred for his superb manner and of course, a pet is always meant to please his master so Alfred stepped his behavior up a notch. Ever since my father died I've been trying to knock the stiffness out of him. Alfred has known me since I was child and yet he still has lapses of referring to me as Master Kain. It took me decades just to convince him it was alright to address me without saying _master_ first and even then he will only refer to me as sir or by my last name at best, but then again so dose everybody else.”

“Why is that?” Zero had been eating his breakfast, content with listening quietly.

“I don't know...perhaps they do not know me well enough to address me by my first name.”

“But haven't you known those other nobles for a long time?”

“Precisely.”

The noble didn't look like he was going to make any further comments on the matter. Zero shrugged. What did it matter to him anyway?

“I'm going visit a number of my hotels today, I would like you to come with me.” Zero snorted softly, _him_ follow Akatsuki around all day? Yeah right.

“No thank you.”

“I'm not asking.”

“And I'm not going.”

“Why not? You said before you didn't have anything planned for today.”

“I suddenly remembered I have to do something.”

“Oh? What was this incredibly important appointment may I ask?”

“What makes you think I'm going to tell you?”

“Because I'm asking.”

“That's not a reason!”

“Is for me.” Amber eyes met violet ones in a glare. “That color really dose suit you.”

“What one?”

“Your blush.”

“I'm not blushing-” before Zero could even try to react, Akatsuki had swooped down and planted a light kiss on cheek. The hunter felt his cheeks heat up. “Hey!”

“You are now.” Zero wiped his cheek on his sleeve, his cheeks still burning and irritation rather than anger or rage swelled in him.

“Bastard.”

“So it's agreed then? Meet me downstairs in an hour and we'll go.” Akatsuki finished the last of his meal and rose from the bed.

“What?- go where?”

“To inspect my hotels.”

“I never agreed.” Akatsuki paused at the door.

“That's the beauty of it Zero, as I said before; I'm not asking.”

“But-!” Zero bedroom door closed with a satisfying thud. “Jerk.” Zero scowled at the door. Why did the noble always do that? Be charming and kind one minute, a prick the next and be confusing the rest of the time?

Zero rubbed his cheek irritably. What was the point of the noble's conversation? Zero growled and finished the rest of his meal.

_Who the hell cares anyway?_

* * *

 

“...And this is our master suite, we have made every effort to meet your specifications...-” The hotel manager drawled on, leading Akatsuki from room to room, suite to suite, speaking in animated tones in order to convey his love for his work to the noble. Kain nodded every now and again making small sounds at the back of his throat to show approval, distaste or uneasiness and at very rare moments he asked unsuspecting questions or comments, keeping the manager in a constant state of alert.

Zero, on the other hand, seemed to be in a constant state of boredom; trailing after the pair with dragging steps. He got out of bed for this? The first hotel they had viewed, Zero had been in awe of the magnificent architecture, but after seeing four grand hotels in a row, the hunter had defiantly lost his original buzz. More plush carpets, more designer rooms, more exquisite artwork, more money. It was all the same now to the hunter. Thankfully, nobody seemed to expect him to do anything; Akatsuki didn't need him at his side nor as an aid in conversation and the manager didn't seem to make any reference to the hunter of every kind.

For the most part, everyone simply ignored him.

Which was fine for the hunter, he didn't feel like conversation anyway. More than anything he wanted to curl back up in his bed or to take another bath, but mostly curl up in bed. He wanted to rest, to sleep off this sluggishness that seemed to have overtaken his body since his rescue. Zero found himself not needing, not wanting anything; not food, not exercise, not even working out, which as a hunter he prized to keep in top form. All he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately it didn't look like he was going to be able to anytime soon.

The manager finally finished the tour, thanking Akatsuki for taking time out of his busy schedule to visit them and promising to carry out Akatsuki's suggestions for improvement as soon as possible.

“What did you think of the hotel?” Akatsuki asked as he and Zero were seated in the dining area of the hotel. The hunter shrugged.

“I don't know...expensive.” Akatsuki made a sound of agreement.

“People pay for the best.”

“Clearly.” Akatsuki frowned at the hunter's tone, but waited until the server had taken their orders before voicing his concerns.

“Is something the matter Zero?” The hunter shrugged.

“Well apart from being forced to tour a number of hotels against my will, I'm fine.”

“So you don't like the hotels?”

“I don't like being ordered around.” Zero retorted.

“You seem to be handling it quite well.”

“It's not done easily.” Akatsuki and Zero glared at each other for a moment longer.

“What's really the matter?” Zero dropped his gaze to his plate.

“I've been someone's captive for a week Kain, what do you think?” Silence fell between the two, broken only by the sounds of their food being served and the clinking of expensive cutlery on plates as they ate their meals.

Zero was glad that Akatsuki didn't continue the conversation, he didn't want to think about where it would lead. After they'd finished eating and returned to the back of the limo, the noble looked as if he had wanted to say something, however the older male kept silent on the matter, instead asking if the hunter was ready to go home.

As always, Alfred greeted them at the door.

“How was your trip Master Akatsuki?”

“Productive.”

“And you sir?” Alfred asked, turning to the hunter.

“Boring as hell.” Akatsuki fought the urge to smirk at the hunter's bluntness.

“Charming- can I get anything for you Master Akatsuki?”

“No Alfred that's all for tonight. You can retire.”

“Thank you sir.” The butler gave a small bow. “Oh yes and Mr Green came by, he delivered this.” Alfred retrieved a single case from his suit pocket.

“Oh good, I was wondering when they would have it ready.” Kain took the velvet case and opened it to reveal a black collar identical to Zero's previous one. Zero swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry.

“Is that-?”

“Your replacement collar yes, I took the liberty of getting you a new one as the one you have now is useless. This one has added security to prevent the tracking device to be disabled as well as a charm to assist in your coordinates if the tracker fails.”

“Oh...that's g-good.” Zero's voice was dry. He stood perfectly still as Akatsuki removed the old collar from his neck and replaced it with the new. Zero shivered as the cool leather came into contact with his skin. Yes he knew he was a pet, and yes he already knew that all pets wear a collar, even himself. But after wearing one for so long, Zero had forgotten all about it's presence around his neck and when the hunter was out in public, when the noble talked to him in a way that wasn't threatening, the knowledge of the position Zero held also slipped to his subconscious. But seeing a collar, placed right before him and then locked tight around his neck seemed to catch the hunter off guard.

He was a vampire's pet.

His parents would turn in their graves if they could see their beloved son now.

Akatsuki watched as the hunter's eyes darkened in a wordless emotion as the collar clicked shut around his neck. The boy flinched at the sound.

“There.” Akatsuki took a step back admiring the collar and breaking the sudden tension in the air. “Much better, Alfred dispose of this please.”

“Of course Master Akatsuki.”

“That will be all.” The butler gave another low bow and exited the room.

“Dose it fit properly? It isn't choking you?” The hunter dropped his eyes to the floor. No it didn't fit, it felt like all the air of his old life was being sucked from his lungs, killing him slowly until there was nothing of his old self.

He was a pet.

Akatsuki's Kain's plaything.

“No...” Zero murmured, keeping his eyes downcast. “I think I'm going to go to bed now.”

“Everything alright Zero?”

“Yeah...I'm just tired s'all.” The Noble regarded the hunter for a second with curious eyes.

“Alright then. Goodnight Zero.”

“..night.” The hunter slipped quietly up the stairs and into his room, the sound of his bedroom door closing echoed in his empty room. Without bothering to turn on the lights and only just taking enough time to change into his bed clothes, Zero fell into bed. Pulling the covers up around him and holding them close.

He knew he was being stupid. Of course he was a pet, why should the appearance of a new collar have this much effect on him?

 _Because_ Zero thought. _Deep down you're ashamed of yourself, of what you've allowed yourself to become; a hunter, yeah right as if your ever where one- it's no surprise you ran off to join your own kind when things got tough._

Zero winced at his inner ramblings. Yes he was a pet, and yes he had been a hunter...or as close to a true hunter as he could be with demon venom running through his veins, but now he was nothing but a slave, one that obeyed and one that took comfort in his master's embrace in order to keep the memories of his carelessness and lost pride plagued him.

Zero felt a single tear roll down his cheeks.

He was a pet, he'd been a fool to believe he was still a hunter despite losing his anti-vampire weapon and being branded a slave. He was an even greater fool to still cling to the hope that one day, when he'd finally escaped Akatsuki and his enslavement that he could return to the hunter's association, to the life he used to lead.

Zero let his shameful tears fall onto the pillow beneath him.

God he really was pathetic.


	13. Limits, Mistakes and Braving Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

****

_“Kiyoshi, get here you fucking whore”_

_Zero flinched at the barked command, then winced at the broken whimper from the other side of the room._

_“No!”_

I can't do this...

_“What? We had a deal; I leave him alone and I transfer my attention to you- and you're breaking the deal._

_“I'm not.”_

I really can't do this.

_Zero looked to the rejected teen in the corner, his darkened eyes disbelieving that a complete stranger would do this for him, would even care for him at all._

_Zero closed his eyes._

I can't do this...but I have to- for him.

_“I'm not.” Zero repeated firmly, his tone confident yet his insides cringed. He lifted his unbroken hand, the chains clinked gently as it's prisoner raised his hand to grip Katashi, guiding him back to his mouth._

For Kiyoshi, I have to do this for him, to save him...even if it's just for a little while...

 

* * *

 

“Zero wake up!” Zero's jolted awake, his eyes snapped open. Arms encircled him, panicked fear gripped Zero as he desperately began to fight them off.

“Zero it's only me.” The boy paused at the familiar tone, soon realizing the arms that embraced him were warm, not cold and their host was not a human, but a vampire.

“Kain?”

“Yes Zero, it's me, you're safe.” The ex-human felt his whole body slump and fall back into the Noble's embrace, his whole body exhausted from his struggles in both slumber and consciousness. Zero leaned into the warm embrace, soothing his cold skin, chilled from icy sweat. Akatsuki held the boy close as he waited for the pounding heartbeats to slow.

“Another nightmare?” The noble asked after Zero's heartbeat had quieted and his breathing evened out. The boy nodded. “You know it would be easier if you slept in my bed? That way I would be able to stop your nightmares quicker, and it also would stop my mad midday dashes to get to your side.”

Zero closed his eyes, his heart sinking. Kain wanted Zero in _his_ bed. It didn't take a genius to know why a master would want their pet to share their bed- and it wasn't to keep the nightmares at bay.

Zero nodded slowly.

What other choice did he have? He wasn't a hunter, he was a pet and obviously this was Kain's way of telling him he needed to start acting like one.

“You can still have this room of course” Akatsuki clarified, trying not to dwell on his increasing heart rate at the thought of Zero sleeping in _his_ bed.

The boy nodded again, silent as before. Akatsuki let him be for the time being.

“Why don't you go back to sleep? We have a big night ahead of us.” Akatsuki said, noting the drooping of Zero's eyelashes after a few more minutes of silence.

“Us?” Zero raised a tired eyebrow.

“Yes, you didn't think that those were all the buildings I owned in the area did you? We haven't even started on the bars or nightclubs.” Zero winced at the thought of yet another private touring.

“I'll pass.”

“I'm not asking Zero.” The boy sighed.

“You never do.” Zero rolled more fully onto his side, away from Kain, allowing sleep to claim him once again, too tired for an argument _this_ late in the day.

 

* * *

 

When Zero woke again it was dusk and far too early for the noble beside him to wake. Being careful as to not disturb the sleeping vampire, Zero shifted into a more comfortable position, one which ended up with him facing the noble. For a moment, Zero found himself entranced by the sudden peace he found on the other's face. Never had he seen Kain so calm, so at peace with the world. As if sensing the boy's gaze, Akatsuki stirred lightly, the arms that held Zero tightened unconsciously. A small sigh of contentment left his lips.

“ _Zero.._.”

The ex-human found a light pink gracing his cheeks. The noble was thinking about him in his sleep? The blush quickly disappeared when Zero realized just _what_ Kain was dreaming about. Without waking Akatsuki, Zero slipped from the noble's embrace and walked over to one of the towering windows of his room, needing to put some space between himself and the vampire, yet unwilling to leave the other's side completely by leaving the room. Zero leaned against the window, watching the last of the suns ray's disappear on the horizon.

Zero let out a quiet sigh. Of course the noble found Zero desirable, he wouldn't have purchased him otherwise. Zero's fingers instinctively raised to touch the collar around his neck, a sense of overwhelming sadness swelling within him. He wasn't a hunter anymore, he was a pet and he probably always would be. Zero had come to accept this fate already. What troubled him now was the fact that as a pet, Zero knew he had certain _duties_ to attend to, as Kain had all too kindly pointed out last night.

Zero was to now sleep in the noble's bed, something completely normal for people like him...for pets like him, but it still didn't stop the cold shiver shooting down his spine. Soon, very soon, Kain would be expecting more than just a few after-feeding-petting and desperate hugs after a nightmare...soon, the noble will be expecting him to...to -do other things.

Zero's eyes closed softly in anguish as images of the past week came to him. Of Hibiki stroking him, of Katashi pounding Kiyoshi mirthlessly into the wall- would Kain be like that? Zero knew enough about the noble to know that Kain couldn't take no for an answer in any aspect of his life; business, friends, when Zero refused to drink- would he have the same attitude towards the hunter in the bedroom? Would he... _claim_ Zero like Katashi and Hibiki had done Kiyoshi? Unyielding and unwilling to take 'no' for an answer? An even colder thought came to the forefront of Zero's mind- would Kain be worse? Would he be like Ryuu instead?

Zero hugged himself tightly as the dull ache in his chest became a roar of pain. Would he tease and torment, forcing the ex-human to physically feel emotions he didn't want to feel? Zero's breath came out in panicked gasps, his skin trembling violently as it turned from hot to ice cold. He could almost feel Ryuu's fingers probing him once again, seeking his entrance while his tongue thrust into his mouth, stirring unwanted physically reactions from his body as his soul was ripped apart at the seams.

With haunting realization Zero remembered that Kain had tormented him in such a way not two weeks ago. Zero had been pinned to the wall while Kain had stroked him, forcing him to submit, using the boy's physical pleasure as his tool for destruction.

Zero felt himself hunch over in the effort to hold back his broken sobs as a horrible truth came to him. Kain was ruthless, it was his nature, and there was no doubt that this fact wasn't going to change, certainly not with him and certainly not in the bedroom. When Kain took him it would be thoroughly and there would be nothing to stop him from doing so.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad._ Zero thought, trying to make himself believe that it was true as he fought back the sobs and urged his rolling stomach to still. His heart quaked in agony in his chest _._

 _Kain said he would protect me from harm, including himself, didn't he?_ Zero didn't exactly doubt the vampire on his words, but he could see the clause in the statement. When Kain claimed Zero, he would probably do so without causing the ex-human any _physical_ pain...-or at least as little as possible and therefore protecting him from harm, however, Akatsuki never said anything about protecting the boy's mental state.

In other words, Akatsuki would take Zero replacing pain with pleasure and, like Ryuu, would force him into feeling physical emotions of lust or desire without care for the mental damage his actions would cause the ex-human later.

Zero shuddered at this thought, knowing it was true, yet unable to find it in him to be mad at the noble. Kain was a vampire, it was as simple as that. It was his nature to take what wasn't his. It was his noble birth that gave him the right to buy a pet, to _claim_ that pet... and despite everything, in the noble's eyes he hadn't done anything wrong, he was simply following what he thought was socially acceptable for a vamp of his status.

Zero realized the anger he _did_ feel only directed at the situation he found himself in; as an ex-human now vamp's pet and as a virgin who would soon be claimed against his will.

Zero sighed, waiting for his heart to stop pounding and his uneven breaths to calm. There was no point in getting himself worked up, the situation was what it was and nothing was going to change that fact. After several moments of focused breathing and other calming techniques Zero allowed his fear and his anger to trickle away. Who cared if he was a pet? who cared if his master was going to claim him in the same manner as one of his captors? Who the hell cared?....but that was just it...no one would.

Zero swore he felt part of his old self trickle away with his fear and anger. Suddenly numb, Zero crossed his arms and watched the last of the suns rays disappear on the horizon.

 

* * *

 

When Akatsuki woke it was to an empty bed. The noble blinked away the remains of sleep.

“Zero?”

“I'm here.” The soft voice came from the noble's left. For a moment, he was confused by the boy's tone. It sounded too gentle, too vulnerable for the ex-humans usual snarky tone. Akatsuki quickly came to the conclusion that the boy had probably been reliving some uncomfortable memories of the past week which would have left him feeling a tad vulnerable.

The noble rose, walking over to his pet's side. Instinctively he wrapped the boy in a proactive, yet comforting embrace, pulling the boy's back to his chest. He felt the pet stiffen.

“Only me Zero.”

_That's the point..._

 Kain rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. Allowing them both to watch the rise of the moon in silence.

“I plan to leave in two hours.”

“Do you really need me to come with you?” The noble's arms tightened around the boy's waist suggestively.

“Of course Zero, you wouldn't want me to be lonely now would you?” Kain mocked lightly, feeling a smirk touch the corner of his mouth as he waited for the expected snarky comment from the ex-hunter.

 _Lonely..._ Zero's eyes darkened in sadness. _He needed his pet with him so he didn't get lonely... It's only to be expected._ And it was, a pet never let their masters get lonely they accompanied them everywhere.

“I'll get ready for breakfast then.” Zero's soft reply shocked the noble. Was the boy finally learning his place?

“Zero are you feeling alright?”

_Did he really have to ask?_

“Yes.” Kain frowned in response. Instinct told him something wasn't quite right with the boy, however he was unsure if he should push the matter.

 _Of course something’s wrong with him, he just got back from being tortured!_ Akatsuki scolded himself inwardly. Apart from acting a bit out of character and inconsistent moods, the ex-human had been taking the situation rather well. The whole matter was probably only now just setting in for him. Knowing how stubborn the pet was, Zero probably hadn't allowed himself a chance to fully absorb what happened to him and now he was just trying to carry on like nothing had happened.

“Zero...”

“Yes?” Akatsuki froze up. How the hell was he supposed to address this situation? Kain growled inwardly in frustration. Fixing other people's problems came natural to him, he'd been sorting his cousin out ever since they were kids, then the whole situation with Ruka unrequited love for a certain pureblood. He could solve problems in an instant....just not his own, especially ones that involved relationships. What was it that Takuma had said? Something about confronting the boy, making him realize what had happened to be able to push through?

“A-are you sure?” Akatsuki started uneasily, he felt the boy in his arms tense. “Because it's okay not to be ….o-okay.” Akatsuki finished lamely, he could've slapped himself for how pathetic he sounded when he was normally quite eloquent with his words. Zero's eyes widened in surprise. Was his emotions really that see-though?

_He probably wants to make sure his booty-call is still up to the task._

“I'm fine Kain.” Akatsuki stood holding the boy unsure what to do next. Zero said he was okay, but the noble knew different. Takuma said that Akatsuki would have to confront the ex-human about the past week, but the boy clearly didn't want to talk about it so wouldn't it make things worse if he pushed the matter?

“Just checking.” Kain murmured, softly pressing his lips to the boy's head and ignoring how tense the pet locked up when he did. He finally let the Zero go. Inwardly sighing as he did. Maybe it was better to let the boy be, he'd been through enough trauma, the last thing he needed was to be forced to relive those memories. Takuma was right about a lot of things, but not this time. This time things would be okay without the cheerful blonde’s advice. Akatsuki was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Much to Akatsuki's pleasure, Zero's sorrowful mood cleared up a few hours later and by the time lunch came around the ex-human was back to his snarky, foul-tempered self. His irritation only increasing when he realized that the noble intended them to eat at a private restaurant, one that only opened its doors to the those of the bloodsucking kind.

Zero's nerves were on edge the moment they walked in the door. The hunter training he had learned throughout the years were ingrained into him. Walking into a scene like this was a big no no. Zero's senses went on high alert. He scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of threat. His whole body tensed, ready for battle.

A warm hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Springing into reflex, Zero gripped the attacker's hand ready to flip the leech over his shoulder when a single voice stopped him.

“Zero.”

Reality crashed down on him.

He wasn't a hunter anymore.

He was a pet.

His master was calling.

And he'd almost made a fool of himself...-in public.

Zero jerked out of the Noble's hold. Akatsuki watched him with a creased brow.

“Everything alright?” Zero felt his face burn in shame as he ducked his head. He was no threat to these vampires here. They were all upper-class noblemen and to them, Zero was nothing but a Level E, a slave...Akatsuki's thrall. How could he have forgotten that so suddenly?

“Zero?” Akatsuki tried again.

“Nothing.” The ex-human shrugged nonchalantly.

“Do you remember what I told you about behavior in public.” The boy scowled at the plush carpet.

“Yeah I remember.” He grated out.

“Not to speak unless spoken too, eyes downcast, not doing anything without permission, no flinching when I touch you-”

“I _said_ I remember.” Zero growled threateningly.

“Good. Now wait here.” Missing the ex-human's death stare, Akatsuki went to book a table for both of them. He was served right away, no doubt because of his reputation and status.

“Master Kain, shall I prepare your usual table in the room's central area?”

“No, not today.”

“We have some lovely settings around the main fountains?” Akatsuki let out a quiet sigh. Yes this was one of his more preferable restaurants, and yes he normally sat in the central areas of the restaurant. As a nightlife King he was required to seek out the spotlight in every situation; it was all apart of the facade, but this time he had Zero with him.

And that changed everything.

If he took his usual seats in the main area, Zero would feel uncomfortable. All eyes would be on the pair and no doubt there would be more talk of Akatsuki Kain's thrall, his first pet to date. The nobles in here were all vicious gossips and chances were that they would be watching their every move and be judging them for it.

“Do you have something a little more...secluded?” Akatsuki prompted, casting a purposeful glance back over his shoulder at Zero. The waiter got the drift. A light blush gracing his cheeks.

“O-oh of course Master Kain, we have a secluded booth on the far side, you shan't be bothered there.”

“Thank you.”

“This way please, Master Kain.”

“Zero, Come.” The ex-human glared at the noble when the waiter turned away from them.

“What was _that_ all about?” The boy asked, referring to Akatsuki's pointed glance back at him. Kain raised his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes!” Zero hissed, although inside he hesitated slightly. Why was the noble looking at him like that?”

“Well...” Akatsuki drawled, keeping his voice very low as they moved through the restaurant and past other guests. “When vampires usually ask for a secluded booth they want to be _alone_.”

“So?”

“With their partner or pet _._ ”

 For a moment longer Zero's face remained confused, then it hit him.

“You're taking me to the shag booth!” He hissed, low enough so only Kain heard his protests.

“Now, now Zero, settle.”

“But he thinks that you're going to...to- you know!”

“-Here is your seat Master Kain.” The waiter stopped outside a booth. It certainly was secluded. There was curtained door and inside there was a long leather booth seat surrounding a polished wooden table, covered with a white silk tablecloth, decorated in two candles, expensive cutlery and china, with a single rose placed in a tiny vial in the center of the table. It _would_ have been romantic if it had been for a couple. But for a Master and a pet it looked quite cheesy and....private.

“Your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you, this is... _perfect_ ” Akatsuki purred. Zero glared furious with the noble. The waiter blushed heavily, covering it by giving a quick bow and leaving just as fast.....

closing the curtains as he went.

Akatsuki slipped into the booth seat, a grin playing around the corner of his mouth at the ex-human's silent outrage.

“Why'd you do that?”

“Do what?” Kain asked innocently. Zero dropped to his seat, huffing angrily.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.”

“I haven't the faintest.”

“That guy totally thinks you're going to attack me as soon as we're alone”

“Who says I won't?”

“Wha-?” In less that a split second, the noble was suddenly right beside the ex-human. His warm hand cupping the boy's chin while his other wrapped around the pet's waist, holding him there.

“Kain...?” Zero felt his whole body lock up. He couldn't pull away, he couldn't do anything. Amber eyes burned into frightened purple ones. Unlike the quick, unexpected or forced kisses Akatsuki had given him in the past, he hovered. Staying centimeters away from the ex-human, his warm breath blowing gently across the boy's face. Zero trembled softly.

_Please don't._

Akatsuki's warm lips descended upon him in a chaste kiss. The arm wrapped around Zero's waist tightened, his fingers stroking Zero's side softly. Zero shivered. Not out of pleasure, but out of the cold that radiated inside of him. His eyes screwed shut in pain as thousands of images flashed before his eyes. Unfortunately, the noble mistook the shiver and moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing Zero's lower lip as it sought entry. The ex-human whimpered softly, his heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to break through, his lungs ached and dimly he realized that he wasn't breathing. When Zero's lips refused entry, Kain pushed his tongue through, turning Zero's shivers to shudders of fear.

To Zero, the man kissing him now was not Kain, but at the same time it was. The nobles warm embrace suddenly turned cold and the romantic setting soon became a cement cell lit with candles and a pair of jade green eyes. Akatsuki thrust his tongue against Zero's own in an exact copy of Ryuu's past movements.

Zero jerked back.

“ _Stop_!” The desperate cry broke through Kain's haze of lust. He released the boy instantly. Zero shied away from him, scooting to the very edge of the booth, his arms warped around himself as he fought to hold himself together.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

“Zero...?” tenderly, the noble reached out to embrace the boy, in a horrible surge of realization at what he had done crashed around him. The pet flinched violently at his outstretched hands.

“Don't touch me!” he hissed out in a broken sob, tears just beginning to fall. He shuddered, suddenly ice-cold and bone-deep with fear.

“Zero-”

“Please....just don't... _please_ ” now it was Akatsuki's turn to flinch. Zero's voice, it was just like the day Akatsuki had found him; broken, bleeding... vulnerable.

“Zero, I didn't mean to frighten you I swear.” No reply. “Zero I promised you I would never hurt you intentionally, I didn't know. Please Zero...?” The boy continued not to respond. He just sat and trembled at the edge of the seat, near the door. If the restaurant hadn't been filled with vampires, and if the boy had someplace to go, Akatsuki knew he would've ran and never come back.

“Zero...” Kain embraced the boy. Ignoring the flinches and the small cry of protest. He held the boy, waiting for the violent shudders to cease.

“I'm sorry Zero.” He murmured, running his hands through the boy's hair in routine petting. “I didn't know it would hurt you...please forgive me.”

But Zero couldn't forgive the noble, couldn't move past the fact that his worst fears had become true. Akatsuki had _seen_ the fear in Zero's eyes _before_ he kissed the boy and yet he still did it anyway. And when Zero had voiced his protests and resisted him, Kain pushed the ex-human harder. Kain got what he wanted no matter what.

Zero shivered.

What was he going to do?

 

* * *

 

Kain did not cut short his inspections. He carried on as if nothing had happened, he kept the now withdrawn ex-human by his side at all times. Desperately Kain wanted to retreat, to run home, to lock himself alone in his study with his work. He couldn't face the Zero, couldn't face the fact that he'd hurt the boy. Why had he done it anyway? Why had he risked what little trust the pet had for him for one stupid kiss? And on top of that- why hadn't he stopped? He'd felt Zero pulling away from him, heard his protesting whimpers and _yet_ he still pushed the boy. Was he really that desperate for the ex-hunter's affection that he would risk everything he had with the boy over a simple kiss?

Akatsuki's insides churned with guilt and burned in frustration. He wanted to escape the boy, to escape the memory of what he'd done- of the boy's face after it happened....how terrified Zero now was of him. Instead of fleeing, Kain knew he had to confront the situation, had to fix the problem before it destroyed what little trust he had with the boy completely. So he stuck to his planned schedule, he oversaw more of his bars, keeping Zero close yet not _too_ close. Hopefully showing the boy, without words, that he was still able to be around him without attacking him...again.

Not that it did much good. The boy kept very generous distances between himself and the noble and whenever Kain drew too near for his liking, he would go rigid or flinch away from him like a dog that had been kicked too many times. Despite the ex-human's reactions and the pain it caused him, Kain saw the inspections out until the end, endured the deathly silent ride home and retired to his city manor.

Dinner was eaten in the same fashion; silent and tense. Kain ate very little, as did the boy. When Zero excused himself and left the dinner table, his meal barely half-eaten, Akatsuki truly felt sick to his gut. He dropped his fork, unable and unwilling to eat a bite more and let out an exhausted sigh. What had he done?

_So much for progress._

“Finished sir?” Alfred reached to collect his master's bowl questioningly. Akatsuki raised his head from his hands.

“Yeah I'm done.”

“Was there anything I can do?” Kain knew the butler wasn't just asking about cleaning up.

“No Alfred, just send up a bottle of bloodwine.” Akatsuki rose from his seat, finally able to horde himself away in his study. Suddenly the prospect didn't seem all that appealing now.

“A _bottle_ sir?” Alfred's tone was disapproving.

“You're right, better make it two or three.”

“Glasses sir?”

“No, bottles”

“Master if I may...-”

“-No Alfred, not tonight.” Akatsuki left the dinning room and a very startled butler in his wake. He'd had enough of trying to deal with people today, of screwing things up. He knew he'd hurt Alfred's feelings, ever since he was a child, he'd taken the butler's advice whether he wanted it or not. But not today, not tonight. He hoped he hadn't hurt Alfred's feelings too much.

Realizing Akatsuki was going through a rough spot, Alfred delivered the bottles without complaint nor delay. He may disapprove of his the noble's habits, but Akatsuki _was_ his master and as such if he didn't want his advice, the butler was in no position to challenge those wishes.

Akatsuki watched with a pained expression as the man he'd known most of his life delivered the requested bottles without a word. He left quickly, a low departing bow as his own silent goodnight. Kain groaned. Did he have to upset so many people in one day? The noble retrieved a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket before lighting it up and drawing in a much needed breath. He washed the first tastes of nicotine down with a grateful sip of liquor and a couple of painkillers for the migraine that was now threatening.

It was only when Akatsuki had polished off almost two full bottles of bloodwine and most of his cigarettes did his conscious decided to finally kick in. Kain took in the empty bottles and his depleting supply of cigarettes.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Frustrated by his own patheticness, Akatsuki put out his smoke, rose from his chair and stormed off to have a shower, hoping the cold water would blast his brain with some common sense for once and push back the alcoholic haze that now clouded him.

The shower did little and by the time Akatsuki managed to stumble into his sleepwear he was thoroughly fed up and exhausted. It was getting late, well early actually. The noble sighed, realizing that he would go yet another night without proper sleep. When he woke he'd probably be more angry and more irritable than what he was now. Akatsuki just hoped he didn't take it out on Zero.

_Oh God...Zero..._

The ex-human would undoubtedly have more nightmares tonight, Kain had to wonder whether his presence to aid the boy actually help him anymore. After today's episode, Akatsuki seriously doubted it.

An uncertain knock at his door pulled the noble from his thoughts. Thinking it was probably Alfred coming to give Akatsuki his advice whether the noble wanted it or not, Kain opened the door.

“Wha- Zero?”

The ex-human stood, dressed in his sleepwear outside his door. His eyes were downcast and his figure was faintly trembling.

“Y-you...you wanted me to sleep in your bed?” Zero's voice was so tiny, so feeble it broke through Akatsuki's clouded mind. Realizing the fragility of the situation, yet unable to hold himself back, Kain pulled Zero to his chest in a desperate embrace.

“Yes Zero...I did want that...but i-if you prefer not to...after today I mean....I would understand.” Kain once again found himself cursing the patheticness of his voice. This time he blamed in on the bloodwine.

“N-no...I'll stay.”

Zero didn't see the noble's reaction to this. He was too ashamed and embarrassed to even raise his eyes from the carpet. The truth was he didn't know why he'd come. The thought of him sleeping in another's bed as their thrall made bile rise in his throat and the need to vomit increase dramatically despite the fact he'd been doing exactly that non-stop from the moment he'd left the dinning table. And yet here he was standing outside the noble's door, because in all truth, Zero realized that he would rather face Kain despite everything he'd done, instead of the demons that lay in his memories. His reasoning was stupid, pathetic, desperate, confusing and yet Zero _knew_ that he would be safe with the noble. He didn't believe Akatsuki had gone out of his way to hurt him on purpose today it was just his libido catching up on him. And although the noble had forced him into something, just as Zero feared he would, the ex-human had later realized that the Noble's kiss was not quite like Ryuu's; Kain had paused, had held the ex-human tenderly as if he was actually something of worth, as a person rather than a sex-slave or an object in which he could destroy. He'd also been the first to promise Zero that he would keep him safe from all, including himself.

And for that, Zero was truly thankful.

So even if it terrified him, even if Zero felt more and more unlike his old self with each passing day he would still grant the noble his one wish of sharing a bed with the ex-hunter as Zero's own, silent, pathetic way of saying thank you to the first 'person' who'd actually cared for the boy's well-being after he was bitten all those years ago.

Zero slipped quietly beneath the black silk covers of Akatsuki's bed. Tensing nervously as the noble slid in soundlessly behind him. Hesitantly, Kain pulled the boy into a gentle embrace a single hand petting the silver tresses and deep soothing motions.

“Sleep now Zero, I'll protect you...I promise.” The ex-human knew the noble wasn't just talking about from his nightmares. Zero let out a quite sigh and let sleep claim him too exhausted from the day's events to remain awake any longer. Akatsuki soon followed him, thanking the Gods for giving him once last chance to make things right with the boy.

_I won't hurt you anymore Zero. I will fix this, I will fix you....I promise._


	14. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

****

_“Kiyoshi...?” Zero called out to the bloodied heap before him. “Kiyoshi, you have to wake up.” no response. “Kiyoshi please!” The heap made no sign that it'd heard him, nor did it show any sign of consciousness. Zero pulled at his chains, fighting to get closer to the youth. The shocks eventually subduing him. Zero lay as close as he could to the heap, fighting his bloodlust as he lay in the crimson pool that leaked steadily from Kiyoshi's body. Zero's whole world was centred on the sound of laboured breathing and the soft thump of the boy's failing heart._

_“Kiyoshi...” Zero's voice was no more than a whisper as he lie there, shivering from the cold, coated in blood and his own shameful release._

Maybe this is Kiyoshi's chance to escape. _Zero thought silently as tears began to roll down his face._ Maybe Kiyoshi will finally be free of here...just not the way I'd hoped....

 

* * *

 

“...-Zero? Zero- Wake up!” Without opening his eyes, the ex-human curled into the warm embrace surrounding him. He knew it was only Kain, he knew he was no longer back at that place in that time. Hot salty tears, escaped closed eyelids and rolled down his cheeks, staining Akatsuki's sleeping shirt.

“Zero..?” The tears fell faster and the boy curled closer, his face burned in shame at his weakness and guilt at Kiyoshi's death churned violently in his gut.

He hadn't saved Kiyoshi...everything he'd done to try and protect the boy had been in vain.

“Zero it's okay” Kain was rubbing circles on his back and stroking the pet's hair and he held the boy tight. Zero was always vulnerable after the nightmares, was always in fits of anxiety, fear and unexpressed sadness- but this time he was different; his pain seemed to raw as if he'd taken a blow directly to his heart or worse...right to his core, his very soul.

Zero fought back his tears and the memories that flashed in his head and stated truths he already knew.

_You were captured by humans._

_Measly humans._

_You even let them hurt you._

_You even let an innocent die._

Zero felt his gut rolling in his stomach and with a violent push against Kain's chest, the ex-human escaped the warm embrace and flung himself though a door which he hoped to be a bathroom. Thankful for his correct assumption, Zero collapsed near the toilet bowl and reacted. He had nothing in his stomach, he'd already thrown up the small contents of his stomach that night, before going to Kain's room. This only made the experience all the worse as his sides heaved and insides clenched as he tried to force up what little bile he could.

When his convulsing finally ceased, Zero allowed himself to drop down the cool tiled floor. His skin burned and sweat soaked his bedclothes, and yet he shivered from the cold as it radiated inside of him. He felt dizzy, nauseas but most of all exhausted.

He wasn't sure if he'd been laying there five minutes of five seconds before a warm blanket was draped over him. Warm hands, _those_ warm hands embraced him and a cool cloth was pressed against his forehead.

Zero sighed, leaning into the cloth and the Noble's embrace.

“Bad one?” The voice carried none of its usual cool detachment.

“They're always bad.” Zero rasped, his throat suddenly dry. Akatsuki handed him a glass of water, where he retrieved it from, Zero didn't know, nor did he care.

The cool liquid soothed his throat, but did nothing for the pounding headache that threaten. Zero groaned, resting his head back against the noble's shoulder.

“D-did you want to...talk about it?” Akatsuki fought to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. It wasn't easy for him to be completely open and caring, his job, his _life_ demanded him to be otherwise.

A silence feel over the two. Zero, shocked the at the noble even cared and the noble unsure if it was too early to encourage the boy to talk about it, or if he even _should_ be encouraging the boy to talk about it.

Eventually the silver head leaning against his shoulder shook lightly.

“No.” His voice was still dry and raspy, despite the fact he'd just taken a drink.

Akatsuki nodded in acceptance and continued to hold the boy, feeling utterly useless that he couldn't do anymore and confused as to _why_ he even felt like he needed to assist the boy such and extent that it clouded everything else including his collected calm and clarity. He already knew he cared for the boy- Takuma had already pointed that out, as well as the noble realizing it himself- but this was getting a little out of hand.

Pushing such thoughts away for another time. Akatsuki scooped the ex-human in his arms and returned him to his bed. Gently he placed the boy down and wiped the clammy forehead before returning the cloth to the bathroom and then slipping back between his silken sheets. Pulling Zero to him, Akatsuki allowed the boy to find whatever comfort he needed in his embrace.

“Sleep now Zero, I've got you.”

A soft, grateful sigh left his lips before the content sounds of sleep returned to the room.

Akatsuki watched his pet's sleeping figure with a troubled frown. He wanted to help the boy, yet he had no idea how. Takuma had said that confronting Zero about his ordeal was the only way, but that didn't make sense to Akatsuki; why would he put Zero through more pain by forcing him to relive those memories and the shame of saying them out loud to another? What's more, Akatsuki didn't know how he would react if Zero _did_ confide in him. He had an idea that Zero had been physically and mentally abused and that knowledge made him glad to have kept two of Zero's kidnappers alive so he could inflict his own forms of punishment upon them- but what if there was more to it? Kain knew Ryuu had sexually abused Zero but how much? And what about the others? Just what horrors had Zero lived through? And would Akatsuki be strong enough to find out?

The knowledge that someone had hurt his slave made him see red, but the thought of someone abusing Zero in _that_ way made him want to explode. And he knew he couldn't do that, not if Zero was around at least, he didn't need to give the boy _another_ reason to be afraid of him.

Akatsuki tightened his hold around the sleeping pet and allowed his own eyes to close.

What the hell was he going to do?

 

* * *

 

“Takuma and Shiki have invited to meet us at _Nightshade_ tonight.” Zero sat eating a late breakfast out on the back porch, looking out over the garden. Akatsuki sat opposite to him, sipping his coffee and mulling over the daily newspaper. It was almost...nice. Zero thought, nibbling against his toast. The normalcy of the situation despite how far from normal things were. Zero was also grateful that Akatsuki had decided to take a day off from inspecting his establishments.

“The others will be coming too.” The noble added lightly. By _others_ Akatsuki's meant that Aidou and Ruka would also be meeting them. From what Zero had picked up in their last meeting, Aidou was Akatsuki's cousin, and Ruka a female friend whom he accompanied to most events and outings, though that was the extent of their relationship however; Ruka appeared to be much more taken by a certain _married_ Pureblood.

“Is Kuran going to be there?” Akatsuki looked up from his paper, surprised at the sudden glimpse of Zero's old snarky tones. Apart from when he was in fits of rage or caught off guard, that side of Zero seemed to been lost after he had been freed from the snatchers. Akatsuki was pleased to see it present once again in such normal conversation.

“No, he won't be- his meetings are keeping him quite busy at the moment.” Zero couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh of relief. It was no secret that he disliked any and all purebloods, by having the leech absent he would most likely have a more pleasant evening- or as much as he could surrounded by bloodsuckers.

“However, the same rules apply as when we're normally in public.”

“I'll behave if _they_ do.” Zero took a savage bite out of his toast. Normally Kain would've corrected the boy's attitude, however he was so glad to see the pet acting so...'normal' that he was all too happy to ignore it. Zero also, did not miss the change in the noble, or himself for that matter. He was actually making an effort to _be_ more like his old self today. For the past week he'd spent most of his time as a whimpering mess; weak, feeble-especially around the noble. He was ashamed by his pathetic behavior the day before and even more so by the fact that he'd still climbed into bed with the noble at the end of the day, too fearful to face his nightmares alone. Despite all that, Kain had not punished him, had not laughed nor taunted his patheticness; he hadn't rejected Zero, hadn't pushed the ex-human away when so many others would have, Instead he'd stayed by him, soothing him, helping him, forcing him to leave the house when Zero wanted to stay curled up in bed. He'd made the ex-human function; Zero knew he was still insecure as hell but compared to what he would've been if Kain had simply left him alone...well let's just say he was thankful that the noble _had_ been there for him in his own way.

But what had the ex-human given the noble in return? Rejection, anger, mistrust and mixed signals. Zero was grateful for Kain's continued care and he wanted to make it up to the noble by showing Kain how much he had improved. Even if, Zero realized that he was even more pathetic by doing just that; acting normal and happy so the noble...so _his master_ would be happy.

He really was a pet.

Zero pushed these thoughts aside, willing to ignore them just like the memories of his kidnapping.

The rest of the evening seemed to crawl by at an incredibly slow pace for the ex-human, undoubtedly caused by the fact that he had absolutely _nothing_ to do or rather nothing he desired to do. When Kain disappeared into his office to make a few business phone calls and attend to the mounds of paperwork quickly filling his study, Zero found himself at a loss. When the noble was around, he was told what to do; stand in a corner, act like a pet, follow after him to various building ect. But now he had free time and for the first time since he'd been here, that hadn't been taken up by holding his head down a toilet or loosing himself in fits of panic. He'd shut off those fears now, locked them at the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to face them. He was now able to operate, to function without Kain's constant presence and warmth to keep him sane and now he was completely bored.

Before he became a pet, Zero would have next to no free time because of the association's expertise at sending him on extended missions. He spent more time away on these missions then he did at his apartment and when he did get to his apartment it was only to sleep and to get a decent meal. When Zero wasn't on missions and wasn't at his apartment sleeping, he was back at the association training; honing his skills to become ever stronger, faster, sharper than he already was. The missions he usually attended, he was always in a life or death situation and it was only these skills that he worked so hard to achieve that kept him alive.

But now none of that mattered.

He wasn't a hunter anymore, that dream had been shut off from him the moment he'd been captured by the slave dealers. He was a pet and _his_ only supposed dream now was to do anything and everything his master asked of him- that was if he was an already trained pet. Zero wasn't and he didn't exactly have a mindset to live only to please his master. Sure, he appreciated the Noble's kindness to him so far considering, and how Kain had sworn to keep Zero safe, he was more than appreciative of that, but no matter what he did, Zero could not see himself nor wanting himself, to be completely obedient and at the moment Kain seemed to have no problem with that.

But that still didn't help him now- What was he supposed to do now? There was a gym in Kain's city manor, but Zero felt no need to use it- why should he? He wasn't a hunter.... and there was an impressive library, but Zero had never been able to stay focused on a book for more than ten minutes. There was also a thriving city just outside the manor, but Zero avoided that like the plague, fearful that he would see someone from the hunter's association and be victim to their mockery or worse yet, face another encounter with a group of Snatchers.

In the end, Zero decided to take an extended swim in the Olympic sized-pool before retiring to the tranquil spa area of the manor. Zero stayed in this area long after his skin had wrinkled and when he finally left he felt more prune than pet. Much to his dismay, his activities had only taken him two hours.

For the rest of the night, Zero found himself trying to get through impossible books and wandering the manor, inspecting rooms he had yet to see and admiring the many art pieces at adorned the walls. By the time Kain finally decided it was time to leave, Zero was so bored that he was almost glad, a strange emotion he thought since the only reason they were going out was to meet with more bloodsuckers.

Dawn was just breaking when Akatsuki's and Zero arrived at _Nightshade,_ they slipped out of the limo entered the still pounding nightclub. Upon entry they were immediately escorted to the V.I.P area.

“Sit with me.” Knowing his role in public, Zero followed the command, sitting much closer to the noble than he would've liked on the red lounge. Akatsuki leaned forward to take a glass of blood wine from the offered platter before relaxing back, draping an arm across the back of the lounge, behind Zero's head as he did. The movement did not disturb Zero as much as he thought it would. In _this_ environment, with the pounding music and the shadowed corners Zero felt an uncomfortable memory gnawing at his mind.

_Kiyoshi..._

“Are you alright Zero?” The noble's concerned tone brought Zero back to the present. “You look pale.” For a moment Zero's throat seemed to tight to speak. He cast a nervous glance around the club, part of him convinced that he would see the small boy hidden in a corner.

“Zero?”

“...I-it's the club.” Zero rasped, his throat tight. “I haven't been since...-”

“No one will touch you” Akatsuki's voice was suddenly firm, his eyes flashed in a silent promise. “You're safe with me.” Zero surprised them both by giving a small nod.

“I know.”

“Kain, it's good to see you again.” Takuma's bright, cheery greeting popped the strange bubble that had formed around the two. Zero frowned, momentarily confused. For a moment he'd sworn that everything had been silent. But the music was blaring in full force all around them.

_Strange..._

“Takuma, Shiki.” Kain greeted the with a slight inclination of his head and a raise of his glass. “Please sit. I have to admit, I was surprised by your invitation, weren't you both supposed to be sunbaking on a tropical island somewhere?” A guilty blush darkened Takuma's cheeks.

“Ah...yes...well that was my fault. My uncle decided to drop in for an unexpected visit.”

“Asato?”

“Yes.” Shiki's tone did not have any positivity in it. Takuma glanced at his lover, shooting an apologetic look before returning his gaze back to Kain.

“You know how he feels of Senri and my relationship, he claims just to be visiting but really he's just checking up on us.”

“More like trying to see if the bastard son is stealing his nephew's inheritance.” Shiki growled bitterly.

“Senri...” Takuma gripped his lover's hand. “Don't say such things.” Senri rolled his eyes and looked away. Akatsuki frowned slightly. This was obviously a sore subject.

“I didn't mean to cause an argument.”

“It's not you Kain,” Takuma sighed, suddenly looking much more tired than his usual bright self. “I've already told Uncle that I want nothing to do with him or the inheritance, but still he persists.”

“Perhaps if you weren't so gracious to the old fool he would get the hint.” Shiki's voice was low, Akatsuki wondered if he was even meant to hear it. Takuma's eyes darkened in sadness as his lover's hand slipped from his.

_Uncle was going to pay for this...for what he did to his lover and their relationship every time he walked in the door..._

“Come now Shiki, you know how Takuma is. He doesn't have a harmful bone in his body.” Akatsuki instantly went to the blond's aid, Takuma had always done so much for him, it was the least he could do. Eventually the red-head sighed.

“I know, I just hate how Asato always blames me for what I am- like I have any choice in the matter.” Zero's ears perked at this, he suddenly felt for the young model, recognizing the similar choice of words coming from his own mouth once, back when he was a hunter. Zero swore he almost felt something of pity for the vampire, before he pushed it away. Relating to a vampire; what next?

“I can't help it if my father was a sadist and my mother was his mistress.” Shiki finished bitterly. Takuma gripped his hand once again.

“Nobody is blaming you for that.” Akatsuki spoke coldly, the ice in his tone only directed to Asato. “Perhaps it's time someone reminded him that he was Rido's dog not too many years ago.” Shiki nodded slightly comforted by this fact. “Who is _he_ to judge you Shiki?”

“I suppose.”

“No one can make you feel inferior unless you allow them to.” Shiki nodded. Finally returning the grip on his lover's hand. Takuma beamed.

“Thankyou Kain.”

“Not at all.” Zero glanced between Akatsuki and the nobles, noting how much Kain's presence and guidance had helped them in such a short amount of time. Unlike the nobles Zero had known about, it was clear that Kain cared not only for his personal possessions aka Zero, but it also extended to his friends as well.

Zero wondered why this was such a shock to him, hadn't he seen Akatsuki display the same sort of comforting nature to Ruka a few weeks ago? How could he have ignored the noble's emotions like this? How had he let himself believe the noble to be heartless for so long? Only correcting this assumption _after_ his rescue.

“Zero, you've returned to us I see.” Zero started slightly. Since when did nobles direct conversation to other's pets? It was unheard of. Zero tensed, unsure if to meet the blond's gaze or not. Kain had told him he wasn't supposed to, but it was rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you- but did the same rules apply for pets? Was the blond just testing him out? Trying to get him in trouble?

“Perhaps now would be a good time to make a formal introduction, Zero this is Takuma and his partner Shiki. They are good friends of mine.” Zero looked to Kain, unsure of what to do. His gaze was non-threatening and he gave a small nod of approval. Zero took it as and OK to look up and meet the blond's emerald green eyes and the rainwater gray of his lover's. They both nodded to him with pleasant expressions and smiles. Zero decided that for noble leeches, they weren't so bad.

“You had Kain quite worried for a while there, from what I heard, he was looking for you all week.” Zero tensed again, surprised. Kain had been looking for him the whole time? He hadn't just waited the week and only _then_ thought to find him. Zero glanced back to Akatsuki, but the noble was sipping his blood wine, this information was nothing new to him. Zero frowned again. He'd had no idea of the noble's involvement.

“H-he did?” Zero's voice was very soft, he'd kept it so, unsure if he was allowed to speak. Takuma shot an accusing glare at the nightlife King.

“Kain shame on you, you didn't even tell the boy.” the aristocrat shrugged lightly.

“It didn't seem of importance.”

“It dose to me.” Zero made his voice even quieter. He was sure Takuma and Shiki didn't hear it, and even if they did, they pretended not to. Akatsuki looked to the ex-human, his staring into the deep amethysts.

“Of course I was always looking for you. As I said before- do you really think I would let you get away that easily?” Much to Zero's horror and embarrassment his cheeks flushed.

“Well we're happy you're back with us now” Takuma intervened, suddenly feeling as if the two had forgotten that they were not alone.

“Akatsuki tells us that you used to be a Hunter for the association.” Shiki's tone was not harmful or condescending, only conversational yet his words stung like a slap. Zero's eyes dropped to the floor. That was still a hurtful topic for him. He couldn't simply shut the door on his life's work and yet he'd been forced to. It still hurt, thinking of what he had been to what he had become. His parents would truly hate him...

“What was it like?” Shiki continued when the Hunter remained silent.

“B-busy.” Zero finally managed.

“As to be expected, with that many Level E's running around these days, tell me- are the purebloods getting more careless with their thralls or is it just me?” Akatsuki quickly intervened, sensing his pet's discomfort. Zero was grateful for the way Akatsuki managed to steer the conversation away from him and insult purebloods all in one hit. Zero suspected the pure blood jibe was put in for his own benefit. A very small smile touched the corner of his mouth.

“Cousin! It's good to see you!” Another blond suddenly came into sight, this one, Zero noted was not like Takuma, he had ice blue eyes and a docile pet trailing after him. Zero recognized him from the previous meeting at _Nightshade_. Despite the fact that this noble was Akatsuki's cousin, Zero couldn't help but feel a constant dark vibe emitting from him, something Akatsuki only possessed in the throws of rage.

“Aidou I'd thought you'd died, you've been so quiet as of late.” The ice blond dropped into one of seats, lounging as he did. With a sharp click and point, the docile pet was at his feet, sitting on the floor rather being allowed a chair. Zero's eyes narrowed, _this_ was the kind of master he associated with pets and vampires. He detested Aidou already, but a part of him kept reminding him that Aidou _was_ Akatsuki's cousin, therefore he couldn't be all that bad...right?

“Amusing Akatsuki, I have been working among other... things.” He dragged a hand through the pet's dull brown hair distractedly a smirk on his face. Zero fought a scowl, this man was nothing like Kain. “Tell me cousin, why is it that when I ignore people everyone panics, but when you disappear off the face of the earth no one seems to mind.” Akatsuki frowned.

“Aidou, I don't think I follow.”

“I just find it strange that's all when it's clear people prefer your company to mine.”

“However your findings state otherwise-surely if people were worried about your silence and not mine it would suggest that your company is of more value.” Kain watched his cousin process this with a small 'hmph'. Akatsuki felt himself lightly tense, his mind suddenly more guarded. His cousin was in one of his 'moods' again and he didn't know what it was about or what had triggered such a foul side of him. Ever since they were kids, Akatsuki and Aidou had been close, Akatsuki quickly found that his cousin could be exceedingly clingy, willing to do anything for the other and then at the drop of a hat be exceedingly cruel all due to a change in personality. It normally happened when he was jealous or mad. But that begged the question; what was Aidou jealous or mad of this time? Aidou had been ignoring _them_ not the other way round so it couldn't be an attention thing.

Akatsuki took another sip of his blood wine, suddenly wishing it to be as strong as his home supply. He would need it tonight it Aidou's mood continued. Unfortunately there was no way to stop them, one simply had to see them out or confront the root of the problem, since Akatsuki didn't know what was causing his mood, he like everyone else would have to wait it out.

“Now where's Ruka?” Aidou sipped at his blood wine quite extravagantly, as always attracting all the attention to himself. “She's late is she not?”

“Since no time to meet was specified, I find myself quite early” Ruka interrupted, arriving at the right moment, her own pet behind her. She took the remaining seat and although her pet sat on the floor too, Ruka did not command her so viciously. She patted the edge of the chair and when the girl sat, Ruka ran her fingers gently through the girl's hair almost...lovingly.

Aidou scoffed. “Of course you do.'

“Well you're in a charming mood.”

“We noticed.” Takuma, Shiki and Akatsuki chorused. Aidou laughed hollowly.

“Nonsense, I'm just a bit tired that's all.”

“Perhaps you should return home if that is that case.” Shiki started.

“Trying to get rid of me already are you?” Aidou's eyes narrowed dangerously.

“We're only concerned for your health” Takuma quickly came to his lover's aid.

“Aidou stop causing fights” Ruka sighed. “It's unbecoming.”

“Say's the girl who hordes away in her manor pining for a pureblood, who's married no less and I'm unbecoming?-”

“Aidou!” all three nobles growled. Ruka remained silent, he face locked in an emotionless expression, Zero knew from his own experiences such a face was only held when forcing the strongest of emotions back. Zero really did scowl this time.

_What the hell is this guy's problem?_

“Aidou, stop it.” Akatsuki's tone was commanding all attention to him now, his authoritative tone was not unheard of to his cousin. “You have been invited here for an evening out, if you want to spoil that evening, please go somewhere else.”

“I'm sorry, are you asking me to leave?” Zero wanted to punch the snide smile of the blond's face, how could anyone talk like that to Akatsuki? Especially when he was nothing but kind to them?

_Aren't I calling the kettle a bit black?_

“I'm asking you to behave.”

“Or what, you'll have security throw me out, _ple-ase_ cousin.”

“You forget that this is _my_ club, and that I am quite capable of throwing you out myself.”

“Of course, how could I doubt your influence Akatsuki?” Aidou looked for his next target and found it in a certain silver-haired pet. “Why Akatsuki I thought you said your pet was untrained? And yet here he sits on his best behavior have you already broken him cousin? How was he? A good ride or need more training?-”

“Aidou!” Takuma, Shiki and Ruka hissed in warning. Kain had gone still. Zero might have sense the dark aura suddenly swirling around him if it wasn't for his own.

“-Then again he couldn't of been that good, you know being a level D and all. Then again he was a hunter so he might have been okay- What did you think Akatsuki did the whore ride well?-”

“-Shut up.” Despite the pounding music, the echo of conversations all around them, it became so silent they might have heard a pin drop. Zero's fingers rolled into tight fists, they were shaking. Aidou paused shocked for a moment.

“What did you say?”

“Shut. Up.” Zero's voice was louder this time, he met the ice-blue gaze unflinching, his glare contorted into a look of utter hatred. Aidou's eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Why you-” In less than a second he was in front of Zero a hand raised and in less than a split of that second Akatsuki was on his feet standing in front of the boy protectively while his hand locked around Aidou's raised hand in a death vice.

“Aidou.” Kain's tone was velvety smooth, it was practically a purr as venom rolled across his tongue. Zero's anger dissolved quickly, shock replacing it. He'd only heard Akatsuki use _that_ tone with one other person; Ryuu right before Kain killed him. Zero shivered.

“Do not make the mistake of thinking that my relationship with my pet is up for discussion, or that it is any of your concern.”

“He insulted me!”

“I do believe you did so first. Really cousin, I don't know why you do this to yourself- is it another attention seeking gimic, another thrill?” Aidou's eyes flicked away from anger, to shame and embarrassment that he was being handled in such a way in front of friends, in front of public no less. “I will not partake in your games Aidou, neither will my pet and certainly not anyone else here. Now remove yourself from my club before I do so myself.” Akatsuki's warning was clear. For a moment, the two cousins locked in a heated staring contest before, finally, Aidou decided to take his leave.

“Yori.” The plain brunette scurried to her feet. Aidou went to yank his wrist away from Akatsuki but the older vampire held him.

“And if you ever try to strike Zero again, or refer to him in such a manner, believe me Aidou you _will_ regret it. Is that understood?” Aidou continued to glare at his cousin, furious at how he had embarrassed him so. When he saw Kain was in no state to retreat on his threat Aidou nodded. Akatsuki released him and the blond stalked away, his pet trailing behind. Kain watched Aidou leave before turning his attention back to the group.

“I apologize for mine and my cousins behavior, Ruka he had no right to speak to you like that.” The female let out a pained sigh.

“He said nothing that wasn't true and we all know it.”

“Nevertheless.”

“Aidou should not have said such things, Kain you were right for stepping in, we all know what he's like when he gets in his moods.” Akatsuki nodded.

“If you could forgive me again, I think I shall retire. The evening has lost interest for me.” The three nodded accepting this. Akatsuki turned to Zero.

“Zero, come.”

The ex-human rose numbly to his feet and followed Akatsuki back to the limo. He didn't remember the ride home. When all his anger burned out and when Akatsuki was no longer mad, he'd been left with his own feelings and his own memories of the fight...Aidou had called him a whore. After Katashi, Hibiki and Ryuu he supposed he was just that.

“Zero?” The ex-hunter was pulled from his thoughts, finding himself standing in Kain's room, the noble was looking at him questionably, but all Zero saw was the noble's bed.

“Aidou had no right in saying that.” Akatsuki spoke, realizing he would receive no answer from the boy yet. “He shouldn't have called you that.” Akatsuki turned to pour himself a strong dose of bloodwine.

“Why, it's true.” Kain stopped in his tracks.

“Don't.” Akatuki was growling again. Zero knew it was not at him. “Just don't. I will not have you come all this way just for _him_ to fuck it all up with one of his moods.” Zero's eyes widened slightly, Kain didn't swear, not unless he was really, really pissed.

“Well it is.” Zero turned away from the noble only to have his arm grabbed so that he was whipped back around.

“Zero stop it! You're not a...a that-” Akatsuki couldn't say it, not with Zero's name in the same sentence, it was just wrong.

“Then what am I!” Zero finally snapped. He yanked his arm back. He was so tired, so sick and so tired of being on this emotional roller coaster, of not knowing where the hell he stood in the world. “Tell me Kain- What the Fuck Am I?”

“Zero-?”

“I'm not a hunter anymore, I'm a pet, but I'm also a whore right? I mean what else are pet's for? And what about Katashi and Hibiki and Ryuu? What about what I did with them?”

“What _did_ you do with them?” Akatsuki's voice was softer now. He was witnessing another one of Zero's breakdowns, but this was nothing like after the nightmares or when he'd first found Zero after the snatchers, it was a whole different level. Takuma had told him to confront the boy about what had happened so that Zero could finally heal, Akatsuki's hadn't done that and as a result he'd seen Zero suffer more with each passing day no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. He had to confront Zero, looks like now was it.

“What did I do?!” Zero bellowed, he was crying now, Kain doubted the boy even knew he was. Zero turned away from him, stalked up to the far wall. Tearing his fingers through his hair as he did. Akatsuki wondered if he meant to pull it out.

“Tell me Zero, what did they do to you?” The boy finally settled in one spot, staring out the window. His arms were around his waist now, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Silence stretched between them.

“Fine...I'll tell you.”


	15. Consuming Jealousy and Broken Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Aidou knew, he had known for a long time ever since his childhood, that he was hardly a 'favorite' among friends nor family. Everyone cast him out as he was nothing but a nuisance in their eyes. As a child Aidou's father was always too busy with work to care for his son's immaturity and desperate acts to gain his attention. Aidou's mother was no better, trading in her role as a carer to become the secret lover of another wealthy noble in a vicious scandal. And as for Aidou's friends for as long as he could remember, they had 'put up with him', keeping him only in their inner circle so they could use him as the butt of their jokes and someone they could gain something off.

Aidou had known from a very young age that he was not someone of importance in anyone's lives, not in his family's nor his friends and in the desperate attempt to keep them from leaving him Aidou had done everything, anything to make sure they stayed with him; he'd stayed out of his father's way, doing nothing to cause his wrath, he'd kept his mother's secrets from his father to gain her approval and he'd accepted the insults from his friends and given them anything they wanted from him; money, clothes, toys- it didn't matter, as long as they stayed with him, as long as they didn't abandon him like so many others had.

The only person who had truly cared for Aidou and his well-being, came in the form of his older cousin; Akatsuki Kain. The Kain's had visited one summer and Akatsuki had immediately fallen into Aidou's care. Aidou was to be a host for him, a tour guide and whatever else Akatsuki wanted him to be. Aidou remembered that summer as if it was only yesterday, he'd been so happy to finally be needed, to be required for something other than a prankster and a cash cow.

At first, Akatsuki had been as cold as ice. He grew tired of anything and everything Aidou showed him. He yawned at the games Aidou liked to play as a child, he scoffed at the books Aidou liked to read, completely ignored the younger when he tried to explain his passion for math and science and for the most part remained silent for half of that summer. Aidou had been in a state of sorrow throughout that time, scolding himself for thinking, for hoping, that he could've been someone important even just for a little while. He was a terrible host for Akatsuki and was convinced that if he just left the noble alone, the older would be much happier.

Cutting a long story short, near the end of the summer Aidou's group of friends tried to play a vicious and shameful prank on the older cousin, but Aidou had stopped it. He warned Akatsuki before it was too late and as a result ended up enduring his friend's punishment instead. Akatsuki had walked right into the middle of it and in a sudden rage had fought the group, protected Aidou and made the group swear never to come near either of them ever again.

It was shortly after that that Aidou and Akatsuki became inseparable. Akatsui had also introduced Aidou to Ruka, Shiki and Takuma even Kaname on one special occasion. Akatsuki did this so that Aidou would never feel alone again, so that he would never look for friendship in those who only sought to use him. Over time, Aidou had changed from a quiet, shy child into the complete opposite in which he remained today. No matter what happened, Akatsuki would always be Aidou's best friend, would always be the one Aidou sought to approve and the one Aidou craved the most attention from.

Getting Akatsuki's attention as the years progressed wasn't easy however, he was always concerned with the problems and needs of others, he'd always been like that. Aidou loved his cousin's caring nature as much as he hated it. Akatsuki was always off helping other, listening to their problems and helping them find a resolve. Which meant, whenever Aidou wanted to visit his cousin, Kain was always off visiting somebody else, and that when Aidou wanted to play with the Noble as children or even just see him- Akatsuki was with another. As children it had irritated Aidou to no end, then they had started going to Cross Academy to serve under Kaname Kuran and things had only got worse. Instead of 'visiting' his other friends, Akatsuki was around them all the time everyday and when Aidou went to see him it was never alone, Ruka, Shiki, Takuma or Kaname was always hanging around him. Aidou tried putting up with the other nobles, but they only seemed to use him for their taunts and jokes. When Aidou asked Akatsuki why he didn't stop them, his cousin looked at him with a blank look. 'They're not serious Aidou, they're only trying to include you in the group.' To Aidou it certainly didn't feel like it.

Aidou had resorted back to his behavior as a child when he sought his father's attention; he transferred his affections to another in this case Kaname, in order to make Akatsuki jealous, Aidou had played pranks, he'd purposely got in trouble by Kaname and scolded by Akatsuki on a regular basis. And even though Aidou knew it made his cousin mad the blond was happy, because in his rage Akatsuki would show him attention, would take him aside _away_ from the other nobles and for those few moments, he'd finally have Akatsuki to himself and for Aidou that was enough.

But then they'd graduated. Work had become Akatsuki's obsession, he'd disappear for weeks even months at a time, submerged in his role as 'The Nightlife King'. The times he did appear he was with the other nobles, seeing his friends all at once rather than separately. Kain was so consumed with work that even Aidou's attempts at luring him away with his pranks and trouble-making were useless. It seemed that Akatsuki didn't even have time to scold him anymore... like he didn't even care what Aidou did anymore.

Aidou tried to accept this, tried to take the hint that he wasn't needed nor wanted... and yet he stayed, he kept trying, because being alone was just one thing Aidou couldn't face. His 'moods' became almost ever-present as he fought with his sanity, he couldn't explain why or how Akatsuki meant so much to him, maybe it because was Akatsuki had saved him as a child or the fact that they were blood-related, but Aidou just couldn't bear the thought of Akatsuki leaving him.

When Aidou had slipped into throws of despair, of feeling like he was better off dead because no one wanted or needed him alive anyway, Aidou had consoled himself. He let himself believe that Akatsuki _really_ was busy with work and the others and if he could his cousin really would see him, that Akatsuki _actually_ did care about him.

That had worked for five years now and then Zero had came along.

Zero Kiryuu, a pet- a God Fricken Pet for Heaven's sake!

If Akatsuki _really_ was busy then how did he have time for a pet?

Aidou had called Akatsuki trying to discover why, without asking, Akatsuki thought he needed such a thing. He'd received none. After the purchase, despite going mad with hurt and jealousy Aidou had decided to call his cousin, choosing to act normal like his soul wasn't being shredded on the inside, to be understanding and kind instead of furious and jealous. As a result they had managed to have a decent conversation, the first in years- and then... Akatsuki had ignored him. Aidou had been talking on the phone for five whole minutes to the noble only to find that Kain didn't have a clue what Aidou was talking about.

Such an act from his own cousin had crumbled the last of Aidou's attempts to gain Akatsuki's attention. He'd hung up and broken down a moment later.

It was in his haze of sadness that Aidou finally came to the realization that Akatsuki didn't care for him anymore- how could he if he'd let Aidou suffer like this? In turn Aidou had become bitter, he saw no meaning in anything anymore for everything he'd done up until this point was to gain Akatsuki's approval or at the very least his attention. Without that, Aidou found himself lost and very, very angry.

Aidou stormed down the main hallway, clouds of black threatening rage swirling around him. He reached his bedroom without spotting a single member of his staff. They knew to stay out of sight when their master was in one of his moods.

Aidou slammed his bedroom doors shut with such a force they rattled dangerously on their hinges.

 _How could he do this to me? How could he take that, that_ thing's _side rather that my own?!_ The oriental vase beside him suddenly found itself covered in a layer of solid ice before shattering into hundreds of tiny shards which scattered across the room.

Aidou gripped his hair, pulling it so tightly that small blond strands fell from it. He sunk to the polished wooden floor.

_I've lost him..._

His heart clenched painfully in his chest and Aidou found it suddenly hard to breathe. Another anxiety attack was coming on, the noble could feel it. He'd lost count as to how many times he'd broken down like this in the past few years. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his heart pounded furiously in his chest. His skin was clammy and he was shivering as if he was fevered. Aidou closed his eyes. The pain in his chest intensified, he gasped out in a silent cry of pain.

His best friend, his cousin, the one good thing in his life...

_I'm nothing to that person now._

Aidou's curled further into himself. All he could see was Akatsuki standing there with...with _affection_ burning in his eyes, but not for his cousin... no... never for him- not anymore. A silver haired pet loomed on the corner of Aidou's vision. Kain was no longer his anymore, Akatsuki's concern... his heart now belonged to another.

Aidou was alone again.

This time Aidou really did cry out as the pain in his chest became too much. He'd already knew Akatsuki hated him, obviously wanted nothing to do with him and yet Aidou's mind was churning, racing, already formulating plans as to how he could get his cousin's attention again which he soon realized to be only foolish attempts not even worth carrying out. His mind then turned to the past, to his behavior. His brain screamed at him; demanding to know why Aidou had acted so selfishly at times, why he never told Akatsuki how much he meant to him as a cousin. It roared at him, telling him that if he'd acted differently, if he'd stopped acting like a child, if he'd acted like the other nobles then Kain would still be with him.

_I'm sorry..._

Aidou truly felt as if he was breaking, he didn't even know he could sink any further than he'd already done. Clearly he was wrong. He wasn't wanted, he wasn't needed, he might as well not exist in their lives any more...he might as well not exist period.

Aidou's body no longer hurt. He was suddenly too numb to feel anything except the dull ache in his chest where his heart had once belonged. Aidou rose slowly from the ground, his eyes dull, lifeless and yet determined, knowing what he had to do.

No one wanted him, so why should he have to live with this heartache?

Aidou approached the drawer of his night stand and retrieved a thin silver blade with strange markings upon it. It seemed to crackle with electricity under his touch.

It was an anti-vampire weapon.

Aidou examined the glistening blade. One strike would not kill him...not right away at least. He would die from blood loss more than anything else, he guessed no one would either bother looking for him until it was too late.

Aidou didn't feel when the blade pierced through his gut. Didn't feel the shocks. He had the strangest sensation that his energy was being drained and suddenly he was back on the floor. A pool of crimson that only seemed to get larger by the second splayed out around him staining his clothes and seeping through the tiny cracks of the floor.

It was ironic, Aidou thought, that he someone so pathetic should die in such a pitiful way, that after all his suffering in his life, his death would only be caused by a painful death.

Tiny shimmering lights appeared before his eyes. Aidou blinked softly and rolled to his side.

_It will soon be over..._

His eyes fell to the bedside table, a picture of him and Akatsuki as children had been placed there in a beautiful frame. A twisted smile almost formed on his pale lips, tears continued to flow.

_Akatsuki... I'm sorry I couldn't be the cousin...the brother you deserved. Forgive me._

Aidou dimly became aware of the sound of a door being opened and a girl screaming.

“Master!”

Soft, warm hands cupped his face in a desperate, yet tender matter. Aidou's dying blue eyes met plain brown ones.

“Yori...?” He doubted the pet could hear him, his voice was so weak. She was crying, ripping at her buttons until her shirt had torn away to reveal a beautiful slim neck. His eyes filtered red.

“Please Master, please take it.”

Aidou tried to turn away, he did not want to live, but clearly his body had other ideas. Blood lust clouded his vision and the tender warm hands held him firm.

_Warm hands... so much like Akatsuki's..._

He was lifted from the ground so that his lips met soft human skin. His eyes widened. It was no use, his body wanted this.

His jaw clamped down. The girl cried out in pain, yet she muffled her whimpers with the back of her hand. Aidou continued to drink from her, feeling the life retuning to his body. Soon he was the one holding the neck to him while the pet drooped in his arms.

Aidou managed to stop himself before he killed the youth. He would need more blood but her's ensured his safety.

Aidou frowned deeply, utterly confused as the why the fragile being in his arms would risk their life for someone who's just brought them as their slave.

“Why?” He demanded. His tone far from gentle. The pet was too weak from blood loss to reply, she simply looked up at him through tired brown eyes before fainting gently in his arms. Aidou's frown deepened. This was something he would have to dwell upon later.

 

* * *

 

“What did I do?!” Zero bellowed, he was crying now, Kain doubted the boy even knew he was. Zero turned away from him, stalked up to the far wall. Tearing his fingers through his hair as he did. Akatsuki wondered if he meant to pull it out.

“Tell me Zero, what did they do to you?” The boy finally settled in one spot, staring out the window. His arms were around his waist now, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Silence stretched between them.

“Fine...I'll tell you.” The hands that held his waist clenched his shirt to a point it almost ripped. “Is that what you want to hear _master?_ ” Kain flinched slightly at the boy's tone as it grew harsh. “You want _me_ to tell you how they chained me to the floor, how they raped and tortured Ki...-an innocent before my eyes? You want me to tell you how they...touched me as they did, telling me how much I enjoyed  when all I wanted to do is die?!” The boy was shouting now, his anger too great to be quietened by shame.

“I'm sorry Zero.” Akatsuki's whispered tone was sincere and yet, it only seemed to anger the boy more. He snapped around, his eyes blazing.

“Don't tell me you're sorry! I don't want you to be sorry! What the hell dose 'being sorry' do for me- for the kid who got tortured and raped everyday of his life?!” The ex-human's voice broke and he turned away again, hugging himself desperately. “I watched him die Kain, I watched him die after everything I tried to do to save him. I even let them... let them...do _those_ things to me, I just wanted them to stop hurting him and in the end it did _nothing!_ ” Zero shoulders shook violently as he held back more tears of shame and frustration. “I was a Hunter. I spent my whole life protecting others against monsters and then when I was faced with a human I couldn't stop them... I couldn't save one.”

“Zero...-”

“-But I'm not a Hunter, not anymore... but I still should have been able to save him and now...what am I now? A pet? A victim? A whore?” Zero clutched his face with one hand. “You've got to tell me Kain... what am I?” Zero's throat make a sick, choking sound as he held back the gut-wrenching sobs. “I don't know who I am anymore.”

The whole room was still and then suddenly Zero felt warm arms encircling him from behind.

“You're Zero Kiryuu, you survived a tragic event in your childhood which claimed the life of your parents. Ever since then you have worked towards becoming a vampire Hunter, and you succeeded. Due to some unfortunate events you became a pet and survived something horrible, something that will probably stay with you the rest of your life.” Akatsuki spoke in a very soft, soothing tone. This was probably the biggest moments of their relationship, whatever type of relationship it was. They were standing on the tip of the knife that could fall either way if Kain said or did the wrong thing. Akatsuki prayed to the Gods he was doing this right.

“You've survived things that are truly horrible and cruel, so much more than anyone should have to face in their lives and yet, you are still here, still fighting. You may be a pet Zero but you are still a Hunter and you will always be a Hunter-it's in your blood. So don't tell me you don't know who you are Zero, because even a blind man can who and what you are. It's about time you saw it too.”

Zero really did break down this time, his legs completely gave out beneath him as he lost himself in sorrow. Akatsuki caught him and sunk to the floor with him, turning the pet around so he could pull Zero to his chest.

Akatsuki didn't know how long they stayed there; Zero's trembling figure quivering in his arms as it clung desperately to him while heart wrenching sobs echoed in the still room and salty tears stained the noble's shirt.

Kain didn't say a word more, he simply held the boy a warm hand holding him close while another moved gently though silver hair in tender strokes. Kain dropped his face to Zero's shoulder, breathing in the scent. How precious this boy was. Kain closed his eyes softly.

_Damn those bastards who did this, they're going to pay._

It seemed like hours before the silver pet's sobs subsided and his trembles eased. He continued to stay wrapped in Kain's arms.

“T-Thankyou.” He whispered. There was a pause.

“I'm sorry Zero, truly I am- If I'd got there sooner-”

“It's okay.” Zero quickly cut him off. “I know you did your best.” Silence fell upon them again, it was only when Kain truly thought his legs would fall off due to lack of blood circulation did he speak again.

“It's late, you should get some sleep.” Zero nodded, allowing the noble to help him up. “Do you want a shower?” The boy shook his head, suddenly feeling the effects of the night's events. Kain retreated to his study while the boy changed into his nightclothes before returning and slipping into his bed with his pet. He embraced Zero again, holding him close enough to have his chest press firmly against the pet's back. Kain rested his head directly against Zero's his lips near the pet's ear. Zero made no sign of protest.

“Sleep now Zero.”

 

* * *

 

Aidou stood, leaning on the doorway to his pet's room, a frown fixed upon his face. The plain figure lay, sleeping in her bed, exhausted from blood loss. Aidou watched her for a few more moments before turning to walk back down the hall. Why had she saved him? She was a pet and he was her owner, he was the one that had taken her life in servitude. She should despise him or at the very least be irritated with him. These past few weeks after his purchase he'd completely ignored her, when he did talk to her it was only when he had to and even then they were blunt, barked commands. She shouldn't give a damn about him, and yet, she'd risked her life to save him.

Aidou returned to his bedroom, the polished wooden floor that had been stained by his blood only an hour ago was now pristine and gleaming once again. His staff knew their jobs well and that they would not speak of the the matter to anyone. For that Aidou was only half glad.

_Maybe if Akatsuki knew I was suicidal he would actually care..._

Aidou crossed the room, opening the glass doors to his private balcony and leaned on the rails. The cool morning air was soothing against his skin. He couldn't go on like this; alone and ignored by the one person he truly cared about.

_I sound like a lovesick fool..._

He had to repair things with Akatsuki, he may be able to stand being ignored by others but not Akatsuki-never Akatsuki. Aidou's heart skipped a beat as he formulated a plot in his mind. He would apologize to his cousin, would ignore his _pet_ completely in the future so Akatsuki wouldn't get mad at him. He _would_ repair things with his cousin... but how to go about it?

A dinner, yes that would suffice, he would call up everybody and arrange a dinner, that way Aidou could not only apologize to Akatsuki, but the others as well. Maybe if he actually seemed regretful of his actions they wouldn't taunt or mock him as they had done so in the past. Aidou could only hope he was right. The blond noble snapped open his mobile, taking in a deep breath as he fought to calm himself.

_Would Akatsuki even answer his call?_

Aidou paused, noting the time on the display screen. Akatsuki would not answer him, not at this hour at least. Regretfully Aidou closed his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. Maybe tonight he would call Akatsuki, yes that would be more appropriate it would also give the older cousin time to cool off from tonight's incident. Yes, that would be more appropriate...

 

* * *

 

Zero woke to a single bar of moonlight shining in his eyes. He groaned softly and rolled over, further into the warm embrace that lay beside him. Suddenly Zero shot up. It was night, Akatsuki was beside him and... he hadn't had another nightmare.

Akatsuki stirred awake at the boy's sudden movements.

“Wassamatter?” he mumbled groggily before finally blinking away. He looked up at the boy for a moment before realizing that it was indeed night and that for the first time in a week he had not been woken up by the screams of a nightmare.

“No nightmares?” The boy turned to him with a small smile on his face.

“No nightmares.” Akatsuki's breath hitched. This was the first time he'd ever caught the boy smile; it was so much better than seeing his broken form or even his feisty sarcasm and anger. Kain's eyes softened.

_If only I could see that smile all the time._

Zero turned back away from the noble a very faint blush gracing his cheeks.

“T-thankyou.” He murmured, suddenly interested with Kain's silk covers. The boy's suddenly shy behavior was just too much. Kain shot up, wrapping his arms around the boy, his face pressed to the crook of the boy's neck, breathing in the pet's scent.

“Hey!-”

“What would you like to do today?”

“H-huh?” Zero blushed furiously at their position.

“What would you like to do today?”

“What about you're work?”

“I'm taking a day off.”

“Thank God” Zero tried to make his voice sarcastic.

“Hmm” Akatsuki took in another deep breath of Zero's scent making the boy shiver. “Now what do you want to do today?”

“I-I don't know.”

“Well, get dressed and we'll go down town, see if anything there sparks your interest.”

“But-”

“Not but's Zero, you can't stay cooped up here all the time.” Zero scowled, wanting to disagree with the noble finding himself unable. The noble had helped him so much over the past few weeks, surely he could let this go couldn't he?

Zero finally nodded.

“Okay, but I don't know what you expect me to wear.” Now it was Akatsuki's turn to frown.

“What do you mean? You have a full wardrobe.” Zero rolled his eyes.

“Yeah filled with designer labels.”

“I don't follow.”

“Kain you can't expect me just go down the street in Armani.”

“What's wrong with that?” Zero sighed.

“I would stand out like a beacon, people around here can't afford that kind of stuff.”

“Everyone I know can.”

“Precisely.” Akatsuki frowned, still not following. “Are you saying you want a pair of...cheap jeans?”

“Yes.” Akatsuki was tempted to ask why but pushed it aside, this was what his pet wanted, this was what would make his pet happy- maybe he would get another smile out of the boy today...

Since when had he been so eager to please the boy?- Weren't pets supposed to please their master?

Akatsuki shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts.

“Okay Zero, wherever you want to go.”

“When are we leaving?”

“When do you want to go?” Zero frowned and pulled away from Akatsuki so he could face him.

“Okay who are you and what have you done with Kain?”

“Excuse me?”

“What's with the whole 'whatever you want to do?”

“I'm not sure I understand.”

“Normally you're all commanding an ordery ' time to do this', 'now we're going here', 'Do this', 'Do that'-”

“Are you saying that you like being told what to do?”

“No!” Zero flushed furiously. “I'm just not used to this whole Whatever you want, when you want it thing.” There was a pause. For a moment Akatsuki couldn't think of what to say to the boy somehow 'I don't know why I just want to see you smile' sounded just too weird. Instead Akatsuki settled for:

“Zero I've already told you; I'm not a cruel master and I can be _very_ generous given the right incentive.” Zero tensed. Did this mean Kain was expecting payment? Did Kain expect him to- “For the past week you have not referred to me in any demeaning matter and you have not tried to strike out in anyway, you have followed my commands issued and even when I made mistakes myself you still kept to your word and shared my bed. Such actions will not go unrewarded Zero- do you really think me that cruel as to forget your actions?”

Zero found he couldn't look the noble in the eyes. His senses became all too aware of the leather collar still locked around his neck...he'd been wearing it for so long that he didn't even notice it.

As Kain had said last night.

Zero really was a pet.

This knowledge didn't bother Zero as much as it used to. Perhaps if he was with a different master it would've, but after everything the noble had done for him; comforting him, helping him, soothing him and even saying the words he needed to hear last night, even if they weren't entirely true, Zero found himself unable to hate Kain. In other words, Zero was only content with being a pet, because he was _Akatsuki's_ pet.

Zero felt himself blushing. He didn't exactly know how he felt about that knowledge. Warm fingers lifted his chin so that lilac eyes met amber gold ones.

“You really do look adorable when you blush.” Kain's comment of course only made the pet blush harder.

“S-stop saying that! It's weird!” Zero pulled his head away, moving with such force he lost his balance and almost fell off the bed. Kain chuckled loudly, reaching out to grab the ex-human and pull him back into his embrace. Zero struggled half-heartily before slumping. The warm embrace was just too familiar, too comfortable to try and escape.

Zero's face lay just before Akatsuki's pale, smooth neck. At the sight of it, Zero felt unnecessary hunger well up inside of him- when was the last time he'd fed? It couldn't have been long ago and therefore his reactions were unauthorized. He wasn't even really hungry, but the sight of the smooth, cream flesh laid out before him was tempting his vampiric side. Red filtered into his vision and suddenly his lips had closed over Kain's bite area. He did not pierce the skin however. His mouth and brain seemed unable to form to words to ask for blood. His body was acting on instinct and to both Kain and Zero's surprise, he began to suckle upon the bite spot in a silent plea or questioning. A soft groan slipped past Akatsuki's lips. He'd never had anybody do this to him before and it felt incredible.

“Drink Zero.” Without a moment's hesitation fangs pierced skin and flesh, drawing out the sweet crimson nectar. Kain's eyes fluttered shut and his hand curled in Zero's hair as he enjoyed the blissful sensation of being drawn upon. Briefly he wondered what it would be like to take from his pet at the same time, so many had described it as the most complete, surreal feeling in the world and Kain was momentarily tempted to actually bite the pet, knowing it would only scare the boy, Akatsuki settled for pressing his mouth to the conjunction of Zero's neck in a soft, open mouthed kiss.

Zero's reaction was instant. His whole body locked, rigid in Akatsuki's embrace. A tremble of fear ran through him.

“I won't bite you.” Akatsuki murmured against the pet's skin, tickling the boy's neck, before resuming his previous actions, running soft kisses up and down Zero's neck. Common sense and reasoning remained clouded by blood lust and suddenly, like a switch going off in his brain the noble's actions changed from frightening to unbelievably good. He groaned softly biting back down on Akatsuki's neck and drinking once again. Kain growled lightly in pain and pleasure as the sharp piercing of flesh and the sweetness of being taken from created a lovely combination. He pressed firmer kisses against the boy's neck in response, dragging his lips up and down Zero's neck until the pet was shuddering in response. Zero rocked his fangs in Kain's skin and the older vampire let out a non-too-quiet groan.

Reacting only on instinct and forgetting forgetting the consequences Kain grazed his teeth against Zero's flesh before biting down in a gentle nip. It was no where near hard enough to break skin or even painful but the action pulled Zero from blood lust. He ripped away from Kain, tearing skin as he did. He sat before the noble, blood dripping down his chin and a horrified look upon his face.

“Zero listen I...”


	16. Finding Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

****

“Zero listen I...-” Akatsuki gave a short pause, deciding to change his usual reaction. “-Really think that if you have time for foreplay we should skip the whole shopping trip.” He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Zero's cheeks turned beet red. Hastily he wiped his chin.

“As if!” He pulled away from the noble, Kain released him easily. “It's not my fault if y-you get all pervey-” Zero growled stomping across to the bedroom door, flushed head to toe in embarrassment.

“-Is that even a word?”

“It is now!” Zero wrenched open the doors and slammed them shut behind him. Akatsuki smirked. The boy really was adorable when he blushed.

By the time Akatsuki was ready, Zero was waiting downstairs and, much to Akatsuki's amusement, was rubbing his neck subconsciously right in the spot Akatsuki had bitten him.

“I didn't hurt you did I?” Akatsuki sneaked up behind the pet and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Zero shot about a foot in the air, leaping out of Akatsuki's arms.

“Don't sneak up on me!”

“You're blushing again”

“Shut up!” Akatsuki smirked again, making Zero scowl quite beautifully. Akatsuki's eyes darted to Zero's neck.

“Did I hurt you?” Zero's blush deepened. His eyes suddenly to the floor, he gave a small shake of his head. “Good, wouldn't want you flat on your back and injured.” Kain kept his tone light and slightly condescending, meanwhile his mind was being quite distracting, imagining Zero flat on his back in _other_ situations.

“I'm not weak you know.” Akatsuki cleared his throat, dispelling the last of the intriguing images in his mind.

“Never said you were Zero-shall we?” Kain showed Zero out of the mansion, the boy paused when he saw the limo.

“You do realize that we are going to stand out in this.”

“Generally that's the idea Zero”

“Not where we're going.” Akatsuki's paused.

“Do you mean to suggest you want us to act like...commoners today?”

“I am a _commoner_ as you so delicately put it and yes I do.”

“You're my pet Zero, you're hardly a commoner.” A twinge of red darkened the boy's face.

“Whatever, point is, if we're going downtown I'm not going in _that_.” Zero scowled at the limo insultingly.

“It's just a limo Zero.”

“That's my point!” Kain sighed.

“Dorian would you bring a more... suitable car around for a trip downtown.” The awaiting driver bowed.

“Right away sir.” The driver disappeared into the front seat of the limo and drove the sleek ride around the corner to where, Zero guessed, was the garage. He returned minutes later with another car, this one an eye-catching silver. Zero didn't know much about cars, only motorcycles, but he knew this one was a collector's Mustang.

It was as bad as the limo; each one screamed money.

Zero glared disapprovingly at Akatsuki's. Kain returned the look with an innocent expression.

“What?”

“You're impossible.”

“Would you like Dorian to retrieve the limo again?”

“Bite me.” Zero stalked off towards the offensive vehicle, Akatsuki followed chuckling softly.

 

* * *

 

The Mustang, as Zero expected, indeed attracted just as much as a limo would have down town. The fact that they had their own driver who even opened doors for them caused even more of a scene. Murmurs and whispers followed them everywhere, including a small horde of teenage girls, who, whenever Zero tried to scowl at them giggled hysterically to their neighbor.

Kain, of course, seemed to have no problems with any of this. With his publicity Zero supposed he was used to it. It was only around an hour into their outing when Zero was searching through a jeans rack that the constant attention finally got to him.

“That's it!”

“What's it?” Kain drawled, focusing more on the various shirts and their designs before him. “Do these really pass as fashion?” He asked mildly holding up a black t-shirt with a pattern on the front that matched a changing disco floor and the words 'Party all night' scribbled across the front.

“Kain I mean it.”

“So do I- just look at this one-” Kain held up a shredded shirt with raised eyebrows. “I mean what's the point.”

“Kain” Zero growled.

“Yes Zero?”

“I'm walking from now on.”

“Walking? Where to?”

“Everywhere! You're bloody driver and that-that _thing_ he's driving is just ridiculous!” Kain dropped the shirts and headed over to Zero.

“Hush now there's no need to make people stare.” Zero gritted his teeth.

“That's my point! They already _are_ staring.”

“I really don't see why you're so upset- that pair of jeans looks okay... wait, no it's got a hole in it. Somebody needs to tell the staff their products are faulty-”

“Kain!”

“Yes Zero?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course Zero, you're making a scene because you're worried about people staring and as a result you want to resort to _walking_ both of which, I don't understand.”

“What's there not to understand?”

“Staring is a good thing Zero, it means people are admiring you and therefore you should enjoy it and as for Dorian and the car it is an efficient mode of transport which I choose to use, actually if I remember correctly it was you who selected this car over the limo in the first place. So why you choose to walk is beyond me.” Kain turned to Zero with a pointed expression, the ex-human didn't miss the slight quirk of the noble's lips as he did.

“Firstly,” Zero growled. “Staring is _never_ a good thing, not for me at least and secondly, I only _choose_ the Mustang because it was better than a limo and if I had a choice I would go in some old bomb!”

“Old bomb?”

“Old car” Zero simplified.

“But a Mustang is old- well going by human years at least.”

“You're missing the point!” Zero stormed out of the store. He wasn't really angry, just annoyed. The noble was just...just- impossible at times. Kain knew all this of course, he would never intentionally make the boy mad, not now and not after last night. The only reason why Kain took to aggravating the pet through taunts and light mocking was because it was the only time that he saw the fire, the flickers of Zero's former self before the kidnapping. Kain had realised some time ago that he would never want a pet such as Zero to be one hundred per cent obedient and dull like so many others. He didn't want to break the boy as he had once, very briefly, wished to. He found himself wanting to care for the boy, wanting to make him happy, content in his environment and role as Kain's pet. He needed someone who _would_ get mad at him, scold him, yell at him and refrain from holding back when expressing his opinion. Kain wanted a pet like that, _needed_ a pet like that. Everyone else in his life had been the exact opposite of this and maybe it was because of that, the noble felt as if he was unbelievably alone until he'd made Zero's purchase. And that was _why_ Kain found himself aggravating the boy, delighting in the pet's reactions.

“Zero, you really are being unreasonable.” Kain followed the pet out the door, his long graceful strides catching the boy quickly.

“ _I'm_ being unreasonable?”

“Why yes, I didn't know you were so disturbed by all this.” Akatsuki waved his hand airily indicating to the remainder of people gazing after them. “You never mentioned it before.” Zero shoved his hands in his jean pockets making him look somewhat like a rebellious teenager throwing a tantrum although he was in his twenties.

“T-that's because it was at _your_ clubs and _your_ hotels or whatever, you own the place of course people are going to stare.”

“How is here any different?”

“Because here nobody knows who we are, _what_ we are, so when people stare it's wrong!”

“I'm afraid don't follow.”

“I don't like people staring at me, I don't like standing out when I don't have to. So when I have to go to your clubs and hotels and whatever in _your_ world I'm fine because they already know who we are, but when it's just everyday places and people don't know us then I just want to be invisible.” Kain thought about this for a moment.

“So...in other words you're happy to be flashed around when we go places 'my world' which I will assume means in the vampiric community, but in the human communities you want to..' _blend in_ '. _”_

“Precisely”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“It does to me!”

“Why be noticed in one situation but not in another?”

“Because people know who I am when I am in the vampiric communities, they know _what_ I am. Here, people don't and I want to keep it that way.” Kain paused again.

“Are you ashamed of being my pet?” Zero saw those within ear-shot turned confused expressions towards them.

“Sshh! Do you want the whole world to hear?”

“I guess that answers my question.” Zero swore he saw those amber eyes darken with almost...disappointment before they were swept away behind a cool business mask.

“I'm not!...-well not like that. Ever since I was bitten people have stared at me because I'm a freak. Then when I became a Hunter everyone stared more because the whole situation of me being a Level D _and_ Hunter at the same time was just wrong and _now_ I'm a Hunter turned pet.” Zero sighed. “My whole life was dedicated to killing vampires, to _hating_ them, and now I'm a noble's thrall, to a Hunter, that's pretty much as low as you can get. So yes, when we are out in human society- where there is a chance that we may run into other Hunters, I am ashamed of being a pet. But when I'm with you in Vampiric society I'm fine with being a pet because it's what's expected of idiotic Level D's.” The pair lapsed into silence, Zero focused on the pavement below them.

“So what does this have to do with expensive cars?” Zero glared.

“You're impossible!” The pet stormed ahead, Kain matching his strides easily.

“I'm used to being noticed Zero, it's part of my heritage, but if it bothers you so, I will arrange for a more...suitable mode of transport to be purchased.” Zero didn't show any indication he'd heard the noble until several moments later.

“T-thankyou.” Akatsuki had to strain his ears to catch it.

“And you're not a freak.”

“Huh?”

“Nor are you an 'idiotic Level D', we really have to work on your self perception Zero- honestly, do you think _I_ of all people would purchase something so worthless?” Zero snorted, covering his own initial shock and surprising..happiness that Kain did not see him as everyone else did; some worthless, stupid freak, unfit to be called a human and equally unfit to be called a vampire.

“Trust you to take an opportunity to praise your own self-worth.” Kain lips quirked, his eyes bright again.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Zero, I really don't think this is a good idea.” Kain stood outside a small red and white building, eyeing it suspiciously. The stench of cooking oil, animal fat, salt and processed food burned his senses.

“Come on, you're blocking the entrance.” Zero pulled Kain lightly by the sleeves urging the hesitant noble through the glass doors and into a crowded, loud eating area.

“Is this really a restaurant?”

“It's a _fast food_ restaurant, there's a difference.”

“Zero I'm not really sure this place is entirely...hygienic” Kain eyed the uncovered tables beside him, which were littered with crumbs and the bins beside them; overflowing with waste.

“Stop being such a prude Kain and tell me what you want.”

“Some sanitizer for one-”

“Kain!” The noble sighed and lifted his eyes to what seemed to be a highlighted menu above the serving counter.

“What'll be your order today?” The lady behind the counter was speaking to Zero now. Kain did not miss the way her speech slurred in a way that was so utterly common.

“Ummm, I'll take two original pieces of chicken and a medium chips.” (Yes in Australia we call them 'Chips' not 'fries')

Kain stared at the pieces of what Zero claimed to be 'original chicken pieces' and winced slightly.

“Zero are you aware that the...chicken is coated in brown stuff?” The lady looked at Kain with a expression that clearly said 'is he serious?'

“He'll take six crispy strips and a medium chips as well.” Zero quickly ordered.

“Drinks?”

“Two cokes.”

The lady disappeared for a moment and returned with their 'lunch' on a plastic tray. Zero took it and led them to an empty table. Zero slid into the plastic chair.

“Well sit down.” Kain looked at the plastic chair.

“There's food on it.” Zero looked over.

“It's just a few crumbs, brush them off.”

“Brush them off? How and with what?” Zero rolled his eyes, faking a look of annoyance when really he found the situation utterly hilarious. Zero unfolded the tiny hand wipe and handed it to Kain.

“Now brush” With a look of disgust, Kain wiped the crumbs onto the floor before taking a reluctant seat.

“You wouldn't happen to have any more of those would you?” Zero frowned slightly before handing over another hand wipe. The noble unfolded it and proceeded to wipe over the entire table, the back of the chair and everywhere else within reach.

“I never picked you for a cleaner” Zero grinned. Kain set aside the hand wipes and wiped his hands with another.

“Remind me why we're here again?”

“Because you said I could go wherever I wanted and this is where I wanted to go.”

“Right...”

“Eat up Kain.” Zero pushed two bags of crispy strips towards the noble and his packet of chips.

“What is this?”

“Deep fried chicken strips.”

“Come again?”

“Just eat it.”

“How?” Zero glanced up from his chips, confused for a moment and then realizing the noble's predicament. He held back a snigger.

“With your hands.”

“Excuse me?”

“You pick it up with your hands and then bite into it.” Zero said each words slowly enjoying the bemused look now crossing the noble's face. “See?” Zero took his own piece of chicken and bit into it, he had to hold back a laugh at the noble's restrained cringe. “I don't see why you're making such a fuss over this, I never picked you to be so fussy about table etiquette.”

“I was brought up to use a knife and fork.”

“Well then use these.” Zero handed the noble a white plastic pair. Akatsuki accepted with raised eyebrows. Zero returned to his meal, sneaking glances at the noble to see if he would actually go through with eating the meal.

Akatsuki stared down at the 'meal' before him then eyed the plastic cutlery. If he were anywhere else, with anyone else he would have blatantly refused the meal and left the establishment, no scratch that, he would never have _entered_ the 'restaurant' in the first place. But he was not with his normal companions, he was with Zero and there was not another vampire in sight and therefore he wouldn't be mocked for such an act, however, everything about this seemed wrong.

The food was cheap, which was always a bad sign. The 'cutlery' was feeble and the food smelled like oil and yet right beside him Zero was digging into his own meal, with his fingers, with obvious delight. Kain held back a sigh, he'd never classed himself as overly fussy or picky but right now he felt like some pompous fool- and why should he be when Zero was sitting opposite him grinning and smirking like a madman, amused to no end at Kain's antics.

Biting the bullet and refusing to come across as some over-pampered princess, Kain set aside the cutlery gripped the 'chicken' with both hands and bit down.

His senses were instantly flooded with oil, fat, processed chicken and probably a whole year's worth of calories and yet...it tasted strangely good. It might have been the way the spices mixed perfectly with the oil or the juicy strips of chicken or maybe it was just the fact that Kain found himself doing something he'd never done before; pretty much throwing the strict rules of etiquette he'd been raised to out the door.

It was a good feeling.

Zero was staring at Kain with a shocked expression, unbelieving that the noble had actually taken a bite- with his fingers!

“You know, it's not actually that bad.” A grin broke across the boy's face. For a ridiculous moment, Kain's heart skipped. “Well for a meal at this price at least.”

“So you like it?”

“I would eat it again.”

“Ha! You pompous brats do like fast food, so much for acquired taste.” Akatsuki felt a smirk creep across his face at Zero's obvious joy over something so trivial.

“Indeed.”

Kain felt his mobile suddenly vibrate in pocket. Frowning he pulled it out, who was calling him today? Normally Peter saw him in person or left messages with Alfred.

Kain noted the caller ID.

His frown deepened.

“Hello Cousin.”

Kain did not miss the way his pet's face suddenly changed from happy to severely pissed off. Zero sat across the table scowling at the remains of his meal. Somehow he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

“A dinner?” Kain's voice brought Zero's mood down another notch.

_Dinner- with Aidou? Perfect._

Zero suddenly wondered if Kain wanted to go alone, then he wouldn't have to deal with anymore comments from the arrogant blond or his unforgivable questions asking if Zero was a good whore. Zero dimly felt his fists clench in anger.

“I'm sorry Hanabusa but I must decline.” Zero''s head shot up.

_No way._

“I find myself seeking the company of those who do not embarrass themselves and shame others. Goodbye cousin.” Kain snapped his phone shut. His mind briefly wondering if he did the right thing, Aidou had always been temperamental as a child and never meant a good deal of his insults. He probably realized last night's mistakes only now and this dinner he had planned was probably some way of apologizing, but Kain refused. For the first time in his life he'd refused his cousin's apology. The reasons behind this action were simple; Kain was still mad at his cousin for one and the second reason was because seeing his pet go from so happy and carefree to withdrawn and angry in just a few moments was all the excuse Akatsuki needed.

He would not let his cousin ruin how far Zero had come, no matter what.

“You're not going?” Zero's voice was not as confident now, it was unsure- flickers of what he was straight after the kidnapping. Kain clenched his fist under the table in anger.

“Did you want to go?”

“No.”

“Then neither do I?”

“Since when has my say got anything to do with it.”

“Since he insulted and embarrassed you last night.” Zero ducked his head, his cheeks suddenly burning.

“Thankyou.” He murmured a few moments later in a hushed tone.

“Anytime.” Zero still refused to meet the noble's gaze, strange feelings lingered on the corners of his sub-conscious with questions he did not want to examine just yet.

 

* * *

 

Aidou stood looking down at his phone. His hands were shaking. He barely stopped himself from crushing the device in his hands, but was unable to prevent the phone from suddenly becoming a giant ice cube.

He refused.

Kain refused.

It was all his fault.

 

* * *

 

“You're lost, admit it.” Zero called after the noble, fighting back a smile. After having yet another debate over the gleaming mustang, Kain had agreed to walk home, or at least to the edge of the downtown district before they were picked up as to prevent any unwanted attention. Unfortunately Kain had decided to take the lead and because he had been driven his entire life, Akatsuki found himself lost in the back streets of downtown.

“I was certain it was this way.”

“You should've asked for directions.”

“Ask directions? In my own town?”

“Well-yeah”

“I'd like to see you do any better.” Zero sniggered.

“Let's try this way.” Zero led them down through an alleyway to their left. When they surfaced, Zero checked the signs of the streets, examining them for a moment.

“I know where we are. See that way leads to the nightclub district and my old apartment.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the Association building is right...-” Zero suddenly broke off. His eyes looking to the looming black building just visible on the hill. There was a long pause before Zero turned sharply away.

“It's this way.” Zero murmured walking in the opposite direction of the association. Kain noted the boy's completely closed up expression, not a hint of the happiness or joy he'd witnessed today evident on his face.

For a few minutes they walked in silence, a rapid change from the flowing banter that had been deafening not so long ago. Eventually Kain spoke up.

“I think we're far enough to get Dorian.” Zero gave a curt nod. Kain flicked up his phone, hit the speed dial and seconds later the gleaming Mustang was pulled up beside them. Dorian appeared to have been following them.

Zero climbed into the car without complaint, without any comment at all, and spent the entire journey back to the manor staring out the window a lost look upon his face.

Kain kept throwing the boy worried glances. What had gone wrong? Was it something he'd done? No, it was the bloody Association. Kain groaned inwardly. Zero was probably feeling some sort of embarrassment or shame seeing the building. Hadn't the boy said earlier that a Hunter becoming a pet was pretty much the lowest they could sink to? Zero was probably still uncertain about where he belonged in the world, going from a freak in the association to a Hunter in a pet's position.

Kain sighed quietly.

Hadn't he gone through this with Zero last night?

The rest of the night continued in the same manner. Zero as silent as stone and Kain nervous and unsure as to what to say to the pet to make him feel better.

Eventually Kain slid into his bed, waiting for the boy to stop staring at the window and join him.

“Are you coming to bed Zero?” The boy made no indication of hearing him, but just before Kain could repeat the question he shrugged away from the window.

“S'pose so.”

Zero climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. Kain looked down at him with a sinking feeling in his heart. Zero was withdrawing again and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He'd tried shaking things up to day, letting the boy do as he wished, teasing the pet and distracting him instead of indulging in Zero's sadness especially in their feeding session earlier that night. His plan had worked perfectly, his goal to make the boy smile achieved. He saw more of Zero's old light today more than he'd ever had and now look where they were.

“Zero?” Kain murmured softly. The boy made a sound to indicate he was listening.

“What would make you happy?” The silence was deafening, it stretched on for what seemed like hours.

“To have purpose.” He finally mumbled.

“Purpose Zero?” Zero made another grunt of acknowledgment. “How so?” The boy curled more into himself, pulling the sheets more tightly around him.

“You claim me to be a Hunter and a pet but I just don't see how. I have no Hunter weapon, I have no Hunter missions and I'm not apart of the Association...not anymore anyway. So how could I possibly be a Hunter? And as for being a pet? Apparently the only rule applying to that is to serve their master's every beck and call- but what else? When you don't need me I'm lounging about the place bored out of my brain.”

“I thought you hated going with me to work and out to dinners.”

“It's better than doing nothing.”

“I can find you something to do if you want to Zero.” The boy sighed.

“It's not the same...don't worry about it Kain, forget I said anything.” Zero flicked off the bedside lamp and settled beneath the covers. Kain did not.

_Purpose..._

How could he forget something that was making Zero so unhappy. Kain finally lay down beneath the covers a plan slowly formulating in his mind.He would give anything to make Zero happy and if having purpose was what Zero wanted, then Kain would do anything in his power to give the boy just that.

_I'll help you Zero, I swear I will._


	17. EASTER SPECIAL- 'You're Supposed to Lick It'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys , when I originally posted chapter 17 it was Easter at the time so here is the easter special even though it is very much not easter now. This chapter is not relevant to the rest of the story in any way, it's just a one-shot between Kain and Zero. I hope you all enjoy!

****

Akatsuki Kain; esteemed vampire aristocrat, participant of the blood tablets scheme, student of Cross Academy, but simply known as 'Wild' among the Day Class students- made his way from the moon dorm classes.

Avoiding the path, he strolled carelessly through what little shrubbery and forest area the grounds held, his senses pursuing a certain scent. Akatsuki fingers wrapped around the festive gift within his jacket pockets, an amused smile gracing his lips.

Through the trees Kain found himself staring out across a large horse paddock, in which, a small stable glowed silently, indicating that someone was inside.

_Ah Zero, you are so predictable..._

* * *

 

Zero Kiryuu lay against the mounds of hay beside White Lily's stall, occasionally slipping the temperamental mare treats. It was Easter after all, why couldn't she celebrate too?

Not many people liked White Lily, she wasn't exactly a 'young' horse and she wasn't exactly friendly either; charging at anyone who came too near or attacking those who dare lay a finger on her gleaming coat. There was only one person she trusted and that was the ex-human sprawled in the hay beside her.

Zero sighed, rolling his sleeves higher up his arms and loosening his tie, his school jacket already discarded. Why did it have to be so hot? Although the stable was cooler than most area's of the school Zero still found himself with a thin layer of sweat threatening to break through his skin. The warm breeze from outside billowed in the front door carrying a scent both Zero and Lily recognized. The gray mare snorted loudly and tossed her head in irritation, her hooves striking the ground in warning.

Zero had been laying with his eyes closed and despite Lily's warning and the obvious smell of vampire, Zero remained the keep them shut. Using his hunter natural skills, he waited until he felt the hay beside him dip slightly and his skin hummed as he felt the vampire hover just above him.

“You're late.”

“Aidou wouldn't let me get away- did you miss me?” Finally the hunter opened his eyes, not surprised to find Akatsuki's face inches from his, his body covering the Hunter's without actually touching him. Zero snorted.

“In your dreams Kain.” Zero pushed the noble back, rising into a sitting position. Un-offended, Kain lay next to Zero, looking up at the Hunter.

“How was class?” Zero sighed again in boredom, the noble knowing it was not directed at him.

“Hell.”

“I can imagine.”

“The air conditioning bummed out half-way through the day and the windows don't open so it was just an oven. Throw chocolate into the mix and it was a nightmare.”

“Didn't seem to deter the day class at changeover.”

“Nope. I saw you get ambushed.” Zero glanced back at the noble, briefly distracted at how Kain's hair entwined with the hay, and how his creamy skin almost glowed in the dim lighting of the barn. Truly at ease in his environment and, despite the spotless uniform in a less than clean stable, completely at home.

“I don't understand day class girls.” Kain said frowning slightly. “I thought the idea of chocolate giving was that you actually _gave_ the chocolate, not _throw_ or _shove_ it at them.” Zero sniggered. Kain secretly delighted in the sound. “I had to change my shirt, jacket and tie before I went to class and again before I came here.” Zero gave a fake regretful sigh.

“Rule breakers, staying out after dark, you'll never stop them.” Kain sat up.

“Especially when one of the school guardians is slacking off.” Kain glowed lightly. Zero chuckled.

“True.” A warm hand cupped his face, drawing his attention to the immaculate noble beside him.

“What are we going to do with you Zero?” Kain's voice was a soft murmur, rich in husky tones. Zero felt his heart quicken in his chest, his cheeks warmed slightly and his eyes were suddenly hypnotized by amber ones and the lips an inch from his.

Akatsuki movements were slow, cautious, calculated. It was never safe to presume too much with the Hunter, or to push him too far too soon. Zero was as temperamental as a raging bull at times and yet beneath it all he was as fragile as the most delicate of jewels. Kain knew the Ex-human would never be one hundred percent comfortable around vampires and certainly not by the fact that he had been in a relationship with one- a male one- for about a year now. The only reason why they had even lasted this long was because of Kain's patience, because of his caution and the supreme gentleness he took with the Hunter in everything he did including never, absolutely ever treating the boy as if he were below the noble.

And that was the reason Zero cared for the noble so much.

Kain drew their lips unbearably close before pausing. His eyes met soft mauve ones, searching for any sign of hesitation or fear. When he found none, the hand that cupped the boy's chin brushed a tentative finger across Zero's lips in a gentle caress. Kain heard the Hunter's heart flutter and with a hint of a smile Kain finally met the Hunter's lips.

Fire shot from the noble's lips seeping into Zero, filling him with a comforting warmth, one that promised understanding, care and protection if asked. Zero parted his lips willingly, always grateful for the way Kain let him set the pace. Akatsuki answered beautifully, parting his own and pulling closer to the Hunter. The hand that held the boy's face continued to caress the Hunter's face, brushing against his chin and cheek.

Kain visibly shuddered when Zero soft tongue brushed against his bottom lip. The Hunter seemed more eager for noble's physical contact tonight for some reason.

“Looks like someone did miss me after all.” Kain grinned, pulling back just enough to get out the whispered words. Zero nipped Akatsuki lower lip in protest.

“Can't you think of better things to do with your mouth right now?” Kain paused slightly shocked at the boy's words. Before pressing his lips back to the hunter.

“I think I can.”

Using gentle encouragement by shifting his position and the position of his hands, Kain angled the Hunter back until they both fell back to the straw bed below. Kain tangled his hands in Zero's hair, massaging the boy's scalp in soothing motions as he used the position to push Zero's head further back and by doing so, giving Kain more room to slip his tongue past Zero's lips and delve inside.

Zero groaned softly as their tongues entwined, sliding sensually against one another. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his hands gripped the edges of Kain's jacket caught between holding him and wanting to pull him closer. It was only when he felt something squash in Kain's pocket did he pull back.

Zero looked up at the noble with questioning eyes.

“What was that?” A sheepish smile crawled over Kain's face as he removed one hand from Zero's hair and dipped it into his uniform pocket. A crushed- or more correctly squished- easter egg lay in his palm, just peaking out of its colorful wrapping. Due to the heat it had melted and then when Zero had accidentally crushed it had spilled out into Kain's pocket and onto his fingers covering them in bits melted chocolate.

“I thought we agreed no festive presents.” Kain met Zero's scowl.

“Apologies, I couldn't resist.” Zero watched the egg with scrutinizing eyes for a moment longer. “Are you going to eat it?”

“No point wasting it, you better eat some too.” Kain smiled, holding out his palm to Zero as they both sat up to share the small festive gift.

Afterwards, when their hands were both covered in chocolate Zero pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands.

“You're supposed to lick it.” Kain grumbled.

“What?”

“You're supposed to lick it.” Kain motioned to the chocolate on his fingers

“Who says?”

“All the people on TV.”

“I'm not a person on TV”

“Obviously.”

Kain gave a small sigh of disappointment, before he suddenly lifted his own chocolate covered hands to his face. Knowing Zero was watching him, he drew his tongue slowly out, pressing it to the base of his finger before running it all the way to the tip a look of delight on his face.

Zero swallowed. His throat suddenly too dry a surge of heat flowing to his gut when Kain took a whole finger in his mouth. The heat only grew stronger as the noble moved to the next finger and proceeded in the same fashion. Tiny beads of sweat formed on Zero's brow and he couldn't blame it on the weather.

On a subconscious level, Zero knew Kain was teasing him. Attending to his fingers as he had...attended to Zero times before. Zero drew in a shaky breath, his school pants had become confining. Kain glanced up after his task was completed a small smile curving the corner in his lips.

“Oh, Zero, you missed a spot.”

“W-wha-?” Zero's brain was clouded by arousal and did not make sense of Kain's words until the noble had pushed him back down to the straw bed, his tongue licking the corners of his lover's mouth. A quiet whine escaped Zero's throat before he had time to hold it back. His face flushed heavily. The way Kain was laying, his body had rubbed up against Zero's, teasing a certain part of Zero's lower abdomen.

“Mmm delicious.” Kain purred, lifting his head long after all traces of chocolate had been cleaned from Zero's mouth. Lust darkened his eyes when he saw Zero's flushed face and slight breathlessness. Kain knew why. Teasingly, he slid his body up to press a kiss on Zero's forehead, before sliding back down to kiss the Hunter's lips. Zero groaned softly.

“S-stop...”

“Stop what?” Kain slid his hips up against the Hunter's purposefully.

“That!”

“What about this?” Kain's free hand slipped between them, palming Zero through his pants and creating a delicious friction against the hunter's skin. Zero really did groan that time. It frustrated him how easily his body responded to Kain, How quickly Kain could screw with his emotions. Perhaps it was because, Zero felt safe with Kain or more safer than he'd ever felt with another vampire.

“Or this?” Before Zero could stop him, Kain had unzipped Zero's front and delved inside, cupping the Hunter fully in his palm. Zero's head fell back to the straw, his eyes closed.

“Kain...” His voice was weak with protest.

“Yes Zero?” Kain traced soft patterns into the tip of his heated flesh, the boy was lightly panting now. His head turned to the side. “Zero.” The hunter didn't respond. “Zero look at me.” The hunter slowly opened his eyes, dark with lust and a hidden conflict. Kain knew Zero still fought with his mind at this, his body was trained to be fearful of vampires yet right now it wanted the noble closer.

“Zero?” Kain's voice was a soft whisper, it caressed Zero just like a physical touch. “May I?” Akatsuki heard the boy's heart skip. Pushing back the torment in his eyes Zero gave a small, quick nod. Kain paused, gazing into the Hunter's eyes for a moment longer, making sure Zero was really going to be okay if he proceeded, before sliding back down the Hunter's leanly muscled figure until He was face to face with what he'd been imagining earlier, as he licked the chocolate from his fingers.

Tentatively, seeking out the Hunter's reaction, Kain's flicked his tongue over the mushroom tip. Zero tossed his head to the side, eyes closed once again as a strangled moan sounded low at the back of his throat. Teasing once again, the noble continued to lick and suck gently at the tip tormenting the hunter for a few moments longer before he finally, in an impressive swallow, took the whole length of the hot, waiting shaft in his mouth.

Zero cried out, his back arching up and his hands fisting in the messy blond hair. His head tossed from side to side as his lover sucked him off in deep, hard motions alternating between jerking him off with his hand, whilst bobbing his head in a crazed-fast paced motion or slow savoring strokes.

Zero's eyes were tightly closed the whole time, his mind at war in his head. His body screaming just for more, more of Kain, more of this, more of everything and yet on the other half commanding him to stop, to run away, to prevent moments like these from continuing to happen. Right now Zero told that part of himself to go to hell.

“K-Kain...-” Akatsuki traced a throbbing vein with his tongue, his teeth scraping up the side of his flesh.

“Mmhh?” Kain took the hunter back in his mouth and hummed in question around him. Zero's eyes rolled.

“Oh God Kain!” Kain hummed again, sucking deep as his lover spasmed, hot spurts of liquid ran down his throat and Kain swallowed around the boy gladly, savoring the creamy substance until there was no more. He released the Hunter with a small pop and climbed back up the boy's body to press himself against flushed, panting lips. Zero's tongue and his rubbed together, tasting completion on Kain's tongue. Zero moaned.

“Told you you're supposed to lick it.” Zero turned a moan into a growl.

“Kain you were talking about chocolate.”

“No I was talking about the people on TV.” Zero paused.

“Just what kind of TV shows have you been watching?” Kain chuckled, pulling Zero back to him.

“Never you mind Zero, never you mind...”


	18. Something Must Get Worse Before it Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Zero woke once again to the moonlight shining in through the window and upon his face. Knowing he would have to get up soon, probably to go with Kain to work, he groaned and hid beneath the covers. He waited for the noble to stir, it was only when as his senses became more alert as he slowly woke that he realized he was alone in the over-sized bed.

Zero sat up to find his assumption incorrect. There was no warm mass beside him, no comforting arms holding him close, nothing...no one.

Now fully awake, Zero tried expanding his senses, listening out for movement in the bathroom or in Kain's adjoining study. Zero frowned. For the first time since his kidnapping, the ex-human found himself completely alone.

Zero rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom to relive himself, the confused frown still evident on his face. It was strange, he normally could never get Kain to leave him alone and the noble normally didn't just up and leave without saying something- especially when Zero was sleeping. A shiver crept up his spine. If he'd had another nightmare and then woke to an empty room without Kain's comforting words or warm arms he would've lost it he would've-

Since when had he become so dependent on another's presence?

Zero shook his head in irritation before leaving the bathroom and Kain's room to his own across the hall to retrieve some clothes for the night.

Yes, he had been dependent on the noble. Ever since his kidnapping he'd lived off Akatsuki's presence, needing Kain to chase away his nightmares and to hold on to his sanity. But now? For the last two day's Zero hadn't experienced any flashbacks or nightmares, perhaps this was because of the fact that he'd finally faced these memories by telling them out-loud to Kain. This was a good sign right? It was also a sign that he didn't need the noble to be by his side at every waking moment to ensure Zero's sanity- perhaps the noble had already come to realize this, hence, his absence this morning.

Zero pulled on his clothes quite roughly. He was getting angry or maybe irritated would be the better word. He was irritated with his emotions, frustrated by the fact that when he'd woke to an empty bed he had felt cold somehow, alone. Zero's frustration was growing more now, that he thought about the situation and the reasons behind his initial reaction and his dependency on Kain's presence.

Maybe this was some freaky pet thing, yes, that made more sense. It was natural for a pet to be wary of theirmaster's presence. And that was what their relationship was wasn't it? Master and pet, lord and servant first and foremost. Zero nodded silently.

 _Yes, that defiantly makes more sense. When someone provides you food, shelter, protection you_ unintentionally _rely upon them and then when they spend most of their time around you of course one is going to wonder where they are and feel a bit strange about their absence. Yes, that seems perfectly normal._

Zero left his bedroom, his previous irritation faded and gone after his own little pep-talk.

 _But what dose this mean now?_ Zero's step faltered slightly as he made his way down the hall. If he didn't need the Noble's presence to keep nightmares or painful memories away, then what reason did he have to share the noble's bed?- or to spend so much time with him?

Zero found his walk slowing slightly, his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders starting to hunch as a cold shiver ran up his spine. He was a pet, he just finished lecturing himself about how much he was one. Of course he had purpose to be in Kain's constant presence and bed... he was a pet; a personal assistant in every way a personal assistant was not. Any need the noble had, any...desire Kain wanted fulfilled Zero would be there- that was his job after all wasn't it?

And now, now Zero was back to normal- in the sense that he wasn't having crazed dreams and waking up in fits of anxiety during the night- so did that mean that Kain would now have 'normal' expectations from him as any master would of their pet?

Zero had stopped walking altogether now his heart was racing and his hands were shaking. Was he finally going to have to do...to do...t-those things with Kain?

“Can I help you with anything sir?”

Zero shot about a foot in the air. He met the curious gaze of the aged butler.

“Alfred, you scared me.”

“Apologies sir.” The butler gave a courteous bow.

“D-don't worry about it..” Zero looked away, embarrassed by his reaction and still shaken from his sudden realization.

“Are you alright sir? You look rather pale.”

“I thought I told you to call me Zero and as for...-” The butler waited patiently. “I-it's nothing Alfred, don't worry about it.” By the look on the servant's face, Zero could tell he wasn't convinced. The ex-human hoped he wouldn't push the matter.

“Very well si- Zero, you know where to find me otherwise.” Zero let out a small sigh of relief. The Ex-human quickly made to change the subject.

“Thanks Alfred...er..-you wouldn't happen to know where Kain is do you?”

“The master is out on the back porch, I do believe he was making a few business calls before breakfast.”

“Oh, t-thanks.”

“Shall I bring something out for you as well?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“Anytime sir.”

“It's Zero.”

“Of course.” Alfred gave another bow before turning back and heading off in the direction of the kitchens. Zero turned and made his way down yet another hall, this one leading to the back of the manor. His heart beating unsteadily in his chest.

 _Calm down, you're acting like he's going to jump you as soon as he sees you._ Zero inwardly scolded, yet his heartbeat refused to slow or his hands to stop from slightly sweating.

Akatsuki sat at the small outdoor setting on the back poach, a cigarette in one hand and his blackberry in the other. When Zero took the empty seat across the table Kain gave a small nod, continuing his phone call.

“...Yes to be delivered directly... I'll send you the specifics, that's all, thanks.” Akatsuki hung up the call.

“Good morning Zero.” Zero found himself suddenly flushing under the noble's amber gaze.

“Morning.” He mumbled as he looked to the floor.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.”

“I had to make some calls-different time zones and all-”

“Yeah... Alfred said.”

“You weren't lonely?” Although Akatsuki said the question with innocent intention and meaning, the ex-hunter felt his flush deepen again and his mind slid to less innocent thoughts. He shook his head, unable to find his voice for the moment.

Akatsuki frowned lightly at Zero's strange behavior.

“Is everything alright Zero?”

“Y-yes” Zero was sure he must look ridiculous, unable to meet the noble's gaze and sporting a blush redder than a beetroot. Akatsuki's frown deepened.

“Your blushing more than usual.”

“So?!” A small smirk touched Kain's mouth.

“I like it.” Zero swore his face was on fire and he hastily looked away, focusing on the decorative statues in the garden rather than the noble's teasing smirks and watchful eyes.

“So what are we doing today?” Zero scowled, looking for anything to distract the noble from his teasing.

“ _I_ am going to continue inspections at my establishments, _you_ can either stay here or accompany me.”

“So I either stay here and be bored shitless or go with you and be bored shitless.”

“Yes as you so... delicately put it.”

“Great.” Zero tone clearly suggested otherwise.

“So...? are you staying or going?”

“Another day where I get to choose? I think I'm going to die of shock.” Zero taunted just as Alfred returned with their breakfast.

“I'll assume that's a yes, you are coming with me?”

“Like hell it does.”

“But Zero, you said so yourself, there's nothing to do here.” Zero scowled at Kain recalling the ex-human's own words from days before.

“You can be such a pain in the arse, you know that right?” Kain's eyes darkened slightly, a evil quirk coming to his lips.

“Only in certain circumstances”

There was a clatter as Alfred almost lost the serving tray he was carrying.

“Sorry Master, l-lost my grip.” Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly and then hurried off.

Zero could've died with shame. His face was flaming again his pulse was pounding in his veins. Kain kept smirking as he listened to Zero's erratic hear rate and watched Zero's beautiful reaction the underlying meaning in his words.

“Zero, why such the charming reaction?” Zero scowled again.

“W-where'd _t-that_ come from? Y-You can't just say... _those_ sort of things infront of people!”

“Why Zero, I didn't realize it would get you so worked up.” The taunt in Kain's seductive purr was clear. Zero was practically mashing his teeth together in frustration and embarrassment.

“You idiot! Now Alfred thinks we're....that we're...-um..-”

“Sleeping together?” Kain offered, amused by Zero's innocent reaction.

“Yes!”

“Well we are.”

“-Wait, what?”

“We do _sleep_ together, you've been sharing my bed-”

“You know exactly what I mean, you..y-you jerk”

“Careful Zero, that mouth has got you in trouble before.” A memory tugged at Zero's mind. Zero dropped the noble's gaze, flushing once again, this time from head to toe. Almost feeling the wall at his back and the noble's warm hand wrapped around his...well his-

“S-stop changing the subject.”

“Zero, you're skin's going to be permanently that color if you keep blushing.” Kain's voice had become softer, with husky undertones. Zero didn't pick it up as he was too embarrassed by the situation, but Kain on the other hand was more than aware of it and of the fact that heat was pooling low in his gut. He loved it when Zero blushed, his mind kept imagining the boy in other situations where he would be flushed head to toe, and the way Zero was taunting him right now was playing havoc with his libido.

“Shut up.” Zero growled. “I can't help it- and you're not helping- oh God I don't think I can look Alfred in the eye again.”

“Why?”

“You know perfectly well why!”

“There's nothing to be ashamed of Zero, this... _arrangement_ is perfectly normal.”

“Not for me!”

“How do you mean?”

“What do you mean 'how do I mean'?!”

“Well, what is not normal for you? 'Being' with a guy or 'being' with someone?” That brought Zero up short. “Well?” Zero looked away again. “No snarky reply? My God it's a miracle.” Zero scowled again.

“I-I don't understand the question.” Zero hedged lamely. He knew perfectly well what Kain was asking.

“Are you a virgin, gay wise or 100% virgin.” Kain simplified as much as possible. Zero flushed.

“Sshh! Don't say that outloud!”

“What? Virgin?”

“Sshh!” Kain frowned slightly.

“ _Are_ you a virgin Zero, as in with males _and_ females?” Kain pressed, suddenly completely serious. He was certain the boy had at least been with one female.

“I don't think I should justify that question with an answer.” Kain's eyes widened in shock while another part of his anatomy twitched in response.

“Is that a long way of saying yes?”

“I'm not talking about this.” Kain's eyes were dark with hunger, when Zero sneaked a look at the noble he saw the gaze, recognized it as lust and in return, his heart rate accelerated once again, a strange feeling coiling up inside of him. He'd seen that look before, enough times to last him a lifetime in the eyes of his captors... but someone Kain's look was different. Zero's palms were sweating and he had began to tremble slightly, strangely enough though, he did not feel cold shivers or dread surging within his gut, nor bile rising in his throat. It was the opposite, he felt very warm as surges of heat passed through him, he felt nervous, yet not fearful and there suddenly felt like there wasn't enough air getting into his lungs. His throat had gone dry.

_What feeling is this?_

Akatsuki heard the pet's heart pounding madly in the boy's chest, could taste the anxiety rolling off him in waves. It hit him like a tonne of bricks and brought the noble out of the haze of emotion.

This was Zero he was talking about. The same Zero that had been taunted and abused by his captors barely a week ago. Hadn't he hurt the boy before by acting out on his own emotions without considering Zero's state of mind?

No, now was not the time for such thoughts.

Kain cleared his throat, settling his inner turmoil and warning a certain piece of flesh to behave.

“There are five establishments I want to visit today; two nightclubs and three bars.” Zero breathed a sigh of relief, unsure what had made the noble change the conversation topic but thankful for it anyway.

“So it's going to be an early day?”

“Shouldn't be, I visited the nightclubs recently so all I need to do is just talk to the managers and look over the figures, we should be home before sunrise.”

“Thank God for that.”

“Indeed.” Kain took a generous sip of black coffee. “Eat up then, the sooner we leave the sooner we can finish.” Zero nodded, a small smile making an appearance.

“I seriously doubt that.”

 

* * *

 

Aidou stood looking out from his balcony, swirling a glass of expensive bloodwine. He'd didn't quite have the acquired taste for it as his cousin did nor his 'friends' but tonight he needed it, he needed something to dull the hollow ache in his chest.

The evening had gone to plan, apart from the fact that the person it was intended for never showed up. Hanabusa had made his apologies, first to the group as a whole and then individually to the nobles when he managed to get them alone. He wasn't surprised that every single one of them seemed hesitant to face him without the rest of the group present. They had all accepted his apologies, even Ruka, and they had all been surprised at Aidou's sincerity in his words.

Hanabusa took a heady gulp of the blood wine, screwed his face up in distaste but swallowed anyway and took another drink, grateful for the haze swirling at the back of his mind, the calm that had begun to slowly settle over his limbs.

Akatsuki hadn't come.

His cousin hadn't forgiven him and hadn't accepted the invite. At first Aidou had been devastated, never, not once has his cousin...his brother...-ever rejected Aidou's apologies, even when he knew Aidou wasn't at all sorry, though he said the words, Akatsuki had always forgiven him.

It was only later, just before the others were due to arrive, that Hanabusa realized Kain wasn't forgiving him because the situation had directly involved Zero, his beloved pet, and it was because of that, because Kain cared more for Zero than Aidou his cousin had remained absent and unforgiving.

Hanabusa swallowed another bitter mouthful.

_What did I expect? Him to just forget everything had happened and to come rushing back to visit me, to set Zero aside and to spend more time with me instead? To go back to the old days when we were just kids, back to when he actually cared about me and I was the only one he ever spent his time with...?_

Yes...secretly Aidou knew he had hoped that, had wished it with all his might.

“M-master, you summoned me?” Hanabusa turned back to his room, there bowing low at the entrance was Yori, his own pet.

“Come here.”

“Of course Master.” The teenage girl hurried, without running, to the noble's side. She remained with her head bowed. Still clutching the wine glass in one hand, Aidou used the other to hook a finger under the girl's chin. He raised her head, inspecting her soft, milky skin, the gentle blush of her cheeks and the simple curve of her lips. He ran his fingers tentatively through her short brown hair and watched her mud-brown eyes watching him warily.

She was plain, nothing extraordinary, just a plain pet snatched from the streets, broken under a cruel hand and then sold to the highest bidder. She was nothing, not to anyone and not to him, just another servant following orders really.

His eyes fell upon the bite-mark, peeking out of her collar. The wound was deep and the skin around it was bruised a deep purple and yellow around the edges. Aidou's eyebrows twitched, almost frowning. He'd bitten her hard and yet she hadn't tried to stop him.

“Why?”

“M-master?”

“Why did you try to save me?”

“B-because your my master...i-it's my duty and honor.” Aidou dropped closed his eyes to hide the sorrow held there.

_Of course...her duty... why else? Did I really think she would've done it because she actually cared?- that anyone actually cared whether I lived or died?_

“A-also because...because I wanted to.” Aidou's eyes snapped open.

“What?” The pet blushed, the deep red quite appealing against her pale skin.

“I-I wanted too... m-master has been very kind to me. I have my own room- and a bed. I can eat whatever I want from the kitchens and Master takes me out to interesting places he goes and master has given me lovely clothes and master never yells or beats me like other masters would-”

_Ah... she was just worried that if I died she would be sold to a less kind master or worse a brothel. She was just looking out for her own skin._

“-and Master lets me eat at the table, like an equal, and master-”

“Enough.” Aidou's tone was bitter. The girl instantly silenced herself, the faint tremble of her body was caused by Aidou's harsh tones. Hanabusa heard her heart race, felt the quiver in his grip. He cold almost imagine her mind backtracking, wondering what she had done to cause his anger; did she say to much? Say too little? Did she suggest Aidou was weak by saying that he cared for her? Would she be punished? What would be the punishment? How bad would the beating be? Such was a trained pet's mind.

She was so incredibly innocent, so fragile, like glass- all humans were- but she seemed more so.

“A-also-” Her voice was very soft, her trembles turned to violent shakes as she spoke out of line and yet unwilling to go what she needed to say unsaid. “-Also because master is sad and someone as special as him should not feel such emotions.”

“Such Emotions?”

“Like he is unworthy...o-or alone.” Aidou's throat was tight, his eyes were prickling and yet his voice was cruel and harsh.

“And how dose this relate, in any way, to your past actions?”

“M-master thinks he is alone... but he is not.”

“Oh?”

“I am here master... I will not leave you.” Hanabusa dropped his hold and turned his back sharply. Those words...her words cut to deep, they hurt too much and yet, he clung to them as if his life depended on it.

 _M-master thinks he is alone..._ But he knew she didn't mean those words, those words which Aidou needed desperately.

_But he is not._

Aidou clenched his jaw and set down his bloodwine.

_I am here master._

Hanabusa turned back around as quickly as he had before and with such haste it was almost violent, he clasped the pet's head within his hands and forced her to look him in the eye.

_I will not leave you._

She didn't mean those words...not really. She was not here by her own free will. She only stayed with him because it was her job...her duty. But he would take that, he would take whatever sort of comfort he could get, even it was false, because he needed it. Because he could find nothing else to live for.

“I'm sorry.” Aidou murmured, lowering his face to her startled one. He wasn't sure who he was apologizing to exactly; his beloved cousin, who he continued to disappoint and fail, his family, whose name he was undeserving of, to himself, for making himself this way or to Yori herself, for holding onto her words and using her in this way.

“Just for tonight...”

Aidou descended his lips to Yori's. Embracing her fiercely.

Yes... he needed this, he needed not to be alone. He needed to _feel_ another's presence beside him.

You're a fool Hanabusa. A darn, pathetic fool...

* * *

 

“...-the sales were very impressive this month, of course nothing less than to be expected of one of our lord's establishments...-”

Zero held back a loud snort and swapped it for an extravagant eye-roll behind the manager's back, but still within Kain's view.

Kain felt the corner of his mouth turn up. Zero was doing exactly as he wished to do right now. As a noble it was expected that people be gracious and praising of them, however there was only so much 'kiss-arsing' -as Zero had put it- one vampire could take and he'd taken a lot. Every building he had visited today, he'd been slobbered over. Ambushed by exceeding compliments and favoring praises. Kain wondered if each manager was trying to compete with each other to see who could preform the most 'sucking up' within a single inspection.

Zero had become bored very quickly by the inspections and the behavior of the managers and had soon tried to defeat his boredom by resorting to the childish activities of eye-rolling, miming of others and finding new ways to expressing his boredom through exaggerated movements. He had done _all_ these actions in Kain's clear view. Akatsuki himself found the ex-human quite amusing and distracting at the same time. Zero wasn't himself today. He seemed to be keyed up over something, but was tight-lipped about it and his emotions and actions were all unusual and strange. It was like everything the boy was feeling had been magnified and ever-changing. Almost as if the pet didn't know what he should be actually feeling at the time OR had so many feelings and emotions within in him at the moment that he could not stick to just one.

The whole situation was quite unsettling as much as it was amusing.

“Zero, behave yourself or I might just have to spank you.” Kain hissed at the boy's ear in passing as they moved to another room.

Zero scowled, in anger but the emotion was quickly replace by embarrassment as a different thought passed through his mind and he became more hunched, withdrawing into himself before realizing his actions and shrugging them off with casual and gave the noble another eye-roll.

 _Interesting..._ and very, very puzzling.

Akatsuki's phone buzzed lightly in his pocket.

“Peter, I wasn't expecting your call.”

“Kain, we have a little bit of a problem.” Akatsuki paused, all emotion was suddenly swept aside as his business side took over.

“What is it?”

“Someone managed to break into HQ”

“How much did they take.”

“Plans for upcoming events at the clubs have been moved, so they've probably been copied- they also managed to get into the safe. They took around five million, ten pounds of product.” Kain ran his fingers through his hair.

“What else?”

“They also managed to get past our firewall.” Kain froze. “They didn't get much, however they did get our records of sales and imports of product.” Kain held the phone away from his ear and turned swiftly to the manager who'd been escorting him.

“I'm sorry Jackson, but I'm going to have to postpone this for another time.”

“Of course Master Kain, no problem.”

“Thankyou.” Kain turned away from the manager and stormed back the way they'd come. Zero followed suddenly tense. He knew something had gone wrong, but what it was exactly he didn't know.

“How long since the break in?” Kain was talking back to his phone now.

“Four hours, it took us a while to figure out just what they'd managed to get.”

“I want a full report in an hour as well as the security footage for that time. I need interviews of all security members, officers and programmers. I want to know how the hell they got in.”

“It will be done”

“And I want you to meet with me in an hour too, bring the report with you. We need to sort out damage control _now_.”

“Yes sir, right away.” Kain hung up his blackberry and slipped into his waiting limo. For a moment he gazed out the window, thinking for a moment.

“What happened?”

“Someone broke into headquarters.”

“There's a headquarters?”

“Of course, when I have empire of establishments around the world I need one.”

“Sooo, i'm guessing this is not just some typical break in?”

“They have all the records, _all_ the records of our imports.”

“So?”

“Drugs Zero, they know we import drugs and sell them to the public, they also have hard proof of seeing it in our safe- if words gets out about this the whole company is gone and my name ruined.”

“Oh...That's bad.”

“That's the worst understatement- shit!” Kain cursed softly dialing in another number to his phone. While he was waiting for the pick up Zero spoke again.

“I kinda did tell you drugs were bad though.” Kain glared. Zero shrugged. “Well I did.”


	19. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

“...-We caught the thief on camera, unfortunately because of his mask and gloves we were unable to collect any DNA or face recognition...-” Peter reported. He sat on the opposite side of Kain's desk, the full report of the robbery/break-in spread out before them. Akatsuki was playing the security video's watching them from every angle. The thief was a human, no doubt about it. No vampire around would dare rob Akatsuki Kain, not only because he was a high-ranking noble, but also because he was the sole provider of vampiric catered establishments a.k.a. The hotels, bars, nightclubs, restaurants ect. All vampires knew his name and all of them appreciated his work. Even the hunter's association noted Akatsuki for his work, as all the vampires were in town were normally at one of his establishments and therefore easier to keep track of.

Yes, Akatsuki's opponent was human.

“...-Even if we were somehow able to identify the thief, it still wouldn't tell us who was actually behind the whole operation.” Peter continued.

“It's a start.” Akatsuki paused the tape, just as the thief looked up-and into the camera. “That shot should be good enough to get an eye scan from. Find out who it is, locate him, then bring him back to the warehouse for questioning.”

“Yes sir.” Kain rose from his desk, pouring himself another bloodwine and pacing the room.

“Has any threats been sent through yet?”

“Nothing sir, whoever did this, they're keeping quiet.”

“Good, let's hope it stays that way.”

“What about the event schedule?”

“There's not much we can do about it, hopefully our previous bookings with the guests will stop them from being bribed to attend another event instead.”

“Very good sir.”

“As for the product, contact our suppliers and tell them to destroy their records of any dealings we've had with them in the past. Then get our own records and our own product and get it the hell out of here without attracting attention.”

“Right away.”

“-Then get rid of anything else we don't want others to find electronically or otherwise. If police come snooping I don't want them to find anything else they can bag us for.”

“Being done as we speak sir.”

“Good, tell the managers to do the same with their own buildings and tell them to have it done now. Then we carry on as normal, without anything illegal and pretend nothing's wrong. Don't let information of the break in get out and make sure we get our damn security systems replaced and upgraded.”

“That might be a problem sir, we had one of the most elite systems in place already and they managed to get in within a few minutes, that's never happened before- implanting a new system and upgrading it would take at least a few days with all the IT working on it and even then, what's to say we won't get another break in with the same abilities of cracking? The thief obviously knew what he was doing would probably recognize any elite system we put in and crack it just as quickly.”

“Then we need a whole new system, something he hasn't seen before.”

“You mean an individual code.”

“Exactly.”

“But sir, that would take months of work to start from scratch.”

“Leave that to me. I'll hopefully send someone over this afternoon. If not I need them to start working on it right away.”

“Of course.”

“That's all we can do for now, until we figure out who we're up against, why they decided to take drastic actions without warning and if they decide to use the information they got.”

“We'll do our best Kain to find out who's behind this, but, if you don't mind me saying I think you know why this is happening.”

“Oh?”

“Your work has grown more rapidly over the past two years than it has ever before in establishments and popularity. You have the money to make bigger and better and all the other companies are under more pressure than ever. They can't keep up with you Kain and now they're on facing their hardest times yet. You're forcing the smaller businesses to close, ones that have been around longer than your empire has, they're not going down without a fight.”

“Neither am I.”

“Well good, because I would hate to look for a new job.” Peter gave a small smile, breaking the tension in the air and changing the persona of himself and the room, Kain gave a smirk in return.

“Give out the orders then get some sleep, God knows you're going to need it tomorrow.”

“Same to you Kain, and stop drinking so much- and smoking!” Kain paused in the middle of lighting up a cigarette.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“You-” Peter turned to Zero who'd just entered the study carrying two mugs of coffee, courtesy of Alfred. “Make sure he stays off the smoke and out of the wine cellar. He tends to get carried away when he's stressed.” Zero held off a snort, passing it off as a cough, unsure if he was allowed to react to words. He was supposed to be on his best pet behavior around others and Zero wasn't sure if his reaction was inappropriate or allowed.

“Peter.” Akatsuki growled. “Please refrain from ordering my pet around, especially when you haven't even met.”

“'Bout time we got introduced, it's not my fault I've only seen pictures of him.” Zero felt himself tense. Pictures? What kind of pictures? Had Kain...-? no there was no way-was there?

“That's not my problem.” Kain grumbled, lighting up the cigarette he'd been holding despite Peter's protests.

“Well, anyway-” Peter came towards Zero a hand extended quite enthusiastically. “I'm Peter Short and if you make any comments about my name, believe me I've heard them all, mostly from this git here.” Peter indicated over his shoulder to where Akatsuki was standing. The noble snorted in response. “I'm Kain's personal assistant, but I'm not around much because Kain's too busy giving me his job of looking after _his_ empire- not that I mind of course. The work's good and Kain has a habit of submerging himself in it- did you know that last year we didn't see him for three months straight? Of course we couldn't file a missing person's report because we knew where he was; cooped up in his study or straightening out every single kink in his work.- that was of course until Alfred found him passed out-” Zero's eyes widened. “Nothing serious of course, you see Akatsuki has a nasty habit of not looking after himself- the big baby. When he's focused on something, its impossible to tear him away even for food-”

“-Peter.” Kain warned.

“-Anyway, after passing out a few more times and we all became seriously worried for his health, Kain gave me more work because I was hounding him too much over everything; eating, going out, checking in with friends, his drinking, his smoking, _showering_ -”

“Peter.”

“-So I think that the real reason he gave me his work was to shut me up and to keep me out of his hair to be truthfully honest. I mean it's not _my_ fault if he can't learn to balance-”

“Peter I mean it.”

“-Anyway, it all worked out for the best because he gets more time to get out- which he needs, by the way- and I don't have to see his ugly mug every day of the week-”

“Peter!”

“What?” Peter looked over his shoulder in fake annoyance. “I'm introducing myself.”

“You're quoting a monologue.”

“I'm being polite and social, unlike _some_ people who shall remain nameless.” Kain rubbed his temples a headache forming.

“Peter I'm going to ask you to leave or give you a good kick up the arse if you don't shut it.”

“-So you must be Zero, Kain's pet.” Peter ignored the noble, still holding out his hand despite the fact that Zero had yet to accept it.

“Y-yes, I-” Zero's face was red, being introduced to a vampire a pet was one thing, but to be introduced as a pet to another human was completely different, he felt old insecurities and shame rising up. Sensing his discomfort Kain spoke up.

“He is also holding two cups you dick. How an Earth is he supposed to shake your hand?” Peter suddenly became aware of this fact.

“Oh yes, how silly of me.” He retracted his hand, thinking for a moment. “Did you just call me a dick?”

“Out. Peter.”

“Okay then, shesh.” Peter gave a wave. “Nice to have met you.” To Zero before departing the room and the manor.

Kain let out a relived sigh. Finally recovering, Zero headed over to Kain's desk and placed one of the coffee's down, then gratefully taking a sip of his own.

“He seemed very...-” Zero searched for the right word. “-...different.”

“He's impossible that's what.”

“You bicker like an old married couple.” Kain regarded Zero for a moment before shrugging slightly.

“We've worked together for about the same time as one.”

“Is he always like that?”

“On his worser days, others he's quite serious and lecturing.”

“Oh.” Zero took another sip of his coffee. It was just after midday now and the ex-human needed the caffeine.

“Was he telling the truth?” Kain took a draw of his smoke.

“Hmm?”

“About you submerging in work and passing out.”

“Yes, he's quite truthful which is actually a bit of a pain in the arse because when you don't want the truth he has habit of shoving it in your face.”

“Like your addictions?” Zero asked, pointy staring at Akatsuki's cigarette. Kain shrugged, stubbing out the smoke.

“Something like that.” He reached for his bloodwine instead.

“He's right.” Zero quickly moved the bottle out of reach, handing Kain his coffee in replacement. Kain scowled slightly, before letting it slide and sipping the hot liquid instead.

“You don't mind Peter bossing you around like that?”

“He knows the limits, besides he's more friend than employee, well, in the sense he knows me a lot better than anyone else, apart from Alfred that is.”

_Do I know you?_

The thought struck Zero. Which was the real Kain? The ruthless business tycoon or the caring noble that held him close? And which would be the one that decided to claim him in bed. Zero felt himself flush red. Where had that disturbing thought come from? He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“S-so about these pictures-” Kain waved a hand airily at him.

“Peter is my personal assistant, so seeing your file photo was expected. He also helped me in the search when you went missing.”

“He did?”

“Of course.”

“Oh...-what do you mean by file photo? I don't have a file-” Zero broke off as Kain pulled a folder out from his desk drawer. “Wha-?”

“You can read it.” Zero accepted the folder and opened it. He found himself frozen. It was his sales folder, his _pet_ sales folder. Zero scanned through the information; Male, Level D, ex-vampire hunter, white hair, purple eyes, pale skin, toned figure, virgin at back, aggressive in nature- The list went on and up in the top corner was a picture of him, drugged out at the pet house, strung up and naked for all to see.

“P-Peter saw this?” Zero's hands were trembling now, his face tinged red in shame.

“No, he saw this one.” Kain lifted out a thicker file. This one contained everything about Zero, his past, including his turning, his training from the hunter's association, in detail everything, right up until Kain brought him. Photos of his childhood, of his family, of his teenage years and his hunter ID photo were photocopied and stuck inside.

“H-how did you get this?”

“I did some research when you were snatched. It was all apart of the investigation.” Zero's eyes kept roaming over his families faces, hungrily drinking them up. He'd lost all the pictures and effects from when he was a child.

“Have you got any more photos like this?” Zero murmured, his fingers lightly brushing his parent's faces almost tenderly.

“I can get some if you'd like.” Zero tore his eyes away from the page, his eyes were glazed.

“Thankyou.” Kain put down his coffee and embraced the boy softly. Looking over his shoulder and down into the file zero was holding. Zero did not protest, the noble's warmth was soothing. They stood for several moments looking at the pictures without saying a word. Kain knew was like to lose parents at a young age, knew what it was like to miss them with fiber of his being.

“I think it's time for bed.” Kain eventually murmured against Zero's neck.

Regretfully, the boy nodded, closing the file with a snap and allowing himself to be taken into the bedroom.

“Go ahead and have a shower, I need to make a quick call before I can settle in.” Zero nodded.

“Alright.”

Kain watched him go before punching a number into his blackberry. Knowing the regal owner of the number would have his phone off at this time of day, Kain left a detailed message and a wish to be contacted whenever the pureblood could manage it.

When Zero emerged from the shower, Kain had changed and slipped into bed. Propped up on his side he was looking through his phone.

“Who would be answering their phone at this hour?” Zero asked, towel drying his hair roughly.

“No one, I'm just leaving messages for the morning.”

“Oh.” Kain deposited his blackberry on the nightstand and patted the patch of bed beside him. Zero climbed onto the bed and allowed the noble to pull the covers over them both. Kain looked down at the boy with thoughtful eyes.

“W-what?” Zero tried to make his voice sound irritated, like he was annoyed at the noble's gaze, but really his heart had started to pound and his breaths uneven. Was Kain going to do something? Was this the moment that-

“Calm down Zero, I can hear you heart racing from here.” Kain murmured brushing a damp lock of hair from the pet's face.

“S-sorry.”

“You're afraid.” Zero felt himself go crimson again at the statement. Zero panted softly, he felt as if he was having a mini-heart attack.

“What's getting you so worked up?”

“S-stop looking at me like...-like that.”

“Pardon?”

“Stop staring at me, you're looking at me all weird as if- as if you're going to-to...-”

“To what Zero?” Zero flushed a deeper crimson, he ducked his head and attempted to roll away from Kain.

_Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?_

The noble held him in his original position.

“Zero?”

“N-nothing, for-forget it.” Kain laid down beside the boy, his eyes searching violet depths.

“I'm not going to take you if that's what you mean.” By the way the boy suddenly flamed red and his eyes looked everywhere _but_ at him, Kain new he had hit the nail on the head.

Kain frowned slightly.

“Is this what's been troubling you all day?” More blushes. Kain sighed loudly, but it came out sounding more like a groan of frustration, he released the pet and rolled onto his back.

“I leave you alone for an hour and you start thinking the craziest things.” Zero perked up at that.

“O-oh yeah? W-what about you at breakfast? You clearly are thinking crazy things too!” Kain glanced over at his pet, his beautiful, silly, pet with that darn blush hovering on his cheeks. Instinctively his hand reached up to cup Zero's cheek making the boy flush even redder than the blood-red curtains. Kain held him for a moment. His eyes suddenly serious as he decided whether to tell the truth or not.

“I'd be lying if I said I haven't been.” Zero looked away, embarrassed yet too red to go any deeper. “But... I swear to you that I have no intention of claiming you tonight or any other night-” Zero's head snapped back.

“Wha-?”

“-Without your permission.” Kain finished. The silence was thick in the air. Zero didn't know had to feel about that statement, the one that Kain had spoke as a vow. Kain was swearing to him that he would not claim the boy without permission, without _Zero's_ permission. A sudden feeling of weightlessness swelled within Zero, a weight suddenly torn off his shoulders. He didn't have to have sex with Kain...ever.

“However...” Kain murmured, his tone like velvet. Zero was suddenly aware of the fact that Kain was staring at his mouth. “There are _other_ things I wish to do.” Zero swallowed suddenly, his throat was dry again and heat was burning him from the inside out. Kain brought Zero's face closer to his. Zero trembled. Kain brought their faces closer and closer together until he could almost brush his lips against the other's.

“Zero..”

Kain moved at the last moment, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Zero's forehead. Kain released the ex-human, his eyes hooded with desire and lust defiantly shinning in their depths.

“You should get some sleep Zero.” Zero blinked, stupidly.

“W-what?” An amused smile quirked Kain's lips but he was still completely serious.

“Sleep, it's been a very long night.”

“O-oh...right.” Zero couldn't seem to locate his brain. Everything felt muddled within him and everything didn't seem to meet up.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Zero relaxed more fully into laying on his side. Kain watched him until the boys eyes finally began to close. It was only then when he was sure of Zero's slumber did he finally grant himself rest as well and although he was facing one of the biggest crisis in his life, for some stupid reason he just couldn't seem to care at that moment.

 

* * *

 

_Zero was following Kain as he inspected yet another one of his stupidly extravagant buildings. The noble and manages voices had become like a constant monotone as they prattled on, discussing clientèle and sales talk. When the manager darted off, allowing Kain to continue his own inspections, the noble glanced back at the ex-human._

_“Come Zero, don't dawdle. We wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?” Zero snorted._

_“At least it would be something to do. Can't we head back now? I'm dying of boredom back here Kain.”_

_The noble paused in his inspections, he glanced back at the pet with a darkened gaze._

_“Kain?” Suddenly the noble was infront of Zero his hand cupping the boy's cheek tenderly._

_“Well then, let's see if we can find_ something _to do. We can't have you dying of boredom now can we?” Heat flared between them. Zero swallowed in anticipation as his gaze was directed to the Noble's lips._

_“K-kain...I-”_

* * *

 

“-Zero?”

“Mmmm?”

“-Zero, it's time to get up.” Zero blinked sleepily at the noble beside him, then the dream came back to him.

_Oh shit._

Zero flared as red as a fucking beetroot and pulled the covers over his head to hide it.

_No way, there is just no way! He's a vampire a God dammit vampire and I...and I. Oh God what kind of ex-hunter am I?_

“Zero?”

Zero pulled the covers around tighter. Kain chuckled. “I saw you blushing Zero, what are you thinking of now?”

“None of your goddamn business!” Zero growled his face red in shame. Kain frowned slightly at the strange note in Zero's voice it was panicked, yet angry, yet confused.

“Did you have a naughty dream Zero?” Kain teased.

“No!” the noble froze. He was just teasing, but the boy's reaction, the squeaked reply. Kain tugged at the covers.

“Did you?” Zero held the covers around him not responding.

“Fuck off Kain, I didn't.” Kain paused in his teasing, the pet sounded actually mad now.

“What is it Zero?” The concern was real in his voice, whatever the dream had been it was really affecting the boy.

“Nothing.”

“Zero.” Kain tugged more purposefully at the covers. “Zero come out now.” His tone was serious. Knowing he had to obey, Zero slowly appeared, the blush still on his face yet his eyes were glazed as if he was torn between shame and frustration.

“Zero what is it?” Kain reached to cup Zero's face, when the boy flinched away from him he swore it was like he'd been slapped. Kain dropped his hand. “What happened?”

Zero couldn't meet the noble's gaze. This was so wrong, he couldn't tell anyone, least of all Kain but the noble wasn't about to leave him alone about it.

“I...I...-”

“Yes Zero?”

“I...I was-er... dreaming.”

“Yes?”

“Of...o-of-” Zero searched for something that Kain would believe, an excuse to avoid his shame. His eyes fell upon Kain's neck. “Blood.”

“Blood?”

“Yes, blood...I was dreaming of drinking blood.” Zero looked away again, his shame still evident. Kain's frown deepened. Yes, that seemed like just the thing that would hurt the boy; Zero hated being a vampire he hated vampires period for what they did to his family. Zero had spent every moment after his turning denying what his was, brainwashed into thinking he was some kind of monster for the natural urges he had.

“Zero, that's nothing to be ashamed about.” Kain spoke softly, his gaze looking to be nothing but reassuring. Zero glanced up then looked away again.

“Sure.”

“Zero...” Kain sighed. He tore away his collar and pulled Zero into his embrace, positioning just so Zero's mouth hung near Kain's bite area. “You need to stop hating what you are. You're still Zero, that will never change.” Zero turned away from Kain's neck.

“I hate what she made me.” He was playing into his lie, sadly, it was not a hard thing to do. This topic, this hate, was very real for him and although he was only using it as a cover up, the pain was still there.

“She made you nothing Zero, you're not a monster- surely becoming a fully-fledged hunter is proof of that.”

“...Still.” Kain sighed. This argument was not going to be won today.

“Drink Zero.” The boy shook his head lightly. “Zero you want this, your body is telling you that it wants it is dreams are anything to go by.” Zero burned in shame. No dreams did not mean what he wanted, they defiantly _did not_ mean that.

“Drink Zero.” Knowing he had missed last night's feeding and that he was due for another this morning Zero allowed himself to turn his head back to Kain's neck. Kain's hand was stroking Zero's hair.

“It's okay Zero, it's okay to want this.” Zero ducked his head his thoughts still burning of the dream. Trying to quiet them Zero focused on the bite area, allowing his vampiric side to become more alert and in the process, squash out the bloody dream running through his mind. Allowing his instincts to guide him, Zero nipped at the bite area before soothing it with his tongue in preparation for the bite. He was deaf to Kain's startled gasp and low moan when Zero's fangs finally punctured the skin. Zero whimpered. He fucking whimpered as the hot, rich nectar flowed into him. It tasted sweeter this time, more thick and heady. Zero closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the warmth. He could feel Kain through the blood somehow. He was more alert of him than other times. In the past he has glimpsed at emotions without feeling them, now however he was not only glimpsing at them, he was submerged in them. The heat, the desire for more, the joy and excitement of the bite and the heat again. It seemed to be burning throughout Kain's entire being and Zero wanted more.

Zero bit harder, Kain groaned loudly this time. Zero had pushed him back against the bed, practically straddling the noble as he leaned in to take deeper gulps. Akatsuki's hand was gripping Zero's hair, and the other was pressing into the dip of Zero's back.

Zero rocked his fangs in Kain's skin as he tried to bite deeper. The heat was amazing, it was filling him, embracing him, he felt more happy than he had done his entire life and he couldn't think anything else but more...

When Zero rocked his fangs Kain moaned, louder than he thought was appropriate. He couldn't describe it, he was dizzy, but not from blood loss, his chest was heaving and his eyes were closed in bliss. His pet was...his pet was, God he has no words for it at the moment. He didn't know what had triggered such a...an enthusiastic response in the boy and he wondered if Zero had lost control of his vampiric side. At that moment Akatsuki couldn't find the reason to care even if the boy had, he was just so blissful at the moment that he couldn't really give a shit about anything.

Kain was clinging to Zero now, his claws beginning to show. His fangs were already aroused and his eyes were dark with his own vampiric hunger. Zero's pale, white neck hovered above him. With a growl he bit down, once again not hard enough to break skin. Kain placed open mouth kisses along Zero's neck, his hands were venturing now, unable to stay still as his body squirmed with pleasure. The hand on Zero back trailed lower and lower until he had literally gripped Zero's nicely toned arse.

The unusual movement shocked Zero back into consciousness, or enough of it to realized what was happening and just how much blood he was taking. He removed his fangs, producing a needy protest from the figure below him and then a moan as Zero licked the wound closed. Zero raised his head a bit startled at what he saw and felt.

Kain's head was tipped back on the pillows, his eyes closed and a look of bliss etched on his face. He was breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling with such force that even Zero was rising and falling with it. A hand tangled fitfully in Zero's hair and his head ached slightly as if the hair had been pulled. The other hand, which had been at his back was now clamped around his left   cheek-and not the one on his face either. But most of all....most of all Zero was suddenly hyper aware of something else sticking into him. Zero felt his whole face flame.

“K-Kain?


	20. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

“K...Kain?”

Zero could feel his whole face burning. He was short for breath, he'd been holding his breath when he'd drunk from Kain and now with his heart pounding in his chest he thought he was having a minor panic attack, minus the feverish symptoms and the gut-wrenching feelings of guilt and pain.

Kain didn't respond and it was at about that time that Zero realized he should be moving away, not continuing to stay leaning over the noble, pressed right up against the firm chest and the even firmer...-

Zero released Kain's shoulders and had just started to pull back when the hands that held him became immovable. Amber gold eyes glazed with blood lust snapped open and before Zero's brain could process what was happening, the noble had flipped them over effectively pinning the ex-human beneath him.

“K-Kain!” Zero pushed his hands against the vampire's chest, the red glint in the noble's eye truly scaring him for a moment. Realizing his attempt was useless Zero tried to squirm away, but the Noble's weight wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. The only thing the pet had managed to accomplish was to push up even harder against the noble.

Kain's eyes flared and for the briefest of moments they looked as if he was truly lost to his vampiric side.

“Stop.” Kain's voice was sharp. Zero froze at the sound of it. Icy shivers crept up Zero's spine and his heart spluttered in his chest.

_No no no- not like this-he said he wouldn't-he promised!_

A loud buzzing filled their ears as Kain's phone vibrated across the bedside table.

Still keeping the boy pinned, Kain reached out and answered the phone.

“Yes?...Ah Kaname-sama, I was hoping you would call... yes a bit of a nasty situation... there are no leads yet... yes I was wondering if Serien could help with out security systems... yes that's correct... tonight?” Kain glanced at his watch. “In two hours?... I'll be there.” Kain hung up the phone. Zero stared up at the noble, watching the gold eyes still tinted red.

“Kaname wants to meet us at _Nightshade_ in two hours, the others will be present.” Zero swallowed.

“O-oh...a-alright.” Kain continued to watch the boy for a moment before lightly sinking down to bury his head in the crook of Zero's neck. His hold became more gentle and his hand was stroking Zero's hair once again in it's usual soothing manner. Zero remained as stiff as a board, not daring to move a muscle.

Akatsuki sighed loudly, the warm breath making the hair rise on Zero's skin.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Zero wasn't sure if the question was meant for his ears or if he was meant to respond. The firm shaft wedged between them seemed to give a pretty clear answer to the question without Zero's imput.

The noble continued to lie there for a few more moments, drinking in the pet's alluring scent before finally pulling away. Akatsuki rose from the bed and headed to his study, without glancing over his shoulder.

“You should get dressed then get Alfred to bring you some food. I have some business calls to make.”

Zero stared after the noble a look of utter confusion upon his face.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

 

“...-Yuki are you feeling any better?” the group of nobles sat surrounding their beloved pureblood couple, wine glasses in hand. The flickering rave lights illuminating the nightclub's natural darkness.

“Yes, much better. I couldn't I missed this-” Yuki indicated to the thriving nightclub around her. “Kain did it again.”

“Of course that's no surprise.” Shiki mused swirling the contents of his glass.

“Where is Akatsuki anyway?” Aidou finally spoke up, the first he had all night. He thought it would kill him at first, not commenting on the littlest of things... and then, it seemed too easy; waiting in the shadows, invisible to all. Unsurprisingly, the nobles seemed to take no notice of him or his lack of speech.

 _Oh well.._ Aidou sighed. _It wasn't like they actually listened to him anyway._

“Working probably.” Ruka commented airily, stroking her pet's hair. The girl leaned into her touch affectionately.

“I heard he's been quite busy lately, is it true his company was broken into?” Startled eyes fell upon the blond who was now staring questioningly up at the pureblood prince.

“I'm sure Kain will be happy to give you all the details when he arrives, Takuma.”

“ _If_ he arrives.” Shiki continued to swirl his glass, speaking in a bored tone. “You know Kain, he's probably going to disappear for the next month or two, submerged in his work.”

“Doesn't Peter look after most of his work now though?” Ruka continued conversationally.

“Well I do suppose he has his mind on other things now-” Takuma joined. “-What do you think Ruka? Does a pet take up most of your time?” Although Takuma hadn't meant the words with ill intention, Ruka still glared.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, why don't you ask Aidou? He's the one who's got a fresh bitemark on his pet.” The group paused and Aidou felt his stomach reel. He could feel their eyes upon his pet's neck. He felt his cheeks tinge with shame. Now everyone would think that he'd claimed his pet and bitten her in the 'heat of the moment'. Which just wasn't true....or not completely at least. He'd bitten his pet to save his life not anything like the intimate act Ruka was implying, but he could hardly tell them about that and yes he had taken his pet but not how _they_ were clearly thinking.

“I don't think it's any of your business what I do with my pet.” Aidou forced his voice to sound cold and uncaring.

“Well you seem to make it your business to know about everyone else's, just look at how you treated Kain's” Ruka snapped, a surge of anger flaring at the memory of her trusted companion being publicly embarrassed by his own cousin. Aidou felt his heart clench and wished nothing more to sink into the ground.

“Why he puts up with you sometimes I'll never know.” Aidou wanted to throw up, to run from the room and their accusing eyes.

 _I show up for ten minutes, be quite all night and the one time I speak I get shot down._  Aidou remained still and un-answering of their taunts. He felt his heart sink. Did he really think apologizing to them all would make them stop teasing him?

_I'm a fool._

“Are you talking about me?” Kain's velvet voice broke through Aidou's senses. He lifted his head. This was his chance, his chance to apologize to Kain.

“Cos-”

“We were reminding Aidou of his little performance last time we met.” Aidou flinched inwardly as cold eyes met his.

“I see.” Aidou lowered his gaze. There was no way Akatsuki was going to listen to him now, he was better off remaining silent. He didn't want to irritate his cousin further.

“So is 'it' true?” Ruka questioned.

“Pardon?”

“You were robbed?”

“Stealing my thunder Kaname-sama?” The pureblood's lips twitched in an almost smile.

“Blame Ichijou, he has an ear in everything.”

“I can't help it- but seriously Kain is it true?”

“Yes.”

Zero followed Akatsuki to a seat and reluctantly sat down after given the command to, his hesitation was caused by the realization that  tonight he would be sitting on the floor. There was no seats left and the two other pets were also seated on the ground. Knowing what was expected of him, Zero did take his seat grudgingly. Zero was barely listening to the conversation around him. He'd heard the details before. Right now he was fighting the urge to glare at the purebloods seated across from him. He could not make trouble tonight, Zero knew that. Not only was this an important meeting for Kain to convince Kuran to lend his body guard, Serien, over to the noble. But he also had to be on his behavior due to Kain's current mood.

After Akatsuki had left to make his phone calls, Zero had eventually snapped out of his paralysis and forced himself to get ready. He still didn't know why Kain had acted so... strange.

 _Yesterday he said he thought of me... doing_ those _thing._ Zero almost blushed at the thought. The idea that he was desirable to another was laughable. Sure, he was good-looking, he guessed but he was also a Level D the lowest sort of creature in both the vampiric and human world so his looks didn't really count. So what the Noble saw in him was anyone's guess.

 _Maybe I'm a challenge to him- a hunter being enslaved by a vampire..._ Yes, that sounded like more like a noble's thinking. Zero felt an unpleasant shiver creep up his spine. It still didn't explain why Kain seemed to be so open with his emotions...or more so his 'desires' tonight.

Perhaps Kain's resolve was cracking, he'd owned Zero for a little over a month now and he still hadn't laid claim yet. Maybe, despite all his promises and vows, Kain's vampiric nature was becoming more and more enraged by having temptation waved constantly in it's face. Zero held back a snort. Him and temptation were just too words that did not belong together in his book. In Kain's book however, it seemed like it was a different story.

Whatever Kain's reasons for acting so strangely, they all freaked Zero out and the ex-human was being cautious to do everything in his power as to not trigger them from resurfacing.

Henceforth, stabbing the pureblood with a butterknife would not go down well.

Distracting himself from the noble, Zero began to watch the other pets instead. The first, a petite blond lay dressed in a short black dress and patterned stockings. Shocking red heels covered in velvet adorned her feet.

 _She could've been a model_ Zero thought, _That is, of course, if she wasn't so damn docile._ The girl was indeed placid, acting as any well behaved pet should; curled up at their master's feet. The ash blond noble- Ruka, Zero thought her name was- was stroking her hair in an almost loving manner. The pet was leaning into her touch a look of contentment and... happiness on her face. Zero shrugged inwardly.

The next pet was also a broken one and dull in comparison to the model-like pet beside her. Although she seemed somewhat plain, she was also pretty in a strange way. Zero couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about her that appealed to him however. This pet was also seated on the floor, her hand pressed against the shoe of her master as if reminding him that she was there.

 _Maybe she wants her hair played with too._  Zero mused, although, seeing her owner, Zero seriously doubted that. Hanabusa Aidou, Kain's cousin and a royal pain in the butt. Zero felt his face burn slightly as he remembered the harsh words from their last meeting.

“...- _Was he a good ride Kain?...-_

Although, Aidou didn't seem too be trouble-making tonight. Actually, he looked like he would rather do nothing more than disappear- or be alone with Kain. Zero watched as every now and then the blond's eyes would flick to Kain with a meaningful stare as if he would very much like to say something, before thinking better of it and returning to a downcast gaze.

 _Perhaps he wants to apologize_ Zero thought, remembering back to a phone call not too long ago where Aidou had invited his cousin to dinner in apology. Kain had refused and maybe now the younger relative was beginning to regret his ill behavior. As much as Zero wanted to snort and think that it served the aristocrat noble right, there was something about the blond's gaze that Zero seemed to puzzle over. Surely the noble's eyes hadn't been so lost before and the dark circles beneath them no where near as obvious as they were now. Zero frowned. Looking at the noble now, Zero swore he could almost see himself a year ago, or even two months ago; lost, giving up on a loosing battle and suffering heavily for it.

Maybe this whole fight with Kain was affecting him more than Zero or Kain realized and although Zero didn't like Aidou, he made a mental note to mention Aidou's state to Akatsuki later.

The pet at Aidou's feet had shifted, catching Zero's attention. She had lightly touched her neck as if it was bothering her. Through the strands of short brown hair, Zero saw a series of mottled busies surrounding a set of puncture marks. Zero felt his whole body tense.

_He's bitten her!_

Zero started slightly as if to get up, but before anyone could notice, Kain's hand had landed on Zero's shoulder and locked up in a death grip. Zero remained seated. The warning pain in his shoulder holding him back. He forced his frown to ease into an emotionless mask, all sympathy for Akatsuki's cousin gone.

Didn't Kain say that not all owners were as kind as him? Zero had thought the noble to be joking but the evidence was clearly before him. He couldn't even imagine what sort of horrors the girl had to endure on a daily basis.

Yet, despite all this, no one seemed to care. They carried on talking as if seeing a mutilated pet was of no concern and nothing out of the norm. Zero felt his jaw clench. Maybe it was 'nothing out of the norm' for them.

_These monsters are sick._

The nobles began to rise and gravitate towards the doors, Zero followed obediently behind Akatsuki, burning with anger from before and yet controlling it for the sake of Kain. This was an important moment for the noble, he needed Kaname's permission to use Serien, without this deal Kain's company would be without a security system and without that he would end up bankrupt. For reasons Zero couldn't fathom, he found himself actually caring for Kain's company's well-being.

_Strange.._

 Once outside Kaname shook Kain's hand.

“Serien will get to work right away, when everything's complete I'll send the programs over.”

“Thankyou Kaname-sama, you are too kind-” Kuran held up a hand, quieting the noble instantly.

“Anything for an old friend Kain.”

“Of course.”

“I'll see you in a few days then shall I?”

“You shall.” Kain gave a small bow of his head as the pureblood couple slipped into their waiting limo. The other nobles followed the suite, saying their goodbyes and wishes of good luck before disappearing behind tinted windows of their own limos.

Aidou was last to leave.

The blonde stood by the club entrance, although he appeared calm Akatsuki could smell his cousin's anxiety and see the tell-tale signs of nerves. Kain lit up a cigerette, took a draw and let out a sigh.

“You going to stand there all night or you going to spit it out.” Kain's words were not gentle and Zero swore he saw Aidou give the slightest flinch.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not me you should be apologizing too.”

“Oh...-Z...-Kiryuu, I'm sorry for last time.” Zero glared at the noble, not believing it for a moment. Aidou was the kind of person who didn't give a shit about pets, just look at how he treated his own.

There was a pause.

“I'm sorry Kain... I was in one of my 'moods'. Aidou gave a  quiet chuckle, it sounded forced. When no one joined in on the joke an awkward silence settled over them. Eventually Aidou seemed to gather himself together again. “I'm sorry for embarrassing you.” Kain let out another sigh.

“Not like it's the first time.” Hanabusa ducked his head.

“Ah-h yes...I'm sorry for that too.” More silence. “I'll just go then.” The blond passed them, and stepped into his limo.

“Hanabusa.”

The retreating noble froze.

“When you only hurt me I can always accept your apologies, because you're my cousin; my blood. But when you hurt others it's different and I won't, I've had enough Aidou.” Aidou's face suddenly became very smooth, just like Kain's when he was in business mode and purposefully keeping his face devoid of all emotion.

“I understand.”

“I won't be accepting anymore apologies-” Aidou nodded, silent as stone. “-After this one.” Kain added. The reaction was instant, Aidou's eyes lit up a giddy smile blinding.

“Make sure it doesn't happen again.”

“I won't.” He made it sound like a vow. Kain dropped his cigarette to the floor, squishing it with the heel of his leather shoe before heading to his own limo, he waved casually over his shoulder.

“Night Aidou.”


	21. Enemy Threats and Embarrassing Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Akatsuki lay back in the Jacuzzi that adorned his bathroom, swirling the remains of hopefully his last blood wine for the night. His thoughts troubled. His cousin's expressions from that night worried him, the slight flinches, the anxiety and most of all the unusual quietness of his cousin continued to play in his mind. Maybe Aidou had taken Kain's initial refusal of his apology to heart. Maybe Hanabusa had been on his best behavior all night simply to get back in Akatsuki's good graces. But Aidou had never bothered with such pretenses before and now he was suddenly acting like a kicked puppy, too frightened to even speak and with a fresh bite-mark on his pet's neck.

Akatsuki frowned, taking a small sip of his drink.

Bites among masters and pets were hardly uncommon, but a full-bite from Aidou was. In their years at Cross academy, Aidou had received quite a reputation of being the only Night-Class student to go against Kaname's wishes. He'd sampled as many day class girls as he could get his hands on in his time there. But that was just it; sampling. Aidou like to play with his victims drawing them in with his natural allure then inserting a single fang just beneath their skin in order to gain a few drops of  nectar.

He never cause any lasting damage and he never took more than a few drops. He wasn't serious when he bit others, that much was clear, and despite what others thought, Hanabusa was very similar to Kain in the sense that they both had an amazing control over their emotions especially  bloodlust. If Aidou didn't have such control, he would've never been able to taste the day-class girls without accidentally draining them dry. He was always in control, but now...

Akatsuki sighed, now he didn't know what to think. From the look on the pet's neck she'd defiantly been attacked in a bloodlust rage. But this was Hanabusa he was talking about. Hanabusa certainly drank his fill of blood tablets and fresh blood if he needed it, but he was never brutal, never so desperate enough to harm his victims unless he had been starved for months and truly needed it to survive.

So that begged the question; why did Aidou let himself get to such a state of hunger? Had he been starving himself?- or worse; had he been denying himself in his own strange version of self-inflicted punishment? Was he punishing himself for being so mean to Kain?

Kain shook his head.

 _No, Hanabusa wouldn't do that_. Sure he knew his cousin was quite insecure at times, especially when it involved their friendship, but Aidou wouldn't starve himself, would punish himself for his actions. He just wouldn't.... Kain hoped.

Akatsuki drained his glass, set it on the floor before climbing out of the jacuzzi. As the water drained he toweled himself dry and pulled on his silk sleep pants, no longer bothering to wear his shirt to bed. When he entered his bedroom Zero was curled up on one side asleep, shirtless for the first time in Kain's bed. Kain leaned on the doorway watching the pet for a few moments.

_Ah... the second problem._

Yes, Zero certainly was a troubling subject on his mind and his heart. Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt about the boy, he was still as uncertain of his feelings as he was when he admitted it to Peter that time before. When he thought about Zero everything just got muddled and when Kain tried to sort through that mess he just got a migraine. And that was why, up until this point he's tried not to dwell too deeply on his emotions.

Takuma had said that it was natural to feel affection towards one's pet and yes Kain did feel that for Zero. Before he'd been taken Kain had wanted to possess the boy, or more likely tie the boy to him so that Zero could never be taken away from him because even then, even in the very early days of their 'arrangement' Zero had become the most important thing in his life because it made him feel alive again, it stopped the aching hollowness that had once burned in his chest.

But then Zero had been snatched and everything had become all that more confusing.

The night he'd retrieved Zero from those blasted snatches Kain himself had realized that he cared more for the boy than his role as the _Nightlife King._ Hadn't his realizations been proven just days ago when he found out HQ was robbed, that his career was going to go up in flames and all he could think about that night was the silver-haired youth in his arms? After Zero had been saved, Kain had been confused, torn in his emotions. He didn't want to possess the boy anymore, because doing so would make him no better than the vile filth that dared to kidnap Zero. But where did that leave the ex-hunter and the noble then?

Takuma had informed him that he needed to help Zero overcome the kidnapping and Kain had done so not knowing what else to do. And so the feelings of needing to possess and control had receded and in it's place the need to protect and comfort had taken over.

For weeks now Kain had stayed by the boy, comforting him, saving him from the throws of nightmares, forcing him out of bed and to operate, inspiring him to feel happy again by going out to all the places he would like and even now Kain held back his unquestionable desire for the boy as to not frighten the pet away.

He was probably the most un-masterish master there was.

And yet, Zero still did not trust him. At least not to the extent Kain wished him too. Just what were the boy's feelings towards him?

Zero had confided in Kain, had sought comfort in his embrace, they had laughed together, tormented each other and yet Zero still pulled away from him; flinching at Kain's touch, retreating from voicing his concerns and panicking when the noble so much as stared too long. Did Akatsuki's efforts mean nothing to the boy?

Kain sighed. They had made little progress over the past month or so, much less than Kain would have preferred, but Akatsuki was determined not to push the boy or not to hurt him in his advances. Kain pushed away from the wall and slipped into his bed. Wrapping an arm around the boy he curled the pet into his embrace while he lay on his side, gazing down at him deep in thought.

Surely there had to be a way to get Zero to trust him.

Surely there had to be a way to show the boy just how much he cared.

 

* * *

 

Zero stirred lightly from his slumber. For a moment, he wondered why he had been suddenly lulled from sleep so shortly after he retired. With his mind still ladened with sleep, he felt strong arms settling him in a warm embrace. Somewhere in his mind, Zero realized that Kain had just come to bed. Zero hung between slumber and consciousness, realizing after a few minutes that his body didn't want to fall back to slumber. Instead, it was more focused on the light prickling sensation on his face. Zero's eyes fluttered open, and just as his body had warned him, he was being watched. Zero took one look at the noble's face before closing his eyes again.

“Kain.” Zero grumbled.

“Mhhh?”

“You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Staring...like...staring” Zero groaned inwardly at his sleep hazed speech.

“Oh...sorry.” Zero felt himself drifting back off, yet still the prickling sensation of being watched continued.

“Kain.”

“Yes Zero?”

“You're still doing it.”

“I know.”

Zero tried to sigh, but somehow it came out as an extended groan, completely oblivious to the effect the sound had on the noble.

Kain's eyes darkened and heat immediately shot to his groin. Inwardly he shuddered.

_Just a touch...surely he wouldn't mind..._

Kain lowered his head to Zero's neck, wrapping the boy deeper into his embrace. When Kain pressed his lips to the curve of Zero's neck, the boy shivered and let out a what seemed to be a contented sigh.

Kain felt his heart begin to pound lightly in his chest. This was a good sign right? Surely if the boy wasn't protesting he could continue?

The warm hands that pressed against the boy were suddenly moving. Very slowly, slower than the norm. They maneuvered away from their usual positions. The hand that normally rested against Zero's chest was now moving lower, until it finally settled low on the boy's stomach, tracing unfamiliar patterns just above Zero's waistband. The other had made it's way down Zero's side, right down to the inside of Zero's lower thigh, stroking the skin there through silk material.

Zero squirmed lightly in his state of unconsciousness. The warm breath at his neck was incredibly distracting. Goosebumps were littered across his skin and Zero found himself moving towards consciousness once again. A warm pair of lips were mouthing at his neck while a hot tongue savored his skin. It was not unlike the manner in which one vampire drank from another... it was rather pleasant.

Another sigh left his lips and Zero allowed himself to float in the warm haze he now found himself in; the gentle caresses of warm hands, the adoration of the mouth at his neck and the delightful breath fanning across his skin...

_Wait- What?_

Zero's eyes snapped open and he literally jerked into consciousness. His hands instinctively reaching out to cover the foreign hands with his own in the attempt to still them and when he jolted awake the mouth at his neck paused before sinking back down to meet skin again.

“K-kain?”

“Hmmm?”

“W-what...-what-?”

“Ssshh Zero, you're safe.” Zero had begun to shake. The hands that touched him were now moving out of his feeble grip and began their search for new territory.

“Kain” Zero clenched his eyes shut. His voice was a strained whisper. Immediately the hands stopped. The warm mouth left his neck and suddenly, Zero was being turned, trembling he curled instinctively into the warm chest. It was strange, he wanted to flee the hands but not the host or the comforting embrace it offered. Zero curled deeper into the warmth, he didn't know he was thinking at the moment, everything was muddled and unclear. Zero blamed it on sleep.

“Zero?” The soft whisper was joined by a hand on his chin, raising Zero's face. “Zero look at me.”

Clenching his eyes shut for a moment more, Zero finally opened his eyes and almost gasped out loud at the scorching intensity of Kain's gaze. His eyes were like molten fire, burning their way into his soul.

“I will not hurt you Zero.” Kain's voice was still a whisper. Zero trembled violently at the sound of it. Heat rose in his gut, nerves shuddered across his skin and Zero fought to catch his breath as it came out in soft pants.

“K-k..-”

“Do you trust me?”

“W-..wh-”

“Do you trust me Zero?” The voice was filled with such sincerity, such intensity that the ex-human felt himself at a loss for words. Instead he simply nodded.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Zero nodded again as another shudder ran though his body. Kain's words were frightening to him, yet he did not feel fear exactly, more like nerves. Not for the first time, Zero wished he would stop acting so helpless especially in font of this man. And yet in this situation, in such unfamiliar territory Zero literally felt as if he had melted or crumbled into a heap. He felt weak, exhausted and yet hyper all at the same time.

“Just look at me Zero.” Zero forced himself to stay focused on those eyes, he couldn't see anything else but them and when he blinked, they were still there in his mind. Warm hands, growing hotter by the minute were tracing up along his spine. Jolts and shudders followed them. The hands moved to his shoulders, caressing the sides of his neck. Zero felt his trembling become more violent. When the hands moved over his chest and lower to his stomach, Zero felt as if live flames was tumbling in his gut. Hands caressed Zero's waist and cupped his hips for a moment, before sliding around to meet his lower back once again. They paused at the band of Zero's bed pants and then, with deliberation dipped beneath them. Zero's breath was coming too short now, he was beginning to feel dizzy.

“K-kain...-”

“It's okay Zero.” A shudder ran through Zero's body, heat rose in his cheeks and Zero looked away, unable to meet Kain's gaze.

Instantly the world around him dimmed, as if he wasn't really there. A sudden chill had filled the room and Zero swore for a moment he the hands upon him were no longer Kain's.

“Zero?”

Zero's eyes snapped open to meet warm amber ones. Seeing the sudden fear within the boys eyes Kain immediately ceased his actions.

“Zero what is it?” the pet looked away.

“N-nothing.” Kain wrapped his arms around the boy, Zero did not fight him.

“What is it? Did I hurt you? Did I-?”

“-No.” Zero still wouldn't meet his eyes. “I-it wasn't you.”

“Then-”

“Ryuu.” Zero's voice was soft as if he rather his confession not be heard. “When I looked away... it was Ryuu.” Akatsuki tightened his hold, comforting the boy.

“He can't hurt you anymore, he's gone.”

“I know... I just...”

“I understand.” For a long while Kain allowed the boy to continue to curl into his embrace while Akatsuki ran his fingers though the pet's hair, waiting for the erratic heartbeats to slow and Zero's breathing to eventually calm.

“Thankyou.” Kain wasn't sure if he heard it. Gently he pressed a small kiss to the pet's forehead.

“It's okay, just sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Zero woke hours later to the sound of distant arguing. Sleepily, Zero rose from the bed and headed to the neighboring study.

“...-You should be thinking of our clients”

“You should be thinking of your future!”

“What's going on?” Kain calmly looked up from his desk and away from the raging human before him.

“Good evening Zero- did you sleep well?”

“Umm..-”

“-Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you Kain!” Peter slammed his hand on the desk.

“Don't interrupt me when _I'm_ talking.” Kain shot back. “And stop punishing my desk it's quite expensive.”

“Kain-” The noble turned away, pointedly ignoring his assistant once again.

“No nightmares Zero?” Zero paused, unsure if he should be intruding. Up until this point he'd only seen Peter happy and a little bit of a nagging mother, no where near like the stressed, frustrated person he seemed to be tonight.

“Kain I mean it- if you don't start addressing this situation your going to lose everything!” That caught Zero's attention.

“What do you mean 'everything'?” Peter turned to Zero actually looking relived that someone was actually paying attention to the serious matter.

“I mean _everything! This_ git over here is completely ignoring the fact that some highborn company is holding a guillotine over our heads and he continues to do nothing about it!”

“Peter I already told you, Serien is working on a new security system as we speak.”

“And what about the product that was lost? The letter? Kain they're going to slaughter you!”

“Wait- what?” Zero was no longer tired anymore.

“He means figuratively” Kain quickly narrated.

“No I mean literally!- Take a look for yourself” Peter thrust a crumpled letter towards Zero. Kain growled in protest.

“There's no point showing him that.” Zero took the letter, it was a traditional threat letter with all the words made up of letter clippings from magazines. It had one simple demand. ' _Close down your business or we will do it for you._ 'There was a photo on the side, it was of the inside of HQ's safe leaving no doubts as to who sent the letter.

“It arrived today, unfortunatly _certain_ individuals don't work day-shift and chose to sleep with their phone off.” Peter glared daggers at Akatsuki as the noble lit up a cigerrette.

“I was busy today.” Kain replied arily, finding the window much more appealing that Peter's face.

“You were sleeping!”

“Oh I wouldn't say that- what do you think Zero?” Zero felt his whole face flame up. The noble could not be bringing _that_ up. Was Kain some sort of exhibitionist?

“I-I...that-y-you-”

“The letter Zero, what do you think?” Kain raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips when he say the boy's face flush even deeper. The pet really did make it so easy to taunt him.

“I-I think it's s-serious.” Zero finally got out, burning in shame.

“Thank you!” Peter flung his hands up, and Zero felt a surge of relief that Peter hadn't commented on his obvious blush. Kain rolled his eyes.

“Obviously it's serious, but really Peter, if we acted on every threat we've received-”

“-There are others?”

“Of course Zero, it's part of the job- my point is that if we were intimidated by every meaningless threat-”

“They broke into HQ!” Peter growled. “That has to be enough reason, if any! To know that they mean business.”

“What can they do Peter really?” Throw out a few pictures, some allegations? We have the resources to cover this up, I don't know why you're acting out on this-”

“They can do enough to put a large stain on your reputation, most of our partners don't even look at people who have even a spec of dirt on them. We'll be without funding, without international influence-”

“Okay, okay” Kain sighed, taking a heady drag. Peter watched disapprovingly.

“So dose this mean your finally going to listen?”

“Listen yes, act no.”

“Kain-”

“I'm not going to fold just because some bankrupt idiot decided to bite out of something he can't chew. Get Rick's men on this, make them find who's sent the letter. In the meanwhile, we act as if nothing has happened. Continue racking up the sales and keep pushing for higher profit, the more pressure we put on, the more likely they are going to strike in desperation and slip up.”

“That's your plan? Make them more angry? God Kain, you must have a death wish or something”

“Good thing I'm immortal than isn't it?” Peter grumbled in half agreement, it sounded very much along the lines of; 'let's just see about that?'

“Go get some sleep Peter, you need it.”

“You need to stop smoking.”

“It's my first one of the day!”

“It's your third and you know it.”

“Do I look like I care?” Peter scowled, hands on hips and looking very much like an unimpressed mother. Kain ignored him easily. Eventually Peter sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I'm going- but make sure you keep your phone on.”

“Unless I'm busy of course”

“What can you possibly be busy with? You give me all your work!” Kain and Peter locked stares in a death match for a few moment before Kain ended it with a deliberate raise of his eyebrows. Peter blinked, not understanding for another moment until it finally clicked. A red flush began to appear on his skin.

“T-that's no excuse!” he managed.

“It is for me.”

“What's not an excuse?” Zero asked, completely dumbfolded by the silent conversation that had passed between the two. Peter went even redder.

“I'm going, but if you don't answer your phone I'm coming right over here and kicking your butt!”

“Well knock on the door before you enter at least.” Peter went even redder.

“Yes...well...goodnight.” He gave a small nod to Zero and darted out of the room, tail tucked between his legs.

“What was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Zero's eyes narrowed at Kain's all-too-innocent expression. Zero frowned suspiciously, why would Peter be getting all embarrassed? And with what or who would Kain be busy with if he didn't have any work to do? The only person Kain was around was-

“D-did you just use me as an excuse to not answer your phone?”

“Yes.” Zero felt his face growing redder by the minute as things began clicking in place.

“So when you said you were 'busy' you meant you were with me?”

“Yes.”

“And by meaning 'with me' you mean...-Kain!”

“Yes Zero?”

“You can't keep saying things like that! Now Peter thinks we're sleeping together as well! It's bad enough Alfred thinking it and now you go and tell Peter-”

“I never told Peter anything”

“But you just-”

“I _implied_.”

Zero felt his face burn with anger and shame. The noble was impossible.

“You didn't seem to have a problem last night.” Zero could've died of embarrassment.

“I-the...-it wasn't my fault!” Kain's eyes flashed with an emotion Zero recognized all too well. It was the look of a predator as it cornered its prey. Zero backed up. “I was half asleep and you were...and you w-were-”

“-I was?” an amused expression lighting his face as he edged closer towards the pet.

“You were being all pervey again!” Kain smirked.

“I heard no complaints.”

“You are now!” Zero let out a startled sound when the wall hit his back. Kain had effectively cornered him and the stupidly smug noble knew it.

“Surely you can think of better things to do with that mouth.” Kain stood before the ex-human, close enough for their chests to brush together. Akatsuki placed his hands beside the boy's head, effectively pinning him there. Zero swallowed loudly, trying to ease his dry throat. His body was doing it again damnitt; the hot flushes, shortness of breath, the trembling, the nerves and his brain suddenly the equivalent to the pile of mush. He'd always been at a loss with the noble, right from the beginning, but lately, lately these emotions, these symptoms were more apparent than ever and it was driving Zero up the friggen wall.

“S-surely you can t-think of a n-new line.” Zero cursed the stutter in his voice and cursed the fact that his eyes kept darting from Kain's mouth, as close as it was, and intense look Kain was giving him. It was very similar to the way the noble had looked at him last night.

“You think so?” Kain was close enough to feel every tremble in Zero's body. Akatsuki's grinned, loving the helpless expression on the boy's face. Numbly Zero nodded in reply, swallowing again. Kain watched with interest at the simple movement. He leaned closer breathing in the boy's natural scent, delighting in the soft, shaking breaths that came from parted lips, fanning across his face. Heat swelled within him.

“I think...-” Akatsuki murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of Zero's face. “-We should stop talking...-” Zero felt himself cower slightly as the noble came closer to him, close enough to brush their lips together. Tiny shivers raced up Zero's spine, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin.

“Zero...-”

“Master Kain...-oh!” Kain lifted his head, to see a startled Alfred in the doorway flushing head to toe. “B-begging your pardon sir, I didn't mean to i-interrupt-”

“-You didn't interrupt!” Zero's voice came out almost like a desperate squeak, effectively as red as the butler. He pushed Kain back.

“I didn't realize you were-”

“We we're doing anything!” Zero waved his hands, slipping out from Kain's hold and away from the wall. “We were just talking-r-right Kain?”

Akatsuki stood frowning first at Zero and then Alfred and their red faces. His ears filled with muttered apologies and claims of innocence. He folded his arms.

“We were making out.”

Both Zero and Alfred went instantly redder-if that was possible at this point.

“K-kain, y-your such a joker- no really Alfred we were just talking-” Zero could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“What is it anyway Alfred?”

“I- well... I was just wondering if you would like your breakfast now.”

“Yes, that will be fine thankyou, we've both worked up a bit of an appetite.” The look on Alfred and Zero's faces was well worth the taunt. The butler left as quickly as Peter did. Zero groaned in dismay when he did.

“Kain! That's the second person you've chased out this evening by giving the the wrong impression!”

“Does it really bother you all that much?”

“Of course it bothers me- you're stirring trouble!” Kain gave a blank look.

“So?” Zero clenched his fists.

“Kain-”

“Oh do be quiet.” In an instant, Akatsuki placed himself before Zero once again, one hand securely wrapped around the boy's waist and another tangled in his hair, angling Zero's face up to meet his. Before the pet could even mouth his protest, Kain had descended his mouth to Zero's and was prying the boy's lips apart with his own.

Zero grabbed Kain's arms, clutching them as if to push the noble away, but by then Kain had successfully managed to break through and was now slipping a velvety tongue into Zero's waiting mouth. The hands that were supposed to push the noble away seemed lost, simply frozen in place. Kain slid his tongue up against Zero's and the boy shuddered. Taking it as a good sign, Akatsuki's pulled the pet closer into a tight embrace. His tongue searched more desperately, breaking the kiss only to nip at Zero's bottom lip before soothing in gentle kisses, encouraging the boy to participate. The hand on Zero's back was now sliding down to grip the left curve of Zero's arse and the hands in silver hair were tugging at the strands, taunting him.

Soft, unsure lips moved against dominating ones, slowly responding to the shivers shooting up and down their host's body. The hands that rested against Kain were suddenly gripping him, almost asking for the noble to come closer.

A low, appreciative growl sounded in Kain's throat as the shy youth within his arms began to respond; nervously pressing up against him, cautiously meeting Kain's tongue with his own.

It was as if the boy had never been kissed before, Kain knew this to be false because he'd kissed the boy the first night after Zero had awakened. Then again that wasn't exactly a proper, head on kiss as this one was. Zero had been in a state of bloodlust.

Was this Zero's first proper kiss?

Kain seriously doubted that, but either way the boy certainly lacked the confidence and experience that much was obvious. Another small growl rumbled in his chest, at the realization that he would probably have to teach the boy _everything_.

And Kain most certainly had no problems with that.

“Master- oh!” Alfred looked away from the embraced pair. “I-I'll just, I'll leave the trays here” Alfred left the room as quickly as possible, but not quick enough to escape detection. Zero made a sound of protest.

“Kain-”

“I know.” Kain pressed his lips back to Zero's

“Kain!” Zero's growl was lost as warm lips met his again. They were not as harsh as before, not as demanding. Instead they were softer somehow, gently coaxing a response from Zero's own. Deciding to damn it all to hell, Zero responded. There was nothing unpleasant about what was happening to him and they were completely alone once more. There couldn't be any harm in doing this-right?

An annoying nagging voice at the back of Zero's mind clearly told him there was and he was going to regret his actions later. But at that moment, Zero couldn't seem to find a reason to care at the moment. His mind was like mush and there were certainly more _pressing_ matters at hand.

Zero moved his mouth with Kain's, following the older vampires lead as their lips caressed each other in a slow, sensual dance. A pink tongue licked at Zero's bottom lip, seeking entry. This time asking rather than assaulting and forcing it's way in. Zero granted it's passage allowing it to brush up against his own tongue before shyly mimicking the actions and sliding together.

Kain groaned softly and increased his ministrations, massaging the boy's scalp with his hand and kneading Zero's rear with his other before dragging it back up to Zero's unclothed chest, exploring again with curious fingers.

Zero felt as if his skin was on fire, burning wherever Kain's hands touched. A soft, barely audible moan caught in his throat and he embraced the noble further. Their bodies slid tantalizingly up against each other until dimly Zero became aware of a hard bar of flesh coming between them and then with a mortifying realization that his own body was responding to it.

“K-” Zero recoiled, his heart pounding in his chest, he could literally feel Kain's doing the same. Zero pulled back, the noble would _feel_ him any minute. Zero's face was burning in shame.

_This is wrong..._

“It's okay Zero.” Kain soothed.

“But-” Zero broke the kiss. Kain's hands were suddenly on his hips, gripping him and holding him there. Molten gold eyes burned into his.

“I know.”

Kain rolled his hips forwards, holding Zero still at the same time. The firm flesh met Zero's and for a split second Zero's eyes literally rolled into the back of his head.

“Zero?” Zero blinked. His breathless pants were so loud between them, Zero felt as if his body had been scorched by a naked flame. “Zero?” unfocused mauve eyes met amber and before Zero even had the chance to blush, Kain hand moved Zero backwards towards the study lounge and had tumbled them down onto the plush cushions.

“K-kai-”

“Do you trust me Zero?” Zero didn't know if he could answer. All the blood that had been working his brain seemed to be going elsewhere and he felt impossibly dizzy, due to his breathing which definitely bordered hyperventilation. Part of him, a distant part, warned him to stop, to realize and think about what this was going to do to him later, but it just seemed too much effort to worry about that now. His body was screaming at him, demanding something Zero couldn't even decipher.

“Zero?” The pet nodded, unable to do anything else at that point in time. Everything was just so strange, so foreign, so confusion and yet at the same time, something he didn't want to stop.

Hips rolled down again and a loud, lustful moan echoed around them. It didn't take long before Zero realized it was coming from himself.

Not giving Zero a chance to dwell on this or to be embarrassed yet again, Kain pushed himself down in a deliberate roll that brushed both shafts of flesh together in one smooth stroke. Zero's eyes had rolled back into his head again and Kain growled, his voice thick with desire. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and locked his lips around the smooth skin at Zero's neck. He sucked at the pale skin, hard. Another needy moan escaped the pet as he withered before the noble. When Kain released the tender flesh, a deep red mark marred his skin, the middle tinged a deep purple. Kain's eyes flicked red as his vampiric side rejoiced in marking a mate. Unable to stop himself, Kain gripped Zero's hair and tugged it back, angling the boys head up and exposing his neck further. Akatsuki continued to mark the ex-hunter, soothing the skin with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and making yet another red stain all the while rocking his hips in time with Zero's which produced lusty groans from both of them.

“Oh...God...K-kain.” Zero tossed his head, he was dying of sweet torture and yet it wasn't enough, he gripped the hips above him, seeking more friction for the throbbing heat between his legs. When it wasn't enough a distressed cry left his throat. Sensing his pet's dilemma, Kain reached between them, palming the boy though the thin layer of silk. Zero cried out, his head thrown back, Kain growled, biting, licking, sucking at any part of Zero's neck he could reach.

The pet was bucking, withering, squirming beneath him. Never before had Kain seen Zero so undone, so out of control and it almost made the noble come undone right then. He rolled the boy in his palm, massaging the hard flesh and gaging the pet's reactions, savoring the high blush in the boy's cheeks, the extended moans and desperate sounds falling from swollen lips. Zero seemed to be at war, fighting to hold his eyes open, yet at the same time unable to as sensation and sensation ran through him.

“K-kain!” The gasp was an unnecessary warning, Akatsuki had already felt the twitch from below. He gave a deliberate squeeze and rocked his hips forward one last time.

With a scream the world went white.


	22. Life Can Be Such A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

Aidou sat, staring into the fireplace that warmed the grand manor library, lost in his own thoughts. His pet sat at his feet, her head leaning against Aidou's knee and his hands trailed though her short brown locks. Hanabusa's attention was not, however, upon Yori. He stared into the flickering light, his free hand resting beneath his chin, holding the regal head aloof.

Akatsuki had forgiven him, finally, under the one condition; do not hurt others.

Wow, like that one was going to be easy to keep, just look at who he hung out with. Aidou frowned. Just what was he supposed to do- sit there and take it while they all taunted and teased him? Aidou sighed. Yes, that was what Kain expected him to do, because he didn't think the other nobles were being mean, but rather trying to include him. Kain would expect him to suffer in silence because if Aidou struck out, it would be for 'no reason' and Kain would not forgive him again. Akatsuki had said so himself.

Aidou closed his eyes, softly, as if he were in anguish. It was just like last time, just like his childhood with those other nobles, the ones who bullied him into giving them everything in exchange for their presence, for half-arsed friendship.

There was too much water in Hanabusa's eyes and he willed the moisture away with criticizing thoughts. How stupid could he get? Just how pathetic was he? Spending night after night brooding in sorrow, pining for something that he just wasn't going to ever have...real friends, real love.

No. that wasn't true. Kain was a real friend, was someone who genuinely seemed to care about him. Why else would the noble put up with Aidou's desperate acts for attention?

And even then...even then Aidou could see that his cousin was tired of him. Tired of Aidou's 'un-called for' bouts of anger and hate. So it really was down to two options; Aidou could behave, could become a silent observer, following Akatsuki's wishes and ignoring the hurtful taunts and teasing from the others, he could become silent and obedient, just like a pet. He could spend all his time surrounded by others and yet completely alone, he could spend his nights, mourning over the things he couldn't have and drowning out his sorrow with liquor before finally passing out to sleep and then getting up the next day ready to do it all again.

The second option, and decidedly the least pathetic of the two, was for Aidou to throw it all away. To cast off his friendship and ties to Kain and those nobles and find himself a new circle, one where he hopefully would be appreciated and maybe not so alone. Maybe if he did this, maybe, one day he would stop seeking Kain's attention, Kain's approval, Kain's love, because he would've found all those things in someone else.

Hanabusa truly hated himself when the tears began to fall again. He knew his choice before he'd even laid out all the options. He would stay. He would stay because he wasn't strong enough to leave, wasn't brave enough to look for new friends and to keep looking if he found none. He would stay because he needed to be cared for, needed with every fiber of his being not to be alone and he would stay, no matter how much it killed him because he knew, deep within his soul and his heart that he really was just that pathetic.

“...Master...?”

Hanabusa turned his gaze to the tiny pet peering up at him. She looked like she was really worried about her master, looked like she really gave a damn about his well-being.

“What is it Yori?” She paused for a moment, unsure how to continue. Her master was staring at her, tears rolling down his face and he wanted to know what was wrong?

 _He's sad again._ The pet felt her own heart clench at the knowledge. He was so beautiful and so desperately tragic all at the same time. He took comfort in her presence, she knew that much, though somehow it also seemed to make him sadder, like he thought she would leave him or something, just like everybody else seemed to.

She hated those people he called friends. She hated how they took advantage of his fragile, sweet nature and taunted him until he snapped, becoming cruel like his words in order to hide his pain. She hated them for abandoning him, for not loving him as one so gentle should be loved.

Pets had many roles as a servant to their master, just as they had many titles; sex toy, confidant, friend, partner, slave, servant- the list went on. Each master and their requirements were different. Yori had been taught, had been trained to meet every single one of those requirements and to determine just what her role was in her master's life. Right now her role it was as plain as day.

She was to love her master in anyway he would let her, to hold him, to show him that he was not alone. Her job was to take his wonderful, kind, fragile soul in her hands and treasure it like it was meant to be. He needed her and Yori was only too happy to oblige in any way he saw fit.

“M-may I?” Aidou frowned softly, not knowing what his pet meant, but giving the okay anyway. Timidly, she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face to his chest and ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him.

“I'm here master. You're not alone.”

Aidou literally choked at her words. They sounded so real, so believable and they hit all his nerves. Hanabusa found himself retuning the embrace, holding her tightly as if she could disappear at any moment. He clung to her as if she was his last ray of hope.

In so many ways she was.

 

* * *

 

Shallow, gasping breaths lulled Zero from the euphoric high he had lost himself in moments ago. Becoming aware of his surroundings, Zero noted he was very warm, hot in fact. Pinpricks of sweat littered his brow and his chest was rising and falling rapidly proclaiming him as the one panting for breath. The rest of his body felt heavy, boneless.

Zero's eyes fluttered open, his eyes taking in the blurred shape of Kain, laying ontop of him, his face buried deep in Zero's neck, breathing in the pet's scent.

“Wha-”

Zero suddenly became aware of a sticky feeling between them, a rapidly cooling moisture that made Zero's whole body flame red with shame and embarrassment as wave after wave of sensations and memories flooded back to him.

Kain let out a sound of contentment. Still pressing his face to the crook of Zero's neck. He had now began to litter light kisses at the skin there.

“K-kain...”

“Mmmhhh?” Zero felt reality coming back to him, the last of his high evaporating into thin air. Zero heart began to pound in his chest.

_Oh God- what have I done!_

“K-kain, get off.” Zero pushed his hands up to the noble's chest.

“No.”

“Kain!” Zero shoved upwards, the noble could've easily remained where he was, but he obliged. He  perched himself above the pet, hands on either side of Zero's head, looking down at the boy.

Zero flushed again, looking away from the noble. There was no way he could ever look Kain in the eye again!

“You're panicking.”

“Of course I am! I'm freaking out!”

“Why?” Zero made a face at Kain, shoving the noble back until he was able to sit up properly. He swung his legs over the side of the chair, turning his whole body away.

“What part are you 'freaking out' about as you so eloquently put it?” Kain mimicked Zero's sitting position.

“Everything!”

“Mind being a bit more specific?” Zero huffed loudly in frustration. Standing, he stormed out of the study. The noble could not be serious.

“Did it remind you of Ryuu?” Kain followed the pet out. Zero faltered slightly. The 'incident' hadn't stirred up any memories at all.

“No it didn't remind me of Ryuu!” Zero kept storming away from the noble, headed for the bathroom and a much needed bath. Just as he reached the door, however, Kain was in front of him, blocking his way.

“Then what is it?”

“I don't know!”

“Is it because we're both males?”

“Well...yeah, but that's-”

“-I know its a bit different in human society. Having a same gender partners is considered... well 'different', but believe me, in vampric society it is completely normal to-”

“That's just it!”

“Excuse me?” Zero let out a growl, turning away from the noble and heading towards the bedroom door, if he couldn't have a bath in Kain's room he would have one in his own room. He wasn't about to stand here having a staring match with the pompous prick.

“Vampiric society- vampires Kain!” Kain sighed loudly in frustration.

“This is what this is about? Vampires and you? Zero if you haven't noticed you _are_ a vampire!” Zero snapped around.

“I was also a Hunter! I've been raised as a Hunter, trained as a Hunter. All my life I've been told to hate vampires and now I have to live with one!” Zero turned away from the noble once again, opening the doors to his room and stalking inside. Kain followed him.

“You can't compare me to all vampires Zero, that's just like me comparing you to all Hunters, humans and level D's.”

“Yeah... well vampires are different.” Kain's eyes narrowed Zero was actually being quite discriminative now.

“Oh?”

“You get screwed by one leech, you get screwed by them all.” That did it. Zero suddenly found himself shoved up against the bathroom wall. Kain pinned the boy there, his hands clutching the pet's shoulders, his knee pushed between Zero's legs. The ex-hunter let out a cry of shock before scrambling to free himself, his hands clawing at Kain. The Noble kept him pinned. Realizing his attempts were futile, Zero ceased his struggles and stuck to glaring viciously back at the noble.

“Spoken like true Hunter Zero.” Kain purred dangerously. “But how, may I ask, have you been brutalized? I've cared for you haven't I? Fed you, clothed you, saved you from nightmares, snatchers, bloodlust, insanity and hundreds of other foul owners who would've loved to purchase your nice hide. I've _given_ you my own blood Zero, I've offered you protection and made endless vows to ensure your happiness, I've done everything possible to gain your trust and this, _this_  is all you have to say for it; how _screwed_ over you were by some vampire.”

“I was screwed over!” Zero snarled. Refusing to cower at the Noble's words. “My family was slaughtered by some pureblood vamp and now I'm some noble's bitch!” Kain' eyes flickered red, a dark smirk creeping across his face.

“That's right you are Zero. Your _my_ bitch, my own personal whore.” Zero flinched at Kain's crude tone and the look upon his face. A shiver of fear passed up his spine. “I could take whatever I wanted from you Zero, _whenever_ I wanted. I don't have to be kind, or curtious, I don't have to wait for your trust, your approval. I could take everything you've denied me and there's not a thing you can do about it.”

Zero flinched as the knee between his legs pushed up against his groin. His body was trembling once again. Eyes snapped shut and his head turned away from the horrible sight before him. Zero was shaking. He was scared of Kain or more so the fact that the noble was indeed right and his words true. He'd spelled out Zero's position quite clearly and the look in his eyes told Zero he intended to take every advantage of that situation.

“For so long I've wanted you Zero...” Kain purred resting his head once again in Zero's neck, this time it was not in a loving gesture. He dragged his lips and teeth across the skin causing the shivers in Zero's body to become more violent and pronounced. “... wanted you, wanted your blood... you deny me every. Single. Time. Do you know what that feels like Zero? To spend all your time, money, affection all towards one person, all towards the belief that maybe one day they would accept you and return your hard work with affection, trust... _anything_.” Kain gritted his teeth in pain as the hollow ache in his chest returned to his conscious. “I've done everything in my power to get your attention Zero, to show you that there is good people in this world who don't care for rank or race, that you don't need to suffer for being what you are anymore...that you can trust someone...someone who cares about you... that not all vampires are like the bitch who murdered your parents... everything I've done had been for nothing.” Kain's voice had begun to break, too much water had seeped into his eyes and the ache in his chest felt like it would literally tear him apart. Clenching his jaw and biting back the unwanted moisture, Kain forced himself to continue. “I was a fool to think this could ever work.” Kain was talking more to himself now. “You hate me just as much as the first time we ever met. Nothing will change that.” A familiar numb feeling had begun to encase the noble. He gladly accepted it, the ache it his chest too much to bear. “So why should I even bother trying?”

Zero waited, waited for the pain, the anguish, for the battered remains of his soul to be torn apart by the noble and his actions. A moment passed, and then another, then another. Zero opened his eyes. The noble still held him pinned, his face buried in the crook of his neck.

“...K...k-kain?”

The noble finally released the pet, raising his head slowly. Zero flinched at the sight. Kain's eyes were empty, cold. They stared at him without really seeing him. His face was a business mask carved from the finest of porcelain.

“I have to go to work. I'll be back later.” Kain turned and departed the room. Leaving a stunned and completely shaken pet in his wake.

_What the Hell just happened?_

 

* * *

 

Kain's definition of 'later' was much longer than Zero expected. Alfred served a late dinner and supper without the noble's presence and by the time four in the afternoon rolled around, Kain had yet to return.

Zero waited up. His whole being weighed with confusion and guilt. After Kain had left him in the bathroom almost a full twenty-four hours ago, Zero had proceeded to take his bath, finding the noble gone when he finished. Unworried, Zero had played out the rest of the day in boredom. Kain and him always fought, maybe not so much now but in the past they had. Kain would leave for work and then return as normal, they might have another argument, sort things out and then everything was back to normal. But the look on Kain's face that evening, it churned in Zero's mind. It remained him of something, yet he had been unable to place it all night. It was only when the sun began to set did Zero realized why.

It was the same look Kain had when Zero first arrived; a drawn look, pained almost. Completely detached to the world and yet so involved in it. He looked like an old man; tired.

It was also the same look, Zero realized, that he himself had worn for years until he met Kain and things started to get better.

Kain's words... and Zero's answering words in return. He had been so harsh so... cruel practically spitting out racist and hurtful comments to one who had treated him so kindly...so gently.

_I was afraid, that's why I said those things- Kain knows that._

Maybe he had taken things too far this time, maybe he'd really hurt the noble. Zero scoffed out-loud at that thought. Hurt and Kain just didn't seem to fit, Kain was as cold as they come, holding everyone at arm's length. He had built his company from scratch and had made it international. Kain was ruthless, destroying anyone who stood in his way. When he was with his friends, he approached their problems with a coolness, collectivity and as a result, always came up with a solid resolution. Maybe that was why everyone brought their problems to him. They always knew everything would end up okay if they went to Akatsuki's.

Zero sighed. He had done the same thing.

When he was in trouble, Kain had saved him and cared for him afterwards- sure, he wasn't always overly kind; using smart-arse comments and taunting to provoke the ex-human into getting out and getting through his kidnapping, but it had worked. Kain wasn't the sort of person to sit down and cry with someone, he wasn't the sort to give up. He was strong, confident and everything one needed when they were unsure or in trouble, even if he was a bit of a smart-arse.

Kain irritated Zero to no end: the remarks, the taunts, the sneaky little comments that really rubbed Zero up the wrong way, the stares, the touches, the way he could make Zero turn to a blushing schoolgirl by doing any of these things!- and yet... the way he protected Zero, the way he fought off the nightmares, the vows, the promises, the way he kept Zero close coming to the boy's aid whenever Zero needed it without complaint... it was as if...if the noble-if someone- actually cared for Zero.

Zero's chest suddenly seemed unbearably tight and unknown emotions swelled and tumbled in his gut. Zero realized he was shaking. Every since he turned, nobody had cared for him- or ever would again. Zero had accepted this fact years ago. When Kain had saved him, Zero thought it was just some sort of vampiric possessional thing, but afterwards... the amount of time and concern Kain had given him afterwards, that could only be described as affection, as that Kain actually cared about him. Hadn't the noble even hurdled that fact out him this evening?

_'... I've done everything in my power to get your attention Zero, to show you that there is good people in this world who don't care for rank or race, that you don't need to suffer for being what you are anymore...that you can trust someone... someone who cares about you... that not all vampires are like the bitch who murdered your parents...'_

And how had Zero answered? How had he retaliated throughout the whole conversation? Insults and bellowing out how much he got screwed over by vampires...no _leeches._ That had been his word of choice right? Insulting Kain and what he was. _What_ not _who._ All this time he had accused Kain, had treated him as a vampire; a leech, a monster, a freak... the same way Zero had been treated himself.

Kain had been right. Zero _was_ a vampire, but it wasn't _who_ he was. Zero was a ex-hunter living as a pet with a more than gracious master. He picked fights with this master, because the alternative...- the idea that he actually got along with the vampire and allowed him to engage in.... _certain_ activities without hesitation was just too...too strange for words but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt the noble, not really... but he didn't really want to do _those_ things with Kain either, even if it did...did feel kinda...well... good at the time.

Zero felt himself turn beat red and ducked under Kain's covers. He had decided to stay sleeping in Kain's bed so the noble would surely wake him when he returned, but now he was re-thinking his plan. If the noble did come home and wake Zero up- then what? Zero apologizes and they...' _get it on?'_

Zero cringed. There had to be some sort of middle ground that they could both be satisfied with, one where he did not hate the Noble but didn't have to carry out all the _duties_ of a pet.

Zero sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that night. There would be no middle ground, not one were both parties would be satisfied with. Zero cringed and sunk deeper under the covers. Kain had done so much for him, had saved him so many times and had always cared for him afterwards... He owed this to Kain, he owed it to the noble to have his simple wishes carried out.

Apprehensive, yet not stone cold fearful, Zero finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kain sat surveying one of his many clubs drinking deeply from his glass and drawing breath from him cigarette. Kain exhaled the smoke sharply. He had been here many times before; numb, cold, empty. Before he had brought a pet he'd been like this; hollow and feeling as if he were truly alone in his meaningless immortality. After his purchase and after the kidnapping, caring for Zero had given him something to focus on aside from work, Zero entertained him whether it be a simple game of cat and mouse or some rude side comment that got them into a heated debate, Zero's presence kept him sane, kept him...happy.

_And to what end?_

Kain mused as he swirled his drink before taking in another gulp. The burning sensation distracting him momentarily. Nothing had changed between him and the boy, not really. Sure, Zero seemed a bit more comfortable with him, allowing himself to be held and agreeing to sleep in the same bed as Kain. He took his feeding sessions without hesitation now and overall his mood had improved...and yet.

Akatsuki had done everything he could to show the pet that not all vampires fitted the criteria that Zero had been raised to believe. His efforts, however, seemed to have been in vain after last night's argument. Kain clenched his fist until the knuckles turned white. Zero himself was a Vampire, how could he; a Level D, be so prejudiced against others, especially after he himself had faced such hurtful accusations when he was a hunter. Kain knew old habits died hard, but this was just ridiculous.

A part of him, a deeper much darker part of him wanted to find the boy and break him completely, taking everything he deserved and rightfully earned from the pet. He wanted to tie the boy down and force him to accept the fact that he was a vampire and that not all vampires were dark, evil creatures.

Kain snorted. Yes, tying Zero down or hurting him was definitely going to prove to the pet that vampires were not mean or that Kain meant him any harm.

Akatsuki drained his glass and signaled to the bar to bring him another, pronto.

It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

When Akatsuki arrived back at his manor it was almost seven at night; the equivalent for seven in the morning for humans. He had not slept all night and he desperately wanted to catch at least a few hours sleep and try to sober up a bit before he had to leave for work again.

Unfortunately -and much to Kain's surprise- Akatsuki found his bed already taken by none other than the person plaguing his mind all night. Kain frowned. He assumed that after their fight, and after Kain had knowingly scared and tormented the boy, Zero would not step within a five foot radius of him, let alone continue to sleep in Kain's bed.

Akatsuki sighed, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from his wardrobe before departing the room once again. He didn't want to disturb the boy and he certainly didn't want to hurt him again especially when Zero seemed unable to stand his _vampire_ presence. It looked like he was going to be taking advantage of one of his guest bedrooms for the night/morning/short slumber/whatever.

Kain grumbled slightly.

_The bed better be comfortable..._

* * *

 

When Zero woke again it was to an empty bed and Alfred was serving breakfast, indicating that Zero had slept in.

“Did Kain come home last night?”

“This morning” The butler corrected, handing a breakfast tray to Zero. “Although he left again shortly afterwards.”

“He did?”

“Yes sir.” Zero frowned, his heart heavy. Part of his was glad for this news, it meant that he could avoid his duties for at least a while longer and avoid a horribly embarrassing conversation, but at the same time, Zero still felt incredibly guilty because it meant Kain was still angry with him and still in pain.

“Did he say when he would return?”

“In half an hour, as it happens so he can collect you. He mentioned a large event of some sort was going to be held at _Nightshade_ and other nobles would be present and therefore your company is required.”

Zero groaned.

_Not the frigging nobles._

“Master Kain wishes you to be dressed and ready by the time he returns.”

“Perfect.” Zero grumbled, regretfully rising in bed to sit and waft down breakfast before showering and dressing for the evening.

Zero was just fixing his collar when he heard footsteps outside his door and the sound of someone entering Kain's room. Zero's senses immediately proclaimed the intruder as the noble himself.

Zero crossed the room and  flung open his doors. His hands were shaking again, his heart stuttering nervously in his chest and a faint blush lingered on his cheeks, a trait that was becoming so very frustratingly common. Not giving himself a chance to think or to back out, Zero ripped open Kain's bedroom doors.

“I'm sorry.”

Zero never thought he would ever submit to saying those words to the noble, then again Zero supposed he never thought this whole conversation would take place either.

Zero opened his eyes and froze.

Akatsuki stood in front of his wardrobe, in the midst of changing; his old shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, leaving Akatsuki's chest bare, every muscle and curve completely visible from where Zero stood. His feet were bare sinking into the plush carpet and the noble's jeans rode low on his hips, the zipper and button at the front completely undone, revealing the black cloth underneath and a few tousles of hair above the band.

“Zero?”

Zero's eyes snapped up to Kain's face, swallowing quickly as the speech he had planned died in his throat and his mouth became as dry as sandpaper.

“I...I-I'm s-sorry.”

Kain was watching him with a strange expression, it was making Zero more uncomfortable by the minute. Zero dropped his gaze to the floor, away from the noble, it was much easier that way.

“I-I I didn't m-mean what I said about your kind-our kind-vampires-” Zero scrunched up his face, why wasn't this coming out right? “I was just freaked out or f-freaking out at the time. All this is just so weird for me, I mean I'm meant to kill vampires and now I'm a pet for one, and I know I've been here for a month already, but it's doesn't feel that long for me, I haven't lived with anyone for years and living as a...a....-in this position- it's just....j-just weird! I mean we're both males first of all, and I know that's not a big deal for vampiric society, but it is for me-” Zero knew he had begun to ramble, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to get this out and he was afraid that if he paused, even for a second, he wouldn't be able to start again. “And then there's like this _whole_ thing for me about trusting- I mean nobody even wanted to acknowledge me since I turned and now here you are around me all the time, in my personal space and going all touchy feely- which I might add is weird too! I mean every time you do it feels like I'm sick or something I get really hot and my heart it going a million miles and hour and I'm sweating and shaking and my throat feels so dry and sometimes I can't breathe and it makes me do and say all these stupid things that I don't really mean-Hey!”

Zero cried out when he suddenly found himself once again pinned against the wall. Zero looked up, flinching when he met Kain's gaze, it burned into him, scorching his soul yet again. There was a pause.

“Do you mean to say Zero... that you are attracted to me?”


	23. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...unfortunately.

" _Do you mean to say Zero...that you are attracted to me?"_

Zero stared up in molten amber eyes, a stunned expression on his face. For a full moment the world seemed to stand still.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" Zero's glared up at the noble, staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Well you're the one confessing to a racing heart and hot flushes every time I so much as enter you personal space."

"So?"

"Zero they are the signs of obvious attraction."

"You _are_ out of your mind!" Zero broke free of the noble's grasp and put some much-needed space between the two. "Here I am trying to apologize and you go all pervey on me!" Zero flung his hands up in exasperation. "You're just so-so... impossible!"

"Once again your use of vocabulary astounds me-" Zero shot Kain a glare that could have frozen Hell three times over. "-However, I appreciate what you're trying to do... and I think, maybe you're right."

"I am?"

"Maybe we should be talking about this situation. When we don't things tend to spiral out of control."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"So let's talk." Kain sunk down onto his luxe red sofa, stretching out into a relaxed position as if he was preparing to stay there for a long time. Zero tensed. Kain wanted to have the talk Zero had been dreading for the past day or so now? Zero felt his original determination and courage leave him. Somehow, sitting infront of the noble, having the no-doubt-awkward conversation was somehow more confronting and more daunting than Zero had imagined it in his mind.

"What...like-now?"

"Yes Zero." Zero stalled.

"B-but don't you have an e-event or something?"

"It can wait."

"But you might be really late." Kain shrugged lightly.

"They won't miss me, besides this shouldn't take too long."

"H-how can you be sure?"

"Why? Did you have a whole speech you wanted to get out?" Zero felt his face flame.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem! I just don't want you to be late."

"You're stalling Zero."

"I'm not stalling!"

"Then take a seat."

Zero paused alternating between staring at the noble and the sofa of death. Realizing that he couldn't avoid the conversation he let out a sigh, exhaling the last shreds of his pride and dignity and took a seat on the blood red sofa opposite the noble.

"Now-" Kain leaned forward to pour out two glasses of bloodwine, handing one to Zero. "-why don't you start?"

"Huh?..oh...r-right." Zero accepted the bloodwine, and downed it without a second thought. Kain raised his eyebrows.

"Stressed?" The drink burned Zero's throat sprouting tears to his eyes.

"Yeah" he rasped weakly.

"Why don't you elaborate?" Kain prompted, amused by the boy's antics. "You were saying before about how this was all new for you, including living with someone?"

Zero nodded.

"How long have you been on your own for?"

"Seven."

"Seven years?"

"No...since I was... seven." Kain frowned. "I mean, sure I slept in the same room as some other hunter's in the association's boarding house, but I pretty much lived alone." Zero added quickly.

"Wasn't there carers or anything?"

"Yeah... but nobody really wanted to hang around level D now do they?" Zero snorted. "I stayed there from the time my parents were killed till I was old enough to move out and get my own apartment so technically I've only lived 'alone' for about five or six years. I was going to rent out the apartment, but I couldn't exactly do that if I wanted to keep the whole vampires and vampire hunter thing under wraps, and those who did know about vampires were hardly going to share an apartment with one."

"It must've been hard." Zero snorted.

"Not really, I was better off alone and besides my missions kept me busy. I was a full-time hunter until I was captured. But as I said, I'm not used to living with anyone and going from that to now where I have people around me twenty-four seven, especially one who has no consideration for personal space is all new and weird for me. Up until now, people just give me a wide berth." Kain's frown deepened.

"So you want me to stop? Just to leave you the 'Hell' alone? Zero you already know I'm not going to do that."

"I know! I'm just saying give me some time to get used to it I mean you're always springing different things on me like feeding from you- I've never bitten anyone in my entire life and then suddenly you demand that I feed all the time! And then just as I start to accept it, you spring something else like touching me and k-kissing me and-" Zero could feel his face flame as he stared at the carpet. "-then when I even begin- just begin to get used to that you-y-you...you...you know..." Kain raised his eyebrows.

"Give you a hand?" Kain suggested.

"Yes! I mean there is no way in Hell I could ever get used to that!"

"Would you prefer if went down on you?" Zero almost died with shame.

"W-NO!"

"Zero I don't think you understand your position."

"I understand it just fine!"

"Then you would know that certain acts are required of you." Zero froze. His eyes darted back down to the carpet.

"I k-know."

"Then why are you so defensive about it?"

"I'm not defensive...it's just...-"

"Just what?" Zero was twisting his hands in confusion and nerves. Nothing seemed to be coming out right and he couldn't find the words to answer Kain's question.

"I don't know." He eventually managed.

"That's not very explanatory Zero."

"I don't know okay! I don't know what it is or how I feel about it! Before I was scared, I kept thinking about the snatchers and what they did but now- now I don't know what to think! Everything's just so different and... and...-"

"You're afraid."

"I just said I wasn't-"

"But you are, you're not scared of the snatchers, you're scared of me; of us and of what you feel." Zero flushed again.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You're a virgin Zero." Now Zero really felt like dying of shame. "Of course your going to be afraid or at the very least apprehensive about physical contact."

"Do you have to make it sound like I'm an inexperienced teenager?" Kain smirked and patted the space beside him indicating for Zero to come closer. Still flushing Zero moved beside the noble. Kain regarded him for a moment, making no move to touch him, Zero relaxed slightly.

"You're also afraid because, as you so kindly pointed out yesterday that you don't see yourself as vampire or live under any beliefs except the ones you were raised with as a hunter. i.e. Vampires are evil." Zero returned to looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are Zero, or us. Are you really going to keep believing what the Association force fed you?" Zero didn't answer. "Let's make an agreement." Zero glanced back up, his curiosity spiking. "From now on if I ever go to 'spring' something new on you I'll let you know beforehand and we'll use a safe word."

"A safe word?"

"Yes a word you use to-"

"I know what it is!" Kain smirked.

"Just checking." Zero let out a quiet sigh.

"I guess that sounds alright."

"Good. Hopefully this will stop anymore incidents like yesterday." Zero winced. Kain didn't notice, he was taking another sip of his drink.

"I-I'm sorry a-bout before."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean those things I said...yesterday. I don't think you screwed me over or that you're a leech or-"

"I'm glad to hear it Zero." Glad, Kain was more than glad. A huge wave of relief swept through him, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the cold numbness that had taken over his body recede once again.

The two settled into silence, Zero afraid of opening his mouth and saying any more and making more of a fool of himself and Kain relishing in the knowledgeable that Zero did actually trust him... well as much as he could anyway.

"So what word are you going to pick?"

"Huh?"

"You're safe word." Zero stared for a moment, a red blush suddenly forming on his cheeks.

"W-why do I have to decide it?"

"Because you're the one using it."

"But do I have to think of one now?"

"It would be preferable." Zero looked away, trying to hide his panic. Kain wanted him to think up a word to use during... _certain_ activities now? But what word could he use? What word would be appropriate to say during _those_ moments? Zero knew Kain wouldn't simply accept 'No' or 'Stop'.

What the Hell was he supposed to chose!

"Do you need any help?" Zero glared at the noble's amused expression.

"No! I am quite capable of picking my own word."

"Oh?"

"Yes, in fact-I've already chosen."

"Really?" The noble looked doubtful, Zero cringed, Kain knew he was full of it.

"Yes and it's a really good one." The noble raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"Pray, do tell."

"Huh?"

"Your word...?" Zero's eyes darted around the room desperately searching for something _anything_ that could be used. There was no way in Hell he was going to let the noble chose a safe word.

"Oh...yes...w-well...-" Zero's eyes landed on a bookcase. "Book! The safe word is 'book'." Zero folded his arms smugly.

"'Book' it is." Kain rose from his seat. "Now that that's sorted, I think we should be moving along to the club." Zero rose with the noble and began to follow him out the door.

"Oh... right- are the noble's going to be there?"

"Naturally."

"Great." Kain smirked at the heavy sarcasm in the boy's tone. His arm snaked around Zero's waist drawing him close enough to put his lips to Zero's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." For a split second, Zero was frozen completely stunned at what was happening, but then the brief touch was over and Kain walked on ahead. Zero felt himself flush head to toe.

"I don't need protecting! And happened about the whole 'no touchy, feely' thing?" Kain shrugged.

"I never agreed to no touching, I said I would warn you if I tried anything new."

"That was new!"

"That falls under the category of touching and we've already covered that don't you think Zero?" If possible, Zero's face would've caught on fire or died in shame. "This is just apart of it."

"Well give me some warning at least!"

"For every little stroke and caress?" Kain purred. "You can't be serious, besides where's the fun without a few surprises here and there?"

..

_I'm going to kill that arrogant bastard!_

"Do try to keep up Zero, we're going to be late." Zero scowled at the noble, his death stare completely unnoticed.

_I'll show him where he can shove his little surprises..._


	24. Heat

Zero was not happy. Not one bit.

He was sitting at one of the secluded booths of _Nightshade_ , glaring at a particular noble who sat no more than two booths away. The bastard was going to pay for this, for what he had suggested.

Kain's 'suggestion' had been that all pets present should have a change of pace; instead of being seated at their master's feet and listening to the never-ending small talk. They should all be given the opportunity to sit together and converse amongst themselves in the effort to 'get to know each other'.

Zero continued his death stare, burning a hole in the side of a certain Noble's skull.

Conversation amongst pets, there was nothing funnier nor more ridiculous, especially since all three of the subjects present had no desire to talk to anyone. Two of them were 'trained' not to speak unless spoken to and the other... well Zero had no intention of starting a conversation with those who would no doubt utter nothing but praises for their idiotic masters for they knew nothing of 'normal' conversation.

So the three pets found themselves staring blankly at the floor, sneaking glances at the thriving nightclub around them and sipping nervously at their drinks.

Finally Zero stopped glaring at Akatsuki, the noble was obviously set on ignoring him anyway. He let out a quiet sigh. It didn't make sense, one minute they were having a highly embarrassing conversation about the levels of required 'intimacy' and the next Kain was ignoring him. It didn't make sense, Zero thought the noble would've been all over him, taking every advantage of their 'agreement'. But no, the noble seemed quite content with ignoring him.

Zero sighed again. At least this way Zero would be able to avoid the other nobles present and their irritatingly long so-called conversations.

Zero found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It was strange sitting there without Akatsuki's presence looming over him or more correctly surrounding him with a 'don't touch him, he's with me' kind of aura. All around him, people were bumping into their booth, stumbling drunkenly or just walking past, moving too close for comfort. People stared at them and some even whistled, trying to attract their attention.

All things considered, Zero was handling it reasonably well. He hadn't stood up and voiced his opinion to them yet, nor had he smashed anyone's face in as he might've done months before, back when he was a free man. But for the moment, he allowed himself to settle with clenched fists and searching eyes, waiting for any 'real' threats. The two female pets beside the ex-hunter, however, were not doing as well.

They had their heads hung low, shoulders hunched, as if they were trying to make themselves as small as possible. They were not used to so much attention, no used to such a crowd when they had been raised in a slave house and only left the place to be taken in by their future master. A place such as a nightclub was scary for them, frightening and completely foreign. This wasn't the first time they had been out in public but it _was_ the first time they hadn't had their masters around them, protecting them from such things.

The breaking point for all three members of the 'group' was when a tall male came lumbering up to them, his two wingmen in tow.

“Hey luv, flash us 'ur tits!”

Yori, burned with shame. She ducked her head lower. Pets were not supposed to interact with others, not unless their master had given them and order to do so and Aidou had only told her to go with Zero and Rima. She sunk in her seat. Zero wondered if she was going to hide under the table.

“Come on luv!”

“Just a peek!”

“Come on!”

“Fuck off!” Zero snapped around, facing the trio head on.

“OOOOHHH!!!” The offenders backed up, grins wide across their faces.

“Come on man, there's two of them and only one of you, can't you share around?”

“I said, Fuck off!” The maniac grins slowly disappeared, realizing their opponent wasn't backing down. The 'leader' of the trio stepped forward.

“You sure you wanna do this bro? There's three of us and one of you?” The threat was more than clear. Zero stepped sightly away from the booth, staring the speaker down.

“Then you need to get yourself some more friends.” The stupid smiles returned. Zero heard his one of his knuckles crack as he unconsciously clenched his fists tighter at the thought of wiping those smug smile of their faces.

“Have it your way-” The sentence was silenced by a sudden CRACK as a pale fist swung upwards and connected with his jaw. Chaos ensued. Screams of the other people nearby erupted. The sound of smashing glass pieced the rave music as the now unconscious guy fell back on a neighboring table.

The other members of the trio, after witnessing their friend's attack lunged forward. The first throwing all his weight behind a clumsy punch, Zero dodged it, gripped the arm as it flew past him and with his other swung out to punch the last attacker, propelling that side of his body forwards which swung his other side back and by doing so, pulling the first man off balance and face first into the floor.

Zero released the thug on the ground before he too was dragged off balance and continued forwards to attack the last of the trio. The third put up his arms as if blocking him in a boxing match, protecting his face, only to have his stomach curled in when a fist collided with it instead.

He keeled over, hands dropping to clench his gut but as soon as he did Zero had already swung sharply onto his side, his leg raised and with a sickening thud, the side of the attacker's face met the lower part of Zero's leg.

Seeing his opponent crumble to the floor Zero allowed the propulsion of swinging his leg turn him around to face the other attacker who was now picking himself up off the floor, but before he could fully rise, Zero was ready to knee him in the gut, the pet was just moving forward to do so when a single voice rang out as clear as day, yet no louder than normal speech.

“Zero, enough.”

Zero hesitated, glancing to the side. The Nobles were standing now, all looking directly at him. Kain was speaking and by the tone in his voice and the look on his face, he was not impressed.

The man on the ground rose to his feet and lunged once more at Zero, only managing to get one foot in front of the other before two sets of muscled arms gripped him.

Kain waved his hand at the two bouncers, dismissing them and the thugs that were now being peeled off the floor.

“Care to explain?” Kain was now standing beside his pet, his arm gripping Zero's as if he were a disobedient child. “Surely you had better things to do then to start brawling like and animal, in _my_ nightclub.” Zero met the molten gaze. Trying to ignore the shiver up his spine.

_Kain really isn't happy._

“P-p-please....my l-l-lord.” Kain's eyes snapped to a cowering figure, bowing before him. She was trembling uncontrollably, terrified of addressing a noble. Akatsuki recognized her as Aidou's own pet- Yori- or something like that.

“I-It was m-my....my fault.” Kain raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“T-those people were....w-were...were...-”

“They were harassing us my lord.” Rima, Ruka's pet stepped forward, he voice did not shake as Yori's yet she still spoke from a low, respectful bow.

“I see.”

“Come now Kain, no damage is done.” Takuma stepped forwards eyes bright and smiling. “Besides, I thought you said  you liked your pet's fighting spirit.”

“I do, I just do not like it displayed so publicly. Kaname-sama, my deepest apologies for this incident.” Kain gave a short bow in the direction of the pure blood. The brunette waved his hand airily. The smallest of smiles touching his face.

“Nonsense Kain, I think it's the most entertainment I've had in years.”

“Kaname-sama!” Takuma feigned hurt, “What are you saying? Are our evenings together boring for you?” Shiki groaned.

“Ichijou, not this again.” A few chuckles slipped from the other nobles, deflating any and all tension  as they made their way back to their booths. Kain paused before following them.

“Are you alright?” He glanced down at his pet, only to meet an angry, purple gaze.

“Fine.” Zero bit out.

“Must you cause a scene?”

“Must you manhandle me in public?” Zero glared at the noble's hold on his arm. Kain's eyes narrowed for a moment before releasing the silverette.

“I have to stay for a little longer, for appearance's sake, can you restrain yourself until then?”

“I didn't do anything wrong!” Zero hissed dangerously.

“We will discuss this later.”

“What was I supposed to do? Let them hound Yori!”

“You should of disposed of them without resorting to such crude behavior”

“And how am I supposed to do that exactly?”

“By acting civil, not like a dog.” Now it was Zero's turn to glare in anger. Kain sighed exasperated. “Now is not the time to discuss this, I'll only be a few more hours, behave until then.” Zero was about to snap a retort back at the noble, but Kain had already turned away from him, striding back over to the other nobles.

Zero glared at him the whole way.

 

* * *

 

“Well that was lovely.” Zero flung his jacket onto the bed and yanking at the collar of his shirt, trying to unbutton some of the measly clasps. Kain leaned against his bedroom door, sighing tiredly.

“Was it really necessary to start a drunken brawl-” Zero snapped around..

“I wasn't drunk!”

“-In the other's presence-”

“And it wasn't a brawl- it was me kicking their arses!”

“Not to mention a pureblood's presence- A _prince_ pureblood-”

“Who said he loved it- who gives a shit what he thinks anyway!”

“-He was being polite! And what did I tell you about that mouth?” Zero rolled his eyes. Finally freeing himself of his shirt.

“Don't start that again Kain.”

“Then stop act like some low-class fool.” Zero glared at the noble.

“Low-class?” He bit out.

“Yes, low-class; yelling, swearing, brawling-”

“I wasn't brawling!”

“-and exhibiting crudeness worthy of a bar or the gutter-”

“What do you care anyway?” Zero took off his shirt, flinging that on top of his jacket. He left his singlet underneath on.

“I care because when you embarrass yourself, you embarrass me.”

“So that's why you sent me off to sit at the kiddy table- because you were afraid of being embarrassed?”

“I put you there because I thought you would prefer it over sitting on the floor infront of the people you hate.”

“Yeah...well I didn't.” Zero grumbled knowing it was true. “Nobody likes being shoved aside while the 'grown ups' talk and then having to endure drunks and dickheads while the person who is supposed to look after them is ignoring them.” Kain was silent for too long. Zero glanced in the noble's direction to see why he was so silent. Akatsuki was still leaning in the doorway, a strange expression on his face; one caught between amusement, hunger and realization.

“What?”

“I apologize Zero, I did not know that the public would react in such a way to you and I also did not mean to 'shove you aside' I thought you would've preferred your solace.” Zero found an embarrassed redness slowly creeping up his cheeks at the look Kain was wearing and the sudden apology.

“Yeah...well now you know.”

“Had I known that you would behaved so violently to get my attention I would've allowed you to stay by my side all night.”

“Well-wait what?” Kain strode over to the ex-human gently raising his hand to brush a single caress  down Zero's cheek. The youth was too shocked to react.

“You don't have to throw tantrums to get my attention Zero.” There was a pause as the ex-hunter registered just what the noble was saying.

“You think I started the fight just to get your attention?”

“A childish tactic, I'd like to mention- amusing, but childish.” Zero's eyes snapped tight in a glare.

“Are you out of your mind!” Zero slapped Kain's hand away. “I was fighting with them because they were hounding us!” Despite Zero's obvious anger, Kain was still smirking slightly. He drew forward and pulled the pet into a hug, ignoring Zero's protests and failing arms.

“I'm sure you were Zero.”

“Don't patronize me!” Zero pushed his hands against the firm chest he'd been pulled to, trying to shove the older vampire away. “Let go of me!”

“Hush Zero, there's no need to be so violent, I'm here now.” Kain's words caused a vicious snarl erupt from Zero, who had given up on trying to push the noble away-it was impossible- before resorting to thumping his fists to Kain's chest and kicking out with his legs.

“Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Chuckling softly, Kain easily maneuvered them to the bed and when Zero fell back onto the mattress, Akatsuki gladly joined him.

“Kain!”

“You know you really shouldn't let people work you up so much.”

“I already told you-that fight wasn't my fault!” Kain smirked again leaning down to nuzzle the crook of Zero's neck. The pet stiffened at the sudden movement.

“I meant just now, you really are too easy to stir up.” Zero frowned, trying to catch up on the noble's logic and what he was saying.

“You played me.”

“You are quite entertaining when your all flustered about something.” Zero flushed red and scowled, pushing up with his hands once more, this time using all his strength to get the noble off hims.

“You fucking bastard!”

“Language Zero” Kain reminded, burying his face deeper into Zero's neck, inhaling the scent there and barely feeling the hands vainly trying to push him away.

“What the hell do you think your doing?!”

“Smelling Zero.” Kain said softly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The strangeness of Kain's response made Zero's struggling cease.

“You tend to thank a lot you know.” Zero grumbled. Deciding to lay limp, knowing the noble would not move off him until he became bored. Kain smelling his neck was most certainly not unusual for the noble. After all Zero's feeding sessions, Kain usually liked to smell him, or whenever they slept together and Kain held him the noble would also repeat this action. Zero guessed it was just another weird vampire thing.

“You scent is very appealing.” Zero rolled his eyes, huffing irritably.

“Sure, whatever- can you let me go now?”

“No.” Zero heaved another impatient sigh.

“Prick.”

“I thought we agreed that there were better uses for that mouth of yours?” Kain rose from Zero's neck, hovering above his pet sightly. Zero swallowed lightly. Trying to ignore the heat suddenly swelling in his gut at the familiar look Kain was giving him.

“And I thought, we agreed that you would come up with a better punch line.”

“Indeed.”

Akatsuki gently brought his mouth to Zero's, placing a soft kiss on the corner instead of a direct confrontation. Zero stared up at the noble blinking stupidly for a moment. Kain continued to gaze down at him. Several tense moments passed as Zero waited for the noble to proceed. When he did not Zero found himself slowly becoming redder by the moment, as he endured Kain's heated gaze.

“...Um...a-are you finished?” Zero's voice came out in an embarrassed murmur. He swore he could go no redder or more embarrassed as he was now. Kain's eyes darkened in silent hunger.

“Nowhere near.”

“O-oh...-” Zero's sentence was cut short by another well-placed kiss. This one directly upon his mouth, effectively silencing him. Zero didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but he found himself unwilling to reopen them at the thought of meeting Kain's gaze again; that burning, all-consuming gaze that tended to examine Zero as if it were trying to see right down into his core.

Tender, yet determined lips met his again and Zero's mind became fuzzy again. They explored his face, slowly dragging across his skin to place a kiss just beside his eye, then sliding across his eyelids to do so on his other side before meeting his lips again. Strong, gently hands cupped his face and tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp and stroking skin almost...tenderly.

Zero gasped, turning his head away as a surge of emotion and heat swelled up within him. He felt as  his heart was being squeezed on all sides and his chest ached heavily as it rose and fell rapidly, fighting for air.

The lips, those unbearably tender lips kissed and caressed the side of Zero's face following and invisible trail along Zero's jaw to his throat and lower to collarbone, peeking out from Zero's undershirt.

Zero pressed the side of his face into the soft bed cover, trying to escape the lips and the fiery trail they left, yet at the same time wanting to stay put and be consumed by the fire that was burning through Zero's being. Zero's heart was almost screaming out in agony as if it was being torn in two.

He shouldn't be feeling such comfort and warmth from the noble's embrace.

He shouldn't be aching with such....almost gratefulness and silently begging for more and pleading the touches to never stop.

Zero clenched his eyes shut as they suddenly became too moist.

This wasn't right...not for him...

It was so wrong for him to feel this way.

“K-...k-kain...” Zero tried to ignore how weak his voice sounded as he begged for the noble to cease, to stop causing this surge of emotions in him and a raging war within himself.

“It's alright Zero, your safe...I'll take care of you.”

Those lips had returned to Zero's face, gently cupping his chin and bringing Zero's lips back to his. When his caressing fingers felt a sudden wetness upon Zero's cheek, he froze.

“Zero?”

Zero couldn't open his eyes. He drew in a deep shuddering breath. Shudders ran through his body.

“Zero!” Kain's whisper was harsher now. “What is it? Is it Ryuu?” Zero tossed his head in a silent 'no'. He couldn't find his voice yet. His limp hands finally found the strength to tentatively reach up and grip the noble's shirt. Kain waited to be pushed away only to find himself being pulled closer instead.

Kain held Zero's face.

“Zero, look at me.” He continued to hold his pet's face firm, even when the ex-human tried to pull away again.

“Zero. Look. At. Me.” Weary, eyes slowly fluttered open. Kain instantly found himself lost in their violet depths.

They were so open, more open and vulnerable than Kain had ever seen. They were silently pleading with him; hunger, confusion, sorrow, loss, warmth- they were all present Kain frowned as he tried to identify what was causing them and if the pet was in actual pain.

Zero was in pain, so much so that he couldn't even move his lips to describe it. His very core seemed to be ripped open, bearing all to see and he hated it. A never-ending, hidden longing of his heart had finally forced itself into the open.

Ever since Zero had been turned he had never experienced the kindness of another, whether it be a gentle caress or a loving whisper. No one wanted him, no one had ever held him like Kain was now, no one ever touched him as Kain did. No one, not one single being ever told Zero that he was safe and that they would take care of him. He was starved of affection, the very word was something foreign to him.

Up until this point all of Akatsuki's advances had been somewhat forceful, demanding, and although  Zero had hated it, feared it and even more recently- come to enjoy them. When Kain comforted him or held him he was usually half-asleep or half-crazed with nightmares. This was the first time -ever- that Kain had held him, embraced him and even whispered to him as one might do a lover when Zero was fully conscious, sane and even...willing.

That tenderness, that care, the feeling of being treated like glass, like he was something precious was something that Zero had not experienced in so many years. He had felt the opposite for so long; such hate, pain and disgust that his heart had closed off to it's desires, secretly longing for a chance to finally find happiness or even the tiniest bit of affection and the amount if feeling Kain was expressing now... it was too much for one who had felt so little.

Zero hands shook as they reached up from their grip on Kain's shirt to cautiously hold Kain's face. Uncertainly they pulled downwards. Zero let his eyelids slip shut and hesitantly brought their mouths together, expressing what he wanted without words.

Kain's brows frowned in shock and confusion. Zero seemed to be almost...traumatized by the noble's actions, yet he was pulling Kain closer even going as far as initiating a kiss, something which, Zero had never -ever- done.

Soft, trembling lips pressed against his before uncertainly moving against his own. Akatsuki felt a shiver of desire run down his spine.

Tentatively, Kain wiped away the single tear Zero had let fall before cupping the back of Zero's neck, fusing their mouths together as Kain returned his pet's kiss.

Surges of heat rolled through Zero's body as he fought to remain some train of thought. It was a vain attempt, Akatsuki was holding him, stroking the back of his neck with one hand and the other was sliding down his side, reaching down to the hem of his singlet and dipping beneath it to feel the taunt skin beneath.

Zero swore that the heat that continued to fill him would destroy him, it was burning him alive and yet he couldn't seem to get enough of it. His hands clawed at Kain's back and dug into the skin of cheek, trying to bring the Noble closer. Scorching fingertips were running across his stomach, tracing invisible patterns there which boiled the blood in Zero's very veins. His chest was heaving, his head was dizzy and, much to Zero's embarrassment, the lower parts of his body were also responding.

A soft moan escaped the pet's throat as his length pressed firmly up against Kain, finding a mirrored response.

“Zero?” Kain's voice came out almost in a growl. When the pet didn't respond he stilled his hands and restrained his kisses. To his surprise, a snarl of protest erupted from the figure below him.

“Zero?” Kain tried again.

“What!” Zero's response was barely audible as his mouth was currently nipping at Kain's neck almost as if he wanted to feed. Kain shuddered at the action.

“Zero.” Kain growled, pushing the ex-hunter back down to the bed. Amethyst eyes glared up at him.

“I said I would warn you when I wanted to try something new.” A slight frown crossed his face as the pet struggled to gather his thoughts though the cloud of desire in his brain.

“Huh?”

“Zero, I'm giving you a warning, this is the part where you decide if you want to go ahead or not.”

Purple eyes cleared with realization.

“O-oh.”

“Do you remember your safe word?” Zero nodded dumbly. Kain gave a small smirk.

“Well then we shouldn't have a problem.” The noble crushed Zero's mouth with his a new fierceness. Zero fumbled for a moment before picking up the new rhythm his mind retuning back to mush. Only a single thought managed to break through before his sanity was lost again.

_What the Hell was my safe word again?_


	25. Pleasure and Pain Are Not So Different Things

_What the Hell was my safe word again?_

Kain's tongue coiled with Zero's, the hand at his neck reached to curl up into the soft silver threads of hair, angling the ex-human's neck further back for increased access. At the same time Kain moved upwards, aligning his hips with Zero's and rocking forwards in one smooth, deep motion.

A choked sound gasped out from the silver pet his chest stuttered with his breath before retuning to the rapidly rising and falling whilst definite fingers traced and stroked the hard planes.

Zero found himself suddenly becoming alarmingly aware  that his rasping breaths were the only sound echoing in the room apart from the occasional rustle of cloth or silk and the soft smack of skin when lips met then separated again. The sounds seemed to bounce of the walls and taunt him, teasing him until Zero found himself blushing horribly, at how _loud_ the sounds were to his ears and then reddening even further when they became louder, occasionally slipping into soft moans or whimpers.

It was at some point that Zero realized that the more he listened to these... _sounds_ the hotter the flame inside him grew.

_Oh God._

Zero's own sounds were arousing himself.

He wasn't the only one. Kain was looking down at his pet, gazing upon the silverette as much as he could in order to lock this memory away. He hardly ever saw Zero like this; so lost, so open and wanting. The tempting boy seemed to be even more so now than ever before. Kain's own arousal raged with heat, demanding satisfaction. Kain had to bite his tongue, forcing it to bleed to be able to distract himself from his body's reactions.

This wasn't about him, not this time at least. This was for Zero, _only_ for him. Zero needed to trust Kain with this sort of thing, nothing would be gained if he took advantage of the situation now.

Breaking the kiss and removing his hands from Zero's head, Kain slipped both hands under Zero singlet, pushing the hem up to Zero's shoulders.

Kain's mouth began to water as he leaned down to take a tentative lick at the hardened nub below him. A soft cry, one that could've been mistaken for a gasp, sliced through the air. Zero's back arched and Kain growled softly in appreciation.

He continued his ministrations, seeing red filter slightly into his vision and watching as the hundreds of veins within the ex-hunter began to map themselves out for him. Another growl, erupted from his throat, this one animalistic in it's intention.

Zero threw his head to the side as demanding, wet lips sucked and bit at his tender red flesh while the flat of a thumb pad worked the other. The fingers rolling the small pebble while a tongue flicked back and forth, quickly switching to swirling around the outside and finally pulling the tenderized flesh into a waiting mouth and sucking deeply.

“Kain!” Zero tossed his head back his eyes snapping open with the raw emotions coursing through him. He gazed down to his chest where soft, gold hair bobbed and squirmed. Zero's length was suddenly burned, as if it had been scorched then ached impossibly.

“K-kain” Zero, gasped the name again, his head falling back to the pillows, watching as the noble took a long, savoring lick finally raising his eyes to meet Zero's.

Zero froze.

Rubies as dark as blood stared back at him, the eyes of a hunter closing in on it's prey. Zero's whole body locked taunt, his arousal forgotten momentarily as he realized he was looking into the eyes of death.

He couldn't breathe, his heartbeat faulted and chilled violet eyes locked in on the two white fangs peeking out from Kain's mouth.

Zero flinched, shooting back on the bed until he somehow managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, his back flat against the headboard.

A predatory growl erupted throughout the room and despite fearing suddenly for his life, Zero skin trembled at how seductive the sound could pass as.

It was just after this moment that Zero realized he was about to die. He was faced against a vampire, a full-blooded noble, without any weapon to speak of.

Zero's heart beat started to kick in, pounding like a wild drum.

And then Kain edged closer.

“ _Zero_..” it was mixed between a purr and a growl, Zero shivered at the sound of it. “Ssh Zero...” Kain closed in on the pet, bringing their faces together once more and meeting terrified lips with his own. Numb lips remained still, unsure and terrified of what was happening. A snarl of frustration momentarily echoed before lightly clawed hands curled themselves into Zero's hair, pulling the pet closer until their chest were touching. Another hand moved lower, running across Zero's collarbone, down over his chest, and lower still to pass Zero's belt, finally to rest upon a highly suggestive mound, which had -despite it's owner's alarm- had yet to cool.

A low rumble of content vibrated in Kain's chest as his wandering hand began to massage the hard flesh below.

Zero's lips parted in a silent gasp. His whole body suddenly torn in its reactions. A whole part of him remained tense and unsure, watching the noble even as their lips dueled and a reassuring hand stroked affectionately in his hair. Another part, growing more powerful by the second wanted to leap into the fire and be consumed by the raging heat that pulsed between them, only turned hotter by the kneading hand, becoming more firm and sure with each stroke.

It was too much; the danger, the pleasure and fire all rolled into one.

It was like nothing Zero had ever felt before.

Fangs nicked Zero's tongue and like a string suddenly pulled tight. Something snapped within the pet.

Red, hungry eyes overtook mauve, fangs sprouted where teeth once belonged and claws shaped as nails grew to full length.

A snarl crawled from Zero's throat, roaring in challenge before his clawed hands suddenly gripped Kain's face, pulling the noble off him. An answering snarl greeted him, before the older vampire  hooked Zero's hips, pulling the pet forward so the younger now straddled his laps. Zero hissed in distaste at the sudden movement pressing his hands to the noble's face.  His claws tightening, sinking in until they broke skin.

Sharp, preying eyes snapped to the tiny droplets of blood that now ran down Kain's cheek. Without hesitation he leaned forward to lap the sweet nectar up, coaxing more from the wounds.

A rumbled of appreciation came from the older and the hands that had held Zero so roughly now loosened in their hold, caressing the pet within their grasp rather than restraining him.

Zero soon gave up on the droplets, his vampiric side seeking a more fulfilling meal and he moved down to Kain's neck, licking it in silent permission.

Kain's head slightly angled to the side in acceptance, not waiting a moment longer, Zero plunged his fangs into the smooth flesh.

Akatsuki gasped. His vision flickering from blood red to gold as he fought with his emotions namely his arousal.

Zero drank, encouraged by the soft caresses on his scalp and hip. His blood lust slowly receding only to be exchanged by arousal once more as the hand on his hip returned to it's previous destination, lightly tracing invisible circles before pressing up against the hot flesh.

Zero's breath hitched in his feeding, his eyes fell shut as he lost himself to the feeling of taking and being pleasured beyond human capacity. His hips rocked forwards involuntarily and groaned at the surge of feeling it gave him.

Soft, warm breaths of Kain brushed against his own neck followed rapidly by gentle, well-placed, kisses. Zero pulled back, gazing upon the noble's face and staring into eyes now softened to the color of wine.

Kain stared back at him with equal examination resting their foreheads together. He pressed one final kiss to Zero's lips before unzipping the front of his pet's jeans and delving inside.

Zero cried out, hooking his arms around Kain's neck and gripping tightly. Hot, burning hands gripped his base firmly, pulling his hand back and running up the full length of Zero's shaft. Kain held Zero's gaze, forcing the silverette to stare into his eyes and reveal every passing feeling to their captor.

“It's okay Zero...” Kain voice was a seductive purr, like velvet across Zero's skin. His eyes still burned red with blood-lust and fangs still sprouted from his mouth, and yet.... Zero found himself not as fearing of the vampire now, after all, wasn't he himself a vampire?

Zero stilled slightly, since when had he become okay with this fact?

Kain was at his neck once more, humming softly as he bent his head to press his lips to skin.

At the touch, Zero flinched back. Jerking suddenly in the noble's arms.

“Stop.” Kain purred.

“Whatever for?”

“I mean it.” Zero tried to disentangle himself and move from Kain's lap. The noble growled lightly, his arms tightening around their captive.

“I mean it Kain enough!” Kain pushed the ex-hunted back, forcing Zero out of Kain's lap so that he was now pinned with his back to the headboard.

“Kain!”

“Use your safe word if you really mean it Zero.” Zero paused, first shocked that this time Kain wasn't going to let him go, he was actually going to go through with the whole 'safe-word thing'. Zero felt his heart skip a beat, his heart beginning to pound again when he realized he's forgotten his safe-word and still couldn't remember it. His mind kept coming up with a blank. The matter was not helped by the fact that he was hardly thinking straight when his anxiety was threatening to overtake him and yet, his body still raged with flames as the bloody noble continued his ministrations on a _certain_ sensitive area.

Kain's eyes began to dance crimson with amusement at his pet's sudden silence. “As I thought.” Kain ducked his head once more to Zero's neck.

“I forgot it.” Zero bite out, his face heating.

“Mmm... Of course you did Zero-” Akatsuki hummed in delight, placing a single, teasing lick in the corner of Zero's neck. The ex-hunter jerked again.

“Stop it! I'm serious- I don't know what my safeword is.” Zero's growl of anger suddenly turned into a squeak of alarm. The hand that continued to work him had suddenly increased it's pressure by tenfold and was now massaging him in deep, sure strokes. A gush of air escaped Zero, his whole body shuddered as he fought for control.

Why was he panicking again?

Yes, Vampires.

He was vamping out while doing...doing this _stuff_ with Kain.

That was wrong.

It felt too good to be right. Balancing on the point of his insanity while heat and arousal surged through him. It was like bliss.

It had to be wrong. Normal people did not do this!

“Enough Kain.” Zero tried again, forcing to keep his voice calm and even while his heart threatened to break open his chest and his mind quivered on the edge.

Kain pulled the soft flesh into his mouth and sucked hard, not wanting to break the skin but just needing to mark the pet as his own.

“I said enough!” Zero grabbed hold of his anger, kicking out at the noble. Kain was ripped off Zero's neck and forced back. Kain snarled. Zero's roughness was doing nothing to cool his mood, but rather increasing his desire. Vampires often tended to get quite rough with their sexual partners, it was apart of their nature. They were a form of dark creatures after all.

Kain lunged forwards, Zero held him at arms distance, one hand clenching his face and the other pushing with all his might against Kain's chest.

“I mean it Kain, stop it. Now.”

“Then say it- say the word.”

“I don't know it! How many times do I have to tell you? I forgot!” Kain smirked, using his nobility strength to push Zero's hand away from his chest and closing the distance between them once more.

“I'm a bit surprised Zero.” Kain hummed playfully. “I never picked you for the foreplay type, but it's okay, I simply _love_ this game.” Kain attacked Zero's mouth growling with pleasure at the taste. Zero shoved the noble away.

“It's not a game!” Zero snarled, his vampiric side flaring once again.

“Of course it's not.”

“Kain!” The noble pressed his lips back to Zero's, their mouth dueling fiercely while elongated fangs nicked tongues and lips.

Zero ripped his head away, gasping for air. He was so mad, furious at the noble who had returned to sucking his neck and yet it was a good feeling in a way. He was not fearful of the noble, not anymore and he was not panicking as he had moments ago. He was just mad. Just so mad and so...aroused.

It was utter sin.

Zero's eyes burned red and he snatched Kain's head back, up off his neck. They glared at each other, gazes boring into another before the noble's eyes softened slightly, as desire became stronger than rage. His eyes slid downwards to the hands that clenched his face and then, before Zero could react, the noble's tongue had slipped out of his mouth, curled around Zero's index and middle finger and sucked them back into the wet cavern.

Zero's eyes became the size of saucers.

“K-kain...?”

The noble hummed once more, the vibration on his fingertips shooting straight to Zero's groin.

_Oh God._

A soft, wet tongue lapped at the two digits encased in his mouth, curling around them before slipping between the two. Zero shuddered, a hand caressed his face, cupping his cheek in one hand while the other returned to its previous work.

“ _Oh God_...”

Kain's eyes darkened with lust at the hitched gasp that escaped the boy's mouth. That was it, he couldn't take much more of this teasing.

With a soft popping sound, Kain released Zero's fingers from his mouth and lurched forwards again. In one swift movement, he kissed the corner of Zero's mouth slid his lips across the skin and down to the pet's throat.

“ _Zero_...” His hissed. The boy's breath stuttered at the sound. “Let me.” Zero's eyes fluttered. Utterly delirious.

“ _Wha_...?” Kain huffed in frustration. Wondering how he proposition this to Zero without him freaking out.

“ _Zero..”_

“I don't un-” Kain raised his head, halting all ministrations to look Zero directly in the eye. A whine of protest escaped the boy's throat.

“Zero, listen to me.” Something in Kain's tone must've alerted the ex-human that something wasn't right.

“What?”

“May I?” Zero frowned slightly. He shook his head slightly, confused.

“I don't-”

“May I bite you?”

You could hear a pin drop at the sudden silence that filled the room. Zero blinked back his confusion, clearing the redness from his eyes.

“I'm sorry what?”

“May I bite you?”

Another deafening silence. Kain felt the boy tremble suddenly within his arms. Horror and anguish overtook his gaze before the pet dropped his head.

“W-w...? Did I do s-somthing wrong?” Kain frowned. What was he going on about?

“What-?”

“I didn't mean to push you away...before, I wasn't t-trying to hurt y-you-”

“Zero-”

“I'm sorry.”

“What?”

“I'm s-sorry okay!” Zero raised his head, when he did, Kain realized his eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Just don't... don't hurt me o-kay?” Zero dropped his head once more. His whole body had begun to quiver in fear. It reminded Kain of when Zero had just been saved from the snatchers and tormented by nightmares for days afterwards.

“Zero, what are you talking-?” Kain paused. It was if the lights had suddenly gone on in his brain. Zero had been bitten as a child. It was by the same vampire who murdered his family. The experience would've been horrible, earth-shattering...painful. Zero had grown up in the world of humans and vampire hunters. He knew nothing of the mating and courting behavior between vampires, he had no idea that a vampire bite was their most deadly weapon and also the greatest act of devotion.

Did Zero even realize what Kain was asking? Did he even know that Kain was allowing Zero to be his first -probably the only- blood bond.

No. The boy probably had not a clue.

And Kain didn't think he was ready to admit what the act meant between them. To describe just how much two vampires had to feel for each other to do it. Just how devoted Kain felt towards the boy.

No. It would be too much.

What if he explained it to the pet and Zero still turned him down? The one person that Kain cared the most for. The one he treasured most?

Kain closed his eyes. Hiding his anguish.

If Zero turned away from him now... if he rejected him...

Kain wondered how much of his soul he would have in tact if Zero did.

A vampire with a soul. How laughable was that?

Kain opened his eyes, shoving all his emotions behind a mask of taunting seduction.

“Zero...” Kain cupped Zero's chin, raising the boy's eyes to meet his own. “I think you misunderstood me.” The pet blinked.

“What?”

“When I asked if I could bite you I didn't mean literally.” Zero frowned.

“Then what did you mean?” Kain chuckled, even to his own ears it sounded hollow as he forced himself to carry out his bluff.

“Surely I don't have to spell it out?”

“Erm- pretty sure you do.” Kain dropped his voice to a mere whisper.

“Have you ever experienced a blow job Zero?” The look on the boy's face was priceless. It wiped all traces of fear and sadness from there. A shape at the back of Kain's mind almost nodded in approval. At least his plan had worked.

“What!”

“Zero, that color is superb on you.” Zero was as red as a tomato and slowly turning darker.

“W-well....y-you-” The pet fought for the right words-any words.

“I'll take that as a no.” Kain leaned forward. Pressing a single kiss to Zero's forehead. “Don't worry Zero, you're in good hands.”

Still cupping the boy's face, Kain lowered himself past the boy's shoulders his tongue meeting the boy's chest as he gave a slow, long lick down the taunt chest and lower still to the boy's waist band.

“Y-you...you aren't really going to b-bite it are you?” Kain chuckled.

“No Zero.”

“Then why say-”

“-It's a cover word for ' _this_ ' in some circles.” Kain bluffed pathetically. Surprisingly the pet believed him.

“M-maybe you shouldn't call it that in the future.”

“Maybe.”

“It's weird...”

“Zero?”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking.” Kain got the two words out before he focused on the task before him. Kain had to admit. Zero was beautiful. What was more intriguing was that although Zero's hair was like spun silver, the hair below was as black as the night.

The noble wasn't complaining.

Kain's hands slid down Zero's chest, the muscles rippling beneath his touch. And gently moved the offending pants, that remained partially undone at Zero's hips, down to the boy's knees. Kain glanced up at his pet. The youth was watching him with hesitated breath. When he was caught staring the heavy blush returned, highlighted by the rising sun outside their window.

“You're beautiful.” Kain murmured, watching Zero's blush darken and knowing his words were true.

It was a shame the boy would never truly be his.

Kain lowered his gaze.

There was no time to think of that now.

The boy was here, now, with him. He was a pet and as tightly bound to him as the situation would allow without resorting to sharing bites. It was as close to the boy as he would ever get.

And Kain would not waste a second of it.

The noble cupped the pet gently. Listening to the hitch of breath from above him. Parting his lips, Kain pressed them to the side of the tender flesh and dragged them up the entire length, his tongue pressed to the skin, traced the thick vein that ran up the side.

A choked sound came from above.

Smiling somewhat darkly, Kain allowed the whole of the ex-human into his mouth. Reaching the very base before swallowing. A moan of pleasure came from above. Hips, bucked into his mouth and hands tentatively touched the sides of his hair.

Kain gripped Zero's hips, pinning him down. Before rising once again swirling his tongue around the tip. A cry echoed above and Kain looked up to watch his beautiful pet, his treasure, lose himself to the act.

Zero tossed his head, eyes rolled up into the back of his skull as Kain continued to rise and fall over his arousal. Gasped sobs and cries tore from his throat as he fought to restrain himself.

It was a lost cause Zero knew.

His hips were bucking instinctively and even though Kain held him down, Zero couldn't stop the reflex. His hands knotted in the sheets, eventually sliding into Kain's soft, tousled hair to tug and grip gently at the strands.

His chest heaved, sweat clung to his skin as the heat returned to his being: surging, twisting, burning like a firestorm straight out of hell. It rose is strength and power until Zero could fight it no more. He lost himself with a guttural cry and soon he was falling into blackness.

He really needed to stop passing out when Kain did this to him.

There was only blackness.


	26. Destruction

Akatsuki woke two hours earlier than normal, however the noble did not find this strange. All day he had been plagued by haunting dreams and a feeling of worry settling deep within his gut.

The main source of these anxieties lay beside him, curled within his embrace.

Soft rays of moonlight seemed to caress the pet's pale skin and played with the silver strands. His eyes were closed in deep slumber, his face soft and untroubled. Tender lips parted lightly as the ex-hunter breathed a deep sigh of content.

It was like watching peace itself slumber.

Akatsuki wanted nothing more than to continue to lie there, to ignore the world for just a little while longer and yet he sighed, eyes closing almost as if he were in pain as he untangled himself from his pet and rose from the bed. Zero muttered something unintelligible in his sleep before shifting into a more comfortable position, sleeping on.

A half smile appeared in the corner of Kain's mouth, when he realized what he was doing, he immediately schooled his face into a blank mask- the norm for him- and turned sharply away, heading for his study. Kain made sure he closed the door, firmly. He paused, hands running over the handles savoring the feel of cool metal before collapsing his head to rest upon the door. Images of yesterday flashing though his mind, replaying themselves until they finally stopped at the point where Kain had asked to bite Zero.

_What was I thinking?_

Biting a Level D, making a bond and with his pet- What the Hell had he been thinking?

Kain released the door, striding over to his desk and fishing a cigarette packet out of the top drawer and lighting it with somewhat haste, needing the hit of nicotine to soothe his nerves.

Kain sat on the edge of his desk, watching the moon rise slowly into the night. It had been the alcohol, yes, that was why he'd come to such a ridiculous idea- blood bond indeed. Blood bonds were only made between lovers and married couples, they were the sign of ultimate loyalty, devotion and of course love. To even have the sudden notion to make one, with his pet no less was something of deep concern for the noble.

He didn't feel _that_ way for his pet surely? He was attracted to Zero of course, mentally and physically. He loved getting a stir out of his temperamental pet as much as he loved watching the boy...or touching him. Zero was interesting to him, yes, Kain admitted he also felt the need to protect Zero and care for him which could be perceived as devotion and Kain certainly went to a lot of trouble to protect the boy from attacks of any kind, including defending him against his friends and family, namely his cousin so that could be seen as loyalty...

_I’m not in love with Zero!_

So why had he thought such thoughts last night? Why had he suddenly wished to bind the pet to him and him to his pet? Why had he felt so...hurt when he realized Zero would never accept such a thing between them...?

 _There is no way!_ Kain scowled, gripping a wine bottle in one hand and a glass in the other to pour himself an unhealthy portion of the dark liquid. He downed at least half of it in his first gulp.

Kain ran a hand through his already messy hair. He felt as if he'd lost his footing on the grounds that he had lived his whole life upon, his mind was in free-fall.

Yes, he cared for the boy- perhaps more than he had ever cared for another. Yes he was attracted to Zero, again, perhaps more than he was attracted to any other. And yes... only Zero could play havoc with his emotions more so than any other.

That that did not mean love!

Love was all warm and fluffy, goo-goo eyes and baby talk. Love was wanting to spend the rest of eternity with someone and having hundreds of little prodigies running amuck. - It was NOT a highly confusing not to mention trying _arrangement_ between master and pet, a Noble and level D, a vampire and ex-hunter hunter where both parties were constantly at each other’s throats and yet always finding themselves in the same bed at the end of the day. It was NOT that, whatever IT was between the two, it was not love. Therefore the idea of a blood bond was absolutely ludicrous.

Somehow that statement did nothing for Kain's nerves, or his mood for that matter.

“Bit early for that isn't it?” Kain snapped around, almost spilling the remains of his blood wine with the abrupt movement. A tired Zero stood in the doorway. Kain took in the messy hair, the smooth, curved lines of topless chest and soft mauve eyes, blinking to focus. Kain felt a flare of heat go straight to his groin. Unable to speak just yet without his voice betraying him. Kain let out a small sound at the back of his throat as he rolled his eyes and took a seat behind his desk, hiding his lower body from view as Zero entered the room. His night pants sitting far too low on his hips.

“I'll get Alfred to bring some coffee.” Zero sighed, watching Kain's drink with a look of disapproval. Again Kain made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat. He refused to label it as a grunt. He was a nobleman after all.

Zero left, retreating back to the bedroom to send for Alfred. Kain found his mouth suddenly dry, watching the sway of Zero's hips all the more defined by how low his pants were sitting.

“Christ.” Kain muttered, fixing his own attire discreetly. He still had not found a release with the pet yet and after yesterday Kain's patience was wearing rather thin.

Kain downed the last of his drink savoring the aftertaste as his mind flittered back, once again, to last night.

What _had_ he been thinking? That was the problem, he hadn't been. The only thing that had passed through his mind at the time was the need to be closer to the pet, to be a part of him. Kain knew he was protective of Zero, more so than anything else. Kain hated sharing and he hated being vulnerable. Maybe that was why he had offered the blood bond; because he knew he felt too much towards the ex-hunter, that he thought of Zero as one of the most important things in his life and that he was afraid of losing Zero, of the ex-hunter somehow being snatched away from him again. Maybe that was why he offered the blood bond, because if Zero accepted it then they would never be apart and Zero could never leave him, never be stolen from him, never run from him. With a simple blood bond, Kain would never be alone again.

 _That sounds about right._ Kain mused, happily accepting this option rather than the alternative; that he, an esteemed high-ranking noble, had fallen for Zero, a Level D a pet far below his station.

Kain snorted lightly. _How utterly ridiculous. Desire I can understand, attraction and need most certainly- but love? For me? Never._

Feeling more confident than before, Kain put out his cigarette and set aside his now empty glass. Zero returned at this moment, this time with Alfred following him, a serving trolley in his grasp.

“Ah good you brought the coffee.”

 

* * *

 

A few miles away, Aidou found himself awakening from the thralls of slumber. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. They were puffy, sore and bloodshot from the hours of mindless drinking and pitiful moping just hours ago.

Aidou watched the moon outside his window. Marveling in its soft, glowing beauty before reality set in and he realized another night had come and it was time to get up and face yet another day.

Aidou groaned loudly, rolling over, away from the moon and burying his head under his many pillows. He liked his pillows; he had no less than twelve. Having many pillows didn’t make his king-sized bed so big…so empty and the electric blanket that ran at all times warmed the bed enough to feel like someone else was there with him.

Aidou wiped the dried snot from his nose, the disgusting after effect of crying before bed. The pillows and the electric blanket were small comforts, small, but just enough to keep him sane and to keep the cold numbness of his heart overtaking his body. For the time being at least.

The sound of his bedroom doors being opened and a breakfast tray rolling in made him dig deeper under his covers. He wanted to block out the sound. Pretend it wasn’t happening, pretending that it wasn’t night just yet, that he had at least a few more hours until he had to wake and face his own personal hell.

“Master?” The sound of soft ballet shoes on his hardwood floor echoed in his ears. “Master it’s time for breakfast.” Aidou muffled response came from beneath the mounds of pillows and blankets. A soft, sad smile touched Yori’s face. She knew why her master found it so hard to rise.

“Master…?” Yori walked carefully over to the side of the bed. She looked down at the mass nervously before biting her lip in determination.

“Master… are you in here somewhere?” her tone was only slightly playful, but speaking leaps and bounds for someone normally so quite. “Master?” she poked at the covers. They suddenly moved, Yori leaned back in surprise as a small blond head poked out from the covers.

“Did you just try and tease me?” Yori let the smallest of smiles touch her face and yet on the inside her soul wept in sorrow as it took in the sight of her master.

When Yori had first met her master he had been beautiful, truly and utterly; like a fallen angel. His wavy blonde hair like spun gold, skin soft and creamy white, intelligent blue eyes, sparking with life and mischief and yet slightly haunted by something unknown. He was energetic to say the least, passionate about the workings of the world and now…

Now he was looking up at her with dirty blonde hair, deathly pale skin, hollow cheeks, and lost, dull blue eyes. Aidou no longer entertained himself with the written word or working in his lab downstairs. Now all he did was mope, moving from room to room with no real purpose, staring out into space with a look of longing and sadness upon his features. When he left the house he was no different, keeping silent and sticking to the shadows. He no longer spoke up or out, he just sat. Sat and stared. Then, when he returned home he would drink himself into oblivion, weeping as he did so before finally passing out only to be carried off to his room and to his bed by another. Being tucked in by Yori and finally shutting off until he woke all to do it again the next night.

Yori hated what he had become, loathed the people who did this to him and cursed that she couldn’t get through to him, only wake him when it was time to rise- but Yori didn’t know how much longer she could do that for either.

Aidou was dying and she had no way to stop it.

Yori looked down at her master’s bloodshot eyes, looking past them until she saw a small flicker of life, brought forth by her light, however unexpected, teasing.

“Yes master, I did.”

“You, you of all people?” Yori’s face suddenly transformed into fear. She hadn’t done the wrong thing had she? Yori cursed herself for being so bold.

“Hmm, they always say you have to watch out for the quiet ones.” Aidou’s tone was light and teasing. Yori lifted her head, her eyes widening with shock and then joy.

“Master, breakfast is ready.” Aidou nodded softly, letting out a small sound of acknowledgement. His expression hardening slightly.

“Very well.”

Yori hurried over to the serving trolley, Richard, their butler began to serve the food, handing it to Yori before giving a simple bow and departing. He was a silent butler. Aidou was endlessly thankful for that.

Yori brought the food over to Aidou, waiting for him to sit up in bed before she gave him the tray. Richard and Yori both knew Aidou was likely to eat more if she was the one serving it.

Aidou began to eat, doing so as if it caused him extreme effort to do so and taking even more to swallow and stomach the food.

For a few minutes the two simply sat in silence. Yori watching on as Aidou ate.

Their arrangement was somewhat fickle. Yori doubted any other master and pet had a relationship quite like theirs. They hardly spoke, yet Aidou wanted her by his side at all times, Yori knew he took comfort in having someone else with him, that way he didn’t feel as if he were so alone. They both knew hardly anything about each other, whether it be their past, job occupation, favorite foods etc. Yet Yori felt overwhelming affection and care for her master and felt like she knew his current mindset down to the tiniest detail. She knew he was suffering, knew that he couldn’t stand to be alone and she knew that his greatest hope was to be acknowledged by his older cousin Akatsuki Kain, his greatest wish was to be loved and cherished by that person- not in a romantic way, oh no, simply in unbreakable friendship and complete loyalty so that Aidou would never find himself alone again.

If only he realized that all the friendship he would ever need was sitting right in front of him, watching him eat with a worried gaze.

A few more minutes of silence passed. Aidou succeeded in eating over a quarter of his meal, secretly Yori was leaping for joy over that fact. But then he spoke.

“What do I have to do today?” Yori felt herself go tense. Her muscles locked up.

_Not now, don’t ask me that now. Can’t you eat a little more before you do?_

“Yori?”

“Um…” Yori cleared her throat nervously. “Bion Pharmaceutical Industries wanted to go over a few formulas’ with you, you have to make an appearance at the opening of the new mathematic building over at Moekel Elite university and then you have a dinner at ‘ _The Firefly’_.” Yori winced as she named one of Akatsuki Kain’s famous hotels, then flinching when the sound of Aidou’s knife and fork slipped from his fingers, clattering to the plate.

“The other will be there won’t they?” Yori nodded softly, looking down to her lap.

“Yes master.” When there was no reply, Yori raised her head slightly. Aidou was sitting very still, his meal barely half eaten and his eyes to the window. He was staring again.

“I’ll make the necessary arrangements.” Yori murmured, rising from her seat and departing from the room. She left Aidou’s plate, hoping he would eat some more. But she and Aidou both knew that when Richard came to collect it later it would still be the same. Aidou had no interest in it now. He was too busy staring.

 

* * *

 

Zero sat looking down at the high-quality meal before him, every now and then shooting glances at the noble opposite to him. They were, once again, dining in one of Kain’s prestigious hotels ‘sampling the food quality’ Kain claimed but Zero thought he was just doing it for a free meal or to keep all his employees on their toes, or to annoy Zero with their constant outings under the public eye OR maybe it was all three rolled into one.

“I’m sure if the food was supposed to be mashed together they would have done it for you.” Kain’s voice lulled Zero from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“The meal, you’re massacring it.” Zero glanced down. He had somehow managed to mash every piece of his dish into a huge uneaten ball of mush. Zero felt a twinge of embarrassment grace his cheeks, especially when he realized that the servers were wincing every time they caught sight of the abomination before him.

“Oh…opps.” Kain raised an eyebrow.

“Something bothering you?” Zero felt himself go red.

“Nope.” He shook his head violently as if to prove it. Somehow Kain didn’t seem convinced.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I see.” Kain dropped his gaze back to his meal. Zero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way he would voice his concerns here, in the middle of a high-class restaurant let alone to the noble before him.

“Wine?”

“Huh?”

“I do believe the term is ‘pardon’ and I was asking you if you would like some wine.”

“Oh…umm- no thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Kain began to browse the wine list, the stillness between the two grating on Zero’s nerves. Zero returned to mashing the food on his plate.

“You’re not fretting over last night are you?” There was a piercing sound as Zero’s knife and fork dug into the plate’s china with accidental force. Akatsuki closed the wine list with a snap.

“Oh look, got it in one.”

“H-how- how did-?”

“Because whenever we do anything that involves vampirism or sex you transform into a blushing schoolgirl.

“I-I do not!”

“You’re red right now.” Zero’s hands when to his face. Kain smirked. “Case and point.”

“Shut up!”

“Now, now Zero this is a very prestigious place, that language isn’t entirely appropriate.”

“You only say it’s prestigious because you own it.”

“Exactly.” Zero just stared. There was no response to such a pompous answer.

They sat staring at each other as a few tense moments dragged by.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Huh?”

“As I said before the term is ‘pardon’ and I asked if you were embarrassed specifically about last night.” Kain smirked softly as there was an audible gulp from Zero’s side of the table. He found his eyes being directed to Zero’s throat, watching the pet’s Adam’s apple bob. Somehow the action triggered a stirring of interest below the table on the noble’s behalf.

“No.”

“Really?” Kain directed his gaze back to his own plate for a moment just long enough to let the silver-haired pet think he was off the hook. Zero was halfway through letting out a silent sigh of relief when Kain spoke up once again.

“You know it’s perfectly fine to be embarrassed after your first blow job.” Kain watched with secret glee at Zero’s expression. The poor boy looked like he’d been sentenced to death row. Kain continued. “It is also normal to feel embarrassed, even ashamed after their first experience with vampirism and sex.”

Zero wanted nothing more than to die right there than rather face the conversation Kain was having with him- in the middle of a public restaurant no less!

“Did we hurt anyone Zero?”

“W-what?”

“I’m asking you if we hurt anyone.”

“Oh…um…no.”

“Was either of us hurt?- in a bad way I mean?” Kain clarified.

“Define bad.” Zero grumbled sinking lower and lower in his seat by the minute.

“Non-pleasurable.” Kain smirked at the look on Zero’s face.

“No.” Kain had to lean forward to hear that even with his vampire hearing.

“Then how, in any way, is what we did bad- or in your book- wrong?”

“I never said-”

“No” Kain drawled. “But you were thinking it. So why is what we did so wrong in your book?”

“I don’t-”

“Because it involved two vampires? Because it was different to the ‘human’ way or against your beliefs or the morals that has been drilled into your brain since birth?”

“I…w-well- don’t-”

“Something to think about.” Kain held Zero’s gaze for a moment longer before rising in his seat. “Now if you’re down I would like to go home and freshen up before tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, we’re meeting with the other’s for dinner at ‘ _the Firefly’_ if you remember.” Zero groaned. “Now, now, none of that, I want you on your best behavior. We can’t have you stabbing purebloods and losing your temper now can we?”

Zero grumbled a protest of some sort, rolling his eyes and reluctantly following the noble out.

 

* * *

 

Zero huffed impatiently. Waiting for the noble’s to arrive, the invite was for seven in the morning damnit and it was already ten past.

“You did get the right day didn’t you?” Zero sighed loudly from where he was seated, beside Kain in his private booth at the back. Kain chuckled softly.

“Impatient tonight aren’t we?” Kain ruffled the pet’s hair teasingly. Zero pushed the hand away with a glare. “Anyone would think you want them to come.”

“I don’t want them to come, I just want this to be over already.”

“I see.” A pause. “I believe it’s called being fashionably late, aristocrat nobles have it down to a T.”

“Of course they do-”

“-Kain, thankyou for the invitation.” Kaname appeared at the door of the booth with his beloved wife. Kain rose to bow, pointedly nudging Zero’s foot indicating for the pet to do the same.

“Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule Kaname-sama and you Yuki-sama.” The pureblood waved off the formalities.

“I needed a break, Yuki keeps telling me I need to get out of the house and away from work.”

“Only because it’s true.” Yuki added, nudging her partner fondly before the pair of them settled in their seats.

“Kain! Good to see you again. I was getting lonely.” Takuma and Shiki came into view.

“Takuma, I saw you just the other night.”

“My point exactly.”

“Are you telling me you are not satisfied with your company at home?” Shiki intervened. Takuma smiled apologetically.

“Senri, you know I’m only playing.”

“Sit down you two you’re holding up the line.” Ruka’s head appeared behind them. The three of them slid into their seats, Ruka’s pet following loyally behind.

“Where’s Aidou?” Yuki asked frowning slightly. “You have forgiven him haven’t you Kain?”

“As always.”

“I don’t see why you should, really he goes too far. He’s probably just late, honestly he has no sense of culture-” Ruka’s tirade was cut off by a sudden blond head coming into view.

“Apologies cousin, I didn’t mean to be delayed.”

“It’s alright Aidou.” Aidou felt his heart leap as Kain’s gaze met his with an understanding smirk. For a split second Kain was looking at Aidou the same as he did when they were kids. Aidou’s breath stuttered. A bubble seemed to be welling in his chest filling him with a warmth he hadn’t felt in years.

“-We’re all used to it by now, honestly Aidou do you ever show up on time?” The bubble burst at the horrible sound that was Ruka’s voice. The gaping hollowness it left made it suddenly hard to breathe. Behind him, out of sight, Aidou felt Yori place an uncertain, yet comforting hand on his back. Aidou forced himself to breathe in.

 _You can do this, just ignore her. You can do this, for him you_ must _do this._

Aidou dropped Kain’s gaze and hesitantly took a seat beside Shiki. He did not miss the way the red-head tensed with uncertainty and shift uncomfortably as Aidou sat down. Aidou swallowed forcefully, trying to ignore the movement and indicating for Yori to sit beside him.

_You can do this._

Kain watched his cousin take a seat. It appeared his cousin seemed to have quieted as of late, choosing a more demure state than his outgoing, loud ‘norm’. Maybe Kain’s firmness and reluctant apology did the noble some good and taught him a lesson once and for all. Kain frowned slightly, was it just him or did Aidou’s eyes seem darker as if they were plagued by some horrible thoughts? Kain shrugged it aside. Aidou was probably just feeling sorry for himself.

“So Kain, please tell me you have made progress on your little break in?” Takuma spoke first, wanting to end the slight tension that was hanging in the air.

“I’ve got my people looking into it, and Kaname-sama has generously agreed to lend Serien’s capabilities.” Kain signaled to the waiter for drinks, not missing a beat in conversation. Zero had to admit he was impressed. The man was a professional at what he did, completely in his element. He had just given an answer that was hardly false but secretly misleading. Yes, Kain’s men were looking into it and yes Serien was helping them put up new security systems, but as far as Zero knew Kain was no closer to capturing the Burglar the he had been originally.

Zero smirked inwardly.

“That’s good to hear, with Serien’s skills your systems will be impenetrable.” There was a short pause as the drinks arrived and served out to each noble. Zero noted Kain was back on the blood wine, he also noticed that there was a very slight change in colour compared to Kain’s brew of choice.

Maybe the noble finally decided to try something new.

“The whole thing has been rather exciting hasn’t it?” Yuki’s eyes were lighting up with fascination. Zero didn’t see it, his eyes were still stuck on Kain’s glass. Something akin to dread had settled in his gut.

New wine? Kain never tried new wine, he was too stubborn for that-

“Well I’m glad you find it amusing-” Kain went to take a sip of his drink, as the liquid swirled slightly Zero saw a dark sediment move at the bottom of the glass. Something that looked awfully familiar to his days as a hunter.

“Don’t!-” Zero’s hand shot out knocking the glass from Kain’s hands. It fell back to the table with a crash, glass shattered and the liquid spilled all over the table.

“Ze-” Kain paused in mid-speech. The liquid that had spilled over the table was melting the silver tray and scorching the polished wood.

“What-” Ruka’s voice was barely a murmur.

“Nightflower.” Zero announced watching as the liquid continued to do its job. “Liquid acid in the gut of your enemies.”

Kain blinked stupidly, looking from the puddle on the table to Zero’s face. He had saved him, Zero who longed for freedom more than anything else had just saved his life and henceforth, securing his position as a pet…forever.

“You saved me.”

All eyes were now upon Kain and his pet. Zero looked back to his master. He returned to his seat his head bowed respectively and the lightest of colors on his cheeks.

“Of course I did.” He whispered softly.

“And rightfully so.” Kaname spoke up cutting through the thick cloud of shock and tension. He motioned for a waiter to clean up the mess. “Perhaps those death threats are more serious than you think Kain?” Akatsuki cleared his throat slightly, finally looking away from his pet.

“I get so many of them it’s hard to differentiate between the bluffs and an actual threat.” Kain realized he had made a mistake. He had let his guard down and it had very nearly cost him dearly. A cold hand was settling around his heart. His attacker had somehow managed to infiltrate his own hotel. It was a disturbing thought.

“Perhaps it would be time for you to get a bodyguard Kain and who better than your own pet, he has a Hunter background does he not?”

“I had already planned on making him one.”

Zero and Aidou all froze at Kain’s words. Zero was shock still because his brain could not comprehend the fact that a Pureblood- a pureblood for Christ’s sake!- had even thought about trying to better Zero’s station and secondly, Kain had planned to follow through on that thought even without Kaname’s suggestion. Just when had the noble been planning on telling him this?!

Aidou was paralyzed, unable to move because his brain was forcing him to acknowledge some unwanted realizations. Zero was going to become Kain’s bodyguard. Not just a fuck toy, he damned level D was going to be a person of status, he was going to be around Kain all the time. Kain, would probably even cancel out Zero’s registration as a pet- depending on whether he still wanted to keep Zero for a good ride or for the fact that he actually…

_Loved him._

Aidou found his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. How could one care for another when their heart loved so fully. Kain never did anything in halves, he was an all or nothing sort of person. If Kain really cared for Zero then it meant he loved the pet and if he loved the pet…Kain’s definition of love was complete devotion and loyalty, something that was only shared with one and never another.

In other words;

Aidou’s feeble attempts at friendship wouldn’t mean shit to the ‘ _The Nightlife King’._

Aidou felt like his heart was constricting, coiling up into a tight ball until all he could feel was a desolate numbness. A small sad smile graced his lips.

“Of course...”

He should have seen it coming.

“Aidou?”

It was then, as all the others in the booth were staring at him that Aidou realized he had spoken out loud.

“I-I said ‘of course’.” Aidou’s brain was racing, trying to think of some way to get him out of this situation without offending anyone, without assaulting Zero in a fit of jealous rage or having a full blown break down.

“I-I mean…” Aidou watched the faces around him; Kain almost intrigued but cautious, Ruka, sporting an expression that said ‘if you dare insult him…-‘ and the other’s whose gaze held interest yet confusion about what Aidou was trying to say.

“Akatsuki’s always looking out for others-” Aidou could almost hear the sigh of relief around the circle. Feeling more confident, Aidou continued. “It’s about time someone looked out for him- in a protector way of course-” Aidou chose his words carefully, he didn’t want to offend anyone by implying that no one cared for Kain. “-And what better person to do it? Kiryuu is already indebted and attached, I’m sure, to Kain after he risked his own neck in rescuing Zero from _Snatches.”_ Everyone nodded in agreement, Aidou felt a weight of relief being lifted off his chest as he saw he was actually, finally saying the right thing for once. The soft look of almost affection on Kain’s face warmed his heart. Aidou thought for a moment that he might just cry with happiness at that look. He had not seen it in years.

“-In fact, I do believe Kain still has those idiots strung up in one of his warehouses, still teaching them their lesson-” Kaname, Yuki and Ruka were made small sounds of approval, Aidou felt a smile actually reaching his face.

And then he saw Takuma’s expression.

Takuma was pale, his eyes wide with almost horror. Senri was shaking his head, rolling his eyes in a manner that clearly said ‘I knew he was going to blow it’. Aidou’s smile began to falter as his eye moved around the circle to Zero’s face.

The pet was pale, deathly pale as if all the blood had drained from his face. It was about then that Aidou’s brain decided to kick in and remind him of the conversation he had with Takuma when the blond had told him of Kain’s daring rescue:

_‘…Oh yes it was all very exciting, apparently Kain actually lost control when he killed their leader.” Takuma’s sing song voice came through the phone._

_“Akatsuki? Lose control-never.” Aidou listened on with a worried expression. To think, his cousin had risked his life for a mere pet!_

_“He did!”_

_“What about the others? Surely he didn’t kill them too?”_

_“No, he has them tied up in one of his ‘warehouses’ I think. I don’t know if he actually knows what to do with them, really. I imagine he wants Zero to decide their punishment, but apparently any mention of them is setting the pet off. I guess he’s planning on keeping them a secret until Zero’s fully recovered and ready to face them…”_

Aidou felt something in his mind click.

Zero didn’t know.

Aidou, then looked to his cousin. Akatsuki’s face was contorted in black rage. He had risen to his feet his fists clenched, the knuckles white at his sides. Kain’s aura was like a thick black cloud threatening to rip him to pieces.

“Get...Out.”

Aidou’s smile had completely disappeared, in its place was a look of utter horror, realization and remembrance:

_"Hanabusa."_

_The retreating noble froze._

_"When you only hurt me I can always accept your apologies, because you're my cousin; my blood. But when you hurt others it's different and I won't, I've had enough Aidou."_

_"I understand."_

_"I won't be accepting anymore apologies-" Aidou nodded, silent as stone. "-After this one."_

_"Make sure it doesn't happen again."_

_"I won't." He made it sound like a vow._

 

Aidou fled from the booth, Yori somewhere behind him.

He had just hurt Zero.                  

He had just broken his promise.

Kain would never forgive him, never even see him… again.

Aidou didn’t remember the limo ride home, didn’t remember walking up the frount steps and brushing past a started Richard.

Aidou flung open the doors in his way, his heart pounding and his breathing erratic like a dying man in their final moments of life.

He stopped in his bedroom. Standing right where had been just weeks ago when he’d pulled out a knife.

“Master!” Yori raced into the room after him, fearful for her master’s life. Surely he wouldn’t try to end his life again. Surely…?

She almost reached him, before he took off again, this time it was to his bathroom and to throw his head down the toilet.

A horrible retching sound bounced off the cold tile walls.

“Master, it’s okay.” Yori kneeled beside him, trying to rub soothing circles on his back. He reatched again then pushed her hand violently away.

“It’s not okay!” his voice made Yori’s blood run cold. It was like a rasped screech. Tears were falling down his cheeks, his face twisted in absolute pain and agony. “Don’t you see?! He doesn’t care! He will NEVER care!-” His cries were replaced by the awful sound of sickness. His sides heaving in pain. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime later he stopped. The vomiting stopped, the tears stopped and he simply sat back and crumpled to the floor.

“…not anymore…not about me…” Yori just stared. She couldn’t move, she was in too much shock at her master’s behavior, his violent outburst and now broken form.

“….I can’t breathe…” Aidou whispered, his eyes completely void of all life. It was enough to rip Yori from her daze. She crawled to her masters side, gripping his hands in both of hers.

They were ice cold.

“It’s okay, just breathe for me. Breathe Hanabusa!” Yori wiped her face, barely registering the fact that she was crying, crying for her master.”

“You have to breathe for me- Breathe!” Aidou’s chest was rising and falling, but Yori knew Aidou wasn’t talking about breathing like that. He was talking about living. He was telling her he couldn’t live anymore that he couldn’t carry on any longer.

“Please master” Yori whispered with shuddering breaths. “Please breathe for me... I love you.”                                             

“I’m cold.” Yori let out a sob, partially out of relief and partially because she had just confessed her heart to him and he hadn’t even acknowledged it. She wasn’t even sure if he was acknowledging her, just speaking out-loud.

“Okay.” Yori wiped her face and helped Aidou to his feet. Slowly, they stumbled over to the bed. Aidou seemed to have forgotten how to use his legs and Yori’s whole body shuddered with the effort it took to move the dead weight.

“Here we go, lie down.” Yori pulled back the bed covers and settled Aidou into it. She slipped off his shoes, took off his tie and his jacket. She tucked him in, switched the electric blanket on full and piled the pillows up around him so it almost seemed as if someone was in bed with him. All the while talking to him, telling him what she was doing more to keep herself sane than him. Finally Yori stood at the door ready to leave.

“Go to sleep, tomorrow everything will be better- you’ll see.” Yori flicked off the light, casting one least hesitant look at Aidou’s figure before departing.

Aidou did not notice her departure. He was too busy staring out the window.

 

The next morning, Aidou didn’t get out of bed.

 


	27. Close Those Wounds, Begin To Heal

Zero strode up the stairs, his feet leading the way. His mind was racing and he had no way of stopping it. Kain followed, calling his name, but Zero didn’t hear him.

Hibiki and Katashi were still alive.

Zero had never thought of their fate. When Kain rescued him, he thought that it was the last time he had to see them again. Maybe he thought they had been killed in the rescue, maybe they had got away-he’d never really given them any extra thought outside his nightmares and now…

Now Aidou was telling him over dinner that they were still very much alive and in Akatsuki’s possession.

Dinner…

At dinner, someone had tried to poison Kain which meant they had managed to infiltrate the hotel. Somehow the death threats seemed a lot more serious now…and what about Kain? Kain had blown at dinner, Zero hadn’t really seen it happen since he was too shocked by Aidou’s words, but he had felt Kain’s aura and it was scary, really scary. Kain had also made a mention that he planned to make Zero his bodyguard- not just a mere pet an actual body guard. Something that Zero could easily do, someone with an actual job in society.

A door, somewhere behind Zero closed. It was only then that Zero realized where his feet had taken him; Kain’s room. It was only mildly surprising since Zero spent most of his time here and Kain was the one who helped him when he was panicking or unsure so really coming to Kain’s room in his haze wasn’t a shock.

Zero snorted inwardly, who would’ve thought; him coming to a vampire on his own free will for comfort.

He guessed it was proof of how close the two had become.

“Zero” Kain’s voice came from behind him, the rich tones gentle and soothing like he was trying to calm a wild animal. “Please, let me explain…-”

“When were you going to tell me?” Zero’s voice came out as a strained whisper.

“Zero...-” Kain sighed.

“When!?” Zero snapped around to face the noble. Kain met his gaze head on.

“As soon as you could face them.” A chocked sound come from Zero’s throat torn between a sob at the thought of seeing them…-their faces- again and a snort of laughter at the stupidity of Kain’s response.

“Well that’s funny, I need to actually _know_ about them before I can see them Kain!”

“I was waiting for the right moment, you wouldn’t have wanted to hear about them when you first got back and now you’ve only just healed and getting back to your old self-”

“-My old self! My _old_ self wouldn’t be standing here taking to a vampire, my old self would be trying to kill you! My old self wouldn’t share a bed with you!  Wouldn’t save you from being poisoned- I’m not my old self, I will _never_ be my old self so I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about!” Zero was screaming out each word his fury shooting though the roof. He was yelling and tearing at his hair, his clothes anything within reach. He was exploding in a fit of nervous rage as the unsteady ground he had only just learned to accept and walk on was ripped from beneath his feet.

And yet, Kain stood by the door watching him a neutral expression on his face.

Zero finished by kicking the sofa next to him. Breathing hard and completely exhausted, Zero went to the end of the bed and sat down his head in his hands. The silence stretched on, filled with the sound of Zero trying to catch his breath and Kain lighting a cigarette. The noble took a drag before blowing out, smoke whirling into the air.

“I’m talking about your attitude.” Kain continued as if the pet had not just self-combusted before him.

“What attitude?” Zero’s muffled retort brought the smallest of smirks to Kain’s mouth.

“You’re spirit, you’re light-” Zero snorted in response. “- When I first met you, you were full of it. You were arrogant yes, closed-minded and a bit of a smart arse if I do say so myself” Zero felt his lips quirk. “I brought you because of that light, that spirit, because anyone else would have broken you. I hoped that you would bring some light into my own life, as hollow as it is, and into me. You did.” Kain chuckled softly. “You made me feel so much in the shortest amounts of time- anger for one, frustration…among other things. But they took you, they hurt you and they almost destroyed you. All I could think of was getting you back, of having you safe with me. When you returned you were a mere shadow of your old self and for a moment I almost thought your light had gone out. But I helped you, I knew I had to help you…to save you- to return the favor so to speak- after making me feel so much it was only fair to make you heal and feel again.”

“Speech much Kain?” Zero tried to make his tone light, to break the thick emotion in the air. Kain smiled softly, walking over to the him.

“My point is Zero, I was waiting until you were stronger, until you had your spirit back-your confidence so that you would be able to face them and finally decide their fate.” Zero’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“It only fair, you were the one who saw them at their worst, who know just some of the crimes they committed…they hurt you Zero, only you should decide what happens to them.” Zero shook his head.

“No, not me…K-kiyoshi should be the one.” Kain frowned, Zero had mentioned the name only briefly before; crying out the name in his nightmares and choking on it when he talked of what happened to him. Kain guessed he was yet another who had been at the mercy of the two snatchers, somehow he was important to Zero- was he the one Zero had been referring to when he had tried to save an innocent by taking their place instead?

“I can have my men find him if-”

“You won’t find him.” Zero was staring out the window now, watching the sun slowly rise. “He’s dead.” The pet’s voice was cold, empty. Kain paused, unsure what to say, thankfully, Zero was the one to speak again.

“Take me to them Kain.”

“I’ll have Dorian bring the car around.” Zero gave no sign that he had heard the noble. Kain left the room silently.

 

* * *

 

The car-ride was long. The warehouse Aidou had spoken of was situated on the very outskirts of town, hidden in the maze of the industrial area of town. Zero didn’t really remember the car-ride although he knew he had been silent for it. Kain kept throwing unsure glances his way.

“In here Zero.” Kain unlocked a large iron door and pushed it open. Zero stepped into the darkness. It was stuffy, despite the size of the building the air was so thick with dust and oil he could hardly breathe.

His senses kicked in and his eyes saw through the dark. He could smell blood and sweat, could hear the soft clinking of chains and the ragged breathing of those in the far corner. They knew someone was coming. Zero’s footsteps echoed on the concrete, Kain’s close behind. All too soon they were in front of the prisoners chained to the wall.

The first thing Zero noticed was the smell. They had been chained there for over a month and it showed. Blood, old and new dribbled down their arms as their wrists bled from their struggled. Every bone on their body stood out and their eyes were glazed over. They had been in the dark so long.

It was sick. Everything about them was complete and utter filth.

Zero fought the bile rising in his throat.

“W-what have you done to them?”

“I left them, they were to remain untouched until you arrived.” Kain’s voice was cold, heartless. Zero did not look to glance at the noble’s face, he could not take his eyes of Hibiki or Katashi. They were quivering in their chains, their muscles jumping with the fear of the unknown.

“Do you remember me?”

No response. Katashi turned towards the voice, his green eyes piercing Zero’s own if he could see in the dark. Zero felt his hands tremble. His heart pounding in his chest.

“Do you remember Kiyoshi?” his voice was choked.

“Who are you?” The voice was as dry as sandpaper and softer than a breeze.

“Kiyoshi? Do you remember him? You killed him!” Katashi stilled, Zero could almost see his mind was in overdrive. Zero’s whole body was shaking, his throat was constricted, his lungs were tight, he couldn’t breathe. Warm, comforting hands reached for him but Zero pushed them away.

“Answer me!”

“Little Bitch.” A dark smirk crossed Katashi’s face. “You have a wonderful mouth.” Dark, pulsing waves of anger flooded the warehouse. Flames appeared out of the darkness and Kain gripped Katashi’s arm. An animalistic cry ripped from the prisoner’s throat as the skin was melted from his flesh.

“If you ever call him that again!”

“Kain stop!” The flames disappeared and Kain released Katashi. Zero could taste the smell of burning flesh on his tongue. Zero could feel Kain’s rage, hear his panting breaths and see the noble fighting for control over his vampiric nature to rip Katashi to pieces.

“Are you going to kill us?” Katashi mocked. Zero was amazed that he could still speak, but then again the snatcher probably knew this was his end, choosing to go out taunting his captors then to just roll over.

“I would like to.” Zero admitted softly. “But it’s not me who should decide your fate, it was Kiyoshi’s and I can’t speak for him”-

“-Shame that” Katashi grinned.

“I _would_ torture you, I want to scar you just as you have me and countless others.”

“Take your best shot.”

“But I won’t.”

“Zero?” The three of them looked to him in surprise.

“I’m not like you. I don’t hurt people for my own amusement no matter how much they deserve it.”

“So what _are_ you going to do? Run away?”

“You can’t hurt anyone anymore Katashi. Your words don’t mean anything to me.” Zero finally looked away from the two snatchers to face Kain. “Do what you want. I’m done with them.” Kain watched him with uncertain eyes.

“Are you sure Zero?” The pet nodded silently.

“I’ll see you when you get back- don’t take too long, we still have other things to talk about.”

“Of course.” Zero turned and headed for the door. Not once did he look back.

When the iron door clanged shut, Kain faced those responsible for Zero’s nightmares.

“Zero may not take pleasure in the screams of others.” Kain murmured, his voice a seductive purr. He approached his soon-to-be-victims, fangs poking his bottom lip and claws extending, he stopped just before Katashi. His gaze flicked to red, a cruel smirk creeping across his jaw.

“But I do.”

 

* * *

 

When Kain returned to the manor it was four in the afternoon and completely past his usual bedtime. He was tired, exhausted actually first from the dinner, than with Aidou’s outburst, Zero’s breakdown and a healthy six-hour-long torture session; the evidence of which now staining his clothes. Kain sighed, choosing to use a guest bathroom to clean up rather than his own. Zero would most likely be there waiting for him, waiting for the no-doubt lengthy conversation, in which, Kain would have to explain his secret plan to make Zero his bodyguard and why he hadn’t brought it up before.

Kain climbed into the shower, peeling off his clothes and letting them drop to the tiled floor. He turned his face up to the spray and let the water wash over every surface of his skin willing the water to wake himself up.

As expected, Zero was waiting for the noble in the bedroom. Zero would’ve heard the noble come home, would have heard him take a shower in one of the guest rooms in the deliberate attempt to hide the bloodstains but Zero made no mention of it. The pet was silent.

Without waiting for the boy to speak, Kain walked across the room to the double doors leading into his study, he reached for the locked drawer of his desk and pulled out a polished wooden box. Kain then returned to the bedroom and placed the box on the coffee table.

“How long?” Zero had yet to face him.

“Ever since the death threats started coming in and ever since you said you wanted to have purpose.” Zero turned away from the window a confused frown upon his face.

“You remembered that?”

“I know you loved being a Hunter, and I know you wouldn’t settle for just some boring desk-job. Your character demands that you do something worthwhile in your life or you feel as if you have failed or are just wasting your time. Being a bodyguard is something that will give you back that thrill of a Hunter, of being dangerous to others, of not having them walk all over you. It will give you a recognized place in human and vampiric society and a reputation- an intriguing one at that- you will be an ex-hunter now bodyguard. That’s a lethal combination, you won’t be seen as a pushover or just as a pet.”

“You thought about all that… just for me?” deep, hypnotizing violet eyes met gold.

“I want to see you happy Zero.” A strange expression crossed the pet’s face, a look mixed with shock, gratitude and affection. “…-That and the fact that people would think twice before crossing me with an ex-vampire hunter on my side.” Kain joked. Zero snorted.

“I knew it.” Kain cleared his throat awkwardly at the thick emotion hanging in the air.

“Come,” Kain beckoned with his hand. “Open it.” Curious Zero came over to the lounge and sat next to the noble.

“What is it?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Kain found himself holding his breath as the pet reached out to unhook the box’s clasp. Would Zero like it?

There was a barely audible click and the lid lifted. Inside, nestled in blood red felt was a revolver and a line of custom bullets. The weapon was almost silver in color; the design light and sleek. The glinting metal on both the gun and the bullets was engraved with Hunter and vampiric symbols and on the handle of the revolver was an ornate rose and beneath it, two words written in an ancient language.

“The man who makes such weapons dubbed it ‘ _The Bloody Rose_ ’ I know it’s not your old Hunter weapon, but I’m sure you’ll find this one a reasonable substitute.” Kain waited for the boy’s response, still holding his breath. Zero was sitting, completely still his hands frozen on the box, his eyes wide. Kain, suddenly hit with the horrid thought that Zero didn’t like the gift was inwardly cursing himself.

_A gun?? You idiot! He used to wield a sword, no wonder he doesn’t like it…_

“-It’s…er… custom made, handcrafted by a retired warrior, he spends most of his time making the best of the very best. It’s charmed, it has Hunter magic in it as well as vampires, normally the two don’t go well together-obviously- but he managed it.” Kain knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop, he was too nervous. “-It has a far range and dead accuracy- oh and if you insert your blood into the heart of the rose it will only recognize you as it’s user to others it will not fire but rather shock the victims- I don’t know how badly though, the guy left that out.”

Zero was still silent. Kain felt his hand twitch, wanting desperately to reach for a cigarette.

“-I can take it back if you want to…-or trade it for something else if-”

“-Kain.”

“Yes Zero.”

“Shut…up” He turned to face Kain, his shocked expression gone and now replaced by that of pure joy and excitement. His eyes lit up in a sparking mauve and a grin stretched across his face. Even his posture was straighter, as if all the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“You like it?”

“Kain, I haven’t even fired a single shot and I already love it.” Zero tackled the noble, pulling him in for what could only be described as a hug. Before Kain could even begin to appreciate it though, Zero was pulling back, his eyes sliding back to the gun. With trembling fingers he lifted the revolver from its bed.

“H-how did you do this?”

“Igor is an old family friend, I am also exceedingly rich- didn’t you know?” Zero laughed, a real laugh. It was the most precious sound.

“Why did you do this?”

“Every bodyguard needs a weapon, beside you work for me- what did you think I was going to let you use- a toy gun? It’s my life you’re protecting here.” Zero sniggered.

“Of course.”

“Kain?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Kain felt his heart skip a beat at the look Zero was giving him. Unable to resist, the noble planted a single chaste kiss upon the boy’s lips.

“You’re welcome.”

“Kain?” The boy wasn’t even flushed.

“Yes Zero?”

“Can we test it out?”

“It’s past our bedtime.”

“Please Kain?”

“I’m not going to get any sleep today am I?”

“Not a wink.”

“Fabulous.”

 

* * *

 

Aidou did not get out of bed the next day.

Or the next.

Or the day after.

In fact he didn’t move for a week.

Everyday Yori would greet Aidou with his breakfast and ever time Aidou would ignore it, just like he ignored everyone and everything else. Unless he had to go to the bathroom toilet or to roll over in bed, Aidou did not move. He spent most of his time sleeping and the rest of it staring out the window, puffy-eyed and silent.

He had not spoken a word to anyone in eight-days.

Sometimes, Yori would sit with him. But unlike the past, he did not acknowledge her presence. Yori herself, found that she could not sleep either, that she did not find joy in the things she used to. She had failed as a pet. Her one goal was to keep her master happy and to satisfy his every need. She had failed. Her master was living proof of that now.

It was on the ninth day of this horrible slum and after serving her master his meal to no success Yori reached the end of her rope and did something she had never done before.

She made a phone call.

Without her master’s permission.

Yori’s hands shook violently as she clasped the phone, her palms sweaty. Her eyes kept glancing around in fear of being caught.

The phone rang.

Once, twice, three times.

The plastic of the phone groaned as her grip tightened upon it. There was a fourth ring and then finally-

“ _Hello?”_

The line on the other end was defiantly male and defiantly familiar. At least she had got the right number.

“ _Aidou, we have caller ID.”_ Yori jumped. Talk. Yes, she had to talk.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t know w-who else to c-call…-”

“ _Who is this?”_

“Y-Yori.” Her voice was a scared whisper, she would be in so much trouble when her master found out.

“ _Yori?...-Ichijou? Do we know a Yori?-”_ The sound of the phone being passed to another echoed in the pet’s ears.

“ _Hello?”_

“I-i-it’s Y-yori.”

“ _Aidou’s pet?”_

“Y-yes. Please… I d-din’t know who e-else to c-call.” Yori’s voice broke, tears had begun to escape down her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily.

“ _What’s wrong? Where’s Aidou?”_

“P-please…I don’t…I don’t know w-what to do.” Yori’s sob seemed ten times louder through the phone.

“ _Hold on, I’m coming right now.”_

“T-thankyou..Thank-” The phone hung up. The dial tone blaring in her ears. Yori put the phone down. Her whole body shaking. Somehow she made it to the front door. She opened it and looked outside, waiting for a car to pull in the driveway outside, the night air was cold almost like a frost. Yori didn’t notice, she was too busy waiting.

When the black limo pulled up outside the manor, Yori almost collapsed in relief. The driver opened the door for a red-headed model and a blond aristocrat with stunning green eyes.

“Yori?”

“He hasn’t moved s-since…the-the dinner and he won’t eat. He won’t t-talk, or smile, or drink, or walk, or s-shower…-” Yori stuttered unsure whether to mention that little detail. She kept her head down, refusing to meet their eyes. She wasn’t allowed to anyway. She was getting better at speaking out of turn, but the way she figured was that she was already in trouble for calling them so she might as well go through with actually telling them what was wrong.

“-Okay Yori, take us to him.” The blonde’s voice was reassuring and she wasted no time in leading them through the house and up the stairs to Aidou’s room and to his bed.

When Taukama and Shiki walked through the door and saw what was before them they found themselves frozen in shock. Takuma was the first to break the eerie silence that had fallen over the room.

“Oh Aidou, what have you done to yourself.”


	28. Relapse

_…Skin caressed skin, moving together as their hosts sunk further into the bed. Silken sheets rustled together, drowned out by the sound of whispered words, restrained gasps and the low rumble which could be translated into a growl of emotion or a soft moan of desire._

_“-Again- say it again…”_

_“..A-A…-Akat..suki-”_

_Lips mouthed tenderly against Zero’s collar bone, moving up to kiss the front of his neck._

_“Again.”_

_“Akatsuki.”_

_“Again.” The noble shifted his mouth placing it over the side of his beloved’s neck, right when the main blood vein hovered just beneath skin._

_“Akat-suki!”Zero almost screamed as fangs pierced the soft flesh. Pain mixed with pleasure surged through the younger’s body and his back arched off the bed grinding himself upwards and pressing every line of his body against the noble’s._

_A tongue flicked at his skin, teasing it as firm lips locks around the wound. For a moment Zero felt part of himself being drained away. A fleeting moment of panic overtook him- what is the noble drained him until he was all gone?_

_Warm hands, safe hands,_ his _hands pulled him closer tenderly stroking him, soothing him back to calm. No, Akatsuki wouldn’t drain him and even if he did Zero didn’t think he minded so much, every particle of him was thrumming in pleasure._

 _“Akatsuki…-” He felt incredibly weak, light-headed and completely calm apart from a wave of bloodlust that was becoming more pronounced with every draw Kain took. Claws extracted, gripping tight to the body above him. A groan filled the room and the nobles fangs vibrated within him. Zero tossed his head back, crying out as pleasure once again blinded him. He wouldn’t last much longer under such ministrations and he knew his_ life _wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t stop the noble soon. The fear and the desire, the need and the craving was all rolled into one. Zero felt as if his whole body was been ravaged by a storm and his desire to stop it was becoming less important by the minute._

_Warms hands, protective hands, soft and beautiful hands, reached for Zero’s head, twisting it and guiding it to the hollow of his throat._

_A rumble echoed in Zero’s chest and he couldn’t think anymore, all he could do was press his lips to the skin and allow his fangs to drive down..._

* * *

 

Zero’s eyes snapped open. He was gasping, sweat lingered on his skin and his whole body felt as if it were on fire.

His head pushed back against the pillow and his eyes almost rolled upwards as the heat surged downwards and between his legs.

“Zero?”

_Oh God…_

Kain’s face came into view and Zero honestly thought that the shock of seeing him and the embarrassment he would feel is he actually saw Zero explode right now was the only thing that kept Zero from doing so. However restraining his pleasure only fueled the energy elsewhere, needing a vent it raged into his senses and flared his blood hunger into full-force. Zero surged off the bed, crashing straight into Kain and slamming him back down onto the bed. His mouth latched to the noble’s throat, fangs not breaking skin yet, only just restrained by Zero’s crumbling self-control.

His hips rolled down, the lower part of his body demanding friction and forcing itself upon Kain. An answering hardness quickly swelled to greet him.

“..Zero..?” His voice was bewildered, breathless and it did nothing to cool the after-effects of Zero’s dream.

A whimper of need was the only sound that Zero’s body could make, almost pleading with the vampire beneath him. Kain knew what for.

“Yes Zero…”

 _Gods yes_.

Zero’s fangs plunged into the skin and his body moaned, echoing in the room as it finally tasted the sweet, wonderful nectar. The rest of his body mimicked his pleasure, pressing down and grinding itself against a slightly larger mound.

Zero was nowhere near in control of his body or his reactions. All he could think of, all he could focus on was the dream flickering before his eyes and the maddening sensation of being so close to release and then being denied.

_“…-say it again.-”_

Zero moaned into Kain’s neck and the noble echoed the sound.

_“…-Say it again.”_

Zero wanted to shake his head freeing his thoughts from the whirlwind inside of him, but his mouth was still latched onto Kain’s throat.

“…- _Again, say it again-”_ Zero tore away from the noble’s throat.

“Akatsuki-” Zero gasped, his hands gripping the noble’s face. Kain looked absolutely floored, like he had just seen a bomb go off.

“W-” Zero’s mouth covered his, lips silencing whatever he had been about to say. Zero didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to talk. All he wanted was the noble. All of him.

“ _Akatsuki.”_ He ripped his mouth away to gasp it once again before returning in full fervor. His lips clashed with Kain’s and his tongue forced itself into the waiting cavern. Zero was engulfed in heat, in Kain’s warmth. He wanted more of it, he wanted to be closer to the noble. Zero’s hands gripped soft blond hair, pulling at the strands almost viciously so. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to be completely covered in the heat, wrapped up in a firestorm.

Kain wrenched his head away.

“Zero-”

 _NO!_   No more talking. Zero fused their lips back together, red covering every inch of his vision as he forced his second hand downwards, finding a steel shaft between them and gripping it tight.

Kain’s head fell back, a strangled sound tearing from his lips before Zero’s mouth was attacking him again.

Zero didn’t know what was happening, didn’t care about anything else apart for the sweet release he could just feel around the bend. His hand slid down the hard bar of flesh before being dragged back up. A violent cry filled the room and suddenly Zero felt his back slamming down on the mattress beneath him. The bed actually groaned with the movement.

“Zero!” Warm hands pressed Zero’s onto the pillow beside Zero’s head.

Zero snarled, fangs bared and reaching as Zero strained his head as far off the pillow as he could. Claws scrabbled at the air, scraping his own palms in the process and the rest of his body thrashed, trying to throw the noble off.

“ _Zero_.” Kain growled, pressing his forehead to Zero’s and forcing it down and into the pillow. Red eyes met gold flecked with red as the pair stare each other down. Zero hissed and snarled in protest and the flecked ones clamed to a burning yellow.

“Zero…”He whispered, removing his forehead to place a soft, gentle kiss to the boy’s temple. “Zero, shush…” Ragged breaths slowed only faintly and Kain heard the boy heart continuing to pound in his chest. Red receded to veins as deep violet began to show through. A strained whimper left Zero’s throat.

“It’s okay Zero.” As humanity began to sink more into the boy’s eyes so did fear and horror at the realization of what was happening. “This is okay” Kain soothed, kissing the corner of Zero’s eye and then doing so for the other side.

“Zero?” Frightened eyes met his. “ _This_ is okay, nothing is wrong with this.” He could already hear the boy’s mind protesting and shaming the pet with so-called morals that had been brainwashed into him.

“Zero…” Kain called softly, trying to keep Zero’s attention on him and not at those horrible voices in his head. He brushed his body against Zero’s lower region. Desire shot through them both, Kain watched it flick through Zero’s gaze.

“I just need to make sure that you actually want this, not just the bloodlust.”  Confusion burned through the boy’s gaze. He wanted this yes; the bloodlust wanted it, his friggen libido wanted this…but did he really want this? What was _this_ anyway?

Memories flicked through his vision; the dream and what it was like to be embraced and to have nothing between them, weeks ago when Kain had held him for the first time when Zero was truly sane… like he was made of glass, something precious and treasured for all time.

Zero remembered the feeling of being held without rejection of disgust for what he was, just soft, gentle hands cherishing every inch of him…

The memories of such embraces, of such acceptance and care called deep down, back to that hidden place within him that was starved for affection, the place that craved for it with every fiber of his being since he had been turned all those years ago.

The longing and need for such affection made it easy to silence the cruel voices that labeled him a freak for wanting this… for wanting this with vampire.

Kain’s grip around Zero’s wrists loosened, moving slowly until they were intertwining their fingers together instead of trying to restrain him, palms pressed against the other’s.

Zero let out a shaky breath, gold eyes gauging his every reaction as he moved closer, brushing their lips together; once, twice- until they softly joined. Zero drew in another uneven breath, his eyes falling shut. Emotion burned thick behind his eyes but he fought it. There was no way he was going to turn into a cry-baby every time someone showed him this kind of affection- no matter how few those times were.

A soft sound escaped him and Zero refused to label it as a whine. Kain accepted it either way and lowered himself fully on the pet. Zero’s breath caught as the noble allowed him to feel his weight and to shift slightly so that they molded together perfectly.

Zero savored the feeling of Kain’s hands, caressing his palm and the other moving to cup his cheek, angling his mouth for a deeper kiss before sliding down his throat and along his side. Zero’s skin shuddered beneath it, rippling softly as gentle hands taunted every nerve there.

When Kain rocked his hips, Zero’s body flared in response remembering just how close he had been to that peak. Zero’s breath stuttered as red trickled back into his vision, it was not controlling him but it was there all the same. His hands were gripping Kain now, the firmness of the grip telling Kain without words how acute his need was at the moment and how it was growing with every second that passed.

A low rumble of appreciation vibrated in the noble’s chest, his wandering hand finally finding the waist-band of Zero’s sleep pants the same time his mouth found the hollow of Zero’s throat. Before Zero could even think of becoming self-conscious of what Kain was about to do, he sucked down on Zero’s neck. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. Zero’s breath hitched and suddenly his pants were missing. Red was just starting to bloom in his cheeks but what Kain was doing to his neck seemed to be far too distracting to really care for anything else.

When fangs brushed his skin, the dream flicked through his mind, reminding him of the exact moment Kain had bit him. Zero gasped, his eyes fluttering open for a moment. A hand gripped the back of Kain’s neck and pushed him down, further into the hollow of his throat. Zero’s claws scrapped at Kain’s skin, the scent of blood hit the air, only intensifying Zero’s blood lust.

Zero forced his head to the side, angling his neck up to Kain in the ultimate invitation to be bitten and for a split second, Zero wanted it. Wanted fangs to penetrate his skin, to draw from him connect him to the noble just as the dream had.

Then reality filtered in.

Zero locked up.

In reality, bites from vampires weren’t pleasurable- not for Zero at least. Zero didn’t know how anyone could enjoy the burning pain, the feeling of having your skin ripped apart as someone tore at your soul. Everyone described a bite from a vampire as that. But vampires themselves liked it, maybe it was because they were dark creatures or maybe there was a secret technique that they used only with other vampires to make it pleasurable. Zero didn’t know what to think. All he knew was that bites for him were painful.

Kain, feeling the pet’s rigidness moved away from his neck, transferring is attention to Zero’s chest instead. He knew his pet was terrified at the thought of being bitten but did the boy know that his actions only moments ago were like a blatant invitation to be drunk from? The offer had been so tantalizing, Kain had almost obliged without thought. It took everything he had to restrain the urge and to move away when Zero shied away from him.

Zero, however, soon found himself forgetting all about the bite as a sure, almost rough, tongue circled a nub upon his chest. Teeth scraped against it, causing Zero to suddenly fist the pillow above him with one hand while the other continued to hold the back of Kain’s neck in a death-lock.

Kain abused each nub; taunting them with soft licks before nipping them viciously, he soothed the burn with a sure stroke of his tongue and every now and again blew lightly upon them until they pebbled to the point of almost pain.

Zero’s focus was shot, loosing himself to the ministrations of Kain before finally surfacing, taking the time for a much needed breath and then loosing himself again.

It was complete sin.

This time when Zero managed to hold a single thought in his head, he noticed that the material of Kain’s pants, the last barrier between them was slowly being removed.

Zero’s breath got stuck somewhere in his throat and the world began to slow when gold eyes met his. Silently asking him if this was what he really wanted. Zero swallowed audibly as Kain gently lifted himself off Zero, freeing his hand to pull away the last obstruction between them. From Zero’s angle, he couldn’t really see much but his eyes unwillingly darted downwards anyway. He only managed to get a quick glimpse of smooth flesh before he realized what he was doing and snapped his eyes back up. Heat flushing in his cheeks and right down to his toes. It didn’t help the matter that everywhere he looked there was bare skin or gold eyes. Sure, they both slept shirtless all the time so seeing Kain’s chest was nothing new, but somehow now seemed different and Zero could just feel himself getting redder.

Amused amber eyes shrouded in lust watched him.

“It’s okay Zero.” A warm hand gently covered Zero’s own, picking it up off the pillow and pressing it to his chest. Zero’s eyes watched the movement before flicking up uncertainly to look at Kain. The noble net his gaze, still holding Zero’s hand pressed to his chest until he finally let it go. Zero’s hand remained where it was.

“It’s okay.” God, how many times did Kain say that in a day to him? How many times did Zero feel sudden relief at those words? It was like the noble was seeing straight into him, seeing his fears and then comforting him for each one. Each time he did Zero felt something swell in his chest, easing all his tension and worry, he felt… safe.

Zero glanced back at Kain, not really understanding what the noble wanted, until that warm hand returned guiding his hand and dragging it across Kain’s skin. Zero felt his face flame with realization at what the noble wanted.

When Kain dropped his hand again, Zero continued stroking the same place of skin. It was soft, warm and echoing with the faint beat of a heart. With trembling, unsure fingers, Zero’s hand moved over the noble’s chest his eyes continually flicking up to Kain’s to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong or worse… weird. Each time he did the noble’s reassuring gaze met his, making Zero flush feeling an idiot and darting his eyes back down again.

Zero’s eyes soon became more fixated on the skin in front of him than the noble’s gaze, entranced by the faint ripples of skin as Zero’s fingers brushed against it, following the lines and curves until Zero found the exact spot of Kain’s heart. He paused, listening to the steady beat. Realizing he had been still too long, Zero once again felt himself sneaking a glance upward, but Kain was no longer watching him. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed.

Zero continued his exploration.

Shifting slightly in the bed, he traced down Kain’s arms, marveling at the thickness of the natural muscle there before trailing his fingers down to Kain’s hands. Zero took his time, admiring each line of skin, each knuckle of the fingers, caressing the thick gold ring engraved with the Kain family crest and finally the flat palm.

Zero hesitated, running his fingers over the smooth skin before pressing his own palm to it and savoring the heat sinking into his own.

These hands ruled the nightlife world with an iron fist. They could deliver fatal blows of attack or give the greatest comfort Zero had ever felt. Zero had been saved by these hands, when Kain rescued him from the _Snatchers_ and lost himself to despair or to his nightmares it was these warm, soft hands that woke him, that embraced him, that kept him safe, that held him at night and caressed his skin as if he were glass… as if he were loved.

A water droplet fell from Zero’s face. Thankfully it only hit the sheets and not Kain’s skin, alerting the noble. Zero didn’t not want to explain why he felt such torment; such happiness and such agony all rolled into one.

Zero wanted to press his face to the palm, to make Kain cup his face and look into his eyes as he did on rare occasions. But he couldn’t. Doing so would alert the noble to the pet’s tears and also reveal that Zero, on some level, had begun to crave and treasure the noble’s touch.

Zero moved his hand away, placing it back on Kain’s chest and forcing back the wetness behind his eyes back. This was not the time to be acting like a lovesick fool.

_Love…?_

Zero shook his head violently, shoving such thoughts away viciously.

Zero focused on his hand moving it from the chest down to the noble’s stomach, forcing himself to be totally absorbed in the single act. He made himself notice the texture of the skin, the shape of the muscles and the dark blond hair-

- _Hair…?_

Zero froze. His whole face flaming once again.

 _Oh come on, it’s not like you haven’t_ seen _one before!_ Zero tried to reason with himself, there was no reason he should be freaking out about this, not really. He had one didn’t he? He’d seen others in the shower rooms at the Hunter’s Association so how was this different?

_Well for one, I’ve never been this close to someone else’s. Christ it’s not like I’ve touch anyone else’s, well, apart from…Ka…- no don’t go there, he’s gone now. He’s gone. They’re gone._

And then more thoughts began to filter into Zero’s head. Equally as unwanted, yet far more disturbing in some ways.

_I’ve already touched Kain._

Zero remembered the blur of emotion and hands when he first woke not thirty minutes ago. He had been so blood-lust crazed that he hadn’t wanted Kain to talk, so he distracted the noble by…by.

_Oh God._

Did that mean Kain wanted him to _touch_ him now? Was that the whole purpose behind this ‘exploring, feely, touchy thing?’

_Oh God._

Zero had never wanked someone else off before- not intentionally at least- was it different to when he did it to himself or was there some special technique? Not that Zero had much technique. He had been too troubled and stressed by the work at the Association to fully enjoy a good…-well you know- and there when he actually did get around to _it_ , he was always rushed. A few rough strokes, vague images coming to mind before quickly cumming. Then there was always the after-guilt, or shame that he couldn’t even pleasure himself right or ever be normal or thinking that he was just sick if he’d imagined someone else during it, because he felt disgusted that a monster like him was getting off on the people he’d seen in the street or on the TV.

And now the _Nightlife King_ wanted Zero to jerk him off. The same _Nightlife King_ who probably had hundreds of hand jobs, hell, maybe even thousands, depending on how old the vampire already was. He ran all the good clubs and there were always people looking out for a quickie in the back especially with the owner of the place. Or maybe Kain didn’t get hand jobs, maybe he just went straight to fucking. But he hadn’t done that with Zero

_Oh God._

Christ, now he was thinking about all Kain’s past sexual experiences. They’d never bothered Zero before, but then again they hadn’t had many ‘before’s’ unless you count a bit of kissing some nice body-rubbing and a few received hand jobs- oh and a blowjob.

_Oh God._

What if he was shit? Kain had been making a big deal out of Zero being a virgin, hell, he’d even joked about it on a number of occasions. Zero was nothing like the other people he probably hooked up with, he was probably awful in comparison if he actually tried anything with the noble. Sure the stuff they’d done already had felt good to Zero but what if it wasn’t to the noble? Was that the reason he was being made a bodyguard? Because he was a shit pet? That he couldn’t kiss right or even receive what Kain did right and was _that_ because Zero had remained a virgin so long? Was he going to be unable to do anything sexual without stuffing up somehow because of his lack of experience? What if the noble was just tired of him and was trying to get rid of him? Why was he even afraid of that thought? He didn’t want to be a pet did he?

_Oh God._

Zero’s heart was racing in his chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe and short puffs of air were escaping him. Kain would’ve had thousands of sexual partners in his time, not just Zero. Kain would probably just laugh at his attempts to please him- no Kain wouldn’t do that, he was too kind, he would probably do something worse: pretend that it was fine but really be disappointed. Zero felt his heat clench. He didn’t want to disappoint to noble, not after everything he’d done for him; a pet, a level D.

_What am I going to do now?_

Zero glanced at Kain nervously, but he still had his eyes closed. Maybe he was doing so to not make him uncomfortable or just to see what Zero would do. Zero felt a nervous shudder go through him. He couldn’t give Kain a hand job. He would suck at it and Kain would be disappointed and Zero would be ashamed. Wait, since when was he actually okay with even considering this?

_What am I going to do? I started this in the first place!_

Zero felt himself burning in embarrassment at his earlier actions. He wanted Kain, he still did right now, but he didn’t want to do _this_ …

_Wait a second-_

Zero had no real experience or skill with hand jobs.

But he did know how to give someone a blow job.

Well sorta.

Katashi had been pretty specific with what he wanted. Giving enough instruction to pass off for some sort of knowledge if he could just remember what exactly he’d been saying. Zero had been trying to forget that time after all.

What happened if Kain didn’t like what Katashi liked?

Zero clenched his eyes shut, his teeth ground together.

_Think Zero. Think._

Zero felt an odd numbness beginning to spread through him. He didn’t want to do this. But he didn’t want to disappoint Kain either. This was what pets were for weren’t they? After all Kain had done for him, it was the least he could do, especially after the whole body guard thing and _The Bloody Rose._

He didn’t want to do this.

But what else could he do? Just keep taking and taking from Kain without giving anything back in return? Maybe… _after_ , after Zero had…had done _it_ Kain would return the favour by laying out Zero’s dream. After all, Kain would be able to find a second release like that. That was what Zero had intended when he had first woken and attacked Kain. For them to be _together_ for them to find that peak _together._ Not Just Zero taking all the time or only one of them getting the benefits. Zero shuddered.

_Get a grip you idiot._

Zero fought the tremors that racked his body, he pushed down the feelings of fear and worthlessness. The thoughts that told him no matter what he did he would still end up disappointing Kain and stuffing this whole thing up.

Zero swallowed firmly and opened his eyes. He moved down lower on the bed.

 _The angle’s wrong, when I did_ it _to Katashi he was standing._ Zero bit his tongue. He could hardly ask the noble to stand up now could he? He would just have to make it work. He had to if he wanted to have a chance of fulfilling his dream, of being held again, of being connected to someone for the first time in his life.

Zero trailed his hand lower, his whole arms locked ridged in order to stop the tremors. Numbness was beginning to overtake him, he wanted to welcome it, with it he could do the job without feeling anything. But on the other hand, if he did he wouldn’t be able to function his mind properly, he wouldn’t be able to sense Kain’s reactions. If he was numb he might get lost in his memories, be trapped facing Katashi again.

Maybe he could only go half-numb?- was there such a thing?

If there was he would try and achieve it.

 _Come on Zero think. Think._ Zero shuddered inwardly as he delved into his memories and to a time he never wanted to return to again.

_Zero watched as his captor stepped out of his pants and shoes and strolled proudly over to him. His throbbing, cum-slicked cock bouncing lightly with every step. Once again it was positioned at Zero's mouth. The hunter met Katashi's cold green eyes. His heart raced, his stomach flipped, his veins pulsed with adrenaline._

_"”Let's try this again shall we?" Katashi brushed himself against Zero's lips. "But this time, you have to do all the work."_

Zero took hold of Kain with both hands, his neck was positioned off the bed, awkwardly and his neck already burned with the effort to keep it up. Giving a blowjob when the other party was on their side was not something Zero wanted to repeat after this. Zero pressed Kain’s tip to his mouth.

“Zero what-”

Zero closed his eyes, he felt a pang of guilt. He couldn’t give Kain what he wanted. Hopefully this would stop him from being too disappointed.

Zero parted his lips and pushed his head forward and took the mushroom tip into his mouth.

“Zero!” fingers shot into Zero’s hair. An ice-cold shudder ran down Zero’s spine. The hands in his hair felt ice cold to him.

_"That's it, take it all in." Katashi threaded his fingers through the Hunter's hair. "Hollow out you cheeks."_

Zero did as he was told, the sound of Kain’s gasp gave him hope. Maybe he could do this right. Determined, Zero took Kain’s length. His throat seized up and he forced himself with every ounce of his will not to gag. His eyes watered from the effort involved. Or maybe it was something else because the water was flowing too fast now. Running down the side of his face as his neck burned and his eyes stung.

_"Nice and tight-"_

Zero tried to increase his pace, willing this to be over. His neck was burning in pain and sweat was appearing on his forehead with the effort and yet his whole body was as cold as ice. The fingers in his hair tugged and pulled as Zero swirled his tongue round the tip before sucking back down, his cheeks as hollow as he could get them.

_His fingers tugged at the boy's silver hair in a silent demand for more._

_"’Look at me." Katashi grunted._

Zero clenched his eyes even tighter. He couldn’t look at Kain, not now. Kain would see Zero’s expression and make him stop. Zero didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t just keep taking from Kain, besides if he stopped now and Kain realized Zero was crying he wouldn’t touch him in anyway except a hug. And Zero didn’t want a hug, he wanted to be wrapped up against Kain, sliding against each other, whispering tender words and treating each other like some precious treasure. He wanted to be accepted, not just pitied.

With that thought in mind Zero began to incorporate his hands, stroking a twisting just like Katashi had instructed. He curled his tongue around the shaft of flesh and sucked hard. Kain’s hips bucked. The small victory was not celebrated by Zero as the movement made Kain’s length slam the back of his throat. Zero felt his chest Seize up like he wanted to gag or choke on a sob but he refused it. Instead he continued encouraging Kain to thrust into him even though zero was sure he was about to die of suffocation or break his neck.

Kain’s breathing was getting faster. Zero hoped it meant he would come soon.

 _"Don't you dare spit.”_ Katashi’s voice reminded him." _I meant all of it bitch"_

A shudder ran through Kain and Zero locked his lips tight, completely sealed around the flesh as Kain suddenly exploded in his mouth.

There was too much, but Zero forced himself to swallow, to not waste a drop. It was not done easily. When Kain had finished. Zero released him. Dropping his head back to the mattress and gasping for much needed air. He was so dizzy. His throat burned, his lungs burned, his neck burned, his eyes burned and his cheeks stung with shame. Tears continued to roll. Silently he thanked whoever was out there that it was over and prayed that he had at least done a fair job.

Shivers where running down his body and he couldn’t stop them. He felt cold and the perspiration at the effort involved at keeping his head up right coated his skin. The morning air was so cold.

Zero was trying to stop the tears. It would be no good to get this far and then turn to face Kain crying and then not get his wish.

Inconspicuously as he could, Zero wiped his cheeks on the mattress. Blinked a few times and focused on something else.

The dream.

The dream.

Zero suddenly became aware of the limp piece of flesh between his legs. He bit back a snarl of frustration and tried to focus back on the dream. Kain had to know that he was ready for another round. He would not do so if Zero could not…’rise’ to the occasion. Zero finally managed to get himself semi-hard while Kain was getting his breath back. Zero reached down and gripped himself, just for the shortest of moments, imagining it was Kain’s hand and that was enough.

His body sagged with relief and Zero moved up the bed, a small smile of his face.

“ _Zero…”_ Kain panted, his amber eyes glowing with dis-belief. “You didn’t-”

_Oh crap._

Kain was still disappointed.

“I-I know you wanted a h-hand job…” Zero looked down his face flaming. “B-but…I couldn’t-”

“-Wait Zero what?” Kain’s voice made Zero’s head snap up. Kain’s eyes were serious. Zero felt a cold spike go down his spine.

“I s-sa-”

“No Zero, no I didn’t want a _hand job”_ Zero flinched at the tone.

“T-then what…what was… _that?”_

“I was giving you a chance to see me. To get used to me and…well my body, not telling you to jerk me off- or _blow_ me for that matter.”

A iceblock had wedged itself into Zero’s throat. Kain hadn’t wanted anything. Zero had just made a dick of himself.

Zero had just whored himself like a good little pet.

Zero felt bile rise in his throat. His mind was completely frozen, blank. He couldn’t remember how to think.

 _Whored_.

“Not that I didn’t _appreciate_ it Zero” Kain stroked Zero’s face. “You didn’t have to…to do that.” Kain was growing worried at how pale Zero’s expression was, maybe it was just the moonlight. “I’ll be more specific next time, okay?”

Zero nodded numbly.

“Zero, are you alright?”

“Yes.” Zero’s voice was not his own, it was too numb.

“Christ you’re not hurt are you? You didn’t have pillow to support you head or anything-”

“I’m fine.”

“What started this anyway? Was it just the blood-hunger? I’ve never seen you so… _determined_ ”

Determined, like a good little whore, eager to please their master.

“Zero?”

“…Dream…it was a dream.”

And now he was dreaming of pleasing his master too. Wonderful.

“Oh really?” Kain raised his eyebrows. “Any good?”

Zero wanted to be sick.

Kain’s phone suddenly vibrated across the bedside table. He snatched it up and rose from the bed, oblivious to his nudity.

“I’ve gotta take this and then head off to a meeting, when it’s done I can get you and we can go out.” He didn’t wait for Zero’s response. He was too busy answering his phone. Kain crossed the room and went into his study, closing the door firmly behind him. Zero sat there for a few more moments in shock before he found his body suddenly launching himself across the room, out the door and into the neighboring room; his room. He flung himself into the bathroom and threw his head down the toilet.

Katashi had said it.

Hibiki had said it.

And now Zero knew it.

After all, who else dreamt about their maser fucking them into the sheets and then sucking them off as a wake-up call.

Zero retched, his dinner already digested so all that came up was blood and…

Zero retched again heaving his sides. The cold tiles chilled him to the bone, his whole body was spasming with shivers. Zero crawled towards the bath, he turned the hot water on full and climbed in before it was even full.

Dimly he heard Kain leave. Maybe he heard the bath running and decided to leave without saying goodbye. Or maybe he had said goodbye and Zero hadn’t heard. Or maybe he hadn’t bothered at all because he’d already got what he wanted out of his pet.

Zero choked on a sob.

No Kain wasn’t that cruel. It was _him_ with the problems. _Not_ Kain. Kain didn’t whore himself, didn’t dream about whoring himself, didn’t dream about someone sucking the life out of him.

Zero retched again. Nothing was left to come up. All that talk about being held and feeling accepted- it was just a cover for what it really was; being fucked and loving it.

Zero dropped his head, the bathtub had filled to the brim. His forehead dipped in the boiling water. Maybe if he stuck his head forwards and kept it there he could drown. End it all for good, make the pain stop. But even death wouldn’t change what he was.

Zero shuddered. Even the hot water wasn’t enough to warm him. Zero wanted Kain here, wanted that warm embrace.

But Kain wasn’t here.

He wasn’t even away from the noble for more than five minutes and he already wanted him back and touching him.

Zero stopped crying. There were no more tears left. He held his knees to his chest and bowed his head, trying to block out the sounds of Katashi and Hibiki’s taunts.

_‘Such a wonderful mouth…”_

_“Whore’_

_“Good little bitch”_

Zero curled tighter into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible.

In the background. Zero could hear Alfred and his trolley of breakfast entering his room and the soft knock at the door.

“Sir?”

Zero did not answer him.


	29. The Difference Between Giving and Taking

“Aidou..?” Takuma edged towards the bed, walking until he was finally standing in front of the noble. Aidou’s form seemed miniscule in the huge king-sized bed and the mound of pillows bedside him.

“Hanabusa?” Takuma tried again. Dull blue eyes blinked deeply, trying to clear the film of sleep from his eyes before shifting to take in the figure beside his bed. With the moonlight shining behind him, the person’s face was cast in shadow, though Aidou swore he knew who it was.

“A…Akatsuki…?”

“No Hanabusa, it’s Ichijou.” Aidou blinked again, the shadows clearing to reveal brilliant green eyes and baby blond hair. Aidou’s face darkened, he rolled over. He didn’t want to see anyone.

“Hanabusa?” Takuma put his hand on the noble’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

No answer.

“I know he’s mad at you, but he’ll forgive you- he always does.”

Silence.

“…Not this time.” Aidou’s raspy whisper was almost too soft to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“He said he wouldn’t forgive me again if I hurt another person. I hurt Zero. I forgot he didn’t know…”

“Aidou I’ sure he didn’t-”

“I hurt Zero Takuma... the one…the one he _loves.”_ Aidou’s whisper broke. “He will never forgive me now…”

“He will, I’ll talk to him. It’ll be okay Aidou….Aidou?- Hanabusa?” The broken noble didn’t respond, it seemed that he had fallen asleep again. Takuma shared a worried look with his husband.

“Yori, when was the last time he ate?”

“Last week, sir, on a Tuesday.”

“The night of the dinner.” Shiki murmured.

“He hasn’t had anything since then? No food?- no blood?”

“No sir.”

Takuma looked again to Shiki.

What were they going to do?

 

* * *

 

“ _Alfred, can you let Zero know I won’t be taking him out today after all, a business associate is in town and this is the only time I can meet with him.”_

“Of course sir.”

“ _Send my apologies.”_ Alfred sighed inwardly.

“Right away sir.”

“ _Good, I’ll be back late-three in the afternoon or so.”_

“Very good sir.”

The phone beeped as the line cut out. Alfred hung up the phone, wondering if he should have mentioned Zero’s current desire to remain locked in the bathroom all day, refusing to speak to anyone. Alfred sighed, dealing with a temperamental Zero was more Master Kain’s area of expertise than his. But Kain wasn’t home at the moment and after having a night filled with business meetings, Alfred seriously doubted the noble wanted to come home to an emotional pet.

Alfred strolled through the house and out to the back patio, watching the gardener and surveying his work. He nodded in approval before continuing his rounds of the house. He checked on the kitchen staff, making sure they were on time with their cooking schedules and up-to-date with what meals were to be served that week. He checked the silverware and made sure it was all accounted for and polished until it gleamed. He checked the wine cellar and made sure the stocks were full and then headed back upstairs to make sure the maids were working hard and not missing a single surface in their dusting.

Everything was in top form as it always was, just suited for his master. Alfred had lived in this house for four and a half decades and he didn’t think he had ever seen it dirty or out of place. He was proud to live here.

As always, Alfred found himself ending his inspections and standing face-to-face with his Master’s portrait… his first master, the one he loved.

Lord Jun Kain stood, staring down at him as if he really were there. His wavy blond hair framed his face before being pulled back in a low ponytail. His blue-gray eyes were like the see after a storm and yet they still held all the warmth of the sun. Finally, his subtle mouth was shaped in his usual amused grin.

Alfred found himself, not for the first time, gazing up at his master and wishing he were still here today.

“Jun…” The name was a lost whisper on his lips.

Jun had brought him as a boy, saving him from a red light brothel. Alfred had been so young at the time, but he knew all about sex and violence and those who used others for their own benefits. But somehow, Jun had been different. He’d cared for Alfred, shown him for the very first time what it was like to be held, to feel the warmth of a gentle touch instead of a cold forcing one, to experience pleasure and to feel things Alfred had never felt before. Alfred had learned that sex could be so much more than brutal fucking, so much more than been used and violated by another.

Their relationship was not just based upon sex, sure it was a large part of it, but not the main factor. Jun protected Alfred when his old owners had tried to get him back, he had given Alfred the small luxuries of a soft bed and a hot meal. Alfred had never known the feel of silk, the taste of wine or even the joys of having a long hot bath until Jun had taken him in as pet. In-fact, before Alfred met Jun he’d never even known what it was like to have a family… a proper one.

Unlike most older pet owners, Jun had not forbidden Alfred from meeting his son nor his wife. Cecile Kain had been the most beautiful woman Alfred had even met, inside and out. She was such a gentle soul, seeing beauty in the smallest of things and it was more than obvious why Jun had picked her to spend the rest of eternity with.

And Kain… Kain had been so small back then, so cheeky and so wild. They’d got into so much mischief when they were younger; Akatsuki the mastermind and Alfred his partner in crime.

But things change, as they always do and soon Akatsuki was expected to be out more, socializing with the vampire community rather than staying at home. Alfred had missed Kain then, but Jun always made sure he was never too sad for long.

Alfred could safely say that he loved the Kain family with every particle of his being, so naturally when Kain’s mother grew suddenly ill and died or when Jun’s murdered body was discovered his whole world had fallen apart.

Alfred sighed softly, his eyes moist with unshed tears as he continued to watch his master’s portrait.

That all happened a long, long time ago and yet in some ways it only seemed like yesterday. Alfred only had to look in the mirror to see the truth. Even though Kain looked like he had only aged by five years or so in all the time that had passed, Alfred had become an old man- or at least older than he would’ve liked.

Alfred was pushing fifty-four now. He had winkles on every patch of skin it seemed, age spots kept popping up every time he looked and his muscles ached something fierce when the weather turned cold. Alfred knew it was only the beginning, it would only get worse as the years continued to pass. He already needed glasses to read, what would he need in another ten years? A knee reconstruction? A walking stick? It was a frightening thought and yet Alfred knew it was the inevitable. He would not ask Kain to make him a vampire, he had accepted his fate. He was happy to die one day, to sink into a slumber that he would never awaken from. He had a good life, he had next to no regrets, but if he could have changed one thing it would’ve been to have more time with his beloved master; the first person to ever truly care for him and the first and last person he had ever truly loved.

Kain loved Zero, that much was obvious, even in the pair couldn’t see it themselves. Kain looked at Zero the same way Jun used to look at him and Zero watched Kain just as shyly as Alfred did to his old master. It was like history repeating itself and yet here the pair were completely oblivious. Kain was too blind and too deep in self-denial to admit his true feelings for the boy and Zero was too busy arguing with himself about the morals he’d been raised with and fighting the memories of the _Snatchers_ to see how much Kain really did care.

Alfred gave his master’s portrait one final glance before heading up the stairs. Perhaps it was time for a little intervention. No one else seemed to be stepping up to the task and the two certainly weren’t sorting themselves out on their own.

Alfred knocked on Zero’s door, not surprised that silence came from within. He entered anyway, crossing the room to the bathroom and knocking lightly on the door.

“Sir?”

No response.

“Sir, Master Kain is waiting.” Alfred lied casually. There was the faint sound of water moving around. “He needs you ready in five minutes.”

Zero sat in the rapidly cooling bathtub. His hands clenched into fists. His eyes were closed and short breaths were escaping him. He wanted to see Kain, he wanted those warm hands to comfort him and to make him forget about his wrong-doings and yet…. The thought of facing Kain was… impossible. How do you face the person you just whored yourself to? How do you face them and not know if they expect you to do it again or if they liked it or if you _could_ do it again or if you wanted to or if-

There were too many questions, not enough answers and shame and embarrassment lingering around every corner. Zero didn’t know what to do.

The only thing he _could_ do was get out of the bathtub and face whatever came next. There was no other option, none that Zero could see anyway. He was a whore, brought and paid for, there was nothing he could do about it.

Zero pulled on a bathrobe a numb feeling spreading in his chest. He gripped the door handle, gritted his teeth and finally, exited the bathroom.

Alfred went to wait downstairs for the pet as Zero dressed. He put on the first things his hands touched, he had no care for his appearance and everything in the wardrobe was designer anyway so he guessed it would match each other no matter what.

Zero met Alfred downstairs.

“Where’s Kain?”

“He had to cancel unfortunately, he called earlier to say that a business associate from overseas was in town and he could not miss a meeting with him. He sends his apologies.”

Zero paused, taking everything in until it clicked.

“Kain’s not here.”

“No sir.”

“But you said-”

“We, however, _are_ going out.”

“What?-Where?”

“You shall just have to find out.” Alfred, not waiting for the pet, strode to and out the front door and to a waiting car. Zero stood for a few moments, stunned.

Alfred lied. _He_ of all people _lied_  and now…-

Zero got into the waiting limo, what else could he do after all? He was so stunned by Alfred’s actions that he found himself curious how things would play out. Where in the world would a fifty-or-so year old butler be taking him?

The car ride was silent, Alfred not giving a single hint as to their destination.

Whatever Zero thought that destination was, the last place he expected them to end up was pulling in to the red-light district.

Zero sat shocked still for a moment before the feeling of ice cold water began to pour down his spine.

Was Kain… selling him?

Zero couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. His eyes were burning in shame and horror.

Had he done such a bad… ‘job’ that Kain wanted to be rid of him? Maybe Kain was tired of caring for him when he could just easily buy another, less-complicated, pet?

“Kain has no part in this.” Alfred announced, watching as the blood ran from Zero’s face. “I simply want to show you something.

“Alfred what’s going on?”

The limo pulled up at a shadowed building ‘ _The Scarlett Lounge’_.

“Alfred?”

“We’re here.” Alfred slipped out of the limo and gazed around with a somewhat…familiarity of what was before him. It was obvious he had been here before and Zero found himself a bit embarrassed at thinking about how Alfred got his ‘kicks’.

Zero stepped out of the limo and looked around. The whole street was alive with lights blaring, music flowing out from the brightly decorated buildings and people seemed to be swarming. Men and woman, some dressed in what couldn’t even be deemed as clothing were strolling down the streets or gathering in small groups. In the shadowed alleys, shouts of anger or cries of pleasure could be heard. Zero did not miss the few personnel passed out against the buildings.

Zero took an instinctual step closer to Alfred, feeling the eyes of everyone upon them as they all took in the sleek limo and its previous occupants.

“Hey honey, blow you for a fifty?” Zero could only stare as a lady called out from her perch against the wall. “For seventy-five I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”

Zero literally felt his jaw drop.

“Come along sir, it’s unwise to dawdle” Alfred ushered Zero inside.

As they stepped in the ‘ _Scarlett Lounge’s’_ foyer they were greeted by two incredibly huge security guards and one lady behind the counter. Her name, according to the badge was ‘Belle’.

Zero felt his eyes falling out of his sockets. Belle, was incredibly beautiful, long luscious brown hair long enough to curl seductively down her back. Lips the color of blood and eyes had been darkened by makeup. She was a beauty, but of course, it didn’t hurt that she was wearing a lace corset the color matching her lips, leather panties and fishnet stockings clinging onto her legs and finally black shoes with an eight-inch heel. It  might not have been the most comfortable work attire, but by God it made her look good.

“Hello sirs, my name is Belle. Can I _help_ you with anything?” The way she said it was enough to make a man’s blood boil. Zero felt his face flush slightly and dropped his eyes to the carpet.

“First time?” She giggled softly.

“For him it is” Alfred joked. “Could you tell Madame, Alfred is here?” Belle nodding, throwing a wink Zero’s way before slipping though the doorway behind her.

God leather looked good on her.

“Alfi!” there was a blur of silk and suddenly Alfred had his arms full. A woman around his age but looking much younger than she should embraced him deeply. She too wore heavy makeup around the eyes and lips, her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, ringlets of dyed black curls escaping it and she was wearing a crimson silken kimono decorated in cherry blossoms.

“Oh Alfi, you came just like you said you would!” She was kissing both his cheeks and then placing one firmly on his mouth. It was not how a lover would but rather a long lost friend. Zero frowned. Just how many times did ‘ _Alfi’_ come here to let off a bit of steam?

“I always keep my promises Rosa.” She laughed and pulled him into another hug.

“That you do, that you do- and who is this pretty young thing? Alfi you haven’t brought my girls a treat have you?” Startling deep blue eyes turned to him.

“This is Zero Kiryuu, my master’s pet, the one I spoke of. Zero, this is Madame Rosa the owner of the _Scarlett Lounge_ and a very, very old friend of mine I knew here before I came into the Kain family service.”

Zero found himself staring at this woman in awe. Alfred said that he had been in Akatsuki’s ‘service’ for over thirty years before he died before becoming a butler. Zero quickly did the math in his head, although he didn’t know the precise year in which Jun Kain died, he knew that Alfred would have been very young when he met this woman- thirteen maybe but certainly younger. Hadn’t Alfred once said he played with Kain when they were kids?

If he and _Madame_ Rosa had known each other that long…-talk about a _lasting_ relationship.

“Isn’t he a darling thing?” Madame Rosa examined him top to toe. “Such eyes, such hair- no wonder he stole Master Kain’s eye. He has not had a pet before this one has he not?”

“No Madame, but please, we are making Mr Kiryuu uncomfortable.”

“Ah of course, gentlemen let us retire to the lounge.” Madame Rosa led them through a veil of transparent red curtains into a large round room. Here there were blood red lounges scattered across a black marble floors. Along the walls dancers swayed and moved to a slow heavy beat and servers in the same attire as ‘Belle’ at the reception wore. Patrons of the _Scarlett Lounge_ sat, slouched or laid back in the crimson lounges either by themselves or in groups of friends, workers- male and females- positioned themselves around them; talking laughing, teasing, drinking and….

Zero ducked his head in embarrassment. They could seriously not be doing _those_ things in plain view. Zero noticed before he put his head down that there were other doorways leading off to more ‘private’ areas for those who required it. Zero pushed away the hint of curiosity he felt towards those rooms and followed Alfred and Madame Rosa to the V.I.P. lounge. Built into the wall they had their own private dancers and a clear view of the room through the same red transparent curtains.

Madam Rosa and Alfred sat down, Madame curling up to Alfred’s side.

“So” Rosa began, allowing the serving girl to place a bottle of wine and three deep glasses in front of them. “What would you like Zero? A girl? A boy? A bit of both?-” Zero was glad he hadn’t decided to take a sip of the wine because he would’ve no doubt choked on it.

Alfred cleared his throat quickly.

“Ah, Rosa, you must have misunderstood me before. Zero is only allowed to _watch_ tonight, not participate. Master Kain is very protective.”

“Oh a possessive Master.” Rosa was smiling. “Very well I’ll pass the message along. But the questions remain the same”

Zero could only stare at her, he could not help it. There was no way he could answer that question. Never had he met anyone so open and blunt about sex.

Alfred interrupted again, thankfully, but this time he was speaking in another language, French or Italian, Zero couldn’t make it out. But when he was done Madame Rosa was shooting Zero a look of sympathy but was smiling softly.

“I understand.” She finally said. “I’ll leave you gentlemen alone then, don’t worry about picking rooms I’ll pass it along to security to see the viewing rooms. Alfi dear, please don’t be a stranger, come see me again soon now won’t you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good Boy” Madame Rosa stood, placed a kiss on the top of Alfred’s head, did the same to a blushing Zero and exited the booth.

“Alfred! What was that? What are we doing here? What did you say to her?”

“We are here Zero because I want to show you something.”

“What? Alfred I’m telling you now if you want me to _watch_ people having…-doing it- then I’m out of here.” Zero stood.

“Sit down Sir, I want to show you something about the people here.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Alfred gave a small smile, rising from his seat and heading towards one of the private rooms.

“Alfred!” Zero chased after him, not really wanting to follow but not wanting even more to be left alone in a place like this.

Alfred knocked lightly on the doorway next to one of the private rooms a burly security guard greeted them, surveyed them both and gave a small nod of approval before stepping aside and admitting them. Zero suddenly found himself in a dark room, the only light was the one coming through a window… no not a window- a mirror and in the mirror was a perfect view of the private room next-door.

“Alfred…?”

“This is a viewing room Zero, I want you to see something.”

“Alfred I’m not going to watch to people having _sex”_ Zero’s voice instinctively hushed at the ‘s’ word. The security guard let out a grunt which could’ve been mistaken for a laugh.

“First time?”

“Oh yes.”

“Why do people keep saying that?”

“Zero would you just look.” Zero and Alfred locked gazes, staring each other down for a moment before Zero finally caved. Slowly he turned to look through the mirror. Two people were inside; a male and a female. The male was bound to the bed by handcuffs and the woman was standing over him in a black leather attire a horse crop in here hands.

“Alfred?” Zero’s voice was almost a squeak.

“Just watch Zero.” The woman was parading around the bed, her mouth was moving and her posture indicated that she was giving a lecture of some sort, though what was being said, Zero could not hear, there was no sound coming through the glass.

“Watch their expressions Zero.” Zero did, reluctantly. He very much wanted to go home, take a hot poker and burn this image from his mind. Instead he took in the angry, yet excited look of the female as she circled her prey and the man who stared up at her with apprehension, lust and excitement.

“What do you see?”

“Are you serious Alfred?” The butler remained silent in response. Zero sighed loudly voicing everything he had just seen in his head.

“And?” Alfred prompted at the end.

“And?” Zero echoed blankly.

“Hmm.” Alfred made a small sound in the back of his throat. “Come along then.” Alfred exited the room, made sure Zero was following before heading two doors down and entering another viewing room.

“Alfred, what is going on?”

“Look again, tell me what you see.” Zero sighed again, resentfully looking through the double-sided mirror to take in yet another room. This time there were three females. Two of them were standing over the third who was kneeling on the carpet before them. Zero felt his face flame bright red as he took in the scene. The third girl was servicing the other two at the same time, her fingers disappeared between one girl’s legs and her head pulled towards the other’s lower abdomen.

“What do you see?”

“Lust, desire, excitement- the same as the last room. What’s the point to this?”

“Follow me.”

“Alfred!” They repeated the activity of exiting the room and entering another. It was another male and female pair. The female was on her back, her whole body supported by some sort of hanging frame. The male was standing beside her, one hand was in her hair and the other was clenched around a..a..dildo.

Zero felt himself look away, embarrassed beyond belief.

“What do you see?”

“Alfred! What is the point of this?”

“I want you to see the difference between the rooms.”

“There is no difference! There’s just people fucking!”

“Are you sure?”

Alfred’s tone made Zero frown and suddenly turn back to look into the room. The man was thrusting the hard plastic in and out of the woman. She was crying out in pleasure.

“What do you see?”

“Desire, pleasure, excitement, lust-”

“And?” Alfred pressed.

“Nothin-” Zero paused, his eyes somehow catching on the scene before him more so the hand that was in the woman’s hair, it was massaging her scalp and brushing the hair out of her face...almost…lovingly. His eyes were locked with her’s and he was watching every emotion flit across her face. She was watching him, gripping the hanging frame and his arm. Her thumb caressed his skin…

“They’re a couple.”

“How do you know?”

“Well…” Zero looked for words and failed. ‘tender’ and ‘caring’ just did not seem to fit a scene where someone was ramming a dildo  up another’s vagina. “He loves her, you can just tell.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that Zero.”

“Well look at his eyes, look at her hands…. I don’t know how to say it!”

“How does this room differ from the other two then?”

“Well in the others it was just about the sex, really… I don’t know… they had a cool detachment from each other in a way.”

“Very good Zero.”

“Alfred.” Zero turned to face the butler head on. “Why did you bring me here? No more screwing around.” Alfred regarded Zero with a soft expression sighing almost tiredly.

“I brought you here so that you could see the difference between a whore and a lover Zero, I brought you here so you can judge for yourself what Kain really thinks of you.”

“What…?-” Zero felt his eyes go wide, his whole body suddenly ridged and his mind blank. All he could see was images flashing before his eyes. He could not stop them:

Kain holding him close after each nightmare and never complaining once about it. Kain always taunting him and smiling with every response. Kain pleasuring him when Zero was the one supposed to be the pet. Kain whispering words of comfort to him. Kain playing with his hair when they embraced or when Zero drank. Kain always letting Zero set the pace for anything physical about their relationship. Kain saving him. Kain protecting him. Kain promising him to keep him safe. Kain always trying to make Zero happy whether it be a shopping trip or to have purpose in the form of a bodyguard. Kain always letting Zero know if he wanted to try something new and always giving Zero the chance to back out if he wanted to.

“Holy shit.”

Kain. Akatsuki Kain; aristocrat noble, billionaire, The _Nightlife King_ was in love with him.


	30. Permission

Zero couldn’t move.

His breath seemed to be stuck in his chest, his mind blank, even his heart seemed to beat at a much slower pace.

Someone loved him.

Someone actually cared for him, despite being a Level D vampire, despite being an ex-Vampire Hunter, despite the fact that no one had given him a second glance since his parents were murdered.

Akatsuki Kain loved him.

Akatsuki Kain was _in_ love with him.

_Holy Shit._

Zero’s body finally kicked back into gear; his breath short gasps, his heartbeat a drum pounding in his chest and his hands shaking with the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Kain loved him.

 _Akatsuki_ loved him.

“I…I…”- Zero’s mouth couldn’t form any sort of verbal response, his mind was racing but at the same time it was a pile of mush. All he knew was that he had to go, to leave, to do _something_. He left the viewing room, Alfred not making a single move to stop him.

Zero crossed the black marble floor scattered with red lounges. He didn’t stop when patrons called out to him or when servers cursed at him as he cut them off, the world seemed to be blocked out by a large bubble. Everything, everyone was dimmed, cut out. The only thing that mattered to Zero was finding Kain. He didn’t know what he would do when he found him, didn’t know what he would say or expect, but whatever it was, the last thing he expected was to crash straight into the man himself just outside the _Scarlett Lounge._

“Hey-!”

Zero looked up. Shocked gold met dazed mauve. Zero’s mouth opened and closed several times. The only thought in his head was.

_You love me._

Kain was in equal shock and then as if someone burst the bubble on Zero’s muted world reality surged back to him.

The sound of cars in the street rushed past, the catcalls and yells of everyone around him blaring and the red show lights burned into his skin.

Kain was in the Red Light District.

_What.The.Fuck._

A faint memory stirred in the back of Zero’s mind. It was Kain telling him that very evening that they would catch up for lunch and then later on Alfred informing Zero that Kain was in a business meeting and would be unable to escort Zero after all.

Yet here the noble was…in the Red Light District.

_What.The.Fuck._

Evil voices and thoughts surged and tormented Zero’s mind. There was only one reason why men came to such a place, it didn’t take a genius to know. Zero’s only question was why? Why had Kain brushed him off for this place? Why had Kain lied? Why was he here? Was he not satisfied with Zero’s affections?

Zero felt a stone drop in his gut.

Zero hadn’t been giving him the ‘affection’ any normal pet would, did that mean Kain was looking for it elsewhere? Was Zero not good enough? Was Kain bored with him? He _knew_ Kain must have been making him a bodyguard for a reason! Suddenly everything was impossibly crystal clear.

Kain was looking for another pet.

There were no words to describe the feeling that suddenly speared though the ex-hunter’s body. Shame, anguish, hurt…there were only few emotions that came close. It was like having his parents die all over again in a way. It was the same earth-shattering feeling. The same pain at knowing that the most important people in your life were gone, that the only people who had truly loved and accepted you were suddenly absent and that you had become some sort of monster. That you were alone in this world and would be for the rest of your life.

Somehow it was worse feeling all those things then realizing, if only for a few seconds, that they were not true only to find out moments later that they were indeed correct.

The next thing Zero knew was that he was walking. What else was there to do? He was walking down the street away from Kain, putting as much distance between them as he could. He noticed with bitter satisfaction that he was not crying. His eyes were not even tearing up, there was nothing left anymore, he had nothing more to give.

“Zero!” Someone grabbed his arm, swinging him back around.

Kain almost flinched at the sudden dead look that was in Zero’s eyes. Only seconds ago they were filled with such burning emotion.

“Zero! What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Kain was fuming, white hot rage bubbling within him. Zero had left the manor without his permission, Zero had left to go to the Red Light district of all places! Was he seeking pleasure in the arms of another? _His_ pet, the one that he had been so kind to!

Black rage was swirling out of the noble, people in the street gave them wide berth, even the mortals could sense his aura. The only one who remained unaffected was Zero, he stared up at him with those hauntingly empty eyes and spoke in a lifeless tone.

“Alfred brought me here, I haven’t touched or been touched by anyone if that is what you’re asking. I’m still yours.”

_Only yours._

Kain’s eyes widened slightly at Zero’s choice of words.

“Don’t worry” Zero gently pried his arm out of Kain’s grip. “I’m going back now, I won’t disrupt your _business_ meeting further.” Zero turned away from the noble and slipped into the limo that was waiting for him.

Kain stared blankly after Zero.

What the Hell was going on?

Kain hurried to follow the Pet, climbing into the back of the limo and giving the order to drive. He slid the screen slide up dividing the passengers from the driver, keeping them out of sight and ear shot. Kain had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that Zero had a horrifyingly dead look upon him, one Kain had not seen before, and the noble wanted to know just what the hell had caused it.

“Zero, why are you _here_ of all places you could’ve visited in town.”

“Alfred wanted to show me something, but I guess in the end it doesn’t matter, it wasn’t true… I don’t know why I thought it was…” Zero was staring blankly out the window. Kain watched him with a growing sense of dread in his chest. He had no idea what was going on or what questions to ask to find out. The boy was making no sense.

“Alfred brought you here?”

“Yes.”

“Where did he take you?”

“The _Scarlett Lounge_ to meet Madame Rosa, he’s been friends with her for a long time hasn’t he?” Kain was frowning, he hated that dead tone on Zero. He also had no idea why Alfred was taking Zero to meet an old whore. What was going on?

“Yes. Yes he’s known her a long time.” Zero didn’t say anything more, Kain was at a loss at what to say next and as a result, the rest of the car ride was in silence.

When they returned to the manor neither had spoken another word and Kain was beginning to seriously worry.

“Have you eaten?” he inwardly winced at how poor his attempt at conversation was.

“Not hungry.” Zero climbed up the stairs. Kain followed him. Zero finally stopped just outside his bedroom door and the pet’s own personal rooms. Zero paused.

“When do you want me to switch rooms?”

“What?” Zero turned back to face Kain, his expression blank.

“When do you want me to switch rooms? Is there any particular room you want me to stay in?” Kain felt himself blink stupidly. Had he missed something?

“This is your room.” He spoke slowly, carefully.

“I thought you would’ve wanted your new pet close.” Kain frowned, did Zero still see himself as a ‘new’ pet? “Or are they going to reside in your rooms permanently?”

Kain’s frown deepened. What was with the boy tonight? Why was he intentionally referring to himself in third person?

“Zero what-?”

“What the new pet _arrives_ ” Zero’s tone now spoke with the barest hint of exasperation. “I need to know these things so I can either clear out to down the hall or not.” The pair stared at each other for a moment.

“Zero, I’m not getting a new pet.”

Zero honestly did not think his heart could hurt more than it already did.

 _Of course._ Zero inwardly scolded himself for not seeing it before. Kain wasn’t buying a new pet, Kain was selling him.

“Oh.” Zero was amazed at how he could still talk. He didn’t do it intentionally, the words just kept spilling out of his mouth his whole body too numb to stop it. Kain had lied to him again, all that talk of body guards and whatnot, Kain only said it to gain Zero’s favor and he had. That evening was proof of that, but now the noble was bored and so it was time for Zero to go.

“When is my new owner collecting me then?” Kain just stared. His brain could not comprehend what the boy had just said. New owner? Collecting? When Kain had left that morning it was to a very affectionate Zero and now coming home his pet had been replaced by some sort of hollow being talking about buying and selling pets.

What was going on!?

“Zero-?”

_You idiot._

Kain’s question got stuck in his throat. Zero had caught him out in the Red Light District, the very place auction houses and pet buyers dwelled and dealt. When Kain said he was meeting with a business associate, Zero obviously thought he was meeting with a pet dealer.

_Oh Shit._

Kain sighed loudly in relief. He finally knew what had the boy so spooked.

“Zero…” The pet was suddenly raising his hands.

“No- you don’t have to explain it to me. I understand.” Zero opened the doors and headed into his own personal rooms.

“I don’t think you do Zero”-

“No, really- I do. I didn’t perform well enough for you, I know I should’ve been better, I know I shouldn’t have been so wrapped up in the _Snatchers-”_ The words were like bile in his throat, they kept coming up when a part of him wanted nothing more than to keep them locked away, but the other part of him; the numb state, had already resigned himself to his bleak future as a pet. There was nothing he could ever do to escape it after all.

Kain’s eyes widened in horror.

“-No Zero n-”

“-I’m sorry I thought of them at times when we were…intimate. It must have frustrated you to no end having me think of another when I was with you. I apologize.”

“Z-” Zero snapped around holding up his hand.

“No, let me finish…please master.” Kain’s mouth opened and shut. His mind suddenly drawing a blank. This was wrong, oh this was so very, very wrong. “You’re a good person, I’m sorry I took advantage of that. I expect my new master will be more demanding, that he will be more vocal about his wishes. I think I need that. I’m no good otherwise.” Zero’s voice broke slightly as he spoke of his new master, whoever it may be. In his mind images of pets being dragged along by forceful owners played in his mind. He wondered briefly if he would be chained to the floor again or if he would be punished the same way he had been punished with the _snatchers_ , then again he doubted it. Apparently rape and the whip were quite popular among slave masters. There would be no kind words with them. No gentle embraces. No warm hands.

Zero had to turn away from Kain once more. His eyes were leaking once again. He kept hovering between the state of utter hollowness and screaming out in pain and sorrow. He was behaving much like the time when his parents died; unsure and unable to cope with what was happening around him.

Zero felt his body tremble. He did not want to think of his future. He did not want to imagine life with a new master and no Kain. He didn’t care if the noble hated him or brought another or even a dozen more pets. Just as long as he continued to hold him, just as long as Kain kept treating him as if he was a beautiful treasure when in reality Zero was far from it.

Zero didn’t care if he lived in a fantasy from this point onwards. He didn’t care if the noble used him or hurt him, he didn’t care if Kain didn’t love him at all. He just wanted to be held, to pretend he was cared for.

It was so much better than being sold, so much better than anything else Zero had because, Zero knew, he thought he had known for a while now… that deep down, he loved Kain and would do anything just to stay by him instead of being rejected, just like he had been his whole life.

Soft footstep came up behind him. Before Zero could process this information warn, gentle hands were hooking his chin, turning it sideways until soft lips could press against his cheek. An arm circled around his waist, palm pressed to his stomach. Zero felt his legs give out when the same lips met the crook of his neck. His eyes fell shut, savoring what could be the very last gentle embrace he would ever feel again.

“Zero...” Zero clenched his eyes shut, why couldn’t the blasted tears stop?

“Don’t sell me.” Zero’s voice was a cracked whisper.

“Zero-”

“- _Please_ ….I’ll do anything you want.”

“Zero” a sob rose in Zero’s chest at Kain’s resigned tone. This was it. “How can you think so little of yourself, even after all this time?” Zero paused. He blinked, trying to clear the water from his eyes. He didn’t understand what the noble was talking about. “Haven’t I taught you better?” Zero frowned, finding his feet and turning around. Kain’s arms locked securely around him. The noble seemed to not want to release him.

“How could I ever sell you Zero? Do you really think me so heartless?” Zero stared up at the soft amber eyes. What was happening?

“But...-”

“I was in the Red Light District because I was with a business associate. He’s from America, but he makes occasional visits to Japan. I had to see him tonight regarding a legal issue, unfortunately he will not step anywhere near a business room when he travels, he prefers to negotiate from within the arms of another at a brothel.”

“But…-I don’t understand… I haven’t been-good- to you.” Now Kain was frowning

“What has put such things in your head?”

“I thought you were looking for another pet… and I could see why-”

“Have I ever complained?”

“What?”

“Have I ever complained about your affections?”

“But-”

“Zero?” The silverette shook his head.

“Have I ever threatened to sell you before?” Zero shook his head again. “So why do you doubt me?”

“But… any normal master would have sold me.”

“Zero, do you honestly think I am any ‘normal’ master?” Zero felt a small smile touch the corner of his lips as he shook his head a third time. A bubble of happiness was beginning to swell in his chest and he wasn’t about to stop it. Kain wasn’t selling him, he wasn’t replacing him. He was safe.

“I didn’t think so.” Kain lowered his mouth softly to Zero’s his lips caressing the pet’s in a gentle embrace. When he pulled back, the younger’s waterworks had stopped and the life was returning to his figure. Light and happiness shining in his eyes.

_Beautiful…_

“Honestly, I leave you alone for five seconds-” His past taunt was silenced by a pair of lips. Good grief, his pet was getting more affectionate each day, of course, the noble was only too happy to oblige this fact. Kain smiled into the kiss, pulling the pet closer to him.

Warmth radiated throughout Zero’s body, a slow-burning fire he never wanted to extinguish. He had completely thrown Alfred’s words out the window just before, but now they seemed to light a small hope within him once again.

When the pair came up for air and Zero met Kain’s eyes and the warmth that radiated from them, Alfred’s words suddenly didn’t seem so far-fetched.

He was loved.

Akatsuki loved him.

How could he have doubted it all this time?

A deep emotion settled into his entire being, a feeling Zero had not felt in a long time. He felt content, safe, unafraid of the future for the first time in his life and happy to stay right where he was. There had been so much drama in his life, it was so nice to finally find some solid ground to stand on, one that would not falter or change with the passing tides. Kain was his rock. He’d rescued him from a life of despair and loneliness, he’d recovered him from the _Snatchers_ and revived his sanity in the weeks following and most of all he had throughout all of it remained calm, caring and solely focused upon Zero and his needs.

Knowing that Kain had always been there for him and knowing that the noble obviously intended to continue to do so for the future was a very good feeling. It made Zero feel like he could finally stop running now, could finally stop hurting. It was almost like he could be…at peace.

Zero smiled softly, pulling the noble back to him. His eyes folding shut as he lost himself to their embrace and the warmth that seemed to come from every pore in Kain’s body.

“Zero.” Kain growled softly against his lips. “I highly recommend stopping this right now or finding a bed.” Zero laughed, for once in his life it was carefree, unrestrained. Kain horded it away in his memory. He had never seen the pet so… light before, so untroubled. Kain hoped it would last.

“Getting a bit excited are we?”

“You tell me.” A soft moan escaped Zero’s lips as Kain ground his body up against him.

“Bed it is.” Kain urged Zero backwards until the back of the boy’s knees collided against the side of the bed. They tumbled downwards in a soft heap, Zero’s arms finding themselves locked around Kain’s neck as the noble’s tongue found his.

When Zero’s head began to spin, Kain broke away his fingers flicking open the buttons on Zero’s shirt with deft fingers.

“Doesn’t take you much does it?” Zero tried to hide the uneasy tone in his voice. He loved Kain, he did, and he wanted this- wanted to be held and loved… but for some reason his gut was flittering with a swarm of butterflies. His heart was in his throat and he was quivering lightly in the strangest of places a.k.a. his left leg for one and the inside of his right arm. It was the most peculiar feeling, he was more nervous than he had ever done with any of their more ‘intimate’ moments. Maybe it was the adrenaline and relief running through his body from before or maybe it was because Zero now had a firmer grasp of what was between them and was more certain of his feelings for the noble than in the past, but for some reason there seemed to be something different between them… something more.

“It’s been a while Zero.” Kain glared lightly. “Over three months.” Zero stilled slightly. Letting the noble divest him of his shirt and the singlet beneath. Math sums quickly turned in his head.

“Wait- you haven’t ‘been’ with anyone since you brought me?” Kain paused, seeing the sudden seriousness in Zero’s expression.

“No Zero. Not anyone.”

“Why?” Kain shrugged.

“Call me moral, but it didn’t feel right. Besides, you’ve been pretty full-on ever _since_ I got you. I didn’t have enough time to _look_ at anyone else let alone have sex with them.” Zero flushed at the ‘s’ word. Kain, seeing it smirked lightly.

“Still a virgin Zero.”

“Prick.”

“Funny you mention that…-” Zero’s head fell back to the pillows a soft sound escaping him as a hard bar of flesh slid up against his own. “Speaking of names” Kain murmured pressing his face back into the hollow of Zero’s neck and placing an open mouthed kiss there. “You called me something different this evening.”

Zero frowned, trying to remember. It wasn’t an easy task under the noble’s ministrations. That evening had been something he’d been trying to forget it had been nothing but bad… but before the pain there had been that moment of bliss… the dream… waking up to Kain…

“ _Akatsuki_ ” Zero whispered softly in remembrance.

“Mmhh” Kain’s lips rumbled against his skin, causing light shivers through Zero’s veins.

“Oh…um-sorry.” Zero mumbled, mistaking the serious tone in Kain’s voice.

“Don’t be, it’s quite refreshing to hear it.”

“But not even your friends use it.”

“That’s because it’s reserved for special people, like family… and annoying pets with a smart mouth.” Zero grinned in the morning light.

“I see.”

“Good.” Kain sucked on the small patch of skin he’d been teasing, drawing on it until it left a mark. Zero moaned, his hand fisting against his mouth in order to muffle it. Kain watched him, a low rumble building in his chest.

 Kain drew harder, loving the way Zero’s body rose slightly from the sheets.

“Kai….Akatsuki…” Zero’s hand gripped the back of the noble’s neck, slightly moving back an fourth as if the younger was unsure whether he wanted to push him down or pull him away. Red filtered softly into Akatsuki’s vision and he was forced to release Zero’s neck, the last thing he wanted was to have one of his fangs scrap the boy and to have him panic on the noble.

“So Zero,” Akatsuki’s breath came out in a huff, in his attempt to let the growing tension and need in his body release. He needed something to distract himself from sinking too deep into his vampiric side, conversation seemed to be the best bet, but he was having trouble all the same. He had been denying himself for quite some time now and then to have the boy laid out on a silver plate for him but not being able to devour it for so long was grating on his nerves. After restraining himself and then finding some relief that evening it was like a floodgate had been opened. It was next to impossible to control himself now, he wanted Zero, needed him. He wanted to explore every part of the ex-hunter and sink into him.

Akatsuki shuddered at the thought.

“You still haven’t told me what this dream you had was.” Zero flushed heavily beneath him. “What made you wake in such a… _delightful_ way.” Zero swallowed, the sound echoing in the room.

“N-nothing” Zero stammered, suddenly finding an interest in the bedside lamp. Akatsuki grinned, his fingers wrapping around Zero’s chin and coaxing it to face him. He dropped a deep but quick kiss upon the boy’s swollen lips.

“Still shy talking about anything that happens between the sheets Zero?” He placed another kiss upon the boy’s lip, noticing the stillness in it. Akatsuki rose slightly, hovering above Zero’s face. The pet bit his lower lip nervously. The sight doing nothing to ease the noble’s libido.

“Zero?”

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“Hmm maybe so… but you still have to tell me.” Zero chewed his lip. His gaze returning to the bedside lamp. Akatsuki frowned slightly. “I won’t tell anyone, promise.” Zero shot an un-amused look his way before returning his gaze back to the lamp. Akatsuki paused, waiting.

“I was dreaming about you.” Akatsuki grinned, kissing Zero’s cheek and speaking softly against it.

“Mmm, I like where this is heading.”

“I was dreaming about you… b-biting me.” Akatsuki paused, raising his head again. The pet was severely abusing his lip now, chewing at it as if a dog would a bone. “Is that wrong? A-after what s-she did?”

“No Zero.” Kain murmured. “It’s not wrong.”

“How can anyone want _that_ ” Zero’s whisper was strained. “How can anyone want to be… hurt like that?”

“It doesn’t hurt Zero, not for us, not when the intention is for pleasure and not pain.” Zero’s confused gaze found his. “A vampire can control their bite, or more so they can control how brutally they take from the other party. One can make their bite the most excruciating and humiliating thing in the world and on the other hand make it as soft as a kiss. I’m know the vampire who turned you hurt you Zero, but it’s not always like that… it doesn’t have to be. To vampires it’s a mark of ownership; a lover’s bite or a staking of claim. Vampire’s like to drink from each other namely their partners, it connects them together in a way nothing else can.” Zero was silent for a while. Akatsuki waited, letting him process what had been said.

“W-when I bite you… does it hurt?”

“In the beginning it did.” Akatsuki answered truthfully. “Not much I swear Zero” Akatsuki added seeing the boy’s terrified expression. “It was nothing like _her_ bite, but I think some hurt was intended on your part anyway. We didn’t used to get along so well if you remember.” Zero smiled softly, a half smile echoing Akatsuki’s. “As time went on and you learned yourself how to drink more efficiently and without so much malice things drastically improved, as I’m sure you’ll also remember.” Zero flushed, remembering all those times after feeding when Akatsuki had held him close or had ended up biting his skin, or grinding up against his body.

There was a pause.

“W…w-will you b-bite me?” It felt as all the heat in Akatsuki’s body had surged down to his lower abdomen. He shuddered again, this time involuntarily. Could the boy have been more tempting? Akstsuki’s eyes flared red and he fought to control himself. Several deep breaths later Akatsuki finally found his voice.

“No Zero.” They were both startled by his response. Akatsuki had wanted to bite the pet for quite a while now and only recently had truly begun to yearn for the blood that would tie the pet to him forever. But now, looking down at the pet with the opportunity right in front of him, he seemed unable to accept. Zero did not know of the blood bonds or their side effects, he didn’t really know what he was asking for and although Akatsuki wanted to take advantage of the situation, he refused to. He would not entrap Zero in such a way.

Zero felt shame wash through him, his eyes unable to meet Akatsuki’s. Zero could not understand how he could feel upset over a vampire refusing to bite him and yet he felt as if he’d been rejected.

“Zero,” The noble lifted Zero’s chin until he was looking Akatsuki in the eyes. “I cannot bite you, when two vampires share bites it forms a blood tie, a blood bond. This bond is normally reserved for married couples or family members. It’s an act of union not taken lightly in the vampiric society.”

“O-Oh… I understand.” Zero’s voice was still low and he was fighting to meet Akatsuki’s gaze.

“I’m not sure you do. Zero, blood bonds are only made between family and partners because of the effects of the bond. You’ll have a desire to be around each other all the time, be depressed when you’re not and most surely go mad or spiraling into depression if the other party dies or is separated from you for too long.” Zero’s eyes widened slightly.

“So..”

“So because you’ve already bitten me, I cannot bite you. I will not bite you.” Silence fell over them, a light tension in the air at the seriousness of Akatsuki’s words. “So was that all?”

“Huh?”

“Was that all you were dreaming of this evening? You seemed to have been too flush to _just_  be thinking about me biting you.” Akatsuki raised his eyebrows suggestively, effectively breaking the tension in the air. Zero felt his whole body flame.

“That was it.” There was no way Zero was going to voice his full dream, no way in _hell_ that he would actually voice it to Akatsuki himself.

“Zero…” Akatsuki purred dangerously, sliding his body up against Zero’s. “I know that’s not ‘ _it’_ you were moaning far too loudly just for that.” Zero swore he could not go any redder, nor could his heart beat any faster.

“I…w-…the-” Zero opened and closed his mouth in the vain attempt to get something out to get _anything_ coherent out.

“Tell me Zero,” Akatsuki’s warm breath played against the skin on Zero’s bare chest. “Was it about me?” Zero shook his head furiously. “Was it about _us”_ Zero shook his head again, trying to ignore the throaty chuckle that filled the room.

“Were we like this? No?-” Akatsuki grinned capturing Zero’s mouth in a heady kiss, his tongue delving into the boy’s mouth before abruptly pulling back so that the noble could haul his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons. The vampire’s actions leaving Zero delightfully breathless.

Akatsuki returned back down to the pet, the feel of skin against skin raising goose bumps on the younger’s skin.

“What about now hmm?” Akatsuki ran his hand up Zero’s side, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the boy’s chest and moving upwards; along the breastbone, down the hollow of his throat, up and over his chin and finally in the corner of his mouth. By the time he captured Zero’s head in his hand and had pulled Zero in for a more intimate kiss, the ex-hunter was dizzy once again and heat had begun to throb through his body.

“Akatsuki…” Zero gasped into the kiss, his body fighting for breath yet at the same time craving the noble. Being surrounded by such warmth, being held so close… there were no words to describe the feeling. Zero arched up into the noble’s embrace, his arms circling around Akatsuki’s neck and pulling him closer.

Zero’s breath hitched as Akatsuki gripped his hips, rolling them together. Zero came up for air, gasping and opening his eyes to watch the glowing amber ones above him. Light shudders ran through Zero’s body at the intensity of the noble’s gaze. He swallowed loudly, his throat suddenly too dry and his chest strangely tight. He could literally melt under that gaze. Zero felt something change about the situation, Akatsuki, oblivious to it was now showering Zero’s neck with kisses and light nips against the skin. Zero turned his head, allowing Akatsuki more access, his breaths becoming shorter and more desperate and Zero’s mind had kicked into overdrive.

Akatsuki cared for him, loved him even. He took care of Zero, he would never intentionally hurt him and Zero felt safe with him. Zero wanted this; wanted his touch, wanted his presence… he wanted everything.

The thought terrified him.

Akatsuki groaned around the skin at his throat, Zero’s eyes falling shut at the soft vibrations against his skin. God he wanted this, he wanted the noble.

Akatsuki brought his lips back to Zero’s, satisfied that the pet had enough time to catch his breath. Akatsuki felt trembling hands cup his face, the thumbs nervously stroking his cheek. A sudden rigid tension had crept into the pet’s frame and he was covered in goose bumps. Zero’s heart was fluttering madly in his chest and Akatsuki could hear the boy’s uneven breaths. Akatsuki frowned slightly, pulling back.

“Zero?”

Embarrassed violet eyes ducked down, before glancing back up

“Y-yes?” Zero whispered, his seemed to have lost his voice. Akatsuki studied the ex-human, feeling the tremors that were racking his frame. Akatsuki pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Noting how the boy’s nerves jumped beneath the touch and the slight stutter in the boy’s breath.

Akatsuki stilled. He locked his gaze with Zero once more, this time he used his hands to hold Zero’s head and to prevent the pet from looking away.

“It’s okay Zero.” He whispered, eyes searching Zero’s. “It’s okay to be afraid.” Zero swallowed yet again, his throat was way to dry and there seemed to be a lump in his throat, Zero wondered if it was his heart.

“It’s okay.” Akatsuki’s voice was barely audible, even to Zero.

Zero closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of confidence. It was hard to do when his heart was slamming up against his ribcage and his stomach was swirling like it wanted to be sick. Zero let out a low breath and opened his eyes. Soft, patient amber awaited him. Soft and so thick with emotion.

“Akatsuki?”

“Yes Zero?”

“..I…I give you… permission.”

 


	31. The Surrender

Akatsuki stared down at the figure below him. He found that they were both no longer breathing. The silence stretching between them.

“Are you sure Zero?”

The ex-human nodded lightly in response. Akatsuki was silent, holding the younger's gaze. He searched their violet depths long and hard for any hidden emotions. There was none, the only emotions the boy was feeling was completely natural; apprehension, desire, curiosity, a twinge of fear and determination.

A small smile touched the corner of Akatsuki's mouth.

“Thankyou.” Akatsuki murmured quietly, his voice calm hiding the fact that his heart had lept into gear, thudding loudly in his chest, his breath hitched slightly as his lungs remembered how to breathe again. Heat rolled in his body surging through his whole core and the lower part of his anatomy hardened to the point of almost pain.

_Gods, thankyou._

Zero's cheeks colored delightfully as the noble leaned down, fusing their mouths together in a slow, consuming kiss. When Zero came up for air he was dizzy once more heat settling low in his gut.

Akatsuki ran his hand down the length of Zero's body, savoring the smooth skin in contrast to the rough material of the jeans he wore. His hand settled over the firm mound at the top of the jeans before cupping the firm flesh in his hand and kneading it with his fingers and the flat of his palm. A small sound caught between a gasp of surprise and almost a whine escaped the boy's lips, the sound muffled by the noble own.

There was no doubt of Akatsuki's intentions; he massaged the ex-human with firm ministrations, stroking and rolling all the right points until Zero was gasping, withering mess, his hips bucking involuntarily up into the noble's hand.

Akatsuki deposited a soft kiss on the corner of Zero's mouth before pulling back once again and finally divesting them both of the remains of their clothes. When he brought their bodies back together Zero found himself swallowing loudly at the back of his now dry throat. Akatsuki settled his weight between Zero's legs, spreading them slightly wider than previous times in order for the boy to fully accommodate him.

Zero's hands trembled slightly, the foreign hard flesh against his body suddenly a lot bigger and a lot thicker than memory. The tremor echoed again in the inside of Zero's thigh. With their position keeping them as close as they were, there was no doubt Akatsuki felt it.

A soft, warm hands found Zero's own, the noble rose them first to his lips so that he could press a soft cherishing kiss or each of them before drawing them downwards and in between them, warms hands molding the smaller set around their host.

Zero gulped audibly. The soft, yet hard flesh was strange to touch when it belonged to another. His fists could both wrap around the length of the shaft and yet still have more length left over and the thickness... Zero was hardly comforted about the fact that his partner was not lacking in anyway. The only thing he could seem to think was;

_There's no way it's going to fit... 'in there'_

By now, Zero thought that his face was permanently stained red. Who thought such things at such a time?

One hand still gently holding Zero's around his length Akatsuki's other hand cupped Zero's face, pulling him back for a deep, heady kiss, his thumb caressing the boy's face in a gentle caress.

Akatsuki gently coaxed Zero's hands to move, encouraging the younger to feel and investigate every inch of him, the silent message clear; it's okay to explore, it's okay to be curious and to be shy.

Zero's mind felt almost torn, there was too many things going on at once, how was he supposed to concentrate? Akatsuki was commanding his attention to their mouths where their tongues fought in a duel Zero couldn't keep up with meanwhile he was trying to focus and remember every part of the noble as his hands explored, feeling the texture of the soft warm flesh, the feel of the short curled hair at the base and the smooth circumcised tip at the other end.

Eventually Zero gave up, when he had ventured over the flesh enough to commit it to memory his hands slid to cup Akatsuki's hips and further to the rounded flesh of the noble's behind. His fingers clamping down as the right brush of skin combined with Akatsuki's nip at Zero's neck.

Zero's eyes shut, a moan falling from his lips. Instinctively, he nuzzled along Akatuki's jawline and down to his throat so that too he could place his own kisses there his hand now gripping blond hair and he latched himself to the noble's neck.

Akatsuki tilted his throat, answering Zero's unspoken plea and allowing fangs to penetrate his skin.

Zero took a long draw, rolling the blood in his mouth, memorizing the taste before finally swallowing. The purr vibrating at the back of his throat was soon replaced by a harsh gasp as Akatsuki once again gripped him. His hand working quickly, sliding up and down the boy's length before pausing and rolling the ex-human's orbs in his palm.

Zero's breath hitched against Akatsuki's neck, his fangs still attached. Drinking was becoming impossible and the way the noble was working his body, Zero was feeling hot flushes sweep through him, pinpricks of sweat appearing on his brow.

“K-Akas...s-suki..” Zero stuttered, his mouth unable to form the words with his fangs still attached to the noble and his thoughts rapidly disappearing into a pleasurable haze. “I c-can't-” His breath hitched again, almost sounding like a soft wheeze at a particularly firm stoke. His hips bucked up. “I-I... c-c...” Zero moaned, biting down and sinking his fangs deeper into Akatsuki's flesh.

“I know Zero, I know.” Akatsuki breathed back. “Come for me, come for me now love.” Zero didn't know whether the ' _love_ ' on the end was intentional or just the heat of the moment, but it was all it took to push Zero over the edge. He cried out against Akatsuki's neck, his whole body locking taunt and then spasming. His hips bucking upwards as warm, thickened liquid coated him and tickled down his side.

Zero released Akatsuki neck but kept his face buried there, gripping onto the noble as he came down, his breath loud gasps against his shoulder. Akatsuki was kissing him softly against the side of his face.

“Good Zero... beautiful...” Zero loved the lukewarm feeling spreading though him. He was drained but relaxed as if he were lounging in a hot bath but much more pleasurable. It only lasted a few moments before what small part of his brain that was still functional felt the noble's body shifting slightly as he reached out to the bedside table, trying to do so without notice.

“W-what-?” Zero's voice was quickly answered by the sound of a cap opening. The redness on his cheeks soared. He felt his body tense with discomfort as Akatsuki shifted his position slightly so that his hips were now more on their side. Zero watched with wide eyes as the noble squeezed a generous amount of the clear, gel-like liquid onto his hands, spreading it evenly among his fingers before placing the tube on the bed and reaching back down to his hand's original position. Zero felt the muscles in his leg jump at the sudden coolness upon him.

“It's alright.” Akatsuki murmured, locking their eyes together. Below a cool finger stroked the skin just below Zero's core. He swallowed loudly at the foreign touch. “I'm just preparing you.” Akatsuki's voice was a soft, comforting purr but his words still made Zero's blush settle high on his cheeks. “You need to be relaxed.”

“Relaxed?” Zero's scoff lacked in both volume and sarcasm the result was almost a panicked sound.

“Yes Zero, just be calm. You can't be tense or it'll hurt.” Zero felt his body lock up anyway, his nerves jumping frantically beneath his skin.

“Sshh Zero.” Akatsuki kissed his forehead gently, his lips dragging across skin until he found the corners of Zero's eyes, he kissed them softly before moving on to his cheeks, nose, chin and finally his mouth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Zero paused, processing the question before faintly shaking his head. “You have your safeword Zero, you can use it at anytime. Remember that.” Akatsuki leaned down and kissed the racing pulse point on Zero's neck, it trilled under his touch.

“H-how much does it....does i-it...hurt?” Zero tried vainly not to sound as afraid as he was. To think, he had taken on the most fearful of foes, had spent most of his life being hunted by monsters from the realms of darkness, endured more pain an suffering than thousands of people and yet here he was; a trembling mess and asking a vampire how much this would hurt. It was unbelievable.

“It may be uncomfortable or hurt in the beginning, but it all depends on how relaxed you muscles are. The more relaxed you are the easier the muscles will stretch.” The noble's words were soft, logical and calm and yet Zero was staring back at him with wide horrified eyes.

“I'll tell you what” Akatsuki reached up with one hand to grasp Zero's, entwining their fingers. “You hold my hand, if it gets too much or you want me to slow down or stop just squeeze okay?” Zero nodded shakily.

“J-just don...don't go too f-fast.” His voice was weak, face pale.

“I have no intention too, this is your first-time, it is my wish to make it as painless as possible.”

“'Kay.”

“Would you like me to talk to you? Tell you what I'm doing I mean.” Akatsuki added, seeing Zero's confusion at his words. His pale cheeks seemed to retrieve some of it's old color at the noble's words, but he nodded all the same.

“Alright, I will, but you must relax.”

“We'll I'm _sorry_ if I'm a little jumpy!” Zero hissed.

“A little? Your practically leaping out of your skin.” Akatsuki grinned, noticing the way Zero's rigid muscles began to unlock at the familiar banter between them.

“Well you try lying here while some psycho starts probing you.”

“I'll let you try afterwards.”

“Are you calling me a psycho?”

“Your words, not mine Zero.” Akatsuki's finger had worked its way up and along the narrow path to the tight ring of muscle. He circled the hole, effectively cutting off Zero's rebuke.

Zero's eyes widened slightly and Akatsuki gave a soft squeeze of their entwined fingers, reminding the younger of their agreement.

It was only when the boy gave a return squeeze that Akatsuki pushed his finger forwards and into Zero's core.

Instinctively, Zero's body tried to move away from it, but the noble's bodyweight held him.

“Well?”

“It...it's w-weird.” Zero's color had returned in full force now. He shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position in the awkward situation. How many times did one find themselves with someone else's finger up their... well their... you know.

“Your muscles with get used to it.” Akatsuki pushed his finger in further, allowing it to sink in up to his knuckle. Zero squirmed uncomfortably beneath him as the noble's probing finger moved within him. It was only when the finger was gliding smoothly that he pressed a second to and past the tight ring of muscle. Zero gripped Akatsuki's hand lightly. There was a soft hiss as Zero sucked in a breath of air.

Akatsuki paused, his fingers still as he waited for Zero's body to accommodate the intrusion. The feel of clenching and shifting muscles around his fingers made Akatsuki shudder lightly. He couldn't wait to have them clenching around something else. He forced out a deep, calming breath forcing himself to remain in control despite the twitch from below.

Zero's grip finally laxed and he was able to move again, this time purposely rubbing his fingers against the wall of the cavern, searching and stretching to reach one particular muscle.

Zero's body suddenly jerked within his touch a strangled sound coming from his throat.

“Zero?”

“W-wha...what was-?” Akatsuki grinned. Running his fingers over the same spot again and delighting in the way the Zero's body withered under his touch.

“I do believe that was your prostate Zero.”

“My-” Another choked sound escaped his throat as Akatsuki taunted him again. Zero moaned loudly, the sound seemingly louder in the large room.

Akatsuki's body growled, lust burning in his gaze as he scissored and stretched his fingers until the boy's body was ready for a third and final finger. Akatsuki's own body was not going to wait much longer, already his excitement was running down his shaft and onto Zero, mixing in the the ex-human's own.

Akatsuki moved his fingers in deep deliberate strokes, Zero's eyes had fallen shut leaving the noble to gaze freely upon the young face contorted in pleasure. Zero's head was digging back into the pillow and occasionally tossing to the side when Akatsuki got a little too rough in his eagerness. Sounds, Akatsuki had not heard before was erupting from the ex-human; needy moans and low growls of desire. At one point Zero did open mauve eyes to meet the noble’s own.

“A-Akat...suki...” The flush was high on his cheeks, his eyes glazed and dazed. Akatsuki shuddered. He could wait no longer.

The noble removed his fingers and a sound that Zero would never, not in a million years admit to being a mewl of disappointment, escaped him.

“Hush Zero, hush.” Akatsuki pressed a deep, breath-stealing kiss to the flushed lips as his hand fumbled slightly, squeezing more of the clear gel onto himself and rubbing it along his length without letting go of Zero’s hand. God he was so hard, his actions were almost painful as he prepared himself for Zero.

When the clear liquid evenly coated him from base to tip, Akatsuki pressed himself against Zero. Zero’s body jolted, startled by the touch.

“Steady” Akatsuki murmured gently, his free hand caressing the inside of Zero’s thigh where the tremors were most pronounced. Tension was slowly seeping back into the ex-human’s fame and Akatsuki could hear his pulse racing. Nervous, almost fearful violet eyes met his.

“It’s alright Zero. We’ll take this slow okay?” Zero swallowed loudly, then gave what he hoped to be an unsteady nod. He had never been in this situation before, never been so completely and willingly at the mercy of another- especially a vampire. He’d never allowed anyone to touch him this way, to possess him so thoroughly controlling his every emotion; turning pain to pleasure and fear to joy. Only Akatsuki could do this to him, Akatsuki was the only one Zero wanted to. He doubted he would let anyone else as close as this for he would never trust anyone as much as he did Akatsuki in this moment and it was because of that, even though Zero was scared unlike anything he had experienced before, even though he was shaking like a leaf and his heart leaping out of his throat, he gave permission for the noble to continue. He wanted Akatsuki and he knew he would be cared for within the other’s embrace.

Akatsuki placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. The thumb of the hand entwined with Zero’s stroked his knuckles, the touch soothing an allowing Zero to breathe a little easier. He could stop this at anytime.

Zero swallowed again, hating how dry his throat seemed to have become. He could feel his lower body tense as a hard, protruding object brushed against him, sliding up and down the area as the noble allowed the ex-human to feel him, all the while placing feather-light kisses along his cheek and down to his throat.

Zero didn’t know how long they laid there, Akatsuki allowing him to become accustom to his movements. Gradually, Zero’s muscles began to unlock, Akatsuki’s free hand running up and down his thigh, occasionally pausing to draw patterns on the skin. Zero trembled under his ministrations, this time not from fear.

Little by little, Akatsuki lifted Zero’s leg wrapping it around his hip and tucking the foot beneath his own leg so that the two were entwined, he encouraged the other side to do the same.

Zero’s breath stuttered, he could feel the noble’s hot, pressing flesh right against his entrance. Akatsuki lifted his head, ceasing the soft kisses to his skin, his face sculpted into a look of utter seriousness. Zero knew the question and his answer before the noble had even opened his mouth.

“Are you sure Zero?”

“Yes” Zero wished his voice wasn’t so faint, that he would stop acting like such a bloody scared virgin.

“It might hurt in the beginning.” Zero nodded. “You just squeeze my hand if you want me to stop.” Zero nodded again. Akatsuki watched him a moment longer, searching for the ex-human’s sincerity. Finding it, he placed one last kiss to Zero’s mouth, before flexing his muscles and pushing himself forwards.

Zero cried out. His eyes squeezing shut his head snapping to the side. It was too big, too much. Zero panted, sweat forming on his brow. Akatsuki’s actions had ceased immediately, his tip only just entering the youth before the pressure on their entwined fingers halted his actions immediately.

Zero kept his eyes clenched shut. He had experienced worst pain, much worse, but this was different somehow, it felt like someone was deliberately trying to break him open or something. Tears of frustration welled up behind his eyes. He wanted this dammit! He wanted to give this to Akatsuki, something that he could give to no one else and yet it hurt. Zero honestly did not know if the rest of the noble could _fit_ inside of him. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Would it get better? Did others feel like this? Had he left it too long to end his virginity? Would it always hurt this much every time? People said it only hurts the first time but was that even true?

Zero fought the sob that was rising like acid in his throat. The pain was not insufferable, nothing compared to the trials he had felt over the years by far and yet it affected him and his emotions the most. Maybe it was because all his life he heard people saying that your first-time should be special with someone you loved and someone who loved you back, Zero remembered thinking how he wasn’t like the others and that he probably would never have that ‘special moment’ with someone because he was a freak, a monster and that even if he did he would somehow mess it up because of what he was or more so what he was brought up to think he was… dirty, unnatural… a freak. So really the reason Zero was upset was not because of the pain, but more so distressed by the fact that the pain was there in the first place.

Slowly, Zero became aware of gentle, soothing kisses at the corner of his eye. It was about the same time that Zero realized a few tears had escaped and Akatsuki was wiping them in the tenderest way possible.

“Sssh Zero… it’s okay, it’ll only hurt for a little while… just breathe…”

Zero drew in a breath, his lungs hitching slightly. Zero opened his eyes his free hand entangling itself in Akatsuki’s hair and turning his head so their lips could meet once again.

“’m okay” Zero mumbled, his breathing still shallow.

“Do you want to st-”

“-No j-just…give me a minute.”

“You can have all the time you want Zero.” Zero closed his eyes again, trying to force his body to relax.

“Good to know.” Zero breathed, fighting to find some normalcy in their banter. Akatsuki’s soft chuckle echoed in is ears. Zero finally nodded his head. “Okay.”

Akatsuki inched himself in, Zero hissed, the burn was still there but the pain was more bearable, he knew what to expect now and he fought to channel his thoughts elsewhere. Like to how intently Akatsuki was kissing him right now or how their tongues seemed to slide together just right.

Zero asked Akatsuki to pause a couple more times, allowing himself to be distracted by the noble’s other ministrations while his body became accustomed to the strange intrusion within.

Then, instead of pushing forwards, Akatsuki was pulling himself back. Zero raised his head slightly off the pillow in confusion only to have it drop back down with a soft thud as the noble’s hips snapped forwards.

Akatsuki repeated the movement, this time shifting himself so that he would purposefully brush against one particular group of nerve endings. The result had Zero flinging his head back a startled cry tearing from his throat as his fringes dug like claws into Akatsuki’s side.

“Good Zero…that’s it…” Akatsuki encouraged him, his movements becoming quicker and sinking deeper with each thrust.

Zero’s thighs clamped down on Akatsuki hips, his breath startled and broken pants mixed with low moans and then sharp cries every time the noble changed the angle of his thrust or how hard he pressed against Zero’s prostate. Droplets of sweat began to collect on Zero’s forehead and the tremors that had been present before were now rocking throat his entire body.

Akatsuki pressed his face to Zero’s neck groaning at the incredible feeling of being gripped and smothered from all sides. He could feel Zero’s muscles clenching and shuddering around him. He had to fight to control himself, it had been far too long and he had been waiting for this moment ever since he brought the boy.

“Zero…” Akatsuki growled against Zero’s skin, his body surging forwards, rubbing skin against skin, the action lubricated by the liquid seeping out of Zero’s tip as it remained trapped against his stomach twitching every time his skin ran over it in just the right way.

Zero wasn’t going to last, he knew that. His whole body was quivering with pleasure, the way Akatsuki was thrusting into him, the friction when Akatsuki slid against his own shaft. Zero was gripping onto the noble, sounds ripping from his throat as the surging feelings within him grew higher and higher. His emotions were freefalling and his lungs couldn’t get enough air. For a moment Zero didn’t know which way was up and which was down. Then a consuming tidal wave of rolling hot flame tore at him all the way down.

Zero screamed, his eyes flicking momentarily to red and his fangs gaping to the night air.

Exhaustion followed, burning gold eyes searing into his soul.

_Akatsuki…_


	32. Aftermath

When Zero woke, it was to an empty bed.

Zero groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Groggily, he reached for the digital clock on his bedside table. A foreign pain suddenly shot up his thighs and inside him. Zero froze.

_What the…_

The ex-human felt his whole body flush with embarrassment. He knew what the sudden ache was from. He’d had sex. He’d had sex with a guy. He’d had sex with Akatsuki Kain.

_Oh shit._

Zero collapsed back down to the mattress, his hands covering his face. He let out a groan.

_This cannot be happening! I did not just have sex with Kain- no not Kain… Akatsuki._

Zero growled, his frustration and embarrassment echoing in the room. Zero pulled the covers over his head, replaying last night in his head like a movie.

Akatsuki loved him. Zero hated how his chest seemed somehow fuller at that thought, like a bubble of warmth was welling up inside of him. Alfred had pointed this fact out to him at the _Scarlett Lounge_ , Zero hadn’t known how to react at the time and then he’d gone barging into Akatsuki right outside the establishment. For a brief moment, Zero had thought the noble was going to get a new pet or, even worse, sell him off to another owner. But he hadn’t.

Zero almost flinched at the memory, at the pain he had felt when he thought Akatsuki was selling him or replacing him with another. It was earth-shattering, soul-crushing. Zero had too many moments like that in his life.

What happened after made Zero want to cringe in embarrassment or ignore completely, pretending it never happened; Zero had begged Akatsuki not to sell him. You know… like actually begged.

Zero cursed silently, ashamed at his weakness and disgusted at how desperately he had wanted to stay with Akatsuki. Surely he wasn’t so pathetic, surely he wasn’t that desperate for comfort or love?

Zero sighed.

Yes. In many ways he was. He had even asked Akatsuki to bite him afterwards, it had been a spur of the moment thing, him rejoicing in the fact that he was loved by another and wanting to be tied to them in such a way that they could never be separated. Zero had always wanted that. To him, love was not a casual fling, love was a full commitment to the other person. To him it was a beautiful, sacred, eternal thing.

But what was it to Akatuki?

Zero blinked. Now that was someplace he did not want to go. Why was it that when he experienced moments of happiness his mind automatically found a down side to it?

Thankfully, it was at this moment that Alfred decided to make his usual breakfast appearance. Pushing in the serving trolley and a complete look of professionalism, it was almost as if Alfred had never taken Zero to watch people having sex only hours ago, or had not heard Akatsuki and Zero and their… sounds of ‘expression’.

Zero felt his face flame beet red. He knew the manor was big, but he didn’t know how thick the walls were. Why had he not thought of it before?- Christ did that mean every time Akatsuki had got a bit ‘frisky’ with him the whole staff would’ve heard? Maybe not from the first floor but surely if the maids were going about cleaning the manor on the second floor…

Zero threw the covers back over his head grumbling loudly.

_This cannot be happening!_

“Good evening sir, your breakfast is served.”

“Thankyou Alfred.”

“I also left some pain killers on the spare plate, no doubt you will need them after last night’s… events.”

Zero shot out from under the covers. There was no way Alfred had just said that!

“What?!”

“Something wrong sir?” Alfred’s face was a look of pure innocence…-apart from the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Zero sighed loudly.

“I suppose I’m your gossip for the staff.”

“Not at all sir, the cleaning maids found the gossip before I did.”

Zero rubbed his hands over his face, wanting the whole thing to go away.

“Perfect.”

“Master Kain also wished to inform you that he has left for work, he would’ve taken you but you needed your rest and _recuperation._ ” The smallest of smirks quirked at his lips. Zero shot him a glare.

“Is it going to be like this for the whole day? Virgin Zero finally got some!”

“But of course, you do react so well to such taunts after all.”

“What happened to professionalism?”

“Please sir, everyone’s been waiting for this since the moment you walked in the door. Master Kain has never had a pet before, let alone a partner that stays more than one night.”

“Surely he’s had relationships before?”

“Not that I can say sir, so naturally when he suddenly picked a pet out of the blue and then didn’t even claim him for over three months it was the most interesting thing that’s happened at the manor in years. The employees have been quite thrilled I assure you.”

“Glad they find my life so riveting.” Zero added dryly. His thoughts hovering around Alfred’s words, telling him that Akatsuki had never had a long-term partner before.

Guess that answered Zero’s question as to what the noble thought of love. A needle sharp pain seemed to pierce Zero’s chest at the thought. He was unable to stop the slight hiss of pain that escaped him.

“Here” Alfred pushed two white pills towards them. “Take them with food and it’ll help.” Zero took them, his chest felt like it was deflating his happiness was going with it. “I shall inform you when Master Kain returns home.”

Zero nodded, unable to find his voice. He watched Alfred leave, a stone settling low in his gut.

 

* * *

 

Zero leaned against the balcony of the back patio, surveying the manor grounds as a cool wind rustled his clothes. It was soothing to him, it was almost as if time was standing still. He only wished it were so. Warm arms encircled him, soft lips planting a kiss on his neck, sending light shivers up his spine. Zero sighed.

“How was your night?” Akatsuki rested his chin on Zero’s shoulder, loving the way their frames seemed to mold together perfectly.

“Alright.”

“Just alright?” the noble taunted.

“Yours?”

“About the same.” Akatsuki frowned slightly, not missing the purposeful shift of focus nor the strange tone in Zero’s voice. “Quite dull without you.” Akatsuki added, testing the waters.

“I’m sure you managed.”

“Zero are you… alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“If this is about last night-”

“It’s not.” Zero turned sharply in the noble’s arms.

“Then what-?”

“I just want to know where we stand. That’s all.”

“Where we stand?” Akatsuki echoed, raising his eyebrows. “Zero what is this about?”

“How many partners have you had in the past?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes…and no. I just wanted to know.” Akatsuki studied the pet before him. He had no idea where such words were coming from.

“Define partner.” He chose his words carefully.

“Someone who wasn’t a one night fuck.” Akatsuki stilled at the harshness of Zero’s words. He had never heard him speak like this.

“None Zero.”

“Never? In all your years-however many there are- you have never had a long-term relationship?”

“No.”

“Why?” Akatsuki dropped his arms from Zero’s waist. He was frowning deeply.

“What is this about Zero? Where did this come from?” Akatsuki’s voice held no purr or seduction in it; he was all business now, taken back by Zero’s sudden abruptness.

“I told you, I want to know where I stand.”

“You are my pet Zero and you will soon go into training to be my bodyguard.”

“Is that all?”

“Zero…” Akatsuki pushed his hands though his hair. “What else is there?”

The silence between the two was so thick, one could have cut it with a knife. Zero felt as if one was plunging through his chest as it was. Yes Akatsuki cared for him, yes Akatsuki _loved_ him, but he wasn’t _in_ love with him and would never see him as anything else. Zero was a fool to think otherwise, he was pathetic to believe the two were the same.

“I understand. Thank you for clarifying.” Zero’s tone was dead, his whole face a cold mask of indifference, inside he felt the walls crumbling. How could he have been such a naïve fool?

Zero headed for the doors, going back inside.

“Zero.” Akatsuki’s voice was sharp. Zero halted, he was only a pet after all. He had to listen to his master. Zero turned to face the noble. He stood there looking at him, his eyes trying to decipher the ex-human with his eyes. Finally it broke. Akatsuki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“What is this Zero? We are fine, great even, and then I leave for five seconds and when I get back you’re completely changed! Is there something that spurs you into acting as such? Or is it…” Akatsuki broke off, obviously thinking it wise that he did not continue.

“Or is it what?” Zero restrained himself from growling. “Is it what?” He repeated.

“-Or is it some sort of mental disorder you have!” Akatsuki half-scoffed as if trying to lessen the blow of his words. He kept running his hands though his hair, Zero did not think he had seen the noble so stressed in his entire time there “Christ Zero! You’re perfectly fine one minute and then the next you’re shutting me out, giving me the cold shoulder and acting like I’m some heartless bastard! You want to know where we stand? How the hell can I give an answer to that when you keep changing your mind on how you feel towards me?”

The silence was deafening, Zero did not miss the slight tremble in Akatsuki’s frame then again it was gone as quickly as it came, perhaps he imagined it.

“What do you feel towards me?” Akatsuki felt as if he had the wind knocked from his lungs.

“What?”

“What do you feel for me? Honestly, no bullshit.” Akatsuki swallowed. His throat dry.

“What do you want me to feel?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“What does it matter how I feel!?” Akatsuki’s voice was a loud, not a yell or a shout but much louder than he ever spoke. It almost frightened Zero.

“It matters to me!” Zero was yelling back.

“Why! Why does it matter so much?!”

Zero could almost feel the air crackle with electricity the tension only soothed by the gentle breeze that passed between the two. Zero swallowed and then swallowed again. His heart was in his throat and his hands were shaking. Zero closed his eyes, waiting for the downfall of his next words.

“…I never do things in halves. Never have, never will.” Zero wished he could make his voice stronger. He had no problem a few minutes ago. “I never fight half-heartily, I never swear or promise to do something without fully intending to carry it out until the end.”

Akatsuki sighed.

“Zero I don’t under-”

“-I do not love half-heartily.” Akatsuki froze. “Everything I do, I do with one hundred percent. There is nothing less. I cannot be in a situation where it is required. I cannot do the things we do without feeling something. I am not like you. I cannot cast someone or their actions aside on a whim. To me this will never be just a casual arrangement. I am not like you.”

“Zero…”

“I love you.” Zero hated the way his voice cracked. Hated the sudden water in his eyes. “I love you dammit. Despite everything… I love you.” Zero blinked back tears. “I just thought you should know.” The next thing Zero knew he was walking away, hurrying for the stairs and taking them two at a time.

Akatsuki let him go.

He couldn’t stop Zero if he tried. His whole body seemed paralyzed, head to toe.

Zero loved him.

Zero was _in_ love with him.

He needed a drink- away from here.

Akatsuki stormed to the front door, his hands in his pockets to hide the light trembling in his frame. He was shell-shocked. He had never had someone openly admitting to loving him before. It was a strange and foreign experience for him and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Master Kain-”

“-I’m going back out” Akatsuki called over his shoulder to Alfred. “I’ll be at _Nightshade_ or…somewhere…” Kain muttered the last part to himself, he didn’t really care where he went as long as there was a well-stocked bar waiting for him. At least if he drank at his own club the drinks were free.

“How long shall you be gone sir?” Akatsuki paused, waiting for Dorian to bring the limo around and open the door up for him.

“Sir?” Akatsuki sighed.

“Don’t wait up.”

 

* * *

 

“Kain?”

Akatsuki glance sideways from his hunched position at the bar.

“Takuma?”

“I thought it was a little too late for you to be here, don’t you have a pet to go home to?” Akatsuki grunted, downing the last of his drink in a single gulp. He motioned for another, he’d lost count on what round he was up to.

“Oh…” Takuma watched his actions. “I see… anything you want to share?”

“Not particularly.”

“-Talking about it may help.”

“I doubt it.”

“Surely”-

“-He told me he loved me- satisfied?”

“Zero?” Akatsuki made a sound at the back of his throat before taking another gulp of the glass before him. Takuma smiled.

“Congratulations, I’m happy to hear. Although it does beg the question as to why you are here while your lover is pining at home.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Don’t change the subject Kain.” Akatsuki scowled, tossing back another swallow. “Maybe you should take it easy.”

“I’m not a child Takuma.”

“Well you’re acting like one.” Kain almost choked on his drink.

“Excuse me?”

“Zero told you he loved you and instead of facing the pet and your feelings, you ran away to sulk- at a bar no-less- and I bet you plan on getting yourself drunk enough to not care. Now that doesn’t sound like the reasonable thinking of an adult to me.”

“Well plenty of adults do it.”

“Plenty of _stupid_ adults do it.” Akatsuki glared at Takuma’s correction. He so did not need this right now. He very much wanted to blow up and rage, but considering he had a reputation he had to uphold and the fact that Takuma had never been anything but a kind and gentle soul he could not do that to the blond, he could not get angry at him.

“Why do things have to get so complicated?” Akatsuki groaned, rubbing his scalp as a headache began to make itself known.

“The way I see it, you have two choices” Kain rolled his eyes.

“Please do enlighten me”

“You can either go home, confront Zero and admit your feelings to him or you can go home and say nothing.”

“Feelings? I don’t even know what my feelings are!”

“Of course you do, just look past all the mess and see the basics.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Then go home and say nothing.”

“I can’t do that”

“Oh?”

“Zero… Zero is too sensitive when it comes to these things. He’s been brainwashed his entire life into thinking he’s some sort of monster, had it beaten into him. He hasn’t had anyone care for him until now. If I went home and said nothing he would take the whole thing as a personal rejection. It would gut him.”

“So say something to him.”

“Say what? What do I say?”

“Well you just said you cared for him.”

“Of course I do.”

“You must care for him a lot if you’re looking out for his well-being now.”

“Obviously”

“So…”

“Takuma don’t beat around the bush, I’m tired and more than a little drunk.” The blond sighed.

“So do you just care for him or do you feel something else?”

“Takuma” Kain growled.

“Fine- do you find him attractive? Do you find him interesting? Special? Different? Do you want to stay with him?”

“Of course I feel all those things- why would I have brought him otherwise?”

“I’m asking you if you love him, if you are _in_ love with him. There is a difference.”

“I…-” Akatsuki’s voice departed him. He swallowed his throat too dry. “I…”

“Do you want him to be your pet Kain? Or do you want him as something else?” Takuma’s voice was soft, watching patiently as the noble tried to gather his thoughts. “Something to think about.” Takuma gripped his shoulder comfortingly and waved to the bartender for a drink of his own. He was not a big alcohol drinker but after the past week he needed it.

“S-so what are you doing here.” Kain managed, trying to steer the conversation away from him and the thoughts and feelings he was not ready to confront.

“I needed a break.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Something like that.” The blond mumbled into his drink.

“Who’s in trouble this time, Shiki or you?”

“Aidou.”

“Hanabusa?”

“He’s on suicide watch.” The ugly word hung in the air. Akatsuki’s mind unable to link the word to his cousin for several moments.

“Excuse me?” Surely he had not heard right.

“He’s stuck in his bed. He hasn’t moved in weeks, he doesn’t eat, hardly drinks and he refuses to talk or move.” Takuma’s words were washing over him, barely sinking in. They were impossible, unbelievable. “If his pet hadn’t called us, we wouldn’t have known. Apparently Aidou’s been like this since the incident at the _Firefly._ We haven’t told anyone yet, but we were hoping you could do something.”

Akatsuki blinked, then blinked again.

“I’m sorry- what?”

“He needs your help Kain.”

“H-Hanabusa…is _depressed?”_ Takuma nodded sadly, knowing how hard this must be for Kain to hear.

“Apparently he cares much more for you than we thought.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He worships the ground you walk on Kain, really you should see it. He’s always trying for your attention and I guess when Zero came along he became jealous, then when you sided with Zero he lost it.”

“Jealous? Sided?- what was I supposed to do?”

“It appears as if he took it as a personal rejection, that you didn’t want to be around him anymore. You are the only one who can put up for him for long periods of time, you know that, you are also his cousin. I guess he sees you as his best friend who found someone more important than him and so he’s upset.”

“Being upset and being suicidal are two completely different things Ichijou.” Kain growled pushing his hands though his untidy hair yet again. He wondered how much more bad news he could take; first Zero now this- what next?

“What I don’t understand is why he hasn’t said something to me about all this.”

“Maybe he realized you were happy”

“Excuse me.”

“Kain, we would have to be blind to miss it. Ever since you brought Zero you’ve had a certain…light about you- you’re out more, you have more energy… Aidou must have seen it too. Although he didn’t want you spending more time with another he must’ve realized you were happier than when you were with him and as a result he continued to let Zero have you… regardless about how he felt or what it did to him.” Kain felt his eyes widen in shock. Surely, surely Aidou wasn’t so… obsessed with him? But then Aidou had always been very dependent on him and their friendship, even as kids. He’d never really got along with others and he had no one else apart from Kain that he could call friend.

Akatsuki felt his heart stutter then begin to pound loudly in his chest.

Yes, Aidou was that dependent on him. Although he didn’t act like it at times, Aidou _did_ truly care for his cousin’s feelings. Hadn’t he’d been noticing the small changes in Aidou’s behavior ever since he purchased Zero? Was Aidou truly being affected by Zero’s presence? Was he really so caring of Akatsuki that he would sacrifice his own thoughts and feelings just so that his cousin could be happy?

_Hanabusa always was an extremist…_

“You need to talk to him Kain.” Akatsuki swallowed, trying to relieve his dry throat.

“I know. Take me to him Takuma.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

 


	33. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is it. I have finally finished re-posting all the chapters of Kill Me Softly from my original account. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and re-reading it again. For me personally it's been a bit strange looking back on writing I did years ago. I've had a few laughs from doing so, the humour in this story still makes me crack up -as well as my own bad grammar and spelling errors. I remember how fun it was to put Akatsuki and Zero together and their bickering almost had me falling off the chair, what was posted ended up being the tamer version of those arguments.  
> When I first posted this story and even now I am still amazed at how many people read, liked and reviewed a fanfiction that had a very uncommon pair, though I am so very thankful to all who did because without you I never would've finished it originally.  
> Thankyou for reading my work and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Akatsuki found a cold numb feeling settling over his frame as Takuma’s limo pulled up at Aidou’s manor. Some part of him still, honestly thought this was just some sort of elaborate prank being played on him by Takuma and Shiki or that perhaps Aidou had fooled them into thinking he was really sick in his desperation to get Akatsuki’s attention.

Out of all the times Akatsuki had visited his cousin’s manor, he was ashamed to admit now there hadn’t been all that many visits, the place seemed different how it was then to how it was now. It was cold, empty…silent. Even the staff working within the manor seemed to do so at a hushed pace. It seemed ‘ _silent as the grave’_ took on a whole new definition.

Senri Shiki was waiting down the main hall. He too was silent when he saw the pair of them.

“Is there any change?” Takuma’s hopeful voice was not confident, rather frail and exhausted. Akatuki hated how the sound turned his legs to lead.

Shiki shook his head, his expression displaying the fact that Aidou’s condition was nothing new to him. Akatsuki guessed in a way that was true- how many days had the couple been here now, standing in the place where he should have been, caring for the cousin that was _his_ responsibility?

“He’s this way.” Takuma motioned to Akatsuki, leading him further down the hall and into Aidou’s personal rooms. When the doors opened the first thing Akatsuki noticed was the smell; the deep musky smell of someone who hadn’t showered in days, but hadn’t done any real exercise to work up a particularly potent stench, but all the same, it was so different to how Aidou normally was- bathed in expensive soap and cologne- that it startled him. It was at that moment that the situation finally set in. He was not being pranked and this was not Aidou’s typical cry for attention. Aidou was sick, life-threateningly so.

The room was too dark. Even though the sun was now rising in the morning sky the curtains were all pulled shut, blocking out all sunlight. There was a window barely opened, a faint breeze blowing into the room, trying to soothe the tiny figure curled up within the master bed. Piles and piles of pillows covered the figure and Akatsuki could hear the slight buzz of an electric blanket doing overtime. It was not cold outside, nor was it within the manor.

Akatsuki swallowed dryly.

“H-hanabusa…?”

Cautiously, Akatsuki stepped forwards. He realized his own lungs had stopped breathing, frozen in apprehension once he got to the other side of the bed he saw why.

Underneath all those pillows and blankets a small tuff of dirty blond hair could be seen, further downwards there was a patch of skin, no doubt belonging to Aidou’s face.

It was deathly pale.

“Hanabusa.” Akatsuki breathed, kneeling beside his cousin’s bed and pushing back the covers so that he could see Aidou’s face… all of it. His hands trembled lightly at what he saw. Hanabusa Aidou was indeed pale, translucent even, his cheeks were gaunt from the lack of food and the veins on his face had begun to show from his lack of blood. Aidou was very, very weak, even now he slumbered a troubled expression upon his face.

Akatsuki leaned forward, closing his eyes to the moisture there and grasped his cousin’s hands in both of his, cringing inwardly when he realized they were colder than ice.

“Hana…I’m so sorry.” Akatsuki focused on his natural gift, channeling the power down to his hands and out of his fingertips. He urged the heat into Aidou’s cold body, encouraging his cousin to rise and to wake.

Time blurred, seconds trickled into minutes and minutes turned into several before finally Akatsuki received a response.

“A-Akat…suki.” The twitch of the hand within his was all Kain needed.

“Yes Hanabusa, I’m here, I’m finally here.” Pale blue eyes weakly blinked open. For a moment they were glazed, the last of slumber remaining, before they cleared in clarity.

“Akatsuki?” Aidou shot up in bed. “I had no idea you were coming, look at this mess-” The blond vainly proceeded to try and tidy the pillows around him, smoothing out his bedcovers and the mound of mussed hair on top of his head.

“Hanabusa?”

“-I’m not normally this messy I-”

“I’m sorry” Aidou froze. His eyes wide and his fingers limp upon the cover. A light shudder passed though the blond before his head slowly began to turn towards his cousin.

“W-what?” Akatsuki reached out and took Aidou’s hand, firmly grasping it within his own. The blond watched him with wide eyes, startled at his cousin’s sudden affection. He had not had this sort of physical contact from his cousin since they were children.

“I’ve been neglecting you something terrible, haven’t I? I-I think I’ve been doing it for a while…” Aidou blinked, then blinked again. Surely this was a dream? The _Nightlife King_ had never been so… so…tender to him.

“I…I-” Why wasn’t his mouth working? This was his chance to mend things with Akatsuki and his Goddamn mouth was refusing to move!

“I’m sorry for that…sorry I-” His words were cut off by a frail fingers pressing against his lips. Startled amber eyes met soft, pale blue. They were no longer dull, a flicker of the light they used to hold was now present, a soft smile upon their host’s face.

“A-akatsuki” The whisper was hoarse, Aidou’s throat was too dry to speak the way he wished to. Instead he threw his arms round Akatsuki’s shoulders, his face buried into his cousin’s chest. The tears fell freely, Aidou knew he didn’t have a chance of stopping them. The strong, warm, protective arms that could only belong to his cousin embraced him, holding him close as he had done so many years ago whenever Aidou got scared or upset.

“I’m sorry Hana. I swear I will make this right, I swear I will make everything all right.” Through his tears, the blond smiled.

“Thankyou Akatsuki…thankyou…”

 

* * *

 

Akatsuki stood staring out of his hotel room. He had spent all day at his cousin’s, the two talking and reconciling their own mistakes for many hours. He could not believe how much of his cousin’s life he had missed, he could not believe how far he had distanced himself from someone he considered a brother. How had he not seen the signs? That question turned over and over in his mind. Had he been so wrapped up in his own world and his own ambitions to become _the Nightlife King_ and then so wrapped up in Zero not to notice how badly his cousin was faring? There was only one answer to that question and Akatsuki hated himself for it. Yes he had ignored Aidou, yes he had ignored anything and everything that took him away from his work or away from Zero. But how could he have not? His work required his full attentions and so did Zero, if he had treated Aidou kinder, if Aidou had more friends, then the situation would be different- probably not much better but still. Aidou had always been dependent on him ever since they were kids, Akatsuki knew the boy’s parents had ignored him greatly as a child and his so-called friends had been unbearably cruel to him. When Akatsuki came along and offered the hand of friendship, of real friendship, he’d become some sort of idol in the young noble’s life. Akatsuki’s opinion was suddenly the only one that mattered. He was a child starved of affection and when he received some from Akatsuki he had soaked it up, demanding more and more in the fear it would disappear. But Akatsuki had other friends, he had already met and cared for the others; Ruka, Shiki, Takuma, Kaname- he had other obligations, other commitments to them. He could not give Aidou the amount of attention the younger craved.

Aidou had rebelled in their high-school years, when Kain ignored him he always did something to bring the attention back to him- causing trouble seemed to be his solution. Akatsuki was not blind to Aidou’s antics, he knew the blond was doing such acts for attention, but he thought Aidou would grow out of it. They were almost adults after all, surely he would have to stop these childish games sooner or later.

Hanabusa had been persistent, stubborn and as a result Akatsuki had been doubly so. He thought that Aidou had finally come to his senses when Kain had purchased Zero, he was no longer around so much was he?

Akatsuki pressed his forehead to the cool glass, sighing deeply. That’s when things had all gone wrong. Aidou had not ‘come to his senses’, he had just realized that he was not wanted, that the affection and attention he craved were no longer his anymore, they were Zero’s and as a result he had shut down. Forced himself not to cause more trouble, he wanted Akatsuki to notice him of course but Akatsuki’s eyes had only been for Zero.

Hanabusa Aidou loved his cousin, adored him in fact, that much was clear. He had seen that Akatsuki was happier with Zero, happier with a pet rather than chasing after a troublesome relative who still acted very much like a child. Aidou had loved him so much that he had let Akatsuki go. He had wanted his cousin to be happy, he wanted to stop causing so much grief and if that meant shutting down and suffering then he would do it. He loved his cousin that much.

Akatsuki took another draw of his cigarette. It seemed to border on ridiculous how much Aidou cared for him, to what lengths he would go to keep his cousin happy. But then again hadn’t Akatsuki being doing the same for Zero? He had no interest in a pet until he had brought Zero, even then, when he barely knew the boy he had found the sudden desire to protect and save him from the cruel, unyielding hands of another, less kind master. Then when Zero had become sick or suffered blood hunger, Akatsuki had offered up his own to heal the ex-human even though he had never allowed another to bite him before. Then Zero had been kidnapped and Akatsuki had done everything in his power to rescue his pet and to destroy the people who took Zero from him. Akatsuki had killed Ryuu, he had lost control- something he had only done once before and back then he had been a child protecting his cousin from the monsters he called ‘friends’.

After the rescue Zero had been a mess, tortured by nightmares and shying away from any type of sexual contact. Akatsuki had not pushed nor forced the boy into answering his own sexual demands like other master’s would’ve. Instead of Zero answering to Akatsuki’s wishes, Akatsuki was doing so for Zero. He had even gone as to far as to vow that no harm would ever come to the ex-hunter in his care and that Kain wouldn’t claim the boy without Zero’s permission, something which, was unheard of in Master/Pet relationships. But then it had gone even further, Zero now dictated _any_ type of sexual contact they had, he had been allowed a ‘safe word’ and was now at full liberty to stop Akatsuki whenever he felt the need.

And now Zero was telling Akatsuki that he loved him.

Akatsuki groaned softly, downing a few aspirin in the hope that the medication would rid him of the murderous headache he was now sporting. He was in much need of rest, he had not slept in the past twenty-four hours and even before that he’d only got a few hours sleep as he had spent most of the day awake with Zero, the very thought of their activities stirring heat low in his gut.

Akatsuki stepped away from the window and put out his cigarette and climbed into the hotel bed. He had not bothered to go back to the manor, he could not face what was waiting for him yet, maybe in the morning he would feel better. Yes, that sounded like a much better plan…

 

* * *

 

When Akatsuki woke the moon was high in the sky, almost midnight. He groaned loudly wiping his face with his hand and pushing the hair from his eyes. He had slept in, the first time in… well-years. Akatsuki reached for his mobile on the bedside table, he had turned it off last night when he had gone to visit Hanabusa, nothing was going to pull him away from his cousin’s side at that time, he had yet to turn it back on. Somehow the effort required to do so was too much because as soon as he did Akatsuki knew he would be bombarded by work and Alfred demanding to know where he was. It was the first time in a long time that Akatsuki had a moment to himself and he hardly wanted to interrupt it now.

Instead Akatsuki rose, showered, taking all the time in the world before ordering breakfast. After that Akatsuki knew he was just putting off the inevitable and with a resigned sigh, left the hotel and headed for home. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Zero when he saw him or how he was going to fix things with Aidou in the long-term, the whole thing was a nightmare and Akatsuki found himself wondering how his life had become so complicated.

When Akatsuki pulled up at the manor and stepped through the front doors the house was empty. Akatsuki frowned, normally Alfred was right there answering the door especially when the noble had been missing for a full twenty four hours.

Voices, many voices came from one of the parlors to the left. Akatsuki scowled, if he found the house maids gossiping again…

“Did I throw a party, that I’m unaware of?” Ruka, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, Alfred, Peter, Dorian, Takuma and Shiki were all in the room, the fact that Zero was able to stand in a room with a pureblood was one thing but a room full of vampires without him?

“Kain!”

“Sir!”

“Where the hell were you?!” Heads snapped to look at Zero’s seething expression.

“Did I miss something?” Akatsuki brought the attention back to him. At his response loud sighs echoed the room and eyes rolled.

“Master Kain, it appears someone has destroyed _Nightshade._ ”

“Destroyed?”

“A bomb went off” Shiki’s drawled.

“It was the last place I dropped you off at sir.” Dorian, Akatsuki’s driver supplied.

“I thought you were going back there after you visited… Senri and I.” Takuma quickly corrected himself. It was an unspoken agreement between the four of them that they wouldn’t mention Aidou’s ‘condition’ to the others.

“You weren’t answering any of our calls.” Ruka huffed impatiently.

“I had my phone off.” Blank looks met his.

“Are you serious?!” Peter looked like he was ready to blow a top. “How many times have I told you not to do just that! Especially now of all times! We all thought you got blasted to smithereens.”

“How many times have I told you not to bother me when my phone is off?”

“That’s only when you’re with Zero and you weren’t!” From the corner Zero flushed and Alfred hid a small smile with his hand.

“Well it looks like the uproar was for nothing.” Kaname’s voice was calm and serene.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t call in the army to search for him then” Yuki teased, nudging her husband gently. “We’re glad to see you’re okay Kain… and in one piece.” She added with a soft wink. The purebloods rose.

“I think we’ll take our leave then.” There were mumbled agreements as the other nobles took their leave. Peter waited the vein in his temple throbbing dangerously as he waited for his turn to blast Kain. Alfred, sensing the equivalent of a nuclear bomb, ushered a heavily protesting Peter out the door.

“-…Hurry along sir…. Of course Master Kain will see you tomorrow…. That’s a good boy out the door…-”

The parlor doors had closed with a soft click.

“You’re an arse you know that?”

“Zero…-”

“-I mean who turns their phone off for twenty-four hours?!”

“I had a lot on my mind, I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“I see.” The silence was suffocating.

“…Look Zero I-”

“-Don’t… Let’s just go to bed Akatsuki, I don’t want to do this right now.”

“I just woke up.”

“Well I wasn’t planning on sleeping.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?”

“You’re really asking this now?” Zero was looking up at the noble from the flat of his back His left legs hooked around Akatsuki’s waist, the noble buried to the hilt inside him. Akatsuki hands were caressing every inch of skin within reach and their lips were fused together in a battle of lips and tongues.

“I know that you feel-”

“Akatsuki, not now.” Zero growled.

“Zer-ah!” Akatsuki sucked in a sharp breath as the boy purposely clenched the muscles around him.

“I said not now.”

“I thought you were meant to be the innocent virgin?”

“Not anymo-” Zero’s response was lost in a grunt, his fingers digging into Akatsuki’s skin as the noble retreated only to thrust firmly back into him. There was still a slight sharp pain at the sudden intrusion but the pleasure was out-ranking the pain, especially when Akatsuki was aiming right for that certain bundle of nerves within him.

“Nhh-” Zero arched off the bed, his head tilting back as Akatsuki drove into him again, this time with added force. Hot lips sealed his and Zero’s groans were lost as the noble began to move deeper, increasing his pace. Zero gasped for air, his lungs suffocating in his own moans and Akatsuki’s lips. He was gripped tightly to the noble, all his muscles taunt as Akatsuki’s actions rocked them further up the bed.

“A-kat…” Zero groaned again, his words unable to form full or intelligible sentences, he buried his face into Akatsuki’s neck unable to do anything except to hold on for dear life.

Akatsuki felt Zero’s clawed fingers sinking into him, droplets of blood appearing against his skin. Breathing in the younger’s scent Akatsuki committed it to memory, his mouth searching for Zero’s once again and his eyes locking with violet ones, dilated in pure arousal.

Akatsuki found that he could not look away, he was swimming in their depths and soaking in the hundreds of deep seated emotions there. It was overwhelming but intoxicating at the same time.

Zero was crying out, it almost sounded like a scream, his eyes becoming impossibly wide and filing with an emotion that outshined all the rest: love. Pure and true.

Akatsuki grunted, white hot spurts erupting within the boy. He shuddered, the pair falling back to the mattress. Their bodies glided softly together until they settled, shivering in the aftermath.

Akatsuki rolled to his side, pulling Zero with him. The boy had closed his eyes in exhaustion. Akatsuki knew he should be rising, to be going to his office to work out damage control for _Nightshade,_ to hunt down and silence the threat-maker once and for all. But he couldn’t. Instead the noble pressed a single, chaste kiss to Zero’s forehead, breathing in the scent there and letting his own eyes fall shut. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not yet at least.

 

* * *

 

Zero was not surprised to find the bed empty when he woke. He had long accepted the fact that Akatsuki’s work was always pulling him away and after yesterday the noble was probably swamped. Not for the first time, Zero was glad for Akatsuki’s absence. He knew they would have to talk about his recent confession but Zero was dreading it.

Zero knew Akatsuki loved him but not in the way Zero wanted him to- just look at the noble’s dating history. When it all came down to it, he was a pet and Akatsuki was the master- a kind one- but nothing more. Akatsuki was caring not at all like the other cold, controlling masters Zero expected him to be. The noble was just playing his part and Zero was just getting too involved. This was the first time he had been in an intimate relationship with someone, hell, his first time to be in any sort of relationship with someone and –of course- he was falling head over heels. It didn’t help the fact that Zero wasn’t the type of person to have many relationships, when he fell he fell hard.

Although Zero all this, he still couldn’t help but dread the moment they sat down and actually talked. He didn’t want to hear the noble saying out loud that he didn’t share Zero’s feelings to the same extent. Zero sighed outloud and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

 

* * *

 

Akatsuki sat in his main office at ‘headquarters’, mulling over the paperwork before him and seeing none of it. Aidou and Zero kept swirling around in his mind and the words on the page weren’t making any sense because of it. How was he going to make more time for Aidou? Obviously they could not continue as they had before, yet Akatsuki had no idea how he was going to alter it. Work was always swamping him even though he had Peter handling most of it. He still had to meet new clients, scout new building locations, attend parties, gala’s and socialize with thousands of people as well as make time for Zero. There was no way he could do it all himself, even now he was lagging in his duties because of the amount of time he was spending with Zero, yet he couldn’t simply hand the job over to someone else because another person wouldn’t have the same tastes as him, the same eye for detail and business as he did. He was _The Nightlife King_ after all.

Surely Aidou would understand he was too busy in his work? Aidou himself had taken business courses and had done work experience in companies before, experiencing the chaos first-hand. Although he had excelled at such things he was certainly more suited for the life of an aristocrat.

Akatsuki sighed, yes Hanabusa would understand but it still wouldn’t fix their situation.

Akatsuki was pulled from his thoughts as his office door opened and Peter toppled it a pile of paperwork flying in all directions.

“It’s a mad house out there! There’s too much work and too little man-power.” It was if a light bulb went off in Akatsuki’s head.

“I think I know someone who can help.”

 

* * *

 

To say that Aidou took to managing damage control like a fish to water was an understatement. Within twenty minutes he had the office workers calmed and with direction. When he was finished that he was taking over Akatsuki’s social duties as the _Nightlife King_ meeting clients, taking over calls of concern and still managing to visit the remaining establishments in his cousin’s name while Akatsuki was hauled up in his office, working with a select team to track down the threat maker.

Akatsuki was in awe, to say the least. Hanabusa knew what standard had to be met, he knew exactly what his cousin wanted an liked and disliked because he had spent most of his life trying to please Akatsuki, studying him and his nature from all sides. Aidou was like a spokesperson for him and did not falter under pressure, the last thing he wanted to do after al was tarnish his cousin’s reputation. For once in his life he was actually one hundred precent needed and appreciated. He had purpose and at the same time he was spending more time with his cousin then he had in years; calling Akatsuki after every meeting, discussing business deals they worked together perfectly and because of their relation to each other neither was afraid to express their own opinions and unlike many of Akatsuki’s workers, did not just vomit up words that they thought Akatsuki might like.

Within the first few days, Akatsuki had come to a decision, a solution to spending more time with Aidou and still having time for Zero. The easiest thing for him to do that week was to announce to Aidou that he was hired- if he wanted to be- and if he accepted he would have a permanent position as Akatsuki’s spokesperson. He could work in the office and outside of it. He and Akatsuki would share the load together. The word _‘together’_ clinched it. Hanabusa Aidou had accepted in less than a heartbeat. Whenever he saw his cousin now the blond was smiling, his eyes full of life.

Although everything was going well with his cousin, Akatsuki could not say the same thing for him and Zero. He was so caught up in work that they hardly saw each other and when they did, neither seemed to have the courage nor the energy to bring up the conversation that needed to be said. Zero didn’t want to hear the noble’s response and Akatsuki didn’t even know what his response was going to be. Instead they just hovered round each other, trading glances and at night wrapped in each other’s arms. It was painful to say the least. It was also confusing as hell.

Akatsuki knew he cared for Zero, cared for him to the point of love. But to be _in_ love. The notion was so foreign to him. He had never had a romantic relationship before with anyone, he hadn’t allowed himself to become attached to anyone else in such a way. Why? Because he had seen what love could do to people. He had seen rich people go bankrupt, had seen people lose everything in the sake of love, go mad in their quest for love. The idea of him putting his heart in his hands and giving it to another, truly giving himself to another and giving them that power over him was scary, terrifying. He had seen what true love looked like, he could see it in his parents, Takuma and Shiki, Kaname and Yuki. But he had also witnessed what happens after. When Jun Kain had died, his mother had died to- maybe not physically- but mentally at least. She would cry at all hours, mope around the house and all the light that had filled her was gone. In a way it was a blessing when she actually died not long after.

And what about Hanabusa? He had loved his parents and those horrible creatures he called friends as a child. He had loved them despite all their wrong-doings and gave every part of himself to them just in the hope that some of that love and devotion would be returned to him. It never happened and now years later he had become bed-ridden in despair when he realized his cousin was happier with someone else.

Love made strong people weak, made them vulnerable and at the end of the day if misfortune should happen to fall, at least one party would be destroyed, broken beyond repair. Love was dangerous, true love was lethal.

Yet Zero had fallen for him. An ex-Vampire Hunter had fallen in love with a noble vampire. Zero didn’t do things in halves, he had said so himself. Zero was helplessly in love with him and all Akatsuki was doing was ignoring him. At the end of it all Akatsuki knew he was going to be the one doing the hurting no matter how things turned out. He could continue to ignore Zero’s feelings or he could flat out refuse them after all he couldn’t return them could he? He who had basically accepted that he would never be in love, would never love someone in that way.

It was cruel of him to have let this whole thing drag out. If he truly cared about Zero in the way he said he did then he could no longer put this off.

Akatsuki picked up the phone, a hard stone of dread settling in his gut.

 

* * *

 

Zero was sitting in the library, trying to amuse himself with the endless collections of books kept there. It was becoming a growing habit. For the past two weeks Akatsuki had been away at work and when he came home he also continued to work. Zero knew it was not just Akatsuki’s workload keeping him away, he was avoiding Zero and the pet had taken as much as he could of it.

The whole thing was ridiculous, not to mention childish and he’d had enough. Zero snapped his book shut leaving the library and marching up the stairs. He couldn’t it didn’t hurt that Akatsuki didn’t return his feelings, but it hurt a lot more not having the noble around. At least when he was Zero knew Akatsuki did at least care for him, did actually love him in some sort of form. But the silence, the emptiness in their previous meeting was killing him. It had to stop now and if that meant Zero had to march up the stairs and barge into Akatsuki’s office, and tell him he didn’t care if the noble wasn’t in love with him and that it was enough just to have Akatsuki care for him then so be it.

Zero stormed into Akatsuki’s bedroom, bursting through the office doors.

“Akatsuki-”

A single finger, pressed to the lips of their host was his only response. The noble was on his mobile. Zero scowled. Crossing his arms and waiting for the noble to finish, a death glare upon his face.

“….-Did we get everything?... Nothing that can be used against us?... good. Thankyou Peter, I’ll talk to you on Monday.” Akatsuki hung up, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

“Important phone call?” Zero growled. Hating being shunned in such a way.

“Somewhat. We caught the threat.” Zero’s eyes widened slightly.

“Really?”

“It appears so.”

“Who was it?”

“Just some nightclub owner who owed the banks more money than he could pay back. He was hoping to gain back his business if he shut us down.”

“Would he?”

“Probably, we put many businesses out of work with our customer counts.”

“Don’t you even feel a bit guilty when you’re destroying the livelihoods of others?”

“It’s just business. The smart ones will move onto something else.”

“And the not so smart ones?”

“It’s a dog eat dog world Zero.” The pet huffed impatiently, rolling his eyes as he did so. “I’m sensing you didn’t just come up to my office to be offended by my outlook on the world?” Zero sighed.

“We need to talk.”

“Ah… I see. Actually I was going to come to you after the threat was caught.” Zero frowned at the noble’s tone. It was cool, calm, collected; his business mask. Zero wondered just what sort of emotions the noble was hiding behind it. Akatsuki pulled a single letter out of the top drawer in his desk, rose from his desk and handed it directly to Zero.

“What is it?”

“A gift… of sorts. Or more so, me returning something that was rightfully yours.” Zero frowned, flicking the letter open and discarding the blank envelope. Akatsuki had gone to stand by the window, looking outside to the grounds, his face as smooth as ever.

Zero read the letter. It was very formal in its writing and he had to skip or re-read parts of it until he got the main message of the letter.

And then he was re-reading it all again.

“What is this?” Zero’s voice was a strangled whisper. Akatsuki was silent for several moments before he answered.

“You remember the promises I made you? That I wouldn’t let anything harm you, that I would protect you, even from myself and, of course, when I said I wanted you to be happy? I meant every word Zero. I keep my promises.”

Zero was staring at the noble. All the blood had drained from his face, the letter clenched tightly in his hand.

“That letter is a release form. You are no longer my pet or anyone else’s. You are now blacklisted in the pet records, no one can ever own you again.”

“W…wha…” Zero was shaking his head, for some reason tears were gathering behind his eyes. “I d-don’t…I don’t understand.”

“I thought I could make you happy as a body guard, yes the role is perfect for you but not as a pet, not as my pet. You said you loved me, that you were in love with me and I’m afraid I can’t return those feelings, not to that extent. Having you here, forcing you to be around me and to do the things we do without returning such love is cruel and I refuse to be hurt you anymore then I have already.” Akatsuki had somehow made it across the room then. He chanted something in Latin and aloud echoing click filled the room.

Zero’s pet collar fell to the carpet with a dull thud.

“You’re free Zero.”

“But…b-but why?” tears were rolling down Zero’s cheeks, rejection burning throughout his entire being. He was being told that he had to leave the one place he actually had begun to think of as home by the one he loved… the first person he had ever loved in such a way was telling him to go.

“Because of the part of me that does love you. I know it’s not the kind that you want but it’s given all the same. Being here will only hurt you and you’ve had enough of that in your life. I want you happy Zero, I want you to be able to do the things you want to do, to not be restricted by pet collars or even the cruel discrimination of the Vampire Hunters. I will give you whatever money you ask for, I can get you whatever job you wish for. You have suffered enough and I refuse to add to that. If you’re worried about your blood hunger or transformation, I spoke to one of the anti-vampire tattooist, if you go him will be able to add on to the tattoo you have now. This one will be bigger and much, much stronger. It will control your thirst and completely freeze your transformation. You will never fall to level E. You will be able to get control back and you can live a relatively normal life.”

Zero’s knees gave way. Akatsuki caught him gently. Holding Zero close and stoking his hair for the very last time. Sobs racked Zero’s frame.

“B-but… I l-love you- I-”

“You will love again Zero.” Akatsuki’s voice was a hushed whisper. He did not trust his voice to go any louder without breaking. “You will find someone else, someone who will return that love just as much.” Akatsuki’s words didn’t stop the tears only worsened them.

“I d-don’t…- I don’t w-want someone e-e-else. I w-want-..” Zero was choking out the words, almost hysterically so. He couldn’t believe it. The one person he loved was not only rejecting him but sending him away also. Akatsuki didn’t want anything to do with him!

“You will Zero.” Akatsuki murmured, his blank mask firmly in place and yet a single tear still fell from his eye. He buried his face in Zero’s hair and breathed in the boy’s scent one last time.

“You will.”

 

* * *

 

“...- Kain… Master Kain-” Akatsuki jolted awake, the movement causing him to hiss outright in pain as white-hot pain seared against his skull. The blurred figure of Alfred came into view, the butler passing two white pills to him.

“These should help.”

“Right.” The noble grumbled, his throat parched and sore. He downed the pills and the glass of water presented to him. Akatsuki cradled his head in his hands, trying to ease the pounding headache and to take in his surroundings, his memories a dull blur. He had been at one of his clubs, bored beyond belief he had returned home and despite the hour had attempted to work through the mound of papers on his desk. The only thing that was abundantly clear about yesterday was the exceeding amounts of alcohol he had to drink and the endless supply of cigarettes he had burned through- the evidence of which lay scattered around him.

 _Christ, I’ve turned into a true alcoholic…_  Akatsuki mused dimly.

It had been three weeks since Zero had left- no, since Akatsuki had freed the boy allowing him to live his life and to do whatever he wished to do, to love whoever he wanted because Akatsuki could not return the feelings.

The result of the event in question was Akatsuki as he was now; intoxicated at all times, bored, tired, vacant… he could no longer focus on his work and he could no longer sleep as he used to. The bed was just too big, too empty and despite his attempts to fix such a situation Akatsuki found no pleasure in the company of others nor could he find any reason to return to his manor- there was no one waiting for him after all.

To put it plainly, Akatsuki’s life had turned to shit and he was the only one to blame for it.

“Shall I call Mister Aidou and tell him you are unable to work tonight?”

“Don’t bother, I’d rather be out of this manor then in.” Akatsuki rose, draining the pot of plain back coffee and retreating to the bathroom, his food- the same as many days- remained untouched.

The cold, harsh water of the shower felt good against his skin. It reawakened his senses and forced Akatsuki to a more alert status. It took a whole five seconds of the noble being in a clear mind before it was crowded by images of Zero, by the memories the sights and smells of his ex-pet.

Akatsuki groaned as if he were in physical pain and pressed his forehead to the tiled wall. Every day since Zero had gone his life had become unbearably hollow. He days were constantly filled with people and interacting with them, but he never felt more lonely in his life. Zero was gone and yet the silver-haired ex-hunter was his thoughts every moment of everyday.

Akatsuki wanted Zero to come back, but to make the boy come back would be breaking his promise of not hurting him. After all Zero would be in pain, pining after someone he could never truly have, loving someone but to never have the same thing returned. Yes, keeping Zero away was best… for Zero at least.

 

* * *

 

Zero lay staring up at the apartment ceiling. It wasn’t his old apartment, but not much better either way. There was a leak in the ceiling, the water pipes shook and growled when he used them and the walls seemed paper-thin. He could hear his neighbours loud and clear, it was almost like they were in the same room as him. It was the only thing that comforted him these days.

It had been one months, one week, four days and sixteen hours since Akatsuki Kain had practically kicked him out. It had been on that day five weeks ago, that Zero’s life had ceased meaning. He had no purpose in life, there was no one to wake up to, no position or title to his name and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could spark an emotion from him.

Zero was alone once again.

Akatsuki had promised him any job he wanted, but Zero had no desire to be the bodyguard for some rich noble or to be forced back into the Hunter’s Association and back to those hateful looks and brain-washed views. He was not a monster, Akatsuki had shown him that, he didn’t deserve to be treated like one.

Akatsuki had offered any amount of money Zero required. Although Zero had refused to respond there was still an obscenely large amount of money deposited into his bank account within twenty four hours of leaving the manor. Zero hadn’t touched a dime of it.

Akatsuki had wished Zero to be happy, but the ex-human was far from it. He had no drive, no purpose and all he could feel was hurt, sadness and rejection. He spent most of his days in bed or on the couch, the few meals he managed were nothing but crappy take-out and sleep tended to avoid him most days.

When he did sleep, his dreams were filled with memories of his parents, the first people to love him. When his parents were absent Akatsuki was in their place, holding him, comforting him, pleasuring him, just… talking to him. Alfred was always in the background with a few wise words and the city manor lay before them, spread out in all its splendour.

When Zero woke, it was to his darkened apartment, with a leaking roof, groaning taps and the harsh sounds of the building, silent tears rolling down his face and ice-cold shivers wracking his frame. After feeling Akatsuki’s warmth and then having it snatched away, Zero was always cold and nothing could soothe it.

Akatsuki said he would love again, but Zero didn’t want to. He didn’t want anyone else apart from the one who had accepted him, just as he was, who had protected him against all the horrors of the world, the one who had seen him at his worst and had still stood by him and the one who had loved him even if it wasn’t the kind Zero wished for.

There was no way he would find another like that and Zero didn’t want to. He just wanted Akatsuki.

 

* * *

 

Alfred pushed a phone to Akatsuki’s palm.

“Call him.”

“Call who?”

“Zero.”

“Alfred-” Akatsuki groaned, pushing the phone away from him and pouring himself another drink. Alfred approached him, snatching the glass from his hand and pressing the phone back to him. Akatsuki growled warningly.

“You can make all the excuses you want, but you miss him.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Invite him back.”

“Alfred, you know that would be pointless.”

“Why?”

“I don’t love him- not in the way he wants me to. I can’t hurt him by refusing him and yet forcing him to be with me.”

“Bullshit.” Akatsuki actually dropped the phone in his hand.

“E-excuse me?”

“You heard me. Don’t go all martyr on me, you’re just making excuses.”

“It’s a valid excuse Alfred. Besides, he’s probably happy where he is now.”

“Have you even checked on him?”

“I thought it would be better if we ceased all contact, he could return to a normal life faster.”

“You really think he has just moved on? He _loves_ you Akatsuki and you just shoved it back in his face and kicked him out. People don’t recover _that_ quickly.”

“It was for the best-”

“- For who? You? You’ve become a… a- not a respectable person- if you’re not drinking you’re smoking and if you’re not smoking you’re trying to work- which you’re struggling with by the way. And as for Zero? After being rejected by the person closest to him he’s probably hauled up in his apartment fairing as good as you are.”

“What’s your point Alfred?”

“My point is that you must be blind- or incredibly thick. You say you can’t love Zero, that you don’t love him in _that_ way, I say its rubbish. You love him, you’ve loved him for a while but you tell yourself otherwise.”

“How would you know Alfred?” Akatsuki snapped. He hated how the butler’s words got under his skin mocking him and his actions, he was suffering enough as it was.

“Because I _see_. I see how you and Zero are together, I see how you have kept him here for months on end as a lover and a companion when you have never had one before. You have never had a lover for no longer than a single night and never a companion. I see that when Zero is here you are the happiest you’ve been in years and when he’s gone you’re the worst. You go out of your way to make allowances for him that you have never made for anyone else. You break rules that you have never broken before and you do it all for him. You’re blind Kain, it’s time to see through the lies you tell yourself and wake up. You. Love. Him.”

Akatsuki’s throat had run dry, his mind a dazed blank. His brain could not comprehend Alfred’s outburst; sweet, humble Alfred who never raised his voice at others, Alfred who had been a close friend in childhood was _lecturing_ him. But the worst thing of all was the fact that his words rang true.

_Oh shit… what the Hell have I done._

 

* * *

 

Zero woke to someone knocking at his door.

The ex-human groaned. Was his rent due again? He didn’t even know what day of the week it was. The sound of knuckles against the cheap wood persisted. Zero snatched his wallet up from the floor flicked out a few fifties and headed for the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” he muttered his voice harsh and dry. He did not speak much nowadays, there was no one to talk to after all.

Zero unhooked the lock and pulled open the door.

“Here Regie I-” For a moment, Zero’s eyes couldn’t connect with his brain and when they did his legs gave out. Like actually _gave out._

“Zero!” Warm hands, strong hands, _those_ hands who could only ever belong to one person in the whole world caught him. Zero’s mind was going haywire, his heart palpitating in his chest. He could seemed to process anything apart from the dull roar in his ears.

“-Are you sick? You’re pale- Why are you so thin? Did you not get the money?- Christ I knew Peter would fuck it up-”

“Wha-?” Zero scrambled to find his brain, surely it had landed on the floor somewhere. When he regain some sort of logical thought the only thing he could think was; Akatsuki was there, Akatsuki Kain was standing in his doorway.

“Here, sit down.” Akatsuki was carrying him now and despite his mind still in overdrive he was somehow able to blush. Akatsuki set him down in a kitchen chair. “Do you want tea? Coffee?-”

“W-water” Zero croaked. Holy hell, Akatsuki Kain was standing in his kitchen! The noble handed him a glass and Zero sculled it down, all the while staring at Akatsuki like he was some foreign object.

“Better?” Akatsuki asked when Zero was finished.

“A-akatsuki- what the Hell are you doing here?” Instantly, the noble’s face darkened. He crumbled into a chair.

“I’ve come to apologise.”

“A-apologise? For what?” Akatsuki sighed, gathering his thoughts. It felt like a lifetime before he spoke again.

“I hurt you Zero. You poured your heart out to me and I shoved it back in your face. I practically kicked you out of my home too- all in some crazed belief that I was doing the ‘right’ thing. I guess… I was wrong.”

Zero found himself staring blankly at the noble. This had to be a dream, or maybe of the weeks of stress and hording himself away Zero had actually gone mad and this was some sort of crazy hallucination.

“I don’t regret cancelling your registration. You deserve so much more than the life of a pet, I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I guess in a way I knew that if I kept you under the title of ‘pet’ you could never leave me…” Akatsuki trailed off his gaze turning to Zero’s living quarters, is eyes were glassy and unseeing. Zero cleared his throat awkwardly when the silence dragged on too long.

“Akatsuki… w-what are you saying?” Gold eyes met violet.

“I’m saying that I care for you… a lot… more than I ever have.”

“I d-don’t…-”

“I love you Zero.” Zero’s heart stopped, it literally stopped beating. In-fact his whole body seemed to shut down. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, nothing.

“I think I have for a long time now, I just couldn’t see it. You see for a long time I’ve always thought myself incapable of love, un-wanting of it. It seems whenever someone falls in love either one or both parties end up hurting… I don’t want to be hurt and for a long time I was afraid to be so. Any and all notions of love always seemed so foreign to me.”

“What…w-what are you saying?”

“I love you Zero, I’m _in_ love with you and I would much rather be face the risk of being hurt then the pain of being kept away from you any longer.”

“ _What?”_

“The manor is so empty without you, my life is…. my life is not the same, I’m not the same. I can’t tell you how much I wish I could take back what I did, how much I regret sending you away and hurting you so viciously. I don’t expect you to accept my apology and I know I have no right to ask but… will you come back?”

“ _What!?”_

“Will you come back? To the manor I mean?” Zero literally felt like all the air had left his lungs. Akatsuki wanted him back. First the noble tells him he loves Zero and then he tells him that he wants Zero to move back in with him. The whole situation was… was impossible!

“-You can have your old room back and I’m sure-”

“A-Akastsuki, Akatsuki stop.” Zero was shaking his head madly, trying to clear it. “Just…stop.” Amber eyes waited. “Just hold on a second. You love me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re _in_ love with me?”

“That is correct.”

“And you want me to move back in with you?”

“Of course.”

“Akatsuki…” Zero was shaking his head again. “I…I don’t think I can do that.” A look of utter hurt and devastation crossed the noble’s face before it was quickly concealed behind a cool mask of indifference.

“I see.” His voice was hollow. “It was wrong of me to- to assume such”-

“Akatsuki!” Zero cut him off. “I mean that I can’t move in now. Maybe in the future but now…-” Zero sighed. “I’ve never felt like this towards anyone apart from you and… I don’t want to. I’m new to this and- and s-so are you.” Zero fumbled to find the right words for what he was trying to say. “What I mean is, I think we shouldn’t rush into things, that’s never worked for us in the past so why should it now? I think… I think we should get to know about each other first… to switch from thinking about each other as pets and masters and to just accept each other as people.”

“You mean you want us to _date?”_ Zero let out a breath, a sigh of relief.

“Yes. We aren’t in the same situation as we were before and we aren’t the same as before. I think we should just try this and…’ _see how it goes’?”_

“But you’re willing to try?” Zero rolled his eyes.

“You’re kidding me right? I just gave you that whole speech and you want to know if I’m keen?” The noble’s face relaxed, his trademark smirk making a reappearance.

“You’re sending me mixed messages here, first you say no and then you say yes and then you say but only if we date?”

“I’m saying let’s take it slow.”

“How slow is slow?” Zero frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously. In reply Akatsuki rose from his seat, in a heartbeat he was by Zero’s chair cupping his chin and fusing their mouths together. Zero gasped as heat flooded his system. He threw his arms up and around Akatsuki shoulders allowing the noble to tangle his hands in Zero hair, stroking his scalp.

Gods he had missed this.

Zero broke the kiss gasping for air. He looked up into those glowing amber eyes.

“You love me.” Zero whispered, still trying to convince himself that this was real and actually happening.

“Very much so.”

“Took you long enough.”

“Yes, well Alfred did have his input.”

“Meddling old coot.”

“Yes, I really shall have to speak to him about boundaries.”

“I’ll second that.” Akatsuki’s chuckled was lost in Zero’s lips once again. The two clinging to each other like they had finally found the meaning in their life, like they had finally found someone worth living for- and they had.

Zero knew that things were never going to be exactly easy between the two of them. Both of them carried their own scars and own insecurities. Both of them could be frustratingly stubborn and yet incredibly fragile at the same time, especially when they were dealing in the affairs of the heart. The future was unclear to them, but what was clear was that they would probably have many more fights in the future, many more misunderstandings and many more apologies to be made, but at the end of the day Zero knew that they both loved each other and they both were willing to tackle anything that came their way and if they got stuck… well at least Alfred was always there to give them a kick up the arse.

 

- **THE END-**


End file.
